Niñera
by Soul Jimnez
Summary: Itachi quiere a su novia pero su cuerpo pide atención que le es nagada, sólo debe hacerse el favor él mismo pero si alguien quiere ayudarlo ¿por qué negarse a su deliciosa ayuda?
1. Chapter 1

Besarla ya era más que normal pero la caricia sobre mis pantalones no lo era, me gustaba y mucho, metí mi lengua a su boca para motivarla a que hiciera más contacto con mi piel en el área que tanto tocaba pero lo único que obtuve fue que se separara.

-Es bastante incomodo estar así en el auto- dijo.

-Podríamos entrar a tu casa- dije algo esperanzado, ella rio y con eso me dijo la respuesta.

-Sueñas pervertido- abrió la puerta del copiloto para bajar y antes de cerrarla de nuevo se inclino -¿pasas mañana?

-Claro- Konan cerro la puerta y camino a su casa, suspire.

Escuchaba que algunos amigos decían cosas como "los hombres tienen necesidades" pero en realidad lo que yo tenía era calentura; me gustaba estar con Konan era sarcástica y bastante escéptica a la idea de romance gracias a eso no tenia que preocuparme por hacer cosas especiales en aniversarios y fechas "festivas" del calendario, y aunque la quería también quería coger con ella, pero hasta para eso parecía escéptica, en dos años lo más cercano a acción que he tenido han sido esos segundos donde me acaricio por encima del pantalón para luego bajar de mi auto. Y para empeorar a la situación desde hace unos meses por culpa del horario de la universidad y su trabajo de medio tiempo nuestras citas se han limitado al viaje en auto de su trabajo a su casa. Al cabo de unos minutos llegue a mi casa metí el auto a la cachera y entre a la casa, todo estaba a oscuras a excepción de la estancia que tenia la tv encendida, Sasuke debió haberla dejado encendida lo busque poco en la oscuridad pero no le vi así que tome asiento en el sofá y cambie de canal, lo peor que podía pasar era que mi pequeño hermano llegara a hacer berrinche y me haga cambiar a lo que sea que estuviera viendo pero el tiempo paso y no había indicios de que hubiera alguien, al menos no despierto. De forma inconsciente mi mano bajo a acariciar mi miembro y para cuando me di cuenta me masturbaba con algo de entusiasmo, no era lo que había querido hace unos momentos pero simplemente necesitaba hacerlo.

-¿Itachi-san?- una suave voz logro que dejara de darme atención en la excitación que estaba teniendo para taparme con un cojín.

-Hinata-san ¿qué hace aquí?- mi voz tenia un ligero toque de sobresalto.

-Hoy es jueves- dijo con voz suave.

Lo había olvidado, mis padres salían los jueves a cenar y llamaban a Hinata para que se quedara con Sasuke; sentí su mirada sobre el cojín, la niñera de mi hermano era más pequeña que yo pero tenía edad suficiente para saber lo que trataba de esconder debajo del cojín.

-¿Y Sasuke?- quise desviar su atención.

-Se quedo dormido mientras veíamos una película, lo lleve a su cama, yo podría ayudarlo, con lo que hay debajo del cojín, yo puedo ayudarlo- ¿qué?

-Su novio se enfadaría Hinata-san- ¿a que vino eso? No podía estar considerándolo ¿o si?

-No me gusta tener novio, solo me limitan a uno, si su novia no lo satisface yo podría hacerlo- admito que la idea me tentó, Hinata era algo así como una fantasía que tenía todos lo hombres, una chica muy mona, dulce y tierna que te deja tomarla, algo así como corromper a un alma inocente, pero yo era más grande que ella y simplemente no lo creía correcto.

-Si Sasuke ya esta dormido debería irse a casa Hinata-san ya es tarde y de seguro mañana usted debe ir a la escuela.

-Me iré cuando me deje ayudarlo- Hinata se acerco, debía irme de la estancia pero levantarme con los pantalones desabrochados con el inicio de una excitación bajo la mirada de esta dulce chica no era buena idea.

Sentí algo de frio, Hinata había quitado el cojín y estaba de rodillas frente a mí con un cierto brillo en los ojos, tenía que levantarme ya o terminaría metiéndoselo en su rosada boca, pero en cambio eche la cabeza para atrás, Hinata había tomado mi pene con una mano que subía y bajaba con lentitud.

-Es grande- dijo y mi orgullo se inflo.

El movimiento de su mano fue acelerando y con su boca chupaba mis testículos para luego subir y restregar su lengua en toda mi longitud, un gruñido salió de mi garganta.

-¿Puedo saborearlo completo Itachi-san?- no tenía que fingir su voz de niña buena, ella ya era una niña buena.

-Si, y no te detengas- mi voz salió muy ronca.

Hinata abrió su boquita y chupo a conciencia mi punta para meter de a poco mi pene en su húmeda cavidad, era tortuoso la lentitud con que me chupaba el pene, pero me encantaba, una vez se lo metió todo acelero el movimiento no me limite y le tome del cabello para facilitarle el movimiento, mis piernas temblaban por lo excitado que me sentía y lo único que se oía en la casa eran mis gruñidos roncos y ese encantador sonido de la humedad de su boca contra mi bien parada hombría, Hinata si que sabia dar mamadas, me sentía llegar cuando unas luces asomaron por sobre las cortinas del ventanal de la estancia, mis padres iban llegando.

-Hinata detente- pero ella no se detuvo, en cambio succionaba con mas fuerza y se metía mi pene más adentro, maldición esta niña sabia complacer, las luces se apagaron y el sonido de las puertas cerrándose se oyó, el echo de que mis padres estuvieran a pasos de ver a la dulce y tierna niñera de Sasuke estar arrodillada mamármela deliciosamente en el sofá me encendió como nunca, jale su cabello con ambas manos cuando llegue a mi orgasmo solo por esa idea y para rematar la experiencia Hinata trago todo mi semen para al final verme con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

La puerta se abrió y enseguida las luces de la estancia se encendieron.

-¿Por qué están con la luz apagada?- pregunto mi madre.

-Lo siento Mikoto-san, Sasuke-kun se que dormido cuando jugábamos al cine y olvide encender las luces.

-Ese niño te hizo quedarte hasta tan tarde, lo lamento Hinata-san.

-Esta bien, no se preocupe.

-Itachi debería acompañar a la señorita Hyuga a su casa ya es muy tarde.

-Claro- dije terminando de cerrar la puerta que daba a la cochera.

Salimos de casa para cruzar la calle, acompañarla era una tontería vivía enfrente de nosotros pero aún así aquí estábamos.

-Hinata-san lo que paso…

-¿Le gusto Itachi-san?- me encanto pero solo asentí, ella tomo mi mano cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa, levanto la falda de su vestido y me guio a tocarla, estaba bastante húmeda –a mi también- sonreí de medio lado, esta niña sabia inflar mi orgullo y erguir mi pene también.

-¿Puedo quedármelas?- ella se bajo las pantis sin dejar de verme, se las quito y me las extendió, las tome y las metí al bolsillo de mi pantalón –descanse Hinata-san.

-Buenas noches Itachi-san- sonrió dulcemente y entro a su casa, Konan tenia razón era un pervertido.


	2. Chapter 2

A petición de uno de sus review le he dado a esta historia una segunda parte pero mientras la escribía me di cuenta que dos capítulos no eran suficientes para las nuevas ideas que me llegaban para continuarla y así que termine escribiendo más. Espero disfruten la trama.

Soul

Niñera

Después de esa noche me era inevitable no querer tocarla, no querer disfrutar de su atención, de su piel, de su cuerpo, me volvía loco salir de ella solo para volver a entrar, pero había un detalle, lo que hacia con Hinata-san no era correcto. Sabía que algo como esto debía terminarlo, que tenía a Konan como novia, que Hinata-san era apenas una chiquilla de quince años. Pero cuando quise terminar esto…

-Hinata-san Konan y yo…

-La envidio- Hinata-san jalo la palanca para que el respaldo de mi asiento se reclinara dejándome lo más acostado posible en mi propio auto –Konan-san- se sentó sobre mi y coló una mano en mis pantalones –tiene a un hombre que coge delicioso.

Era contradictorio su comentario con su dulce voz y peor aún, mi pene ya reaccionaba casi de inmediato a su maravilloso tacto, haber ido por ella a su escuela había sido el más grande error, con esa camisa del uniforme donde se marcaba su busto y esa falda corta que hacia lucir sus piernas demasiado atractivas, porque así lo era esta chica era una diosa, era imposible no querer follarla. Una vez bien excitado se metió mi erección a su estreches que me hacía perder la cordura.

-Mmmm ah mmmm- Hinata-san me cabalgaba y no era la primera vez que lo hacia pero ¿qué hombre no fantasea con metérsela a una chica en uniforme?

-Te encanta hacer esto ¿no es así?

-Me fascina- y brincaba para mí con más ganas.

Ella se lamio los labios mientras me veía y desabotono su camisa, por mi parte impulsaba mi cadera asía arriba para darnos mas placer. Una vez libero sus cenos me tomo las manos y las guio a tocar ese par de montañas tan grandes para una chica de su edad, y lo que le faltaba crecer, me excite mucho más con ese pensamiento.

-Vamos preciosa hazme llegar- ella sonrió, por más que Hinata-san intentara sonreír coqueta o con lujuria siempre saldría esa dulce e inocente sonrisa que no hacia más que querer cogérmela con más fuerza.

-Itachi-san pervertido.

-Solo ante ti preciosa- y no mentía Hinata-san era con la única que cogía ¿con quién más podría ser un pervertido?

Ella se movió con más ganas, sus paredes se estrecharon tanto que no pude soportarlo y el orgasmo nos llego casi al mismo tiempo. Se recostó un poco en mi pecho.

-Quiero hacer esto todo el tiempo con Itachi-san- beso y lamio mi clavícula –me gusto más esta ves, sin condón.

Fue ahí que me di cuenta, había pasado por ella para terminar con esto así que no tome ninguna precaución antes de venir y ahora mi semen estaba en ella, al menos una parte de mi eyaculación, la otra se escurría por sus piernas y mojaba un poco mi pantalón, Hiashi-san me matara si de esto sale un embarazo. La escuche reír ¿qué hay de divertido con eso?

-Me excita tu cara de espanto- sus manos me tomaron del rostro y se hundió en mis labios con un beso.

Bueno no es como que huyera y la fuese a dejar sola, me haría responsable y que mejor que poder tenerla solo para mi de por vida; el movimiento de sus caderas me saco de mis pensamientos sin sentido alguno, mi pene se endurecía de nuevo dentro de ella, ladee mi rostro para liberarme de su delicioso beso.

-Hinata esto no es gracioso- ella bajo a mi cuello con besos húmedos.

-Claro que si lo es, los condones se rompen todo el tiempo y yo se tomar mis precauciones Itachi-san- su movimiento ahí abajo era más pronunciado –no es el primero que se corre dentro. Ahora mi pervertido sigamos haciendo esto por un rato más- brincaba con fuerza y yo solo podía querer entrar más en ella y hacerla disfrutar conmigo….

Todo esto estaba mal y ahora, al recordarlo, me molestaba "no es el primero que se corrió dentro", sabia que ella no era una santa, es decir ¿qué chica de quince es desinhibida en el tema del sexo siendo virgen? Esta situación era un trato en silencio, ella dormía a Sasuke lo más temprano que mi hermano la dejara, para que cuando llegara a casa pudiera disfrutarnos todo el tiempo que sobrara hasta que llegaran mis padres y donde tocarnos, como tocarnos incluso las posturas, todo eso iba subiendo de nivel conforme pasaban las semanas y desde esa ocasión en el auto nuestros encuentros subieron de una a más veces por semana. Nunca hablamos de nada, mucho menos de reglas para nuestros encuentros, todo era improvisado y extremadamente delicioso; yo engañaba a mi novia teniendo sexo con Hinata-san, ella dejaba a otros tocarla o al menos la tocaron y eso me molestaba; intentaba borrar de mi mente esa idea cogiéndomela con más fuerza, con más bestialidad, haciéndola volverse loca pero no sentía que fuera suficiente, odiaba al primer idiota que la introdujo a este mundo, odiaba al imbécil que le quito la virginidad, me odiaba por no haber sido yo, quizá así, tal vez… solo sería mía.

Ella caminaba con un grupo de chicas en la salida de su escuela, toque la bocina del auto y ella sonrió al verme, se despidió y subió al asiento del copiloto.

-Hola- se inclino para besarme fugazmente en los labios.

Llegamos al mirador, ese lugar donde más de uno lega con su auto a hacer cosas sexuales en sus citas de noche y que estaba desierto durante el día, Hinata-san nunca perdía el tiempo, si no fueran por mis propias ganas de cogérmela diría que ella también espera con ansias esta parte del día, me chupaba el pene como solo ella sabia hacerme disfrutar, mi mano derecha le marcaba un ritmo tomándola del cabello pero antes si quiera de sentirme llegar paro, se limpio algo de saliva de la comisura de sus labios mientras me miraba y risueña se paso al asiento de atrás sin salir del auto.

-Hagámoslo aquí- cuando me asome ella estaba arrodillada en el asiento trasero con las piernas separadas.

Aunque no estaba seguro de esa posición accedí, recargue un poco mis rodillas en el asiento, metí mi mano dentro de se falda para notar que no llevaba ropa interior.

-Me facilitas las cosas preciosa- realmente cosas como esta me excitaban de sobremanera.

-Bueno hoy hubo examen de historia- no era difícil imaginar el como esa oración se conectaba con su falta de pantis.

No me importo no haber preparado su zona y simplemente entre, mi movimiento era brusco y desesperado.

-Si… mmmm Itachi-san… ahhh adoro cuando lo haces así… ¡si!- necesitaba quitar de su hermoso cuerpo cualquier rastro que no fuera mío.

Desabotone con habilidad su camisa escolar y levante su bra para tocarle sus perfectos pechos, sus paredes me apretaban dándome más placer del normal sintiendo que acabaría pronto, pero la haría llegar primero un par de veces antes, mi orgullo necesitaba decirle con quien disfrutaba más yo necesitaba dejarle en claro a su cuerpo que yo y solo yo la hacia desbordad de placer.

-¡AHHHHH!- el primero.

Cambie mi excitado pene por mis dedos dentro de ella, me senté a un lado, la nalguee y la jale para que quedara sentada en mis piernas con las suyas estiradas en lo que quedaba de asiento.

-Dame más pervertido-san- dijo con su suave voz, ¿cómo no desearla solo para mí con esas frases saliendo con adorable voz?

La tome de la nuca y la atraje apara violarle la boca con mi lengua, una de sus manos paseaba por mi pecho, yo pase un brazo por detrás de su cintura la levante un poco y me introduje en su vagina nuevamente, la sentí estremecerse y continúe levantándola y dejándola caer sobre mis piernas , mi otra mano acariciaba sus piernas, en un punto ella me empujo la cabeza asía atrás, le faltaba el aliento, si, justamente así la quería, la necesitaba así, no deje que siguiera respirando y la bese nueva cuenta. No pensaba lastimarla, esa no era mi intensión, solo quería que dejara de follar con otras personas. No soporte más cuando sus paredes asfixiaban mi miembro y me derrame dentro de ella, continúe moviéndola un rato más hasta que ahogo su orgasmo en mi garganta o al menos ahí sentía su lengua.

Nos llevo un rato recuperar el aliento y un poco más normalizar nuestra respiración, Hinata-san me sonreía con dulzura mientras se acomodaba la ropa de nueva cuenta, durante el camino de regreso a la ciudad quise encararla y preguntar por lo que había dicho, me negaba a creer que ella lo hiciera con alguien más pero ¿bajo que argumento? Yo no era su novio y haciendo memoria ella misma lo había dicho "No me gusta tener novio, solo me limitan a uno, si su novia no lo satisface yo podría hacerlo", el que lo hiciera con otros no me satisfacía para nada.

-Itachi-san en aquella parada esta bien- nunca la llevaba a casa, ella lo quería así y además tenía que pasar a recoger a Konan a unas cuadras de donde aquí, siempre fue así. El semáforo se puso en rojo así que pare.

-Hinata-san- dije al fin –incluso si fuera yo el que le pidiera ser su novio, ¿aún así no querría uno?

-Itachi-san no necesita dos novias.

-Yo me refería…

-Se a que se refería- suspiro –es una lastima que esto termine aquí- la mire algo confundido, Hinata-san me beso lascivamente, un beso que duro apenas unos segundos y ya me tenia encendido –todo esto fue extremadamente delicioso pervertido-san, hasta nunca- y bajo del auto.

¡Yo y mi gran bocota!


	3. Chapter 3

Niñera

Ellos siempre lo arruinaban o tal vez, esta vez, yo quería arruinarlo, de cualquier forma había sido divertido y mu satisfactorio pero no entendía algo ¿por qué Konan-san no lo hacia con Itachi-san? Y aún más ¿por qué Itachi-san seguía con ella? "amor" esa palabra me vino a la mente "amor". Yo lo amo a él. Me eche en la cama, lo que hicimos había sido corto, no duro más de unos meses hasta que él se fue, incluso llegamos a fantasear con tocarnos por teléfono y luego algo cambio…

-Te extraño- dije llorosa.

-¿Sabes que hago cuando te extraño? Lo hago con alguien más y pienso en ti…

Poco después entre en la secundaria, Kiba, él fue el primero, un amigo de la primaria que decía amarme y yo lo rete a que lo probara, lo hicimos en un cubículo del baño pero no era igual, Kiba era suave, iba con calma, era muy diferente y quería pasar el tiempo conmigo pero no quería cogerme, al menos no tanto como yo quería; luego el tonto chico rubio del salón me pidió ayuda para un examen y de alguna forma terminamos en la sección más apartada de la biblioteca cogiendo, se parecía a él cuando me lo hacia, desesperado, rápido y con ganas, diciendo que me amaba cada que yo abría las piernas y no paso mucho hasta que Kiba se enteró…

-Si mi novio no quiere tocarme claro que buscare a alguien que si quiera.

-A ti no te importan los sentimientos de los demás Hinata- decía Kiba enojado –hay un nombre para lo que tú eres…

"Puta" pero una prostituta cobra por hacerlo y yo solo quería hacerlo, quería sentirme como él me hacia sentir porque me gustaba sentirme así. El rumor se esparció y no paso mucho para que otros chicos me ofrecieran dinero por tener sexo con ellos, fue ahí cuando Naruto me pidió que fuera su novia a lo que yo acepte pero las cosas con Naruto se volvían fastidiosas, terminaba muy rápido y una vez se venía se acababa, no había orgasmo para mi; al siguiente año se transfirió un chico pelirrojo, me recordaba un poco a él, serio, con miradas dominantes y el sexo era bueno, era intenso a su manera, entraba profundo aunque nuca rápido y aún así me gustaba; en una fiesta conocí a su primo, Sasori, era mayor que yo por unos cuatro años, como él, a Sasori le gustaban las posturas y que le chupara el pene, no tenía problemas con que lo hiciera con otros aunque fueran sus amigos y ahí entendí que los chicos mayores lo hacen mejor, saben cogerme.

Itachi-san había sido el único chico mayor que me pidió ser algo más, de una forma indirecta, pero amor eso es algo que no puedo darle a nadie más que a él…

-Nii-san juguemos.

-No- su mirada no se apartaba del computador.

-Nii-san- le suplicaba.

-Dije que no- nunca me dejaba ver que es lo que veía en la pantalla.

-Por favor- mi cara de cachorrito siempre funcionaba con mi padre.

-Bien pero jugaremos a lo que yo quiera Hi-na-ta.

Neji se había mudado con nosotros hace unos días, después de que mis tíos fallecieran, Neji era un genio estaba preparándose para un examen que le daría la oportunidad de una beca completa en el extranjero, él quería valerse por si solo o eso le escuche decirle a mi padre. Esta era la primera vez que accedía a jugar conmigo puede que tuviera once años pero jugar aún me gustaba aunque Neji tenía otra clase de juego en su mente. Me llevo a su habitación y cerró con seguro, me pidió acostarme en la cama y no paraba de decir que pasara lo que pasara me gustaría este juego, empezó por besarme en la boca, creí que eso solo lo hacían los adultos pero me gustaba ese rose con Nii-san, sus labios bajaban por mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas y mi ropa iba desapareciendo poco a poco al igual que la suya, me hizo tacar su parte especial y no deje de hacerlo pues decía que le gustaba.

-Son bonitos- dijo cuando llego a mis pequeños pechos.

-En la escuela se burlan.

-Pues que estúpidos, son encantadores- me sentía realmente bien con su boca en esa zona.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por mis piernas tocando por el interior de ellas hasta que su mano me acariciaba mi zona especial.

-Ah Ni… i-san ¿est… o esta b… bien?

-Es solo un juego Hinata, no tengas miedo.

Sus labios regresaron a los míos y con ellos su lengua dentro de mi boca, nos mirábamos a los ojos, su mirada era distinta a cualquiera que hubiera visto antes, me sentía pequeña ante ella y curiosa, muy curiosa.

-Duele, ya no quiero jugar, me duele- Neji había metido algo entre mis piernas y realmente me dolía, no paraba de llorar.

-Shh shh ya pasara y cuando eso suceda te encantara este juego Hinata solo aguanta un poco más- su voz sonaba pesada, como si aguantara.

Empezó a moverse, metía y sacaba eso que me causaba dolor pero poco a poco la sensación de dolor iba disminuyendo, hasta que empezó a gustarme.

-Ah, ah, ah, Nii-san ah- se movía más a cada momento.

-Te gusta ¿verdad Hinata?

-S… i- mi voz se oía entrecortada, me gustaba, mucho.

Una oleada de algo agradable me pasó por la espalda y luego Neji gruño, el intruso de entre mis piernas salió dejándome un último movimiento de los que me habían gustado, Nii-san se acostó junto a mí, mirándome.

-¿Cómo se llama?- me costaba respirar, él no pareció entenderme –el juego- Neji sonrió, su sonrisa me asusto un poco.

-Coger a Hinata- yo sonreí el juego tenía mi nombre –pero sabes Hinata nadie puede saber que jugamos a esto, es un juego secreto entre nosotros así que no puedes decirle a nadie de esto, ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí, mis ojos se cerraban solos, jugar a "coger a Hinata" me daba sueño…

Sonreí al recordarlo, poco después supe que era "coger a Hinata", era sexo, yo tenía sexo con mi primo y me gustaba tenerlo, cuando le dije el nombre real de nuestro "juego" se volvió más rudo, me pedía decir palabras y expresiones que me daban vergüenza pronunciar pero que empecé a decirlas más a menudo al saber lo enérgico que se ponía al escucharlas. Poco después Neji se fue a estudiar al extranjero, lo extrañaba y mi cuerpo pedía de sus caricias, masturbarme no me serbia "lo hago con alguien más y pienso en ti" y eso estuve haciendo, dejaba que otros me tocarán y gozaran de mi cuerpo solo para pensar que él lo hacía, que Nii-san me tocaba, que Neji me pedía chupársela o abrir mis piernas para él. Menos con uno, con Itachi-san era difícil pensar el Neji aunque tenían mucho en común al cogerme algo parecía diferente.

Pero nada de eso importaba ya Itachi-san me había pedido dar mas de lo que yo podría darle a alguien, además de que en unos días mi Neji vendría de visita después de tres años y medio sin tenerle, al fin podría volver a sentir sus manos, a besar sus labios, a mostrarle cuanto le he extrañado. Nii-san.


	4. Chapter 4

Niñera

-Itachi, ¿estas bien?- la mire de reojo, Konan tenía la mirada sobre mi.

-Claro- ella suspiro.

-Sabes, creo que ya es tiempo- estacione en la entrada de su casa.

-¿Tiempo para qué?- dije volteando a verla.

-Para lo que tanto llevas pidiéndome pervertido- abrió la puerta y bajo de ella -¿vienes o es que ya no quieres?- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta del copiloto.

Tome un condón de la guantera antes de bajar del auto, de los que aún guardaba después de unos días de dejar de verme con Hinata y camine a la puerta de su casa donde Konan me esperaba. Abrió la puerta y no me contuve, la bese con todo y lengua ella rio entre el beso, la empuje hasta entrar a la casa y poder cerrar la puerta detrás de mi, ella me tomo del cuello de mi chaqueta y me condujo al sillón, se sentó en el, aproveche para quitarme la chaqueta y la playera, luego baje a sus labios de nuevo y la fui recostando en el sillón, mis manos fueron a desabrochar su pantalón cuando escuchaba el caer de sus zapatos al piso, Konan me tocaba el torso y yo solo buscaba tener una erección frotando nuestros sexos. Sus manos subieron a mi rostro y me aparto de sus labios.

-Tranquilo, no hay prisa- baje la velocidad y metí mis manos bajo su blusa.

Ella se enderezo un poco para poder quitarle la blusa y el sujetador, con besos marque un camino hasta su hombro, una de sus manos subía y bajaba por mi espalda, mi boca se instalo en uno de sus pechos al fin la escuchaba gemir y no solo suspirar, me tome mi tiempo acariciando sus piernas para luego subir a quitarle el pantalón junto con la ultima tela que me impedía tenerla desnuda. Me atrajo a ella rodeando con sus brazos mi cuello y besándome con algo de dulzura, adentre un dedo en ella y la sentí estremecerse debajo de mi, abrí mi pantalón y me acaricie el pene con mi mano libre, sumergí dos dedos más en su interior.

-Ah- gemía con placer ante mis caricias.

Salí de ella por un momento, abrí el empaque y saque el condón, Konan lo me quito de las manos, lo coloco en mi punta y lo fue bajando por mi miembro, le bese la boca con algo más de ansias por entrar en ella, una vez alejo sus manos de mi hombría me hundí en ella con una sola estocada, mi novia echo la cabeza asía atrás y yo solo empecé a moverme "no hay prisa" dijo ella así que el vaivén era lento, profundo, sin palabras ni comentarios lascivos, sin miradas cargadas de lujuria, no era sexo lo que hacia con Konan, era algo más. Fui subiendo el ritmo, sus piernas se enredaron en mi cintura, una de mis manos paseaba por su cuerpo y la otra evitaba caer en ella, mi novia jalaba cada tanto mi cabello y acariciaba mis hombros, la sentía cerca de terminar pero yo aún estaba lejos de terminar, eso no le impidió disfrutar su orgasmo.

-¡Ita AH!- fingí llegar al mío también con un gruñido en mi garganta.

Me acosté sobre ella cuidando de no dejar caer mi peso sobre Konan, acariciaba mi espalda con suavidad mientras calmábamos nuestras respiraciones. Debía moverme o me quedaría dormido por el arrullo de sus caricias en mi espalda. Me levante y acomode mis pantalones, busque en el piso mi playera, la tome y me la puse, Konan me abraso por la espalda.

-¿Qué sucede?- ella no era de esparcir afecto.

-Te amo- me sorprendió escucharla decirlo, me di vuelta y la abrace de vuelta.

-También te amo- dude decirlo por un instante, pero no quería romper con la atmosfera del momento.

Me tomo de la cara y me beso con calma, era un beso simple puros labios, al separarnos tome mi chaqueta.

-¿Estas libre mañana?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- ella levanto los hombros, sonreí de medio lado, esa si era Konan –pasare por ti en la mañana- me acerque y la bese por un momento antes de salir de su casa.

Tener una cita se sentía necesario a estas alturas, ambos estábamos ocupados con nuestros estudios, trabajo y demás "pero te hacías el tiempo para Hinata-san", ese pensamiento invadió mi cabeza, lo había notado hace un rato con Konan, faltaba esa chispa, esa incitación que ella tenía para despertar mi lujuria, ese aguante para seguir haciéndolo varías veces, esa curiosidad por probar nuevas posiciones, hacerlo en lugares y situaciones que solo aumentaban la excitación; realmente algo no se sentía bien dentro de todo esto, me sentía culpable por haberle hecho esto a Konan, pero no es que tuviera mucha importancia había sido una pequeña aventura, solo eso, "si fue así ¿por qué dudaste en decirle que la amas?". La culpa me reprochaba y no dejaba de hacerlo, me lo merecía; lo soportaría hasta que todo regresara a la normalidad, hasta que mis recuerdos con Hinata dejen de agobiarme cuando este a solas con Konan. O tal vez…

Entre a casa y Sasuke lloraba, era algo extraño como un niño de siete años que intentaba hacer que lo tratasen como alguien grande y hacía berrinches como ahora.

-A tu habitación y si llegas a calmarte entonces podemos hablar- Sasuke subió a su habitación.

Mi madre siempre se ha caracterizado por ser paciente y amorosa, así que era curioso verla mostrar su carácter, cuando no era para mi claro.

-¿Niño difícil?- dije al llegar a la cocina junto a ella.

-Bueno es nuestra culpa por consentirlo tanto- suspiro cansada -¿cómo esta Konan?

-Bien, te manda saludos.

-¿Cuándo piensas pedírselo?

-Pronto.

-Tu padre y yo nos comprometimos al año de novios.

-Mamá dije que pronto- bese su mejilla y me fui a mi habitación.

Para mi madre yo llevaba tres años tarde para comprometerme, ella es fiel a la creencia de "si lo piensas tanto no es la indicada" y tal vez tenga razón pero ahora mi cabeza era un caos, la tenía dividida y ni siquiera eso tenía razón de ser, Hinata-san fue una aventura algo que no llego ni a dos meses, una satisfacción, una que de no ser por mi bocota tal vez aún seguiría siendo. Me recosté en la cama boca arriba, abrí mis pantalones, no había logrado correrme con Konan y ahora una idea pervertida cruzaba mi cabeza haciendo que mi miembro se elevara sin ninguna estimulación más que mis recuerdos, metí la mano bajo la almohada y saque ese lindo pedazo de tela negra y usándolo comencé a masturbarme pensando en Hinata-san; "¿Itachi-san?" su suave voz, "si su novia no lo satisface yo podría hacerlo", tenerla de rodillas frente a mí metiéndoselo en su rosada boca o con sus manos tocando mi pene subiendo y bajando con lentitud. "Es grande" decía y restregaba su lengua en toda mi longitud "¿puedo saborearlo completo Itachi-san?". Un gruñido ronco se atoro en mi garganta. Abrió su boquita y chupo a conciencia mi punta para meter de a poco mi pene en su húmeda cavidad. Me sentía reventar cuando más recuerdos acudieron a mi mente, ella tomando mi mano cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa y guiándome a tocarla para descubrir lo húmeda que estaba; y ahora me masturbaba con sus bragas que era lo que me quedaba de todas esas cogidas. La pensaba sentada sobre mi, colando una mano en mis pantalones "coge delicioso" ella lamiéndose los labios mientras me veía, tomándome las manos y llevándolas a tocar sus perfectos pechos, "Itachi-san pervertido", "quiero hacer esto todo el tiempo con Itachi-san", ella moviéndose con más ganas, pellizcando su clítoris para más placer "¡ah! adoro cuando lo haces así", sus paredes estrechándose tanto al punto de no poder soportarlo, estar sobre ella embistiéndola más duro, "mmm Itachi-san… ¡ahhh!" sus paredes asfixiando mi pene erecto para derrame dentro de ella.

Mi semen cubría ahora sus lindas bragas de encaje negro, mi respiración era agitada, esta sensación de satisfacción solo la conseguía masturbándome con ella en mi mente y sintiendo el suave rose de aquella tela.

Una vez calme mi respiración fui al baño a lavar la prenda, solo habían pasado un par de días desde la ultima vez que cogí con Hinata-san y ya me encontraba tan necesitado de su atención, pero tampoco Hinata-san merecía ser tratada así, más allá del sexo, ella era una buena chica, bonita, gentil, amable, ni yo, ni ninguno de los idiotas que la hemos tocado la merecemos.


	5. Chapter 5

Niñera

Toque el timbre y no tuve que esperar mucho a que Mikoto-san abriera la puerta.

-¡Hinata-san! Te vez hermosa, ¿tendrás una cita más tarde?- sonreí ante su ocurrencia.

-Nada de eso, Nii-san viene de visita.

-Neji-san, y yo pidiéndote venir en un sábado en la mañana, lo lamento mucho.

-No importa Mikoto-san, él llegara más tarde- Mikoto-san comenzó a caminar dentro de la casa, yo la seguí y cerré la puerta.

-Nada de eso, fue grosero de mi parte haberte llamado tan tarde ayer y haberte pedido venir en un día de descanso, pero todo pasó de último momento y…

-De verdad esta bien, no me entusiasma quedarme sola en casa.

-De acuerdo, si tú dices que esta bien lo esta, pero solo por esta ocasión- sonreí de nuevo –Sasuke esta en su cuarto, claro que cuando le diga que estas aquí bajara de inmediato, mi esposo espera un paquete por correo si llegaran a traerlo ¿podrías…

-Lo dejare en el despacho de Fukaku-san.

-Gracias y…- hizo una pausa para comprobar si no olvidaba nada –bueno Itachi no estará por eso tú vienes a cuidar a Sasuke- ese fue más un comentario para ella misma –y ya creo es todo, no tardare mucho solo iré a tomar café con unas amigas llegare lo más pronto que me sea posible- Mikoto-san me miro con dulzura –realmente luces hermosa Hinata-san, lo que me hubiera gustado haber tenido una niña tan linda como tú- paso un mecho de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja para luego subir las escaleras.

De mis ojos se escapo una pequeña lagrima, a mi hubiera gustado saber si mi madre era tan amable como Mikoto-san.

-¿Esta bien Hinata-san?- Itachi se acercaba a mi, lucia tan sexy como siempre.

-Si, tu madre es encantadora.

-Lo es, ¿segura que esta bien?- yo asentí y él simplemente siguió su rumbo al garaje.

-Olvide decirte algo, ayer hizo una rabieta si te hace eso solo mándalo a su cuarto, no tienes porque soportarlo- Mikoto-san me sonrió –gracias Hinata-san, ya vuelvo.

De un momento a otro nos quedamos Sasuke-kun y yo solos en la sala, jugábamos videojuegos. Me gustaba pasar el tiempo en casa de los Uchiha, ellos eran como una familia debía ser, completa, Mikoto-san era para mi lo más parecido a tener una madre a Fukaku-san no lo trataba mucho pero se veía que era estricto él y mi padre eran amigos de hace años aunque ahora no frecuentaban mucho, Itachi se había vuelto un tema distinto y luego estaba el pequeño Sasuke-kun, estar con él me hacia revivir mi tiempo de infanta, era agradable volver a ese tiempo por unos instantes.

-Quiero la revancha Hyuga- era la tercera vez que le ganaba en carreras.

-Olvídalo, mejor juguemos a otra cosa- hice ademán de pararme pero Sasuke no me dejo, me jalo del brazo para que me volviera a sentar en el sofá.

-Eres la única que no me deja ganar- su mirada tenía decisión –así que debo vencerte solo por eso- reí un poco ante esa actitud suya.

-Sasuke-kun eres un niño adorable- un ligero sonrojo le pinto las mejillas.

-Aún que te veas bien hoy voy a vencerte Hinata- ¿eso fue un cumplido?

El juego dio inicio en otra pista de carreras, quería dejarlo ganar pero él buscaba un juego limpio así que no le tendría compasión.

Cuando salí de casa de los Uchiha un auto estacionaba frente a la mía, sonreí al ver esa larga cabellera castaña salir del vehículo, pero algo no se sentía bien, tenía ¿miedo?

-Hinata, llegas justo a tiempo- dijo mi padre cuando estuve a la vista de la sala.

Tres años y medio era mucho tiempo. Neji se levanto y camino asía mí. Nii-san estaba más alto, lucia más maduro, su mirada se había vuelto más seria, todo en él lucia a más, me sonrojé ante la idea.

-Hinata, cuanto tiempo- él me miraba, él me hablaba, mi Nii-san estaba aquí pero esa adrenalina de que sentí por su llegada ya no estaba.

-Si, hace mucho- sonreí, solo estaba nerviosa.

-Tú debes ser Hinata-san- me voltee para ver a una chica castaña, ligeramente más alta que yo.

-Hinata, ella es Ten-ten- yo solo pude sonreír, era lo único que sabia hacer para estos momentos.

Ten-ten-san era muy diferente a Nii-san y también tenía rasgos similares, Neji no la soltaba de la mano, no se apartaba mucho de ella; las conclusiones eran obvias y llegaron solas a mi mente, era verdad que Nii-san y yo dejamos de hablarnos por teléfono hace más de dos años, su voz, sus acciones, sus hábitos todo eso hasta hoy solo vivía en mis recuerdos, ahora todo él era diferente, había dejado de beber café, su mirada era más suave para con mi padre, ya usaba el "sama" ahora solo era tío Hiashi, en todo sentido el ambiente entre los dos era más familiar, había bromas en la mesa. Y ahora Neji compartía su tiempo lejos de casa con Ten-ten-san, no es que me molestara él mismo lo había dicho "lo hago con otra y pienso en ti" aún si no pensara en mi, no importaba, cuando estuve con Itachi-san me era imposible pensar en él, todo estaría bien si solo pudiera tener un delicioso momento con mi Nii-san, como antes, que importaba que estuviera con otra persona.

Me sorprendió saber que solo estarían por aquí el fin de semana y más aún saber que se quedarían esta noche en la ciudad y se irían mañana a las afueras antes de salir del país nuevamente; mi padre insistió en que se quedarán esta noche en la casa, yo lo agradecí en silencio, Neji en su cuarto y Ten-ten-san en el cuarto de invitados. Mi padre solía ser muy convincente y Neji aún lo complacía aceptando la invitación.

-Tiene una linda casa Hinata-san.

-Gracias- había llevado a Ten-ten-san a la que sería su habitación –dejare que te acomodes- pero solo buscaba un par de minutos a solas con mi Nii-san y el tiempo no dejaba de avanzar.

Entre en la habitación y cerré con seguro, Neji me miraba interrogante, pero él solo estaría aquí por una noche no tenía tiempo para otra cosa que no fuera sentir su pene dentro de mi, dándonos placer nuevamente. Me abalance contra él llevándonos a caer sobre la cama, uní mis labios con los de Neji y con mi lengua buscaba abrirme paso al interior de su boca, sus manos me sujetaron de la cintura y me aventaron a la cama quedando boca abajo, a él le gustaba tener el control y yo lo dejaría tomarlo, siempre fue así.

-¿Qué rayos haces?

-Jugar- dije algo incitante, levantando la falda de mi vestido. Suspiro.

-Hinata basta.

-¿Entonces como te gusta hacerlo ahora?- si yo había tomado ciertas aficiones con el tiempo, él también.

-No, yo me refiero a todo esto, basta- su voz sonaba algo dolida –yo… lo lamento, lo que te hice no tiene excusa pero no fue un buen momento- me senté en la cama junto a él -el accidente fue resiente, el tío Hiashi imponía mucha presión y yo me descargaba…- conmigo.

-No me importa, a mi me gusta- mi mano bajo a acariciar su miembro por sobre el pantalón, pero él me sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca.

-No estas escuchando- dijo molesto.

-Claro que si, pero no me importa, si quieres seguir usándome hazlo, yo quiero que me cojas Nii-san- intente sentarme en sus piernas pero solo conseguí que él me apartara dejándome caer al piso.

-Tampoco escuchas lo que dices- el rostro de Neji lucia dolido, su voz culpable –no se supone que los primos hagan estas cosas Hinata.

-¿Y qué? tú me amas, así que esta bien.

-Eres mi prima, se supone que deba amarte…- deje de escuchar después de eso.

"Deber" es una obligación no una decisión, es acatar una orden aún contra la voluntad; "jugaremos a lo que yo quiera Hi-na-ta", "lo vez, estoy dentro tuyo, si te amo", "abre más las piernas", "cojamos", "voy a venirme dentro dulzura", "¿alguna vez haz echo una mamada?", "trágalo pequeña", "¿calificación? dependerá de que tan satisfecho quede", "es mi mejor estudiante Hyuga-san" "ella es de quien te había hablado", "pero mira que tetas", "me facilitas las cosas preciosa", "te encanta hacer esto ¿no es así?", "no te importan los sentimientos de los demás", "puta". Me dolía la cabeza, había pasado este tiempo queriendo pensar en Nii-san cuando ni él me amaba por si mismo.

-¿Hinata?- Neji se acercaba a mi, no quería, él no me quería, yo… ¿no podía ser querida?

Me levante del piso y salí corriendo, no importaba a donde solo no quería estar cerca con él. Ellos, todos, me deseaban, buscaban mi cuerpo, pero solo eso, solo sexo. Dolía.


	6. Chapter 6

Niñera

Ella marcaba el ritmo, siempre rápido y profundo, mis manos acariciaban sus piernas, sus pechos subían y bajaban ese movimiento me hipnotizaba, me fascinaba verla desde abajo, el brillo de sus ojos, su cabello pegándose a su cuello por el sudor, su boca entre abierta alzando gemidos y pidiendo por más de forma lasciva, su delgada cintura y sentirla tan estrecha estrujando mi miembro; lleve una mano a uno de sus hermosos pechos, lo amase y pellizque su sensible pezón...

-Ahh- su voz me hizo enfocar de nuevo.

Este era un goce distinto solo debía acostumbrarme a la velocidad que Konan prefería, suave, profundo y convencional pero la forma lujuriosa de Hinata-san no se iba de mi mente, simplemente ya no podía seguir haciendo esto, Konan no lo merecía. La sujete de la cintura con algo de fuerza y detuve su movimiento.

-¿Quieres cambiar de posición?- dijo en tono juguetón, se acerco a mi boca y mordió mi labio inferior.

-Lo lamento- dije por lo bajo, ella se separo lo suficiente para verme a la cara –tuve sexo con alguien más- y no me orgullecía.

-Lo se- ¿lo sabia? Me beso en los labios, un beso fugas y tierno –pero no tirare a la basura todos estos años solo por un acostón ocasional- me enderece lo suficiente para quedar sentado la levante para salir de su interior y la deje sentada en la cama, sus ojos tenían miedo.

-No fue ocasional- decirlo dolía, su semblante cambio a tristeza, iba a lastimarla, la estaba lastimando ahora mismo, pero tampoco era fácil para mi.

-Esta bien- su voz se quebró y las lagrimas empezaron a aparecer –ya no importa- me tomo el rostro con sus manos –no tenemos que hablar de esto por… porque ahora solo lo haremos tu y yo- me beso de nuevo en los labios –y todo esto hay que dejarlo atrás.

-Yo no puedo…- la voz dejo de salir sin mi permiso.

-Bien, cuantas, solo di cuantas veces y dejémoslo ahí- no quería ponerle sal a la herida pero yo necesitaba decirlo y ella escucharlo, se lo debía, que ella supiera la verdad.

-Mes y medio- ella río y siguió llorando, pasó sus manos por su cabeza.

-Y tuviste que esperar tanto para decirme- el brillo de sus ojos cambio, sabia lo que venía y merecía cada palabra -¿te gusto?- cada desprecio -deberías recomendarla- cada sarcasmo -¿fue la misma o había más?- cada tono de asco -¿por qué?- se derrumbo -solo dime, ¿fue por qué yo quería esperar?

-Calentura- me sentía tan patético, la había lastimado, le había hecho tanto daño sin quererlo realmente.

-Y ¿quién le sacio esa "calentura" al gran Itachi Uchiha?- odio, esa pregunta tenía todo su odio por mi, y no pondría a Hinata-san como blanco de ese odio –la conozco, por eso no contestaras, pero que caballero eres- era frustrante no poder ser quien la consolara, no poder decir una palabra para hacerla sentir mejor porque era yo quien la hacia sufrir ahora mismo y eso dolía –pero me lo debes Uchiha, ¡me debes el nombre de esa maldita puta a la que te cogiste durante un mes!- cubrió su rostro con sus manos y siguió llorando, me dolía verla así –largo- fue apenas un susurro –lárgate.

Tome mis cosas y salí de su habitación, me recargue en la pared, escucharla llorar dolía como el diablo, merecía cada palabra, cada lagrima y todo el dolor que eso me causaba, merecía eso y diez veces más, yo he querido a Konan por años, incluso llegue a amarla, a pensar en un futuro con ella; y fui yo mismo quien decidió divertirse con Hinata-san, quien decidió quedarse callado teniendo sexo y cariño en mujeres diferentes, fui yo quien aposto por Hinata-san por sobre Konan, y era doloroso, muy doloroso que una relación de cuatro años no desaparezca de la noche a la mañana.

Me vestí y salí de su casa, subí al auto limpiando las lagrimas de mi rostro, realmente no quería terminar así pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y quería continuar.

Estaba a pocas cuadras de llegar a mi casa, pare en la esquina de un paso peatonal, me recargue completamente en el respaldo, esperando a que terminara de cruzar la gente, de reojo vi por el retrovisor, Hinata-san se acercaba corriendo, prendí las luces intermitentes y baje del auto.

-¿Hinata-san?- dije al llegar a la acera, ella siguió corriendo en mi dirección; con el cabello recogido sus ojos lucían más grandes y no supe deducir su expresión pero seguro no pasaba por un buen momento.

-¡Hinata!- una voz masculina se escuchaba algo lejos.

-Itachi-san- dijo agitada por correr, su tono me lo dijo, ella no tuvo que decir nada, la tome de la muñeca y subimos al auto justo cuando el paso ya era libre.

Estuvimos en silencio por un tiempo, la miraba de soslayo cada tanto, estaba cohibida, lucia confundida y sus manos temblaban, vi algo que me enfureció, su muñeca tenía una marca roja, esto no estaba bien, aunque no me gustara Hinata-san no lo hacia solo conmigo y se que no permite marcas porque nunca tuvo ninguna en su cuerpo, no mientras nosotros cogíamos y también estaba esa voz que la llamaba a gritos. Quería preguntar, cuestionarla, quería acercarla a mí.

-Gracias- ella hablo primero, su voz sonaba más suave a la usual –lamento si interrumpí su salida con Konan-san.

-Bueno, cualquier salida con Konan ya no será posible- mi voz tenía ese tono triste, ese que guardaba esperanza de haber acabado en mejores términos pero no fue así; ella pareció entender el hilo.

-Creí que la amaba- su voz se quebró al final. No quería hablar de esto con ella prefería dejar en privado mi historia con Konan, al menos por el momento.

-Algunas cosas cambian con el tiempo- pero tal vez si me abría un poco con Hinata-san ella haría lo mismo.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa- sus ojos lucían llorosos, mi mano fue a tomar la suya, aquella que tenía esa marca roja en su muñeca.

-Claro que no es su culpa Hinata-san- bese el dorso de su mano en un intento de aliviarla o aliviarme de verle esa marca.

-Pero yo…

-Yo lo decidí así, usted no tiene la culpa de nada.

-De no ser por mi ustedes… Itachi-san no me abría pedido más.

-De no ser por ti aún así se abría acabado.

-¿El amor dura tan poco?- nostalgia eso tenia en la voz, nostalgia.

-No soy el indicado para contestar eso pero supongo que dura tanto como uno quiera- no quería hacer esa pregunta pero sentía la necesidad de saber -¿Ama a alguien Hinata-san?- imploraba por un "no".

-Pensé que él lo hacia- agacho la mirada y una gota salió al fin de sus ojos –pero ya no se nada- podría ser que "él" fuera el responsable de que Hinata-san… pero en que tonterías pienso.

Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer por ella, de hacer que me viera de un poco más allá de como me ha estado viendo.

-supongo que no querrá que la lleve a su casa- ella negó, era lógico pues parecía huir de ahí -entonces ¿a dónde quiere ir?- ella lo pensó por un largo rato.

-Al mirador- ahí habíamos tenido nuestros últimos y deliciosos encuentros y aunque no me molestaba en lo más mínimo empezar de nuevo de esa forma no me parecía buena idea en estado en el que estaba, sería como hacerlo con alguien inconsciente.

-Hinata-san, no creo que ahora sea…

-Por favor- me pidió –aunque sea una vez más, por favor- puso su mano en mi pierna y comenzó a subir en una caricia, suspire. No podía negar que esta era una de las razones por las que quería intentarlo con Hinata-san, pero hasta ahora solo seguía apareciendo la misma cara de la moneda.

Me oponía a llevarla al mirador, sin embargo, mí apuesta por Hinata-san era de todo o nada y si ella me pedía cogérmela por compasión yo terminaría dándole mucho más.


	7. Chapter 7

Niñera

Itachi-san dijo que no era mi culpa pero así me sentía, por mi Konan-san debía estar triste, dolida, no lo se, tal vez molesta e incluso Itachi-san lucia así. Yo los había lastimado.

-Supongo que no querrá que la lleve a su casa- negué, lo menos que quería ahora era volver -entonces ¿a dónde quiere ir?- a cualquier sitio donde mi mente se desconecte, donde no pueda pensar en él.

-Al mirador- cuando lo hacia con Itachi-san solo podía pensar en Itachi-san, no importaba si no lo merecía por lo que le hecho pero lo necesitaba, quería solo por un momento dejar de pensar, solo un momento.

-Hinata-san, no creo que ahora sea…

-Por favor- no soportaría otro rechazo –aunque sea una vez más, por favor- suplique poniendo una mano en su pierna y la fui subiendo hasta llegar a su entrepierna, él suspiro.

Itachi-san no puso más oposición, yo continuaba acariciando su pierna, por momentos llegaba a rosar su miembro por sobre el pantalón y las ganas, las ansias de coger con Itachi-san comenzaron a invadirme, como aquella vez que le vi masturbándose en la sala de su casa, esa vez que me moje solo de ver su longitud, de quererlo dentro, de satisfacerlo buscando satisfacerme a mi, anhelando que la siguiente vez pudiéramos tocarnos más. Busque sumergir mi mano a su pantalón y poder tocarlo directamente, pero Itachi-san roso la piel desnuda de mi brazo con solo dos de sus dedos suavemente eso me descoloco.

-Aún no Hinata-san- me aparto la mano con gentileza y continúo conduciendo.

Me cohibí un poco por eso, me sentí regañada sin ninguna palabra suya, incomoda habiendo hacho ese tipo de cosas muchas veces y un poco a la expectativa, Itachi-san nunca me había dicho que no o que esperara. Mire por la ventana y fue ahí donde me di cuenta, no íbamos al mirador, estábamos en una parte de la ciudad muy popular entre las parejas, lo mire y cuando abrí la boca él me gano la palabra.

-Lamento traerla a este lugar Hinata-san, pero hay más gente de la que me gustaría en casa como para llevarla a mi habitación- me sonroje ligeramente y baje la cabeza.

Había tenido sexo en muchos lugares pero nunca en una cama, a excepción de mi primera vez que en este momento desearía no haberla tenido nunca. Inevitablemente una lagrima más se derramo de mis ojos.

-Hinata-san si no quiere, la llevare a otro lugar…- negué con la cabeza.

-Iré donde Itachi-san quiera- me sentía algo avergonzada por como lo dije pero ya lo había dicho.

Entramos al motel, un par de chicos se me quedaron viendo, tal vez en otra ocasión pude haber hecho que me invitaran a una de estas habitaciones pero ahora incluso me asustaba un poco que se me quedaran viendo tan fijo. Itachi-san me tomo de la cintura y me condujo al cuarto. Cuando la puerta se cerro me quede mirando la cama de cerca, me sentía fuera de lugar.

-Las camas no muerden- vote a verle, Itachi-san estaba recargado en la puerta -¿Qué sucede?- su rostro se mostro serio, puso el seguro y camino hasta llegar a mí.

-Nunca lo he hecho en una cama- por alguna razón me sentía en confianza de decirle esto.

-¿Ni siquiera la primera vez?- mis ojos se opacaron, había dolido mucho y ahora también dolía. Todo dolía.

-¿Quién fue el estúpido que la toco?- su voz me paso por la espalda en un gran escalofrió, sus manos estaban echas puño, lucia molesto, irritado, quizá algo más que no distinguía. Pareció ser más para él que para mi pues ni siquiera me miraba.

-¿Itachi-san?- su mirada bajo a verme, seguía serio pero menos tranquilo.

-Hinata-san, déjeme darle una segunda "primera vez"- no lo entendí, eso no se podía hacer y dolía mucho.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- comenzaba a darme miedo.

-Hinata-san no merece tener ningún recuerdo que le haga daño- lleve una mano a mi pecho, lo que sentía en ese momento era extraño y me gustaba sentirlo por alguna razón.

Itachi-san esperaba mi respuesta en silencio, si hacerlo la primera vez no dolía ¿cómo era? Quería saberlo, me levante de puntitas y apenas roce mis labios con los de él, Itachi-san me tomo de las mejillas y continuo el beso. Era muy diferente a los que habíamos tenido: lujuriosos, ansiosos, con nuestras lenguas peleando por tocar más de nuestras bocas, esta vez no había nada de eso; solo eran roses suaves, lentos, ¿tiernos? No sabía que los besos podían ser así, su lengua hizo presencia paseando por mis labios, abrí mi boca para sentirla dentro pero Itachi-san no la metió, siguió lamiendo mi labio inferior y acerco su cuerpo al mío, comencé a dar un paso asía atrás cada que él daba uno asía adelante hasta que termine sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Me faltaba el aliento, los besos eran lentos pero igual de excitantes, eran nuevos y me los daba Itachi-san, me encantaba sentirlos, Itachi-san recargo las manos en el colchón y volvió a unir sus deliciosos labios a los míos, esta vez cerré los ojos y mis sentidos volaron, sentía poder llegar a un orgasmo con solo esos besos, él no dejo de acercarse a mi, me apoyaba de mis antebrazos para evitar separarme de él pero siguió acercándose hasta dejarme acostada, con una de sus rodillas me abrió las piernas para luego arrodillarse en la cama, no sabia que seguía a continuación pero lo quería ya. Me tomo de las manos y las subió por encima de mi cabeza coloco una sobre la otra y las afianzo a la cama con su mano derecha, la izquierda bajo acariciando con su dorso mi brazo, mi mejilla, mi cuello, paso rosando mi ceno y luego fue a mi costado para deslizar el sierre de mi vestido desabrochándolo y sumergiendo la mano dentro de mi ropa y tocar mi espalda, piel con piel, todo sin quitarme la mirada de enzima. Aun no empezaba nada y ya me sentía tan agitada como si esta fuera mi segunda ronda se sexo. Su rostro se escondió en mi cuello.

-¿Continuo?- ¡SI!

-Mmm- fue todo lo que pude decir ¿decir o gemir?

Su lengua hizo presencia en mi cuello junto con sus labios y sus dientes, no era una caricia tosca ni hambrienta, mas bien, embriagantemente lenta; su atención en mi cuello no dejo que me diera cuenta cuando sus manos desaparecieron de su lugar y bajaron a vagar por mis piernas o cuando yo había subido los pies a la cama para que tocara más piel, una de sus manos se coló por debajo de mis caderas y me levanto un poco de la cama para cuando volví a bajar sus manos continuaron subiendo y subían mi vestido con ellas, se alejo de mi cuello, yo me levante hasta quedar sentada frente a él, subí mis brazos e Itachi-san siguió subiendo mi vestido hasta dejarme casi desnuda. Desabrocho sus pantalones y bajo de la cama solo para quitárselos completamente, su miembro se marcaba en sus bóxer, no podía evitar humedecerme con solo verlo cubierto. Itachi –san se sentó en la cama cerca de mi, me tomo de la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas, yo me sostuve de sus hombros cuando sentí sus dedos subiendo y bajando por mi espina, del limite de mis pantis a donde comenzaba mi sostén a juego.

-¿Quieres que siga?- "y no pares nunca pervertido-san" pero solo pude asentir.

Se suponía que esta era mi "primera vez" así que no debía decir nada lascivo ¿o si?

Pequeños y dulces besos, Itachi-san los esparcía en mi hombro, con una mano desabrocho mi bra la misma que subió hasta mi nuca para bajar de nuevo al inicio de mi espalda, los besos se mudaron a mi otro hombro, de repente la caricia en mi espalda paro y él me fue recostando en la cama de nuevo. Me miro a los ojos por unos segundos y regreso a mis labios, esta vez introduciendo su lengua, no lo soporte y comencé a restregar mi lengua a la suya de forma desesperada, él río dentro del beso y empezó a mover su lengua con la mía de la misma forma pero afuera sus manos continuaban con lentitud tortuosa, me quitaban el sujetador, una vez tuve esa prenda menos abrace su cuello con mis brazos y disfrute de cada instante en su boca, con su lengua, con sus manos subiendo y bajando de mis costados, por instinto enrede mis piernas en su cintura pero parece que me excedí pues se separo casi de inmediato de mis labios. Fue a mi oreja y degusto el lóbulo y entre besos húmedos se deslizo por mi cuello y más abajo, pasó por entre mis cenos pero no los toco, hundió su lengua en mi ombligo por unos exquisitos segundos, dio una pequeña e inofensiva mordida en mi costado izquierdo; volví un poco a la realidad cuando sentí la tela de mis bragas pasar por mis muslos, estaba acostada y aún así llegue a ver el hilillo de mis jugos que unía mi intimidad con la tela que estaba siendo retirada de mi cuerpo, alce la vista a Itachi-san y él solo se relamía los labios. Me sentía desfallecer. Itachi-san me tomo de los tobillos y fue subiendo mis piernas hasta que la parte trasera de mis rodillas quedaron sobre sus hombros, estaba lista para sentir su pene dentro, impaciente por que comenzara a moverse en mi interior pero no lo hizo, en cambio tuve una deliciosa corriente pasar por mi espalda tan fuerte que eche la cabeza para atrás.

-Ahh- su lengua había lamido mi entrada de inicio a fin -¡ahhh!- sus labios succionaron delicadamente mi clítoris y empezaron a besar mis labios vaginales -¡ahh!- mis gemidos llenaban la habitación de aquel motel -¡ahhh!- su lengua empezó a hundirse en mi vagina -¡ahhh!- ahora entendía porque a ellos les gustaba tanto que les los chupara el pene -¡ah!- mis gemidos eran cada vez más agudos, el aíre desapareció de mi sistema cuando no solo la lengua de Itachi-san me hacia favores ahí abajo, si no que, un par de dedos frotaban mi clítoris con mucha insistencia. Era demasiado… yo… yo ya… ya no podía más -¡!

Estaba rendida, me forzaba a regresar el aire a mis pulmones pero me era difícil, mis ojos enfocaron los bellos ojos negros de Itachi-san frente a mí, mis manos soltaron la colcha de la cama, que hasta ese momento note que sostenía con fuerza, lo tome del rostro y lo acerque para volver a probar ese suave beso con o sin lengua, no me importaba solo quería degustar ese embriagador y suave beso, él se dejo guiar por mi, por primera vez desde que empezamos. Sus labios, su boca, su lengua, todo tenía un sabor distinto ¿así sabia yo? Si era así, lo besaría hasta que volviera a saber a Itachi-san, ese sabor varonil que me hacia perder la razón. Se separo con delicadeza de mis labios, le escurría un hilillo de baba de la comisura de la boca.

-¿Segura que quieres seguir Hinata?- saque mi lengua y limpie el hilillo.

No supe en que momento Itachi-san se había quitado su playera o su bóxer, pero la punta de su erección se adentraba en mí con mucha facilidad, una de sus manos amasaba mi pecho derecho y su boca se amamantaba de mi pecho izquierdo, su delicia de pene entraba y salía con una rapidez que nunca había sentido, todo era mucho más fácil, más sensible estando tan húmeda por Itachi-san. Sus labios regresaron a los míos, Itachi-san se apoyaba en la cama con sus antebrazos a cada lado de mi rostro, sus pectorales aplastaban deliciosamente mis cenos dándome un rose único a mis pezones cada que se balanceaba de abajo asía arriba, deslice con una mano el agarre de su coleta y su cabello callo a los lados, acariciaba su espalda y su exquisito pene se movía: adentro, afuera, adentro, en circulo y empezaba de nuevo. Seguimos así por unos minutos hasta que obtuve otro orgasmo, Itachi-san no tardo en seguirme, nunca le había escuchado un gruñido como aquel que erizo mi piel y éxito mi cuerpo.

A los segundos de calmar nuestras respiraciones Itachi rodo conmigo en la cama dejándome sobre él, alce un poco la cabeza, lucia muy diferente con el cabello suelto pero igualmente sexy, bese su mejilla y volví a recostarme sobre él, Itachi-san acariciaba mi cabello y mi espalda, mis ojos se cerraban solos y no los culpaba, enérgico, rico, sensual, fantástico, exquisito e incluso delicioso no le hacían justicia a lo que sentí en esta habitación, ninguna palabra era suficiente.


	8. Chapter 8

Niñera

Esta mañana Hinata-san estaba en mi casa muy guapa con ese vestido blanco de flores y el rostro lleno de ternura, una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, puede que de añoranza o no se, solo se que se veía hermosa, siempre me había gustado ver esa parte de ella desde que era pequeña, la dulce y bella Hinata-san, con ese brillo sincero en los ojos y que ahora la tenía más cerca de lo que nunca la tuve, había caído rendida entre mis brazos, también me sentía cansado y no solo por lo físico, también por lo de Konan, por querer saber la razón de que Hinata-san huyera de un hombre, por su expresión de miedo y tristeza que daban sus ojos; pero sin duda lo que me impedía dormir ahora mismo abrazándola era saber que Hinata-san estaba rota, un par de ideas me cruzaron la cabeza para que ella terminara así y me negaba a creer que alguien quisiera dañar a tan hermosa criatura.

Me estaba dejando envolver por ella a tal punto de querer tenerlo todo con Hinata-san, de estar para ella y mantenerla siempre cerca, pero aún era demasiado pronto para saber si eso era posible; lo único que sabia con certeza es que nunca me había sentido tan en paz como en este momento, acariciando su larga cabellera, dejando que mis dedos vagaran con pereza en su espalda, tenerla sobre mi; era verdad que tenia un cuerpo de diosa pero su mayor atractivo era su rostro, era irónico como su cuerpo decía lujuria por donde lo vieras pero su rostro solo mostraba inocencia, Hinata-san me gustaba, quizá demasiado.

Mi momento de tranquilidad se vio interrumpido por ese tono bajo y coqueto que sonó por la habitación, deje con cuidado a Hinata-san en la cama, ella se acomodo en una nueva posición de forma adorable, moví la cobija con la que estábamos tapados y baje de la cama, tome su vestido que colgaba de una esquina de la cama, metí la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la falda y saque su móvil, "Nii-san" decía en la pantalla, deslice con el dedo el símbolo verde y para cuando me lleve el teléfono al oído solo sonaba el tono de llamada, con la llamada se había desbloqueado el móvil mire a Hinata-san, seguía dormida, busque con la mirada mi chaqueta hasta que caí en cuenta que la deje en el auto y con ella mi móvil, así que busque su numero de móvil y lo memorice; estaba a punto de dejar su móvil en su vestido cuando volvió a sonar.

-Hinata ¿dónde estas?- la voz del otro lado sonaba preocupada.

-Hiashi-san, habla Itachi Uchiha, encontré a Hinata-san muy agitada en la calle- me senté en la cama –y termino por desmayarse- pase mis dedos por su flequillo -estaba por llevarla a casa.

-¿Esta bien?- "hermosa".

-Si, de hecho ya despertó pero se siente mareada, así que me pidió contestar- un suspiro de alivio se escucho por el auricular.

-Menos mal que esta contigo Itachi, lamento que esta situación te quiete tu tiempo.

-Descuide Hiashi-san de todas formas ya iba en camino a casa también, llegaremos en unos minutos.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias Itachi- y el tono de llamada no se hizo esperar.

Cuando Hinata-san más era pequeña, era tan tímida que se hiperventilaba y se desmayaba con frecuencia, que le pasara de nuevo era una historia creíble, era eso o decirle a Hiashi-san la verdad y no creo que eso le haga gracia.

-Hinata-san- susurre en su oído, ella apenas y se movió –Hinata-san- mi mano se metió en la cobija y bajo por su cuerpo curvilíneo –preciosa- dije con cariño y bese su mejilla, se quejo entre sueños -necesito que te levantes princesa-mi mano llego a ese bello lugar entre sus piernas, ocasionando que empezara a abrir los ojos con pesadez –buenos días Hinata-san- sus brazos me rodearon el cuello con pereza, le bese la nariz –hay que llevarte a casa.

-No quiero- su voz era soñolienta y pesada, yo no dejaba de mover mi mano frotando su entrada.

-Tampoco quiero llevarte pero Hiashi-san esta preocupado por ti- rose sus labios con los míos.

-Eso no lo sabe Itachi-san- mi nombre salió en un lindo bostezo suyo.

-Claro que lo se, acaba de llamarte- le tomo unos segundos, pero al fin abrió los ojos de golpe al entender lo que dije.

-¡¿Qué?!- quiso levantarse tan rápido de la cama que termino yéndose de lado, la jale del brazo para que cayera sentada en la cama y no en el piso. Este era un punto a mi favor, si ella realmente llegaba a su casa algo mareada lo que dije sería aún más creíble. – ¿Realmente tenemos que irnos?- su tono era bajo, una combinación entre dolor y pereza.

-Si- dije y bese su hombro, Hinata-san suspiro rendida.

Ayude a que se vistiera, más por querer seguir tocándola que por irnos, ella se reacomodo su coleta alta mientras yo me vestía, cuando me senté en la cama para abrochar mis zapatos ella se subió a la cama a mis espaldas, y rehízo mi coleta baja también. Se abrazo a mí, yo tampoco quería que hoy se acabara.

-¿La lastime Hinata-san?- lo que menos buscaba era dejarle otro mal recuerdo.

-No- y planto un simple beso en mi cuello.

Salimos del lugar y subimos al auto, el camino fue silencioso, no quería interrumpir sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo quería respuestas, respuestas sobre cosas que no eran asunto mío pero que de todas formas quería saber. Pare a una calle de llegar, ella reacciono y dejo de ver por la ventana para mirarme a mi, la tome de la barbilla y pegue mis labios a los suyos, Hinata-san cerro los ojos y no dejo de mover sus labios con los míos, quería dar media vuelta, al cuerno Hiashi-san, quería más tiempo junto a ella y con pesar me separe; Hinata-san tenía un sonrojo en las mejillas, era diferente a sus sonrojos causadod por la excitación, me gustaba ese sonrojo, me gustaba Hinata-san.

Toque a la puerta que se abrió de inmediato, un chico castaño de ojos Hyuga había atendido, se me hacía familiar pero no liaba quien era, ella solo se afianzo de mi brazo.

-Hinata- Hiashi-san se acerco hasta llegar a ella -¿Estas bien? Neji dijo que salieron a caminar y terminaste corriendo de él sin razón- decía con las manos sobre sus hombros inspeccionando que estuviera en una pieza -¿Qué le paso a tu muñeca?

-Me lastime cuando me desmaye- mi atención estaba en Hinata-san pero fácilmente sentía la otra mirada blanca sobre mí, ahora lo recordaba, él estuvo viviendo aquí por unos meses y al poco tiempo de que se fue Hinata-san empezó a hacer de niñera de Sasuke "es más divertido jugar con Sasuke-kun que estar sola en casa sin Nejinii-san".

-Itachi muchas gracias- la voz de Hiashi-san me devolvió a la realidad –por traer a mi hija a salvo.

-No tiene que agradecer, con que Hinata-san este bien es suficiente agradecimiento- añoraría tenerla de vuelta tan suave y dulce como hace unas horas, porque esa parte de ella también me gustaba y mucho.

-Gracias Itachi-san- Hinata-san hizo una pequeña reverencia a la que yo respondí con una sonrisa.

Padre e hija entraron a la casa, asentí con la cabeza en dirección al chico castaño y me di media vuelta, escuche la puerta cerrarse.

-Hinata no se desmaya desde los 11 años- pare en seco, esa era la misma voz que gritaba por Hinata cuando la encontré, ella huía de él ¿por qué?

-Pues hoy le volvió a pasar- dije encarándolo. Su rostro estaba serio, su mirada era pesada y fría, ¿qué le molestaba a este tipo?

-Solo un padre preocupado puede creerse ese cuento- si así quería hablar estaba bien por mi.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo Hyuga-san, porque nadie huye de una persona son razón- su rostro mostro molestia por todas partes.

-¿Qué insinúas Uchiha?- Neji estaba perdiendo los cabales, bien podría sacarle la verdad ahora mismo pero solo lo creería escuchandolo de ella.

-Solo digo que de haberse lastimado la muñeca al desmayarse se la abría roto- él sonrio de medio lado.

-Debería tener cuidado con sus palabras Uchiha, Hinata desapareció con usted por un par de horas, ¿qué lo demoro tanto a traerla a casa?- lo había subestimado.

-Quien sabe… tal vez la misma razón que lo demoró a dar aviso a Hiashi-san sobre que Hinata huyo de usted, cambiando la historia claro- su expresión cambio a sorpresa.

-¿Qué fue lo que Hinata le dijo?- él se había acercado lo suficiente para que esa pregunta solo la escuchara yo; eso era una confesión, él la había agredido, él la había lastimado haciendo que Hinata-san luciera tan miserable.

-De haberme dicho algo,- mi voz sonó gélida -ahora mismo le estaría partiendo la cara Hyuga-san- di media vuelta, necesitaba ir a casa o realmente lo haría.


	9. Chapter 9

Niñera

El móvil de mi padre sonó y tuvo que levantarse a contestar, al menos así ya no me preguntaría porque me aleje de Neji en nuestra "caminata", ni se pondría a revisar mi muñeca, no quería que pensara que Itachi-san me había lastimado ya le he causado muchos problemas como para que mi padre le tenga en la mira de esa forma, no es que mi padre sea vengativo pero tiene sus momentos de sobreprotector, no quiero que Itachi-san salga lastimado por todo esto.

-Hinata-san, el chico de antes ¿es su novio?- me sorprendí ante la insinuación de Tenten-san.

-Claro que no- contesto Neji de mala gana –es muy grande para ella.

-Bueno si, se ve que es mayor pero y ¿eso que? Dicen que para el amor no hay edad.

-Pero si para la pedofilia- Tenten-san rodo los ojos –el tío Hiashi no debería dejarte pasar tanto tiempo con los Uchiha, especialmente con él.

-Neji- Tenten-san río -¿acaso es tu rival de la infancia?- Neji bufo, luego volteo a mirarme con media sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nada de eso, pero se bien las intenciones que llevan a un hombre querer acercarse a Hinata.

Me levante del sofá, camine escaleras arriba y solo escuchaba a Tenten-san discutir con Neji por lo que dijo.

Lo sabía, sabia que era así pero no quería oírlo, dolía; Naruto, Gaara, Sasori y la lista continuaba, lo hice con todos y ellos solo buscaban la misma cosa, meterlo entre mis piernas, incluso si alguno llegaba a tener mejores intensiones yo los apartaba como a Kiba pensando que yo no necesitaba su cariño porque ya tenía uno, o creía tenerlo, con todos fue así incluso con Itachi-san, solo era amable conmigo porque él es así, y no lo merecía, lo sabia bien, yo había destruido su relación con Konan-san: y sin embargo Itachi-san me dio la oportunidad de conocer otra cosa, otra forma, otro rose. Él me había mostrado de la manera más erótica como era un caballero, como una caricia llena de lujuria puede ser tierna, un beso pasional suave y la forma perfecta de sentir en el éxtasis las estrellas por primera vez; no quería borrar el tacto de cada milímetro de su piel que hizo contacto con la mía, no quería olvidar cada pregunta que pedía entregar más de mi.

Ansiaba más recuerdos como ese, donde pudiera sentir a la persona con quien lo hago, donde no solo mis ganas sean saciadas si no que también sacien mis sentimientos, recuerdos que no duelan aun si las cosas no terminan en felicidad, recuerdos hechos para mí.

No supe en que momento me había quedado dormida pero la sed me despertó, me estire un poco en la cama bajo la cobija, odiaba esta época del año donde caía poca lluvia y había fuertes rayos del sol que solo humedecían el ambiente y abochornaba a mi cuerpo, procuraba subir un vaso de agua y tenerlo en mi buro durante la noche pero con todo lo ocurrido hoy olvide subirlo, salí de la cama y baje a la cocina, la casa siempre era silenciosa fuera la hora que fuera pero esta vez había ruido, no se oía nada arriba en las habitaciones, pero en la planta baja se alcanzaba a escuchar, me ruborice cuando di con lo que era ese ruido, la habitación de invitados estaba abajo cerca de las escaleras, ahí pasaba la noche Tenten-san y por los gemidos que salían de ahí, Neji estaba con ella. Serví agua en un vaso y regrese por mi camino.

-¿Hinata?- iba por la mitad de la escalera cuando lo escuche.

Gire mi rostro, Neji estaba al pie de la escalera, su cabello estaba suelto, aún estaba agitado y solo vestía unos bóxer, nunca le gusto quedarse en el lugar una vez que terminaba; subió despacio el primer escalón, luego subió al segundo y otro más, no se porque me quedaba en el mismo lugar viéndolo subir escalón tras escalón sin moverme y solo pude subir un escalón cuando ya lo tenía a casi nada de distancia, él frunció el ceño y empecé a correr escaleras arriba, no sabía si subía con más velocidad o si siquiera me seguía pero no quise voltear para averiguarlo.

-¿Ese Uchiha es mi remplazo?- Neji detenía la puerta con una mano, no podía cerrarla -¿o solo fue un polvo para saciarte las ganas que tenías por mí?- su mano libre tomo un mechón de mi cabello y jugueteaba con él –realmente detesto que nos una la genética Hi-na-ta.

Empujo la puerta y entro yo solo pude hacerme para atrás.

-¿Qué dices un último juego?- negué con la cabeza, Neji me tomo de la cintura y empezó a acercarse a mi cuerpo, no quería esto, ya no –vamos Hinata esta tarde suplicabas porque te hiciera mía- sus labios rosaban mi cuello -no pudiste haber cambiado de opinión tan pronto- una de sus manos subía y la otra bajaba, apretujo mi ceno por sobre la tela –pero cuanto haz crecido- si Neji avanzaba yo retrocedía pero me sentía inmóvil –me enciendes Hinata.

Jalo mi trasero asía él y lo sentí, su pene empezaba a endurecerse, metió una mano en mi pijama y pellizco mi pezón me fue inevitable no ahogar un gemido, mi cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo y lo odiaba. Restregaba su erección en mi intimidad, su lengua paseaba en mi cuello y le oía agitado, era diferente a todas las veces que lo hicimos, era frustrante recordar todas esas veces y que ninguna fue como creí que había sido, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos "Hinata-san no merece tener ningún recuerdo que le haga daño".

-Para- apenas me salió la voz. No se detuvo "¿Quieres que siga?" -Neji para- mi voz tomaba fuerza pero él no se detenía "¿Segura que quieres seguir Hinata?" -¡dije que pararas!- lo empuje para separarlo de mi, el vaso cayo al piso rompiéndose en pedazos.

Neji chasqueo la lengua.

-Eres tan estúpida Hinata,- tomo un mechón de mi cabello y lo deslizo en su mano -coge con cuantos quieras pero siempre terminaras pensando en mi- dio media vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta.

Me eche en la cama, mis fuerzas se esfumaron, era la primera vez que me negaba a tener sexo me sentía extraña y tranquila también, una luz parpadeaba sobre mi buro estire la mano tome, mi móvil, un mensaje había llegado hace horas "Guarda el numero y úsalo cuando quieras. IU" sonreí, de alguna forma Itachi-san me daba fuerzas, apegue mi móvil a mi cuerpo. Ciertamente no lo merecía pero seria más que egoísta para quedarme cerca de él.

.

.

.

.

Una disculpa por haber tardado tanto en subir el capitulo, mi ordenador no quiso encender y tuve que reescribirlo, no quedo exactamente como lo redacte la primera vez pero espero disfrutaran de la lectura.

Soul


	10. Chapter 10

Niñera

Llevaba media semana en la empresa de mi padre "ayudándolo" con la carga de trabajo pero esto no era una ayuda era un entrenamiento y a dos años de terminar la universidad era obvio que quisiera que me involucrara en la empresa, no me molestaba hacerlo, en realidad esto era algo que siempre supe que terminaría haciendo y era bastante fácil, digamos que era natural en mi lidiar con este tipo de procesos y negociaciones con los socios y clientes. Lo malo de estar aquí después de la escuela era no saber nada de Hinata-san durante unos días, todo el tiempo estaba poniendo atención a mi móvil por una llamada, un mensaje pero nada, había sido un alivio saber que Neji Hyuga se fue al día siguiente de tener lo más mágico que hasta ahora había tenido con Hinata-san, pero me preocupaba, ¿ella estaba bien?

-Itachi déjalo por hoy- mi padre hablo desde la puerta –te veo en el lobby en quince minutos.

Comencé a guardar los archivos y ordenar algunos documentos antes de irme. Mi padre conducía y el ambiente del auto era silencioso, nuestra relación de padre e hijo era buena, no es como si fuéramos mejores amigos o pudiera catalogarnos con una frase como esa pero tampoco había problemas entre nosotros, en realidad el único problema en casa era Sasuke diciendo que quería trabajar en la empresa igual que yo sin entender que aún era pequeño para eso.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Konan?- me hubiera gustado evitar este tema un poco más.

-Se acabo- dije al fin.

-Lastima, era una buena chica- su tono tenía un toque de decepción.

-Lo es- no había vuelto a ver a Konan ni siquiera en los pasillos de la escuela, me inquietaba un poco esa parte pero ahora solo podía desearle suerte en su vida -¿por qué volvemos tan temprano?

-Es jueves y tu madre no perdona los retrasos- había perdido la noción de los días bajo la espera de algún mensaje de ella o una llamada, jueves era igual a Hinata-san en casa, ahora me sentí impaciente por llegar. -¿Ya le dijiste a tu madre?- mire a mi padre sin entender a que se refería por haberme distraído – lo de Konan.

-Evito el "te lo dije".

-Pues ella tiene razón, a nos ser de que en tus planes no sea formar una familia si dejas pasar el tiempo bajo el terminó de "noviazgo" solo vas a perder el tiempo Itachi.

-Pensé que aún era joven para el matrimonio- el siempre le debatía eso a mi madre.

-Y lo sigo creyendo, tampoco digo que dejes de querer estar con alguien, solo piensa que es lo que quieres ahora y parte de ahí- eso sonaba bien y no es que necesitara pensar mucho ya sabia que quería, ganar mi apuesta por Hinata Hyuga.

Mis padres no tardaron en alistarse para su salida a cenar, cuando sonó el timbre salí de mi cuarto para ver por las escaleras a la adorable Hinata-san entrando por la puerta. Estaba seguro que babeaba como un adolescente caliente, pero hasta donde recordaba no la había visto usar pantalón desde hace años cuando era tan pequeña como Sasuke, y se pegaban muy bien a su cuerpo, la vi sonrojarse cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Baje las escaleras para despedir a mis padres. Lucia fabulosa, pantalones ajustados y su blusa que le colgaba de un hombro dejando ver el tirante morado de su sostén.

-Buenas noches Itachi-san- dijo sonriendo con dulzura.

-Buenas noches Hinata-san- Sasuke paso a mi lado empujando mi pierna, cruzo hasta llegar a Hinata-san y la jalo de la mano hasta el sofá.

-Hoy voy a vencerte de una ves por todas- se acerco a la consola para poner alguno de sus tantos videojuegos.

Hinata-san estaba sentada en el sofá, recargue mis antebrazos en el respaldo del sofá y me cerque a besarle el hombro desnudo, ella giro a verme después de sentir mi tacto y pude besar fugazmente sus labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Sasuke tenia una expresión poco amistosa -¿no tienes trabajo que hacer?- continuo con toda la amargura que puede soltar un niño berrinchudo.

-Ya oí ya oí- Sasuke se sentó en el piso recargándose en el sofá y antes de apartarme lamí el bello cuello de Hinata-san, que solo reacciono enderezando su postura.

Me senté en la mesa del comedor con mi laptop, aunque no me gustara tenía tarea que terminar, pero no me quejaba tenía una vista adorable, la emoción del juego la hacia estar al borde de su asiento, teniendo sus codos recargados en sus piernas, llevando su cuerpo a inclinarse asía adelante, su blusa se elevaba de su espalda y sus brazos juntaban sus pechos, me gustaba verla en su faceta de niñera; ahora entendía que Hinata-san era probablemente la única que podía llevarse tan bien con mi hermano. Sasuke no era alguien accesible con las personas pero estando con Hinata-san él podía hasta reírse incluso cuando perdía y una vez empezaba el juego de nuevo volvía a tener esa expresión de concentración, se trataba solo de un videojuego pero entendía porque se lo tomaba tan enserio, Hinata-san no se la dejaba fácil, en realidad no le dejaba ninguna ventaja, ganar limpiamente así le gustaba jugar a Sasuke, sin trampas, sin que lo dejaran ganar y así jugaba Hinata-san. Al cabo de una hora Sasuke luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Creo que fue un buen intento el de hoy Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke recargo la cabeza en la rodilla de Hinata-san, era bastante tonto pero no me gustaba que mi pequeño hermano lograra socarle una sonrisa con esa simple acción. Me levante y camine hasta la estancia, tome a Sasuke en brazos y lo lleve a la su cama, salí de su habitación cerrando la puerta y Hinata-san se había quedado abajo.

-Hola- dije cuando llegue a donde estaba ella.

-Hola- su contestación sonó delicada, en tono bajo, me atrevo a decir que algo avergonzada.

-No llamaste- me acerque a ella para tomarla de la cintura, me acerque a sus labios pero ella desvío mi beso a su mejilla.

-No sabía que decir- la sentía diferente, distante y eso no me gustaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- ella solo se sonrojo. La abrace y recargue mi mentón en su cabeza.

-Hoy no, yo… no puedo, lo siento- sentí un alivio interno, solo era eso.

-Esta bien- le bese la coronilla, la tome de la mano y camine con ella hasta el sofá.

-¿Estas molesto?- pregunto cuando me senté, sabia que Hinata-san era menor y su cabeza funcionaba de otra forma, de una forma que a mí ahora me parecía absurda a los veintiuno pero que a sus quince era importante.

-¿Debería molestarme?- ella levanto los hombros –pues no lo estoy. No hare nada que no me pidas hacerte- Hinata-san abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa y su rubor incremento.

-Bésame- subió al sofá arrodillándose, sonreí.

-¿Dónde?- su sonrojo subió de tono.

-En los labios- su voz empezaba a tener ese tono dulce pero que también tenía un tinte de picardía.

-¿Cómo?- rodee sus hombros con mi brazo y la apegue a mí.

Llevo sus manos a mi rostro y pego nuestros labios, el beso era algo intermedio, no era lento como el de unos días atrás donde me autoproclame "su primera vez" pero no era agitado como todos los anteriores, era un ritmo perfecto y más que perfecto cuando metió su lengua en mi boca, el rose de su lengua en la mía me embriagaba, nunca he sabido si es porque ambos queremos el control del beso o simplemente porque se sentía tan bien provocarnos de esa manera. No se cuanto tiempo pasamos haciéndolo solo distanciándonos un para de segundos para tomar aire y poder regresar a ese lugar tan húmedo que me encantaba explorar, aunque me gustara pensar que ya lo conocía de memoria siempre había una sensación nueva a la que Hinata-san me llevaba a disfrutar.


	11. Chapter 11

Niñera

Quería que me tocara, volver a tener su cabeza entre mis piernas y su lengua en mi intimidad, quería revivir ese placer tan nuevo para mi pero me sentía sucia, era algo estúpido pero no quería que Itachi-san me tocara sintiéndome así; después de que Neji se fuera, la casa o mi mente me traicionaba, cada rincón de la casa donde Neji me hubiera tocado lo revivía pero de la forma en que realmente fue, sin embargo el recuerdo de la vez que usamos la cama ya no estaba. Disfrutaba mis noches recordando la boca de Itachi-san entre mis piernas, ese placer era la novedad y me atrevía a intentar revivir por mi misma ese placer sin éxito realmente. Seria egoísta, esa había sido mi decisión, lo sería para no separarme de Itachi-san, pero no sabía como hacerlo; siempre me ha gustado el sexo fuera de la forma que fuera y con Itachi-san eso subía de nivel, pero no solo quería el placer también quería la suavidad de sus palabras, la simple calidez de su compañía y no tenia idea de como hacerlo, era extraño.

Ayer llegue a casa agitada y tan sonrojada que preocupe mi padre pues pensó que había enfermado y tenía fiebre pero lo único que hice fue pasar unos minutos besándolo, un simple rose era lo que necesitaba hacer Itachi-san conmigo para tenerme extasiada, no pude decirle a mi padre la verdadera razón por la que había llegado así y termine faltando clases "por enfermedad". Pase la mañana sin hacer mucho realmente, dormí hasta tarde, seguía en pijama y mi desayuno consistió en gomitas, una barra de chocolate y helado, me gustaban las cosas dulces pero nada era mas dulce que el tiempo que pasaba con Itachi-san, mi mano fue a la altura de mis pechos por un momento sentía que mi corazón se saldría, mi mano se desvió hasta presionar un poco uno de mis cenos y nada, no sentía nada si no era Itachi-san quien lo hacia.

Fui hasta el refrigerador tome una rebanada del pastel de chocolate que había preparado hace unos días y camine hasta el sofá, encendí el televisor, baje la vista y partí un pedazo del pastel con la pequeña cuchara, para cuando subí la vista ahí estaba otra vez…

-¿Así?- la parte superior de mi cuerpo estaba desnudo, estaba arriba de la mesita de la estancia apoyándome en ella con mis manos y mis rodillas muy cerca de la orilla.

-Muy bien Hinata- Neji se acerco a mi, su miembro ya estaba levantado.

-Ahh- gemí cuando lo sentí rosarme por detrás, desabrocho mi pantaloncillos y los bajo junto con mis bragas.

-Voy a mostrarte cuanto te amo- mentiroso.

-¡Ahh!- gemí cuando se hundió en mi intimidad, eso no estaba bien.

-¿No tienes nada que decir Hi-na-ta?- no dejaba de embestirme, ¿por qué no paraba?

-Me gus…ta el pen…e gra…a…nde de Ni…i-san- él sonreía, siempre me hacia decir esas cosas, solo quería complacerse.

-Si, te encanta que te coja ¿verdad?- no, no así, no de esa forma.

-Si, mu…cho- un hilillo de baba salía de mis labios, eso solo era placer, no amor, ¿por qué lo hacia? -¡AHHHH!

Él continúo empujando su erección dentro de mi con fuerza, "para" mi voz no la escuchaba, estaba siendo una simple espectadora, "ya vasta, detente" pero solo lo hizo una vez que acabo dentro de mí.

-Buena niña Hinata- me jaló asía él y metió su lengua en mi boca, solo podía apretar mis manos hasta hacerlas puño.

-Nii-san me ama- decía la pequeña yo entre besos con la voz llena de ilusión, ilusión de puras mentiras.

-Claro- dijo secamente, me soltó y caí en el sofá -ahora vístete Hiashi-sama no tarda en llegar y debo acabar varias cosas antes de que llegue…

El timbre me regreso a la realidad, unas cuantas lágrimas salían de mis ojos y escurrían por mis mejillas, el timbre sonó de nuevo, me limpie la cara con mis brazos y mis manos, me levante y atendí la puerta.

-Hinata-san, lamento despertarte- Mikoto-san y Sasuke-kun estaban afuera -¿podemos pasar?- abrí más la puerta y los deje entrar.

-Hyuga no te puedes morir- Sasuke-kun hablaba con voz de mando –no hasta que te derrote en cada videojuego que tengo.

-Sasuke- regaño Mikoto-san, yo me reí, era gracioso cuanto le costaba al pequeño Sasuke-kun decir cosas como "recupérate pronto" o "que te mejores" y terminaba diciendo frases como esa.

-Lo prometo- dije siguiéndole el juego, Mikoto-san solo suspiro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Mikoto-san poniendo una mano en mi frente –tienes los ojos algo irritados pero al menos ya no tienes temperatura,- lucia algo aliviada –me preocupe cuando tu padre me llamo diciendo que te habías quedado en casa porque estabas enferma,- caminamos a la cocina y empezó a sacar varias cosas de la bolsa que había traído con ella -si te sentías mal debiste decirme Itachi pudo quedarse con Sasuke ayer.

-No- se quejo Sasuke-kun dando vueltas en el asiento de la barra de la cocina –yo no quiero estar con ese traidor- ¿traidor?

-Mi esposo le pidió ayuda a Itachi en la empresa y el pequeño Sasuke quiere ir también, pero no entiende que aún es muy pequeño.

-No es justo Hyuga- se quejaba mi pequeño "rival" de videojuegos – solo porque Itachi va en la universidad puede ir a trabajar con mi padre- de repente dejo de girar en su asiento y le brillaron los ojos -Hyuga ¿puedo comerme ese pastel?- señalo a la sala donde había dejado mi pastel de chocolate casi intacto.

-Solo si Mikoto-san dice que sí- volteo a verla con mirada suplicante y ella accedió, Sasuke-kun bajo corriendo por el pedazo de pastel.

-Aquí tienes Hinata-san- me dio un plato de sopa caliente.

-No tenía que molestarse en venir Mikoto-san, mi padre suele exagerar las cosas- tome la cuchara y empecé a comer.

-Es verdad que Hiashi se preocupa mucho por ti pero de no haber venido solo estarías alimentándote de pastel.

-Solo fue un pequeño antojo- reí nerviosa ante su suave regaño.

-Al menos me alivia ver que estas bien- tomo mi mano entre las suyas y me miro como supongo mira una madre amorosa.

-Hyuga, ¿tienes más pastel?- Sasuke-kun tenía la boca llena de chocolate, no le gustaban los dulces pero cualquier postre que preparaba lo devoraba.

Mikoto-san siempre era amable conmigo también lo era Fukaku-san y Sasuke-kun, a su manera pero lo era, habían paso unos minutos desde que los Uchiha se fueron, se que había dicho que seria egoísta para quedarme al lado de Itachi-san pero y ¿si eso les molestaba? Yo no quería causarles problemas, especialmente a Mikoto-san ella siempre me a tratado como un miembro más de su familia, era la única que me hablaba de lo bella que había sido mi madre, la persona que se tomaba la molestia de hablarme de "cosas que les pasa a las chicas" antes de que me pasen.

Los fines de semana no eran muy diferentes de los demás días especialmente en casa, a pesar de que mi padre descansaba se la pasaba casi todo el día en su oficina atendiendo llamadas relacionadas a la empresa, como ahora, mi padre había atendido la puerta y de inmediato entro en su oficina, eso no era frecuente pero eran negocios. Mikoto-san dijo que Itachi-san ya estaba trabajando en la empresa familiar y temía un poco que se olvidara de mi existencia con las cargas de trabajo sumadas con sus estudios, no quería volver a sentir miles de caricias, ya tenía suficiente con las que mi mente me mostraba por toda la casa, yo solo quería sentir las de Itachi-san. El temporizador sonó, las galletas del horno estaban listas, me puse los guates de cocina y saque la charola del horno, la cocina se aromatizo con el olor de la mantequilla y la nuez, era la tercera tanda de galletas que hacia en el día, sabia que eran demasiadas galletas pero como me encontraba "en recuperación" según mi padre era la única forma de mantener mi mente ocupada para que no me muestre más recuerdos desagradables.

-Hinata- mire a mi padre parado al inicio de la cocina –tienes visita- abrí los ojos con sorpresa al ver a Itachi-san entrar a la cocina.

-Gracias Hiashi-san- mi padre asintió con la cabeza.

Itachi-san camino hasta situarse frente a mí, con la barra de la cocina separándonos, simplemente lo había visto y ya me sentía acalorada, tal vez si estaba enferma.

-¿Habrá venta de galletas en su escuela Hinata-san?- por el rabillo del ojo vi a mi padre en el mismo lugar.

-No- mi voz sonó baja comparada a mi tono normal –solo tenía ganas de prepararlas- mi padre empezó a alejarse para ir a sentarse a la sala, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar.

-Mi madre dijo que el día de ayer estuvo en casa enferma- mi padre había volteado a vernos, así que intente continuar preparando las galletas y fui a buscar el azúcar glas – tuvo temperatura y me siento culpable de eso- me sonroje al escucharlo decirlo –debí notar que se sentía mal- empecé a esparcir el azúcar sobre las galletas.

-N…no fue s…u culpa Itachi-s…san- aunque si lo fue. La culpa era de sus bellos labios y su lengua juguetona.

Me sentía nerviosa con mi padre escuchando tan cerca ¿cómo es que Itachi-san podía estar tan tranquilo? Me tomo la mano cuando termine de espolvorear el azúcar en las galletas, tuve que cerrar las piernas y apretarlas un poco, mi cuerpo no había pasado tanto tiempo sin sexo como lo hacia ahora y ese simple ese toque me ocasionaba querer abalanzarme a él, pero no quería, me sentía sucia por lo que hice durante estos años y no quería mancharlo, no a Itachi-san.

-Hinata-san- lo mire a los ojos fijamente por primera vez, lucia serio y calmado, me deje invadir por él empezando a sentirme más tranquila –eso no importa, aún así quiero compensárselo.


	12. Chapter 12

Niñera

Sasuke llevaba toda la mañana intentando entrar a mi habitación a tomar aunque fuera una de las galletas que Hinata-san me dio el día anterior, era curioso como el pequeño amante de los tomates se volvía goloso con la repostería de su niñera, pero no lo culpaba, Hinata-san horneaba cosas deliciosas, y no era lo único delicioso que sabia hacer. Admito que estuve algo nervioso, no me gustaba andar dando razones de mis decisiones pero esta vez era una excepción, la razón era sencilla yo era mayor que Hinata-san y empezar mal con Hiashi-san no me beneficiaria en nada, aceptaría cualquier termino que pusiera después de todo solo era un padre preocupado del bienestar de su hija, yo haría lo mismo; al final todo salió mejor de lo que creí solo había una condición, que Hinata-san acepte. Esa parte me tenía a la expectativa, ya le había pedido de alguna forma cambiar nuestra extraña relación de amantes una vez y las cosas no salieron bien, tampoco es como que sin Hinata-san no pueda vivir, pero ella era mi apuesta y soy un Uchiha, perder no es algo que pase a menudo y cuando pasa no es agradable; a pesar de la respuesta de aquella vez Hinata-san se ha estado comportando diferente a la que me mostraba toda su lujuria, ahora también tenía algo de ternura y timidez de su parte, me había causado gracia su comportamiento al ver que su padre nos escuchaba desde una cierta distancia, después de todo ella era pequeña aún pero me las ingenie para calmarla un poco y hacer que me tomara enserio…

.

-Hinata-san- al fin me miro a los ojos y pareció relajarse –aún así quiero compensárselo- ella me oía con atención –déjeme llevarla a una cita- Hinata-san aparto su mano de la mía tan repentinamente que choco con algunas galletas de la charola que cayeron al piso, se agacho a recogerlas –Déjeme ayudarle.

La barra nos cubría de la vista de Hiashi-san, la tome del mentón y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar la bese metiendo mi lengua en su dulce boca, sabia a mantequilla, mis ojos estaban entrecerrados solo para ver la reacción que tenía, sus mejillas se encendieron con su bello rubor rojizo y sus ojos estaban abiertos con sorpresa y nerviosismo. Si mis besos la hacían agitar lo suficiente para aparentar estar enferma, tal vez así podría marearla un poco pues no me iría de su casa sin una afirmación para una cita; me separe de ella, tome con rapidez las galletas que cayeron al suelo y la ayude a ponerse de pie.

-Realmente quiero compensarla- le susurre antes de volver al otro lado de la barra y dejar las galletas sobre esta –al menos no se cayo toda la charola.

-Gracias- fue apenas un murmuro de su parte.

Hinata salió un momento de la cocina, tal vez me había excedido un poco pero así era mi apuesta, todo o nada, voltee a ver a Hiashi-san quien fingía ver el televisor, Hinata-san no tardo mucho en regresar, con algunas bosas de celofán.

-¿Por qué Itachi-san querría salir conmigo?- ¿de verdad me haría decirlo en voz alta con Hiashi-san escuchando? Suspire, su tono temeroso no me dejo otra opción.

-Porque me gusta Hinata-san- termino rompiendo la bolsa que quería abrir, volteo a verme con duda en la mirada por lo que había dicho, solo le conteste con una ligera sonrisa. Hinata-san tomo otra bolsa y empezó a meter galletas en ella.

-De acuerdo- murmuro y tomo aire –s…aldré con us…usted Itachi-s…san- oírla tartamudear esas palabras fue una exquisitez...

.

Sasuke bajaba las escaleras con un muy evidente bulto bajo su playera.

-¿Qué llevas ahí Sasuke?- dije acercándome al barandal de la panta alta.

-Nada- levante una ceja, su inocencia le evidenciaba.

-Devuelve eso.

-¡Yo no tengo nada!- empecé a bajar los escalones, él salió corriendo al patio, fui tras él y cuando le di alcance recupere mi bolsa de galletas –una, por favor Itachi solo una- me pedía jalándome del brazo, baje la mirada a verlo.

-Te daré la bolsa completa…- la expresión de la cara se veía dudosa, mi hermano me conocía bien como para saber que no le daría mis cosas sin obtener algo a cambio –pero el próximo jueves debes irte a dormir temprano.

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo con el seño fruncido –debo vencer a Hyuga en las carreras.

-Entonces no hay galletas- su mano jalo de la mía.

-¿Qué tan temprano?- sonreí de medio lado.

-Ocho.

-No me da sueño tan temprano, a las nueve- ¿este pequeño intentaba negociar conmigo?

-Ocho y media- eso me daba al menos un par de horas a solas con Hinata-san –y no me importa si no te duermes pero no debes salir de tu cuarto- dudo un momento hasta que me arrebato la bolsa de galletas, eso era un trato.

.

Toque la puerta y sonreí al ver a Hinata-san luciendo tan guapa, había trenzado su cabello y le colgaba de un hombro con algunos mechones enmarcando su bello rostro, un sweater gris tejido y una falda azul marino.

-¿Lista?- dije extendiendo mi mano, ella la tomo con suavidad.

-¿Estas bien?- estaba cohibida desde que subimos al auto, tomo algo de aire antes de responder.

-Yo… no se como se hacen estas cosas- agacho la cabeza y su voz de oía cada vez menos con cada palabra.

-Bueno, no es nada de otro mundo- dije poniendo mi mano en su rodilla –iremos a comer y luego daremos una vuelta en alguna parte, eso es todo; no debe angustiarse Hinata-san- retire mi mano para cambiar la velocidad.

Por alguna razón eso me molestaba, ¿cómo era posible que hasta ahora nadie la haya invitado a salir? Pero al mismo tiempo el saberme el primero inflaba mi ego.

Comimos pizza y durante ese tiempo pareció relajarse, me hablo de cosas que le parecían graciosas de Sasuke y sobre algunas salidas con sus amigas de la escuela, no le gustaban los pimientos pues los había quitado de la pizza y dejado a un lado del plato, mostro preocuparse por mi carga de deberes entre la escuela y el trabajo, era tan tierna que solo pude besar su mano y decirle que siempre me buscaría un espacio para ella eso la hizo ruborizarse y odie no estar en privado en ese instante; apostamos el ultimo brownie del postre en un juego de futbolito en la mesa con un pedazo de servilleta, fue inevitable no ganar pero me apiade de ella y le di la mitad.

-No tenía que pagar toda la cuenta Itachi-san- se quejo una vez salimos de la pizzería.

-Bueno tú lo harás la siguiente vez ¿te parece?- Hinata-san se ruborizó y le note una tímida sonrisa en los labios, pase mi brazo por sus hombros solo para tenerla más cerca a mi –si no mal recuerdo en unas semanas será su cumpleaños ¿qué quiere de regalo Hinata-san?

-No tiene que darme un obsequio Itachi-san- abrí la puerta del auto para que subiera a el.

-Lo se, pero quiero hacerlo- bese su mejilla y cerré la puerta.

No me atrevía a besarle en los labios o terminaría queriendo mucho más de ella.


	13. Chapter 13

Niñera

Itachi-san era muy terco, no logre hacer que desistiera ante su idea de darme un obsequio de cumpleaños y terminamos caminando en el centro comercial, según él, intentaría adivinar que clase de obsequio me gustaría. Me había tomado un tiempo pero me arme de valor para tomarle de la mano, Itachi-san me dio vueltas como si de un baile se tratara solo para cambiar mi mano izquierda por la derecha en nuestro agarre y todo solo para quedar con su brazo por mis hombros y los dedos de nuestra manos derechas entrelazadas. Era muy tonto que por esa simple acción sintiera que mi corazón se escapaba de mi pecho y más tonto aún que no pudiera parar de reír por lo que hizo, me avergonzaba que fuera así, yo era capaz de mucho, si no que de todo, cuando se trataba de sexo pero hacer este tipo cosas en publico era tan… cursi.

Mi padre llevaba años regalándome libros de repostería y utensilios para postres, incluso Mikoto-san siempre me daba una fragancia o esencias para baño, mis amigas me invitaban a comer mi postre favorito y listo, pero Itachi-san, cada cosa que veía en los escaparates era cada cosa que preguntaba si la quería de regalo, ¿por qué se complicaba tanto? si tanto quería obsequiarme algo ¿por qué no solo escogía lo que él quisiera darme? Aunque admito que era divertida cada ocurrencia de obsequio por la que preguntaba.

-No tiene que darme nada Itachi-san- ya olvide cuantas veces se lo he dicho.

-¿Qué tal una joya?

-No uso joyas- conteste.

-¿Por qué?- levante los hombros, tenia un joyero en casa con algunos brazaletes, collares e incluso anillos pero no solía usarlos a no ser que hubiera una velada importante –me la esta poniendo difícil Hinata-san.

-De verdad no tiene que darme nada pero si insiste tanto, ¿por qué no me da lo que usted quiera regalarme?- a mi parecer eso era muy lógico.

Itachi-san se detuvo después de eso y al tenerme abrazada por los hombros también mi cuerpo paro junto a él.

-Entonces terminaría secuestrándola por quien sabe cuanto tiempo intentando saber si me puedo aburrir del placer sexual que siento con Hinata-san- dijo en mi oído.

Mis mejillas ardían ¿cómo puede decir esas cosas tan públicamente? Aun si lo susurro solo para mí. Itachi-san era un pervertido y eso me gustaba. Me levante de puntitas y le bese los labios, el beso duro lo que tarde en bajar mis pies al piso por completo, Itachi-san sonrió de medio lado, yo me mordí el labio inferior, ese tipo de regalo se lo pediría en cualquier ocasión, aún si no fuera fecha festiva.

Tuve que pasar al baño, necesitaba calmarme, en ocasiones Itachi-san era demasiado y me complicaba las cosas. No me sorprendió verlo hablando con un par de chicas cuando salí, Itachi-san era muy apuesto, incluso más que eso y no era el único con ese problema solo que lo manejaban diferente, Sasuke-kun prefería ignorarlas y comportarse grosero con las niñas de su clase mientras que Itachi-san siempre era amable. Me acerque y lo abrace por la espalda.

-Estoy lista- dije, él volteo a verme por sobre su hombro y sonrió de medio lado.

-Bien- deshizo mi abraso tomando mis manos con las suyas –hasta luego- se despidió y beso el dorso de mi mano frente a ellas antes de empezar a caminar nuevamente.

-No sabía que podía ponerse celosa Hinata-san- yo no estaba celosa solo era egoísta, solo quería a Itachi-san junto a mi – ¿ahora no va a hablarme?- rió por lo bajo.

Paso su mano por mi cuello y presiono un poco para que levantara el rostro y unió nuestros labios, empecé a dejarme llevar hasta que mi vista periférica la vio; lo tome de los hombros y lo empuje lo suficiente para separarnos.

-¿Qué pasa?- ignore su pregunta.

La busque con la mirada hasta que nuestros ojos se cruzaron; esa mirada ámbar lucia triste, nuestra conexión se rompió en segundos, yo la lastime, yo era la causante del dolor que tenía. Itachi-san estaba frente a mí y me zarandeaba con suavidad por los hombros.

-Hinata…

-Quiero ir a casa-me sentía algo ausente.

-Yo lo siento no quise…- intentaba disculparse.

-No es por eso, me siento mal- mi boca formo una mueca extraña en vez de una sonrisa.

¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan mala? También había pasado por esa sensación de cuando te rompen en pedazos y con desesperación buscas todos los pedazos para volverte a armar, Itachi-san era como un imán, atraía todas mis piezas incluso las que ahora solo eran pequeñas astillas y volvía a sentirme completa con él, pero Konan-san estaba sola, yo la había dejado sola y no era por ella que me sentía mal, era por el echo de reflejarme en ella, ¿qué pasaría si Itachi-san se aleja? Yo no era alguien fuerte, ya había pasado por eso, por una realidad donde yo no podía tener amor, terminaría rota para siempre; y por eso era una mala persona, había lastimado a Konan-san y lo único en lo que pensaba ahora era en que me pasara a mi, en que no quiero lucir como ella, no otra vez, porque Konan-san no me importa por eso soy una mala persona y me era inevitable no serlo. El auto detuvo su marcha, preste atención, Itachi-san había estacionado frente a mi casa. Quise abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, mire a mi acompañante, él me veía serio, sin ninguna expresión y su negra mirada me veía tan fijamente que me asustaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Itachi-san.

-Me siento mal.

-Si ¿pero por qué?- sujete el dobladillo de mi falda con fuerza intentando tomar el valor suficiente para decir en voz alta que tenía miedo, que estaba aterrorizada con la idea de que él se fuera y yo terminara luciendo como Konan-san sin esperanza de mejorar.

-¿Y…yo le gus…to?- baje la cabeza.

-Pensé que había sido claro con eso…

-¡¿Qué pasara cuando deje de gustarle?!- no pude evitar gritar dentro del auto, cerré mis ojos y un para de lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, no quería saber la respuesta pero él me había pedido saber y yo simplemente no pude callarme.

-Cuando me deje de gustar Hinata-san –realmente no quería saber -será porque he empezado a quererla- abrí mis ojos con sorpresa –y cuando eso acabe entonces ya la estaré amando- puso el dorso de su mano sobre mi rodilla, entrelace mis dedos con los suyos –y cuando deje de decir que la amo- el miedo me invadía de nuevo –será porque la palabra "amor" ya no hará justicia a lo que sienta por Hinata-san- y beso mi sien.

-Pero no fue así con Konan-san- no se porque me empeñaba en ser tan negativa.

-Con Konan era diferente, nunca tuve que esforzarme por llamar su atención- ¿y conmigo si? Me costaba creerlo, Itachi-san siempre lucia muy tranquilo con cada palabra que me decía –nunca tuve que esforzarme por tener algún detalle para ella- yo siento que simplemente no puedo dejar de mirarlo, de sentirlo sin que Itachi-san no tenga que hacer nada –solo era comodidad, compartimos mucho pero no fue suficiente ni para ella ni para mi. Pero si me pongo a pensar en si esto- levanto nuestras manos enlazadas –durara o no lo hará solo lograre arruinarlo mucho antes de que empiece siquiera.

Me había perdido en él, en sus ojos, sus labios, sus palabras, su tacto, su aroma.

-Ya se que quiero de obsequio- aún si mi destino era lucir como Konan-san no dejaría de ser egoísta –quiero a Itachi-san.


	14. Chapter 14

Niñera

-¿Vendrás Itachi?- pregunto Hidan.

-Yo paso- no me interesaba salir a ese tipo de lugares.

-Oh vamos, ya estas libre de esa mandona- Kisame le dio un codazo para que se callara.

-Itachi- gire un poco para mirar a Konan -¿podemos hablar?

Caminábamos sin rumbo por el campus.

-Nagato dijo que aceptaron la solicitud de tu proyecto, felicidades.

-Gracias- lucia apagada, nunca fue la chica más alegre del mundo pero supongo que haber convivido tanto tiempo con ella me hacia percibir ciertas cosas –yo… supongo que quiero un consuelo- Konan usaba su "supongo" cuando no quería admitir algo –la chica, ¿vas enserio con ella?

-Eso intento- suspiró.

-Bien, porque es muy pequeña como para solamente estés jugando con ella- ¿cómo podía saber que era pequeña? Leyó mi expresión de duda –los vi, en el centro comercial, solo por coincidencia. ¿Qué?- pregunto recelosa.

-Es solo que no pensé que eso te importara- la había molestado, su mirada me lo decía.

-Probablemente no debería pero ella lucia demasiado culpable, además ¿por qué debería guardar rencor a otros por tus idioteces?- no pude evitar reírme, era lago irónico que me hubiera fijado en ella por comentarios como ese y que ahora lo lanzaba como una pedrada para mi -jajaja- Konan rio con sarcasmo.

-Realmente quería que esto funcionara- lo dije solo porque en algún momento fue así.

-También yo- dijo mirándome.

.

Sasuke encontró la forma de recuperar su tiempo con Hinata-san, para cuando llegue con mi padre a la casa ella ya estaba ensimismada junto con mi hermano en el videojuego, el pequeño había hecho berrinche y como era costumbre mi madre termino cediendo y pidiendo a Hinata-san que llegase más temprano, quizá mi padre debería dejarlo ir a trabajar a la empresa y quien sabe tal, vez cierre mejores tratos de los que yo podría cerrar con su poder berrinchudo.

Recordaba con algo de gracia el rostro de Hinata-san cuando se dio cuenta que me pidió como regalo de cumpleaños e intentando disculparse porque no se había referido a "eso" cuando lo dijo y me apostaba cualquier cosa a que ella lo recordaba también ahora mismo, por eso ese sonrojo en sus adorables mejillas. Trabajaba en la mesa del comedor con mi laptop, ciertamente no era el asiento más cómodo pero si el de mejor vista; perdí un poco la noción del tiempo y termine la tarea antes del tiempo tratado con Sasuke que seguía intentando vencer a su niñera sin éxito alguno.

Hinata-san me había dado una tarea un tanto complicada, entendía bien sus verdaderas intenciones cuando dijo "ya se que quiero de obsequio, quiero a Itachi-san" era simple, ella no quería que me apartara y yo no tenía la más mínima intensión de hacerlo, pero simplemente no la dejaría escapar de la otra versión de sus palabras y eso era lo complicado; no quería llevarla aun motel de nuevo, merecía más, pero tampoco podía pedirle a Hiashi-san que la dejara pasar un fin de semana conmigo pues la respuesta sería un "no" seguro. Pero ya se me ocurriría algo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- me ensimisme tanto en mis pensamientos que no note cuando Sasuke se había ido a su cuarto.

-¿Qué cosa?- realmente no sabía a que se refería.

-¿A que se subiera a dormir tan temprano?- Hinata estaba a centímetros de donde me encontraba.

-Bueno, quien sabe si realmente se fue a dormir- la jale de la cintura sentándola en mis piernas y empecé a besar su cuello.

-¿Pero como lo hiciste?- preguntaba con curiosidad.

-Un mago no revela sus secretos- Hinata-san rió ante mi comentario y luego levanto su vestido dejando descubiertas sus perfectas piernas.

No tarde en empezar a tocarlas y ella no tardo en soltar suspiros, había extrañado tanto tenerla de esta manera, su dulce cuerpo me pedía tocarlo más, tomarlo una y otra vez y mis ganas demandaban quitarle la ropa ahora mismo, asestar dentro de ella, pero por más que gritara mi cuerpo por hacerlo, debía hacer tiempo para que el pequeño Sasuke se durmiera. Por ahora solo Hiashi-san sabe de mi interés por Hinata-san lo menos que necesito es que Sasuke diga la clase de ruidos que escucho desde su cuarto a mis padres.

-Itachi-san- suplico, esta preciosura de niña no me la ponía fácil.

Subí mi mano a ese bello lugar entre sus piernas y lo frote con parsimonia, Hinata me tomo del rostro y lamio mis labios, deteniéndose en el inferior para morderlo con suavidad, adentre mi mano bajo sus húmedas bragas y continúe acariciándola, Hinata-san bajo sus manos a mis hombros y apego sus grandes pechos al mío, me beso con tranquilidad hasta que adentro su lengua y todo subió de nivel, sus mejillas se encendieron cuando adentre mi dedo índice en ella, su lengua provocaba a la mía y yo no perdía ante nadie mucho menos ante tan exquisito rival, con mi dedo pulgar le frotaba su bello botón y la sentía mover su cadera con lentitud descontrolada era su forma de pedir más sin usar palabras, saque el índice e introduje el dedo medio, Hinata-san se separo de mis labios por algo de aire y regreso a ellos casi de inmediato; la sentía tan excitada que quería ver más de ella, así que metí tres de mis dedos de un jaló, un gemido se ahogo en nuestras bocas, un poco más de movimiento y la hice llegar a su primer orgasmo de la noche. Apoyo su frente en mi hombro intentando calmarse un poco.

-Su turno pervertido-san- se levanto de mis piernas mostrándome una encantadora sonrisa entre tierna y lujuriosa, no importaba que tan lasciva quería parecer solo podría lograrlo teniendo acción sexual porque su rostro seguía siendo el de un ángel.

Después de babear un poco por mi encantadora niña la vi arrodillada bajo la mesa bajando la bragueta de mi pantalón e introduciendo su pequeña mano por debajo de mi bóxer, tuve que sostenerme del asiento de la silla con mis manos para no emitir ningún ruido por el placer que solo eso me ocasionaba, lo menos que necesitaba ahora era a un curioso Sasuke bajando las escaleras; Hinata-san ocupo su otra mano para desabotonar la parte superior de su vestido y abrirlo dejándome ver su linda lencería morada.

-Pensé que le gustaría más el negro pero el juego esta incompleto por alguna razón- sonreí ante su comentario.

El gusto de ver su sostén no duro mucho pues lo desabrocho y lo bajo para darme un gusto aún más grande al ver sus bellas montañas sin nada que las cubra, saco mi excitado miembro y con sus cenos empezó a encerrarlo, Hinata-san apretaba sus pechos contra mi pene mientras los subía y bajaba, su lengua lamia mi punta cada que salía de entre sus cenos; no sabría decidir por cual me encendía más, si verla hacerlo o sentir lo que hacia, acelero el ritmo y ya no solo usaba la lengua, si no que, chupaba mi punta, eso si me descontrolo le sujete del cabello y una vez salió la punta de mi pene la baje metiendo todo mi miembro hasta sentir mi punta en su garganta, con mi mano libre le tome un pezón y se lo jale sin parar de cogerle la boca, no duro mucho y me derrame en su boca. Hinata se trago mi semen y con su pulgar se limpio la comisura de sus labios y lo chupo lentamente con la vista fija en la mía. Si, yo era "pervertido-san" pero ella no se quedaba atrás.

Se levanto subiendo de nuevo a mis piernas, movió su cadera rosando su húmeda entrada contra mi babeada hombría, esparció besos húmedos en mi cuello y jugueteo con el lóbulo de mi oreja, me costaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar sabroseando con ella de esta forma. Mi pene ya estaba erecto nuevamente, Hinata-san lo tomo con una de sus manos, me masturbo por unos instantes, se levanto un poco y empezó a metérselo por si misma pero antes de que estuviera en su interior la tome de la cintura evitando que bajara más; me miro interrogante.

-Sasuke esta arrib…- no me dejo terminar, quito mis manos de su cintura y se clavó mi pene de un delicioso sentón.

Mecía sus caderas de un lado a otro incitándome a empezar a penetrarla con ojos suplicantes. Maldita mocosa que me provocaba. Me encantaba. Apoye las manos en el borde de la mesa, aprisione su boca con la mía e inicie las embestidas; suspiros, gemidos y gruñidos ahogados entre besos y lengüeteos, nuestra respiraciones agitadas y las ganas que nos hicieron llevar este suculento momento de la silla a recostar a Hinata en la mesa rodeándome con sus largas piernas mi cintura y con sus delicados brazos mi espalda, sudando más al no estar completamente desnudos y saboreando con exquisitez el momento en que sus paredes apretaban mi más que entusiasta erección, la sentía llegar y yo no estaba lejos de hacerlo también. ¡!


	15. Chapter 15

Niñera

Me gustaban sus caricias después del sexo, eran calmadas como un dulce arrullo pero sin llegar a hacerme dormir realmente. Dormir era lo menos que quería hacer ahora, mi cuerpo paso sin atención por semanas y había perdido toda cordura cuando él me sentó en sus piernas allá abajo, creo a él también le afecto no tocarme por ese tiempo porque cada sesión fue intensa, no hubo ese ritmo tranquilo y embriagante en ninguna de ellas, lo peor es que quería más, mucho más de Itachi-san.

-Hinata-san- regaño con voz baja, mi rodilla acariciaba su miembro con lentitud –vasta.

-Aún hay tiempo- susurre en su oído.

Giro conmigo en la cama dejándome abajo y negó con la cabeza, me reí.

-Ya llego a casa con fiebre la semana pasada- acaricio mi nariz con la suya –busco quedarme cerca no que Hiashi-san me impida verla- y me beso, un beso corto lleno de dulzura.

Perdí la oportunidad de discutirle eso cuando se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, no me contuve para pasear mis ojos por su desnudes mientras empezaba a cubrírsela, tenía un cuerpo esculpido perfecto y una habilidad exquisita para tocarme, sumado con lo tierno y dulce que era conmigo Itachi-san se convertía en el ser más cercano a la divinidad que nunca había conocido. Se sentó en la cama a ponerse los zapatos.

-¿Solo vas a mirar?

-Me gusta verte- estire mi mano pero no alcance a tocarlo.

Él estiro su mano también y la junto con la mía, se incoó en el suelo y beso el dorso de mi mano, subió con más besos por mi brazo y se detuvo en mi hombro.

-Arriba, no puedo llevarte a tu casa estando desnuda.

-Entonces nunca me vestiré otra vez- no quería irme, no quería separarme de Itachi-san, quería quedarme con él como hace unos instantes.

Me tomo por debajo de mis brazos y me alzo de la cama, quede parada de espaldas a él, paso sus manos por mi cintura y mis pechos por unos segundos y beso mi mejilla.

-De acuerdo- me sorprendí un poco porque aceptara –pero lo haremos bien, así que por ahora vístete.

"Hacerlo bien" me ruborice, esas palabras me llegaron a la cabeza como la promesa de algo mucho más serio que solo acostarnos y pasar el tiempo juntos. Ya tenia puesto mi sostén y mi vestido pero por más que mi vista diera vueltas por la habitación de Itachi-san no ubicaba donde estaban mis pantis.

-¿Qué pasa?- Itachi-san se amarraba el cabello en su típica coleta baja, verlo sobre mi con el cabello suelto era mi nuevo fetiche, me fascinaba verlo tan sexy.

-Me falta una prenda- él sonrió de lado y guardo silencio por unos segundos como si estuviera pensando si decirme o no.

-Debajo de la almohada- me acerque y ahí estaban las moradas de hoy y la negras de aquel primer encuentro, tome ambas.

-Oh no, unas son mías preciosa- tomo las moradas y las echo a la cama de nuevo –tal vez la próxima puedas traer el juego negro, no tuve oportunidad de verlo completo, reí ante el comentario.

-¿Por qué- se agacho para ayudarme a ponérmelas –debajo de la almohada?

-Me ayudan a dormir, ¿cómo se dice? A tener dulces sueños- mis bragas ya estaban en su lugar gracias a su ayuda.

-Eres un pervertido- Itachi-san me tomo del trasero y me acerco a él.

-¿Algún problema, preciosa?- sonreí ante su mirada traviesa y orgullosa, lo abrace del cuello.

-Ninguno, pervertido-san- y lo bese juguetonamente, él me estrujaba el trasero con sus manos y yo empecé a inclinarme para atrás pues Itachi-san lo hacia asía adelante. Me excitaba tanto que no me importaría hacer esto por siempre.

.

-Descanse Hinata-san- beso el dorso de mi mano y dio media vuelta para cruzar la calle.

Entre a casa y en cuanto cerré la puerta me deje derretir sentándome en el piso, "pero lo haremos bien" me sentía alagada y emocionada, también algo dudosa ¿Yo le gustaba lo suficiente a Itachi-san para llegar a eso? Esperaba que si, ese hombre sabia llenarme de él en todas las facetas existentes, era considerado y un pervertido, era dulce y una bestia en celo, el paquete completo y mucho más que eso; había pensado que el sexo solo hacia sentir bien el cuerpo, un placer puramente físico pero con Itachi-san con cada rose fuera como fuera, suave, sensual o duro alimentaba más que mi cuerpo, sin ninguna palabra demostraba que yo le gustaba.

-¿Hinata, te sientes bien?- mi padre se acerco a mi preocupado.

-Estoy bien- conteste levantándome del suelo, sonreí y él pareció relajarse.

-¿Todo bien con los Uchiha?- caminamos hasta la cocina.

-Si.

-¿Y con Itachi?- me sonroje, unos días antes Itachi-san había venido a hablar con mi padre, como si en estos tiempos se necesitara hablar con el padre antes de invitar a la hija a salir; el punto es que no tengo idea de como llevar estas cosas.

-Es amable- ¿por qué teníamos que hablar de eso? Era vergonzoso.

-Le interesas- se sirvió café en su taza.

-¿Eso no te molesta?- me miro.

-Conozco a Itachi desde que era tan pequeño como Sasuke, si alguien te pretende agradezco que sea alguien en quien confió, aunque en realidad solo hay una cosa que importa ¿a ti te interesa Itachi Uchiha?- asentí con timidez, mi padre mostro una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro –saldremos el fin de semana- empezó a caminar a su oficina -hay un problema del que debo encargarme y no puedo solucionarlo desde aquí así que…

-En realidad- mi padre se detuvo, una vez que entre a su oficina ya no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión –Sakura hará una pijamada el sábado ¿puedo ir?- me miro por unos segundos con seriedad.

-¿Sakura Hurano?- asentí –de acuerdo- siguió caminando.

Los padres de Sakura trabajaban para el mío y eran de confianza por su responsabilidad ante el trabajo así que no tendría por que negarse, aunque en realidad Sakura no era muy sociable y solo se enfocaba en sus estudios; era una mentira, pero Itachi-san no dejaba de molestar sobre lo que pedí de cumpleaños y la verdad también quería una oportunidad para estar solo nosotros dos…

.

-Solo pon una fecha- aún no decidía quien era más terco si Sasuke-kun o Itachi-san –hablo en cerio si no lo haces terminare por raptarte.

-Itachi-san yo no me refería de esa forma- estar con él, en ocasiones, me emocionaba tanto que no pensaba lo que salía de mis labios y como el pervertido que es retorcía mis palabras dejándome en una situación bochornosa.

-¿Y?- Itachi-san recostó su cabeza en mis piernas –desde que lo dijiste he tenido unas ganas asfixiantes por pasar al menos una noche contigo- cerro sus ojos –y se que Hinata-san también lo quiere- Itachi-san sonrió, es tan bello.

-Voy a pensarlo…

.

En la pantalla de mi móvil estaba su contacto solo debía llamarlo, ya tenía algo que decirle pero mis nervios me impedían tocar el símbolo en verde.


	16. Chapter 16

Niñera

Pasaba de media noche y no podía dormir, al fin la había tenido en mi cama, tan dispuesta e insaciable como siempre, admito que me costaba contenerme estando con Hinata-san pero ella tampoco me lo ponía sencillo, ya tenía un tiempo conociéndola sexualmente y aún así siempre había algo nuevo; no era suficiente, conocía a la Hinata educada y tierna de una forma muy superficial, y aún más, quería sus temores desde los más absurdos hasta los más profundos, quería todas sus versiones. Esto no era solo un jugueteo de pasión, no dejaría que fuese solo eso.

"Bip" sonó mi móvil, ¿acaso Hidan no se cansaba de insistir? Lo tome con pereza y me sorprendió ver quien mandaba el mensaje: "Este fin de semana", sonreí, Hinata-san también era impaciente. Marque a su número, tardo en contestar pero lo hizo.

-¿Bu…bueno?

-Creí que a esta hora ya estarías durmiendo preciosa.

-Y…o no quería des…pertar a Itachi-s…an- esta niña podía ser desinhibida y tan vergonzosa a la vez.

-No lo hiciste, pero tu mensaje no fue claro- si lo fue pero era divertido escucharla tartamudear sin tener que tocarla -¿qué hay este fin de semana?

-Itachi-s…an me pidió poner u…una fecha.

-¿Tan pronto quieres abrir tú regalo?- podía escuchar su respiración pesada, me gustaba molestarla. Tal vez me estaba pasando con esto pues ella no contestaba, no buscaba desmayarla –me dejas poco tiempo para idear algo…

-Mi padre s…aldrá des…de mañana por la tarde- chica lista -dije que pas…aría el fin de s…emana con una amiga- demasiado lista, Hinata-san me facilitaba las cosas.

-Parece que ya tiene todo planificado así que ¿a dónde debo hacer la entrega de su regalo señorita Hinata Hyuga?

.

Haber hablado con ella anoche fue como tenerla junto a mí por unos minutos más y ni así fue suficiente, no recordaba haber sentido esa necesidad con Konan o con alguna otra chica, eso solo me daba la convicción de hacer que las cosas funcionaran con Hinata-san, y no había una segunda opción, la necesitaba. Mi excusa para no estar en casa este fin de semana era un viaje con amigos, a ellos les gustaba improvisar, los planes siempre eran de un día para otro, pocas salidas se planeaban en realidad así que fue fácil de convencer a mis padres. Kisame cambiaria su motocicleta por mi auto durante estos días, esa idea no me entusiasmaba pero no podía estacionar mi auto frente a mi casa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, una moto era más discreta esta vez, no me gustaba dejar cabos sueltos en ninguno de mis asuntos, mucho menos cuando se trataba de mi privacidad. Puede que fueran muchas cosas de las que encargarse, serían menos cosas si fuera en otro lugar pero por alguna razón Hinata-san insistía que fuera en su casa, suspire, supongo que ya habrá tiempo para llevarla a otros lugares.

-Justo a tiempo Itachi- Kisame sonreía afuera de un club nocturno.

-No lo rayes- le dije dándole las llaves de mi auto.

-Jamás le haría eso a tu amado auto- era un buen amigo pero todo un desquiciado al conducir -¿a qué se debe el trueque? Tú odias las motocicletas.

-Solo la necesito por unos días- nunca daba explicasiones.

-¿No iras a buscar problemas o si?- extendí mi mano, mientras más pronto me diera lo que acordamos más fácil era librarme de su curiosidad por mis acciones –pero que impaciente- me dio la llave de su motocicleta –no iras a volver con ella ¿no?- no era secreto, Konan y los chicos nunca se llevaron bien. Lo mire con impaciencia –solo bromeaba- y me dio la cajita negra, subí a la motocicleta -no la rayes- era bastante odioso cuando quería.

.

Estacione la motocicleta a un costado de la cochera de los Hyuga, pasaban de las once, me sentía un poco como adolescente otra vez escondiéndome para tener unos minutos con mi chica. Toque el timbre y la hermosa princesa Hyuga abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches preciosa- Hinata-san sonrió, me jalo de la corbata y cerro la puerta una vez estuve adentro.

-Bienvenido- me abrazo pasando sus brazos por mi espalda y sus manos se sujetaron a mis hombros por detrás, se había levantado un poco para alcanzar mis labios y sus pechos se aplastaban contra mí.

Solo estábamos ella y yo ¿no? No me contendría tras esa bienvenida. La tome de la cintura y la apegue a mi cuerpo, ella suspiro, bajo sus manos a mi trasero y empezó a apegar sus caderas a las mías, sonreí entre el beso; la apegue a la pared más cercana y la aprisione con mi cuerpo, una de sus manos se coló al frente entre nuestros sexos y comenzó a frotar mi hombría, estaba tan apegada a ella que también se frotaba a ella misma.

-Ah- le sote los labios para bajar a lamer su cuello –Itachi-san- se escuchaba agitada -¿puedo abrir mi regalo?- reí contra su cuello, era un poco tarde para esa pregunta, lo empezó a abrir desde que abrió la puerta.

-Haz lo que quieras preciosa, es tu obsequio- coló una mano bajo mi pantalón.

Al fin sentía su piel en la mía con toda libertad, bajo su otra mano y desabrocho mi bragueta, me bajo los pantalones, aproveche ese momento para separarme ligeramente de ella, y desanudar la cinta de su pequeña bata lila que abrí y deslice por sus hombros, la tela hizo el resto hasta quedar en el piso, un lindo conjunto de encaje negro le hacían justicia a su escultural cuerpo, no aguantaba más, quería metérsela ahora. Me agache un poco y la tome por detrás de las rodillas para luego levantarla, sus pequeñas manos se abrazaron de mi cuello para equilibrarse y volví a atraparla entre la pared y mi cuerpo, mi pene libre le besaba su intimidad por enzima de la tela de aquellas bragas con las que me hacia el favor por las noches.

-¿Dulzura podrías…?- no tuve que decir más Hinata-san removió con una de sus manos sus bragas haciéndola a un lado, dejando el paso libre a mi erección de entrar en ella.

Entre en una sola estocada.

-¡Ah!- la haría gemir como loca.

Con sus piernas más arriba de mi cintura podía adentrarme más en ella con facilidad, la subía y bajaba con rapidez para sentir esa fricción entre nuestros cuerpos que nos embriagaba de placer.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah!- no había razón para contenernos -¡Ah! ¡Ah!- cada gemido más agudo que el anterior -¡más Itachi más!

-Lo que pidas preciosa- mi voz ronca la hizo revolverse con placer entre mis brazos.

Me sentía inundado por ella, era exquisito tenernos de esta forma, rápido, bestial y siempre mágico. Mis labios fueron a saborear la piel de su hombro.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- sus paredes me apretaban con ganas –Itachi-s…an- decía agitada por su orgasmo -lléname- lujuria maldita lujuria que no me dejo negarme a correrme dentro de ella –más- le faltaba el aire –quiero más.

La bese sumergiendo mi boca en esa cavidad que nunca se negaba a recibirme y la saboree como nunca lo había hecho con su lengua de complice.

-¿Tu habitación princesa?- se me dificultaba jalar aire.

-Arriba- sentí su lengua en mi cuello.

Fue una travesía subir las escaleras pues Hinata-san no dejaba de mover sus caderas haciendo despertar a mi miembro; una vez escaleras arriba ella se bajo de mi, eso no me gusto para nada, la tome de los brazos y apegue su espalda a mi pecho, friccionando mi pene levantado en su bello trasero, mi pequeña niña solo rio y abrió la tercer puerta.

-Es muy diferente a lo que imagine- dije en cuanto entramos.

-¿Cómo creías que era?

-Rosa y con algún oso de peluche en la cama- su risa era lo más delicioso en este mundo.

Se escurrió de mi agarre, me tomo los hombros y guió hasta la cama, dejándome sentado sobre ella. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pude apreciar mejor ese endemoniado juego de lencería negra que quería arrancarle de su bellísimo cuerpo para sentirlo completamente mío.

-¿Vendrás aquí o tendré que ir por ti?- mi tono tenía un tinte demandante.

-Pero cuanta impaciencia- ella me había recibido parcialmente desnuda ¿y yo era el impaciente? ¿qué clase de lógica era esa?

Subió las manos por su espalda y sus pechos fueron liberados de ese sostén de encaje, si lo que busca era encenderme aún más lo había logrado ahora tendría que venir a mi ahora mismo o perdería la paciencia y no se lo perdonaría tan fácil, bajo sus pantis con lentitud, su cabello se deslizaba libremente por su piel, ninguna mujer me había hecho maldecir tanto como esta pequeña hija de Satán. Se acerco con parsimonia, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la jale a la cama no tenía ya paciencia para sus jueguitos, levante su trasero y me adentre en su vagina.

-¡Ita…chi!- la tome las caderas y la penetre con salvajismo.

No buscaba lastimarla y estaba seguro que no lo hacia, mi forma de penetrarla ahora no era tan diferente a cualquier otra cuando lo pedía con fuerza.

-¡Ah!- un gemido por cada que se la metía -¡Ah!- uno más por llegar profundo -¡Ah! ¡Ah!- dos más porque se que le gusta lo que le hago –N…o pa…re…s, si…gue- decía con la cara contra la cama y yo cumpliría su petición.

Una cuantas de envestidas más y no pude contener más el éxtasis.

-¡AHHHHH!- pero mi preciosa Hinata tampoco.

Deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, estaba exhausto, todo fue rápido y lleno de descargas de placer y adrenalina.

-Itachi-san es intenso- aún sonaba agitada.

-Solo porque me lo pediste preciosa- me recosté a su lado y retire cada mechón de cabello que se pegaba a su rostro por culpa del sudor.

-No te iras ¿verdad?- su tono se teñía con suplica infantil.

-Si es lo quieres princesa- sus ojos no aguantaron más y se fueron cerrando.

Seguía sin entender como es que después de ser tan lasciva y provocadora, siempre regresaba a esa actitud dulce y tierna. Hinata era todo un misterio y buscaba descifrarla, mejor si se me iba la vida en ello.


	17. Chapter 17

Niñera

Era la primera vez que lo veía dormir, su respiración era suave, su rostro lucia pasivo, pase un dedo por la punta de su nariz, Itachi-san era hermoso, lo único que no me gustaba de verlo dormir era no poder mirar esos penetrantes ojos negros, aquella mirada tan intensa que me sumergía hasta perderme en ella. No me había podido aguantar las ganas en cuanto sonó el timbre y lo hice tomarme, solía atraer la bestialidad de los hombres y eso siempre había estado bien para mí pero ayer fue la primera vez que Itachi-san se mostro impaciente, él sabia como ser intenso pero ayer sobrepaso lo bestial "solo porque me lo pediste preciosa", me atemorizaba un poco estar tan embelesada por él, Itachi-san es un hombre muy dulce y agradable, todo un caballero, por momentos no creía estar a la altura para estar con él pero ni así dejaría que se fuera, no lo dejaría alejarse, haría de todo solo por que me mirara siempre yo… lo necesitaba. Quería olvidar todo y dejarme llenar por Itachi-san una y otra vez, de todas las formas que él quisiera solo para que no se fuera. Rose mis labios con los suyos y con ese único tacto el calor se instaló en mi vientre, volví a besar su labios con solo un toque, y una de mis manos se deslizaba por su cuello y bajaba por su fuerte pecho, no recuerdo haberle quitado la camisa, sus abdominales, mordí mi labio inferior, seguí bajando hasta llegar a su pene, pero que hombre tan perfecto, lo rodee con mi mano y empecé a moverla de arriba a abajo, le oí suspirar y subí un poco la velocidad de mi mano, la temperatura de mi cuerpo iba subiendo tocarlo me hacia sentir como si me tocara a mi misma. Itachi rodo conmigo en brazos quedando él arriba de mí.

-Buenos días princesa- se acerco a besarme el cuello.

-Ho…hola ah- hundió dos dedos en mí, los movía con lentitud –ah, ah, ah.

Con su boca le daba atención a mi ceno derecho y con su mano amasaba el izquierdo, eran caricias lentas, delicadas y muy embriagadoras.

-¿Lista?

-Si- mi voz fue apenas un susurro.

Saco sus dedos de mi interior y paso su brazo por mi cintura acercándome más a su cuerpo, sentí su punta buscando mi entrada y sumergirse en ella.

-AH- abrió mis piernas mientras salía de mi –ah- volvía a entrar, tan lento, tan dulce.

-Me encanta escucharte gemir así- unió nuestros labios en un beso tierno.

Mis manos fueron hasta su espalda, no era posible darle ni la mitad de lo que él me hacia sentir en este momento pero quería intentarlo, pase mis dedos por en medio desde su nuca hasta el inicio de su trasero fue en ese instante que sentí su lengua llamar la atención de la mía, estaba adentrándose más profundo, lo dejaba dominar mi boca solo porque me sentía morir con esa forma tan suave de ser, por este placer tan deliciosamente meloso. Libero mis labios para ir a lamer mi oreja.

-Ah, ah, ah- no me faltaba mucho para llegar.

-Te quiero Hinata- "cuando me deje de gustar Hinata-san será porque he empezado a quererla", yo… quiero amarlo.

-¡Ah!- mi orgasmo recorrió cada poro de mi cuerpo curvando mi espalda, me perdí en el.

-¿Lista para lo que sigue?- Itachi-san medaba pequeños besos en mi rostro.

-Si.

.

Creí que estos días no haríamos mucho más que solo tocarnos y aunque técnicamente nos estábamos tocando esto era en definitiva muy diferente y también muy divertido. Me jalo de la muñeca y beso mi mejilla.

-Las traes- dijo y se alejo un poco, corría para alcanzarlo pero no podía para de reír.

Sabia que hacia trampa, en condiciones iguales, no habría forma que pudiera darle alcanzar a Itachi-san, me apoye en su hombro y bese su cuello.

-Las traes- no tuve oportunidad de alejarme pues me capturo de la cintura y apego mi espalda asía él.

-Me alegra saber que se divierte Hinata-san- apoyo su mentón en mi hombro.

-¿No es esto muy infantil?- sonreía como boba, Itachi-san era demasiado para mi y me fascinaba tenerlo conmigo.

-¿Te crees muy madura pequeña princesa?- tomo mi mano y me hizo girar, para luego tomar mi rostro entre sus manos –te tengo noticias preciosa, aunque crezcas no dejaras de ser infantil.

Me beso con firmeza, no era desesperado pero si profundo, lo abrace de la cintura solo para tenerlo más cerca de mí, el sol brillaba en lo más alto del cielo y la brisa era un poco refrescante pero mis mejillas estaban encendidas y sabía bien que ni el ambiente, ni la actividad del juego en el patio eran los responsables, si no, estar con Itachi-san de esa forma tan simple, tan especial. Se separo de mis labios para cargarme en sus brazos, no podía evitar reír. Nos sentamos en la banca que se balanceaba en la terraza trasera de mi casa, yo sobre sus piernas, no pude evitar recargarme en él.

-Me siento tranquilo- con sus brazos me atrajo más asía su cuerpo –cada que te tengo cerca sin hacer nada, es una tranquilidad maravillosa.

Yo no podía decir lo mismo, si no lo tenía conmigo estaba inquieta y cuando lo tenía a mi lado justo como ahora creía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho, no dejaba de latir desesperado sobre todo después de lo que dijo "me pediste de regalo Hinata-san, y soy un obsequio bastante completo". Si lo era, Itachi-san era mucho más para mi que solo un chico con el que me gustaba tener sexo pero me avergonzaba decirlo. Solo pude entrelazar mi mano con la de él, al menos por ahora.


	18. Chapter 18

Niñera

Era la segunda vez en el día que Hinata-san se había quedado dormida, no podía evitar preocuparme un poco por eso, pero la respuesta venía a mí con esa misma facilidad que llegaba la preocupación, habíamos jugado, hablado, reído pero sobre todo nos tocábamos, en cualquier parte, cada que queríamos, justo como ella me pedía dárselo yo se lo hacia. No estaba seguro si el regalo era para ella o era para mi pero sabia que ambos lo disfrutábamos.

Apague el televisor, Hinata-san permanecía recostada en el sillón con ese bello aspecto infantil que solo ella poseía, tranquilidad, estar con ella me traía tranquilidad pero ahora mismo sentía algo molestarme; hablar, esa parte era algo difícil, al ser tan pequeña algunos temas la avergonzaban, la incomodaban o simplemente no quería decirme, se que no puedo forzarla pero Konan no tenia ninguna de estas reacciones, para ella todos los temas eran cualquier cosa, no había censura sobre nada, supongo que hay costumbres que tardan en irse. Me gustaba mi privacidad y no quería invadir la de Hinata-san o la de Hiashi-san pero simplemente no me quedaría aquí con este mal presentimiento en la boca del estomago. Bese la frente de mi niña a forma de disculpa por lo que estaba por hacer.

Subí las escaleras y entre a su habitación, aquel cuarto de papel tapiz lila y muebles blancos, empecé a abrir los cajones rebuscando algo, lo que fuera, y acomodando todo de nueva cuenta, en el cajón de su buro había varías cajas de medicina, Hinata no estaba enferma, al menos no que yo supiera, tome una de las cajas seguí revisando las otras cajas, todas eran píldoras anticonceptivas "yo se tomar mis precauciones" lo había dicho en alguna ocasión, debía ser sencillo para Hinata obtenerlas, Hiashi-san trabaja en la elaboración de fármacos pero no entendía para que tantas cajas y algunas estaban vacías, si buscaba no tirarlas en casa para que Hiashi-san no lo notara ¿por qué no se deshacía de ellas en cualquier bote publico? Me quede con una caja solo para asegurarme que no le traería ningún problema a futuro ya que no creía que fueran prescritas por un medico.

Fuera de eso, nada, no había nada que me dijera porque me sentía inquieto, sonaba estúpido pero algo no me gustaba del ambiente de la casa, lo había notado en Hinata-san, por momentos lucia pérdida, apagada y también estaba aquella ocasión cuando su primo vino de visita; abrí la puerta que seguía de la habitación de Hinata, encendí la luz, lucia como una habitación de huéspedes sin arreglar, abrí la puerta del buro, había un porta retratos con una foto del Hyuga y Hinata-san, ella le miraba con la ilusión que una chiquilla pudiera tener pero el día que la traje a casa Hinata se escondió detrás de mi cuando él atendió la puerta, hurgue un poco más, una libreta en blanco y algunos condones, me sentía algo paranoico pero no me detuve y miré bajo la cama y saque una cajita de madera, se abría con clave.

-¿Itachi-san?- mire a la puerta, Hinata lucia algo perdida y temerosa.

-Hinata…

Ella entro de prisa me quito la caja de las manos, se arrodillo y la metió bajo la cama, no hablaba, solo se movía con rapidez, tomo el porta retratos y lo volvió a dejar en su lugar, abrió cada cajón, miro cada rincón de la habitación asegurándose de que estuviera todo en orden, su rostro no tenía expresión mientras lo hacia.

-Hinata- me tomo de la mano pero no me miraba.

-A Neji no le gusta que muevan sus cosas- me jalo hasta salir de la habitación, apago la luz y cerro la puerta, incluso la miro buscando haberla cerrado bien.

-Hina…

-No entres ahí- era la segunda vez que me interrumpía.

-Hin…

-No tengo porque entrar ahí de nuevo- susurro, suficiente.

-Hinata- mi voz salió más fuerte de lo que quería, la tome de los hombros, tenía que dejar de estar lejos de mí de esa manera, no la quería así -¿Qué te hizo?- lo mataría por hacerle esto a mi dulce niña.

Sus ojos se aguaron y no tardaron nada en derramar lágrimas, negaba con la cabeza y no se detenía.

-¡Hinata basta!- ella se detuvo.

-No quiero- lucia muy asustada, yo no quería asustarla.

-Oye- pase una mano a su mejilla.

-No quiero decirte- eso se sintió como un golpe. Ella se sorprendió y me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos –no me hagas decirlo, no quiero- la sentí tan lejana por un instante, sentí miedo.

-Hinata- la rodee por la cintura levantándola unos centímetros del suelo.

-No me hagas decirlo, no quiero mancharte, eres lo más bello que me ha pasado, Itachi-san- su llanto dolía.

La tenía pegada a mi cuerpo y seguía sintiéndola lejos, anduve hasta llegar a su cama, la recosté y empecé a quitarme la ropa, quizá sin la tela la volvería a sentir como hace unos minutos como cuando todo iba bien, la despoje de sus prendas también, la quería junto a mi, quería sentirla no alejarla. La necesitaba.

-Lo siento- no buscaba lastimarla y lo había hecho –lo siento- me recosté sobre ella –lo siento- sus manos me abrazaron –lo siento- la bese en la frente –lo siento- mordisque su mejilla –lo siento- lamí su cuello- sus manos vagaban por mi espalda –lo siento Hinata- pose mis labios en los de ella.

Soltó mi cabello, su lengua acariciaba mis labios el deseo de aminorar nuestras distancias se sentía por parte de ambos. Aún no sabía como tratar con ella, aún no sabia como llegar a ella, aún no era mía de forma completa y hasta entonces le haría notarme de la única manera en que se comunicarme con Hinata-san, entre caricias y sabanas.


	19. Chapter 19

Niñera

Quería quedarme cerca de Itachi-san, tal y como ahora, acostados de lado con su rostro apoyado en mis pechos desnudos y su respiración rosando mi piel, dejándome juguetear con su cabello, no sabía si estaba dormido o despierto pero no importa, afuera seguía obscuro, él seguía conmigo y me quedaría con Itachi-san, siempre. Sentí ligeros besos en mis cenos, me sentía tocar el cielo solo con esa caricia, su cabello se escapo de mis dedos y sus besos fueron bajando, sus manos acariciaban mis costados con mucha tranquilidad, ya había olvidado cuantas veces hicimos esto en las ultimas horas, cada rincón de mi piel estaba sensible ante su tacto, jalar aire en estos momentos era un privilegio ya que él me robaba todo el aliento, se detuvo en mi vientre y lo degusto como si de un dulce se tratase, cada rose de sus labios en ese lugar me hacia mojarme entre las piernas. Mi cuerpo pedía más pero yo no le pediría nada que no quisiera darme en este momento, quería inundarme de Itachi-san, quería, buscaba olvidar…

Tenía mis piernas abiertas hasta dejar mis muslos apegados a la cama y su atención en mi entrada, levante mis manos queriendo sostenerme de algo ante este placer maravilloso que me daba pero no había nada, mi respiración era más que pesada a mis gemidos no los dejaba escaparse de mi boca quería que durara más este placer, era una tortura.

-No lo contengas Hinata- lo dijo mientras saboreaba mi clítoris.

-AH- comencé a soltar mis gemidos- Ah, ah, ah- cada vez más agudos –Ah, ah, ah,- me metió la lengua, ¡maldición! pero como me encantaba esto -¡AHHH!- mi sensibilidad me hizo terminar pronto.

Una lagrima se escapo por mi ojo, ¿Cómo era posible que el sexo fuera tan hermoso? Itachi-san siguió besando mis labios vaginales tomando todo lo que tenía ahí abajo; subió apegándose a mi cuerpo, el rose maravilloso de sus pectorales con mis pezones me hizo suspirar, pego nuestras frentes, él mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos mirándome, yo apenas podía lidiar con el orgasmo que aún tenia en mi sistema, al tomar aire lo olí ese era mi aroma pero yo solo quería oler el de él, me abrace a Itachi-san y hundí mi nariz en su cuello.

-¿Estamos bien?- su voz sonó débil, angustiada.

-Si- mi bello Itachi no tenía porque enterarse de mi vida antes de él, porque no importaba solo él me importaba.

Lo tome del rostro y estampe un beso, me volvía loca que me lamiera entre las piernas pero odiaba que se le quedara mi sabor, yo solo quería probarlo a él una y otra y otra y muchas veces más. Se distancio de mis labios dejando su dedo índice en los míos el cual yo bese.

-Espera pequeña, traje algo para ti- suspire cuando se levanto de la cama puede que estuviera cubierta por la sabana pero no era igual sin su cuerpo calentando el mío –solo un segundo princesa- me beso el interior de la muñeca, podía leerme tan bien, quería aprender a leerlo sin palabras también.

Fue hasta la silla donde había dejado sus cosas, cuando regreso, se sentó en el piso junto a la cama y dejo una cajita en el colchón, le mire interrogante.

-Se que aún falta para tu cumpleaños, pero si no mal recuerdo querías abrir tu regalo este fin de semana.

-Itachi-san es mi regalo- y lo conservaría por siempre –no necesito otro obsequio- él era mío.

-No creo que todo esto sea solo para Hinata-san porque también la siento como un regalo para mí- me ruborice.

Yo no podía ser un buen obsequio para Itachi-san y aún así él me tomaba como un regalo, mi corazón se desbordaba en mi interior. Me sentía de mantequilla. Tome asiento en la cama cubriéndome con la sabana, si dentro de esta cajita estaba mi obsequio seria extraño recibirlo desnuda ¿no? Debía haber una luna maravillosa esta noche pues por la ventana entraba la suficiente luz como para no dejar la habitación en penumbra; tome la cajita y la abrí, sostuve en mis dedos un delgado anillo, el metal era claro y sentía una grabación en el interior pero no pude distinguir que es lo que decía.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es muy pequeño- no entraba del todo en mi dedo anular. Itachi-san se río.

-No va en ese dedo- tomo el pequeño añillo y mi mano también.

Sentía mis mejillas arder, esta escena lucia tan… comprometida. Itachi-san lucia tan calmado con esto y mi interior era un remolino de emociones, quite mi mano antes de que me lo pusiera, él me miro.

-¿Qué pasara cuando me lo pongas?- estaba entrando en pánico y no sabia el porque.

-Se que no te entusiasma la palabra noviazgo pero ni así pienso detenerme Hinata-san- él tomo mi mano y metió el anillo en mi dedo meñique.

-Me entusiasma si es con Itachi-san- susurre.

Itachi volvió a la cama, me jalo de los pies para quedar recostada en la cama nuevamente.

-¿Quieres estar arriba o abajo?- pregunto mordisqueando mi oreja.

-Abajo- me faltaba el aire, lo quería cubriéndome completa, llenándome hasta desbordarme de él, dejándolo tocarme como él quisiera, quería ser solo de Itachi Uchiha.

Sus manos fueron directo a mis pechos estrujándolos y jaloneando mis pezones.

-¡AH!- y de ahí no pude contenerme ni un segundo.

Lamia mi mentón de manera vehemente hasta subir a mis labios a darme un beso de lo más profundo.

-Dímelo Hinata- ¿qué, de qué habla? - ¿Qué sientes por mi?- dijo entre besos. Yo…

Sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo buscando incrustarse en mi piel, sentía pero ya no podía pensar, Itachi era demasiado intenso, él siempre era demasiado y así quería que fuera.

-Di lo Hinata, quiero escucharte- murmuraba en mi cuello, toqueteando mis piernas, encendiendo mi lujuria como nunca antes.

-Yo…- me costaba hablar –qu…quie..ro es…tAR- metió sus dedos en mi entrada –¡ITA!...- metio su pene con fuerza en mi vagina -¡AHHH!

Subió mis piernas juntándolas y las dejo caer a un lado, una de sus manos las sostenía para que no las moviera mientras me penetraba con su delicioso y bien dotado miembro, su boca fue a mordisquear mi pezón. Esto era demasiado. Tome su mano libre y metí su dedo medio en mi boca, lo chupe como si le hiciera una mamada, Itachi no espero a meter otros dos dedos que jugueteaban con mi lengua, un hilillo de baba se escurría por la comisura de mis labios y fue limpiada por su pulgar, baje la mirada y él miraba atento a mis reacciones. Que excitante. Saco sus dedos de mi boca y los llevo a mis nalgas, subió su boca a mis labios, su rostro lucia hambriento.

-Quiero meterlo aquí- uno de sus dedos entro en mi ano.

-Hazlo- no supe si realmente me salió la voz pero él adentro otro dedo.

Hundió su lengua en mi húmeda cavidad vocal, la sentía por la garganta. Era delicioso. Otro dedo más, me sentía llegar con sus dedos y su pene dentro de mí.

-¡AHHHH!- mi cabeza se hizo para atrás rompiendo el beso, de mi boca salió ese gemido al llegar a mi jugoso orgasmo.

Los dedos de Itachi seguían moviéndose, intentaba calmarme pero no podía, ya no sentía su firme mástil dentro de mí no supe si él también llego al clímax de esa ronda. Me dio vuelta dejándome boca abajo, subió mis piernas, flexionandolas y abriéndolas, su erección me acariciaba el trasero.

-¿Lista preciosa?- esa voz tan ronca me hacia humedecerme. Asentí.

Sus dedos me separaban las nalgas y sentía su punta adentrarse, me dio una nalgada y se metió completo. Mi gemido se ahogo en mi garganta, esto era demasiado, mis manos se aferraban de las sabanas, era un dolor muy emocionante.

-¿Estas bien?- le costo pronunciar esas palabras. Asentí -¿segura? Recargo su cuerpo en mí, adentrando más su miembro en mi ano.

-Si.

Tomo mis manos con las suyas y empezó el vaivén, tardo más en llegar que en desaparecer el dolor.

-Ah- una estocada –ah- un beso en la espalda -ah- el movimiento era tranquilo y profundo –Itachi.

-¿Si preciosa?

-Hagamos, ah, esto muchas, ah, veces, ah- me beso el cuello.

-Como tú lo pidas princesa.


	20. Chapter 20

Niñera

Estaba teniendo una semana pesada, mis exámenes de la universidad estaban próximos y mi padre se había empeñado por darme los casos próximos a cerrar, una carrera contra el tiempo, eso era fácil de manejar, mi problema era que mi cuerpo se acostumbro a tener a Hinata a todo momento y en cualquier lugar pero no había tenido la oportunidad de verla en estos días y masturbarme con la pequeña prenda bajo mi almohada no era suficiente la necesita a ella, sus piernas rodeándome, sus manos tocándome, sus labios jugueteando con los míos, el interior de sus piernas, sus perfectos pechos y sobre todo esa mirada entre embelesada y depravada que la poseía cada vez que teníamos sexo. Pero no todo en aquel fin de semana fue perfecto, hacemos cosas en la cama que solo dos clases de parejas llegarían a hacer, me sentía intranquilo al saber que podíamos ser tan desvergonzados en el sexo pero que Hinata evitara los temas que a mi parecer eran importantes, lo admitía, me había dolido darme cuenta de que Hinata no confiara en mi para hablar de Neji Hyuga; esto era confuso, todo empezó muy rápido, si mantengo esa velocidad buscaría las respuestas por mi cuenta y eso no era buena señal, ninguna persona que saque conclusiones por su cuenta podrá tener una relación y mi objetivo no es solo complacer nuestros cuerpos pero si reduzco la velocidad de las cosas yo…

-Adelante- dije cuando escuche que llaman a la puerta.

-Sr. Itachi- la mujer entro a mi oficina –su padre le envía esto,- me dio una carpeta –los necesita para mañana a primera hora- tome la carpeta.

Mire la hora del monitor, malditos casos en cierre.

-Gracias- la secretaria se fue cerrando la puerta.

Sabia bien porque lo hacia, era el hijo del jefe y debía demostrar que soy más que capas de encargarme de este puesto y futuramente de la empresa, ¿a qué padre no le gusta presumir de las habilidades de su hijo? Lo entendía, pero con esto arruino mi efímera esperanza de pasar tiempo con Hinata.

.

Abrí la puerta, faltaba poco para que mis padres llegaran pero Sasuke ya debería estar durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Llegas tarde- su voz sonó tan sueva como siempre, cerré la puerta y me gire a verla.

Hinata estaba molesta y aún así se veía muy sensual, había estado cometiendo el error de darle cualquier cosa que me pidiera, de hacer cualquier cosa que ella demandara y simplemente ya no podía, ni quería dejar de encapricharla conmigo. Me acerque, la tome de la cintura atrayéndola a mi, junte nuestras frentes y su suave aroma se coló por mi nariz, la había extrañado.

-Perdona pequeña- su mirada se suavizó.

-Odio tu trabajo- reí internamente por las ocurrencias de mi dulce y tierna niña caprichosa.

-También te extrañe- y la bese.

Era algo absurdo, apenas hace 4 días de nuestro mágico fin de semana y ambos ya nos sentíamos como si hubiera sido hace años. Hinata hundió su traviesa lengua en mi boca, nunca me cansaría de tan deliciosa criatura, la estreche más a mi cuerpo y ella solo llevo sus manos a mis hombros.

-Hyuga- me separe de sus labios con pesar. Sasuke llego hasta nosotros y jalo a mi Hinata alejándola de mi –léeme un cuento- esa excusa para estar fuera de la cama no la esperaba.

Hinata estaba avergonzada y solo se dejo llevar por Sasuke, por pura curiosidad los seguí escaleras arriba donde una vez dentro estuvieron dentro de la habitación Sasuke cerro la puerta de su cuarto. Mi hermanito tenía su temperamento y admitía que venía de familia; estaba frustrado y divertido a la vez, mis posibles minutos a solas con mi novia eran interrumpidos por mi hermano menor que con sus acciones mostraba el claro mensaje de "Hinata esta aquí por mi, no por ti" aunque por mi bienvenida eso se podía debatir. No me quedo más que esperar a mi dulce ángel en el pasillo; 5 minutos, era lo único que pedía, no la tocaría, cada prenda que traía la dejaría intacta solo la quería junto a mi ahora mismo. La puerta se abrió y Hinata salió con una pequeña sonrisa, la apegue a mi cuerpo por su cintura, no me contuve y le bese el cuello.

-¿Qué harás el fin de semana princesa?- interrogue entre besos y lengüeteos.

-Lo que quieras hacerme- reí en su cuello, mi niña sabía como calentarme las ideas y mucho más que eso.

Aprisione mis labios a los suyos era apenas un rose, una simple caricia para lo que ya nos hacíamos, sabia tan rico tenerla así de cerca, me pedí en sus labios al punto de no importarme el oxigeno y parecía que a ella también hasta que se deslizo de mis brazos, solté un gruñido de molestia, mi Hinata solo rio cubriéndose la boca.

-¿Me acompañaras a casa?- se mordía el labio inferior y tenia cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Si es lo que quieres- me dio un beso fugas y bajo las escaleras ¿qué planeaba?

.

-Por atrás- susurro cuando me beso la mejilla antes de entrar a su casa.

Entendía su idea aunque no me entusiasmaba del todo. Pase a un lado de la cochera y me salte la barda para llagar al patio de atrás de los Hyuga y Hinata no tardo en aparecer, solo podía reírme ¿en qué momento me rebaje a las ideas de una adolescente? Pero ni eso me detuvo para tenerla entre la pared y mi cuerpo, besándola como si el oxigeno proviniera de ella, mis caderas pegadas a las suyas en un rose que me calentaba de sobremanera, sus pequeñas manos subiendo mi camisa para tocar mi piel. Tan desesperados estábamos por sentirnos de nuevo.

-Itachi… por… favor… entra ya- no la haría repetirlo, mi erección ya dolía.

Me desabroche el pantalón y sin más me saque la excitación, removí sus bragas y me adentre en su cálida intimidad, tuve que meter mi lengua en su boca para acallar ese gemido de placer que salía cada que entraba por primera vez, buscaba cogérmela no hacer que Hiashi-san saliera ver que ocurría. Hinata no tenía límites para estas cosas, eso ya lo sabía desde hace tiempo y aunque me resultaba excitante cada ocurrencia que tenía buscaba quedarme a su lado a toda costa. Subí sus piernas a mi cintura y la encerré más entre la pared y yo, la embestía con fuerza, apoye mi frente en su hombro, sus pechos vestidos se frotaban contra el mío, Hinata estaba a punto de llegar cuando sentí sus dedos apretar mis brazos, le mordí el labio inferior y acelere las penetraciones, la necesitaba y ella a mi de esta forma y de muchas otras. Sus paredes se cerraron alrededor de mi pene, no había nada más rico que sentirla así, la bese con lujuria, Hinata afianzo más el abrazo que me daban sus piernas cuando llego a su orgasmo y fue cuestión de segundos para que yo me derramara dentro.

Nos tomo un par de minutos regresar a la normalidad nuestras respiraciones entre algunos besos más sencillos, abrochaba mis pantalones y fajaba mi camisa cuando ella se abraso de mi.

-Quiero dormir contigo- mi pequeña encaprichada, la quería así para que no se alejara ni un milímetro. Le devolví el abrazo.

-Lo se, también es extraño para mi no dormir contigo preciosa pero haríamos las cosas bien ¿recuerdas?

-Hacerlo aquí afuera no es hacerlo bien- reí ante su comentario.

-No quieras pasarte de lista conmigo Hinata.

-No me atrevo a hacer eso- su voz bajo de tono.

-Te quiero- bese su cabello y ella se estrecho más a mi.

Solo me había dicho lo que sentía por mi una vez y yo la forcé un poco a decirlo, pero lo sabia, lo sentía, ella me quería tanto como yo a ella. Hinata se separo, se paro de puntitas y me beso en la mejilla. Antes de que se alejara la jale de la mano y uní mis labios con los de ella una vez más por esta noche.

-Descansa mi pequeña- el rubor de sus mejillas, soñaría con esa dulce expresión suya.

.

Esta travesura de comérmela donde fuera me estaba cansando, mi Hinata merecía más y yo no soportaría otra interrupción en mis asuntos con ella. Necesitaba una solución ya.

.

.

.

.

Se que me desaparecí unos días y eso no es normal en mi pero salí de viaje y me di cuenta que olvide cargar las historias en la pagina para luego publicárselas, en alguna ocasión ya me había pasado algo similar con un capitulo y volví a reescribir ese capitulo para publicárselos; esta vez eran más capítulos y no quise arriesgarme ya que pude haber cambiado la dirección de la trama y simplemente no quiero eso, me gusta como quedo esta historia. Les dejo solo un capitulo por hoy, básicamente porque quiero ser malo. XD Aclarando esto, a partir de hoy vuelvo a subir como antes un capitulo por día, disfruten la historia.

Soul


	21. Chapter 21

Niñera

Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, odio su empleo, odio que no me recoja a la salida de la escuela, odio estar poco tiempo juntos, odio no poder pasar las noches con él, odio… ser tan egoísta. Itachi estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo en la escuela, en la empresa y yo me sentía inútil, vacía si él, Itachi lo era todo, era un caballero, un pervertido, una atleta, un genio, él es perfecto; lo sabia bien yo no estaba a su altura, mi mejor nota era gracias a que hacia otras cosas no a mi intelecto, en el único deporte en el que soy talentosa no se usa ropa y no sabría como manejar la mejor firma de abogados del país ni como lidiar con tantos deberes al mismo tiempo, de seguro Konan-san tenía alguna de estas habilidades, incluso Sasuke-kun me superaba con facilidad en todas estas tareas. No podía evitar compararme con Itachi y tampoco podía dejar de querer estar con él, era mi necesidad ahora y eso me aterraba, había pasado años bajo la necesidad de sentir a Neji y nada salió bien de eso, aún era confuso, aún me preguntaba si no hubo una sola vez, solo una, donde no liberara solo la presión, donde realmente le gustaba estar conmigo pero no sabia si la respuesta me aliviaría o solo dolería más. La campana de fin de clases sonó.

-No olviden estudiar para sus exámenes...

Todos comenzaron a guardar sus cosas y moverse asía la salida pero yo estaba algo ausente, escuchaba la voz de Kakashi-sensei lejana, los murmullos de mis compañeros apenas eran un eco, no tenía prisa por salir de ahí, no había nada que hacer, no estaría con Itachi hoy. El aula estaba vacía cuando me dirigía a la salida.

-Hyuga-san- me detuve un momento para mirar al profesor –espero con ansias su desempeño para su calificación final- estampo su mano en mi trasero y lo apretó por unos segundos para luego salir del aula.

Di un par de pasos y me apoye en el marco de la puerta "¿Ahora ya no quieres?" no quería oírlo "pero si tú te insinuaste" cállate, "un poco de sexo por tu calificación" quería llorar, gritar, lo que hiciera falta para que me sacara esta sensación de mi cuerpo, "los chicos mayores lo hacen mejor, saben cogerte" ¡cállate! Sentí nauseas y solo pude correr al baño y vomitar en el lavabo, las chicas salían del baño por el hedor, deje correr el agua para que se fuera por el drenaje, quedarme ahí solo me hacia querer vomitar de nuevo, lo resistí y enjuague mi boca, cerré la llave y salí del baño; mis piernas apenas me sostenían, llegue a mi casillero vacié todos los libros a mi mochila ni siquiera pude sostenerla y termino en el piso, vi mi reflejo en el pequeño espejo de la puerta del casillero, lucia pálida yo misma me daba asco en eso momento ¿cómo podía ser que Itachi se fijara en alguien que lucia así? La respuesta era peor que la pregunta, intentaba contener las lágrimas pero no logre contener el dolor de pensar que Itachi solo me buscaba por la misma razón que todos los demás y termine agachándome frente a mi casillero.

-Hinata ¿te sientes bien?- la sensación de asco no desaparecía.

-Si solo estoy asqueada- Sakura me ayudo a levantar.

-Oh Hinata ¿ahora experimentas con chicas?- Naruto pasó junto a nosotras haciendo una seña obscena chocando sus manos por entre los dedos.

-Largo badulaque- dijo Sakura molesta y Naruto se fue algo confundido -no creo que puedas caminar por tu cuenta, vamos te llevare a casa.

Me apoyaba un poco en Sakura para caminar, los pasillos estaban llenos de ruido, entre conversaciones y sonidos de casilleros abriendo y cerrando, algunas miradas se entretenían mirándonos pasar, la preparatoria era horrible en muchas situaciones, los rumores era una mala parte de ella. Cuando entre a la escuela ya venia jalando mi reputación de la secundaria, Naruto siempre que tenía oportunidad me molestaba con comentarios como el de hace un rato, normalmente me defendía insultando su desempeño sexual o algo parecido y me dejaba en paz por varias semanas, Sakura tenia razón era un lerdo le tomaba varios días en pensar algo insultante para decirme; Sakura entendía bien lo que era ser apuntada casi todo el tiempo, ella era la estudiante perfecta, altas notas, seguía cada norma de la escuela y era muy estudiosa aunque ciertamente nada sociable, no tenia amigos más allá de sus libros, no asistía a ningún evento social, ni a ninguna otra salida si no era educativamente provechosa eso hizo que la tacharan de rara y con el tiempo eso se deformó a que la gente la llamara lesbiana. Lo que nos unía era el simple hecho que sus padres trabajaban para el mío y no nos quedaba de otra más que convivir en las fiestas de fin de año de la empresa o cualquier otra reunión de ese estilo.

-Dicen que vomitaste en el baño- que rápido corría la información.

-Dicen muchas cosas- jugueteaba con el añillo que me obsequio Itachi.

-Si, pero algunas son verdades- no sabia que contestar a eso, yo era una verdad o lo había sido –hicimos un trato Hinata ¿lo recuerdas?

-Si- Sakura me había conseguido las pastillas que tomaba por si las dudas bajo la condición de que no la involucrara en nada de mis asuntos, fueran para bien o para mal.

-Bien, porque no me meteré en problemas por tus cosas- eso ya lo sabia -¿las sigues tomando?

-Si, tal y como indica en el empaque- había sido muy recalcante en esa parte.

-Entonces tal vez solo estés mareada o algo así- Sakura estaciono su auto frente a mi casa.

-Gracias- dije abriendo la puerta.

-Claro- una vez cerré la puerta Sakura arranco.

Sostenía mi mochila con ambas manos, pesaba mucho pero mi única salida para esa vida que lleve por años era aprobar todos los exámenes por mi misma, aunque no estaba segura de poder lograrlo necesitaba intentarlo no quería que nadie más me tocara si no era Itachi. Entre a la casa y en cuanto tuve a la vista la estancia deje caer la mochila al piso, Neji levanto la vista para verme un segundo y continúo revisando las cajas de cartón que estaban por toda la estancia.

-Si sigues pasando el rato con ese Uchiha terminaras anémica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pero que estúpida eres Hinata, ¿qué parece que hago?- su tono era cansado.

-Me refiero a ¿por qué te mudas de nuevo?

-Bueno hay deberes familiares con los que debo cumplir- "debo" ¿acaso él no hacia nada que quisiera hacer?

-¿Qué deberes?

-Maldición Hinata- su voz salió molesta, solo pude hundirme en mis hombros –soporte un maldito vuelo de 18 horas solo para llegar y saber que la aerolínea mezcló mis cosas con las de quien sabe quien y tú llegas con tu insoportable curiosidad- volteo a verme, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y sus ojos tenían esa chispa – ¿crees que puedas encerrarte en tu habitación antes que yo te de alcance?- esto no era bueno, yo no podía ganarle en eso, río –solo bromeaba.

Neji continúo abriendo caja por caja revisando las cosas que cada una guardaba, tome mi mochila y sin quitarle ojo de encima camine con lentitud asía las escaleras, corrí de los últimos escalones a mi habitación sin mirar atrás, cerré con seguro y me desplome en el suelo. Quería que Itachi estuiviera conmigo aquí y ahora.


	22. Chapter 22

Niñera

A Hinata le costaba concentrarse, estaba nerviosa y eso le impedía poner atención. Estaba feliz de que me pidiera ayudarla a estudiar, no era la forma en que prefería pasar mi limitado tiempo con ella pero era algo inevitable, además de que se trataba de algo importante como la escuela era la primera vez que me pedía ayuda.

-No lo entiendo- los exámenes llegan a poner intranquilas a las personas pero no como a Hinata.

-Despejas y2 y lo sustituyes para obtener el valor de x- tomo el lápiz y volvió a intentarlo.

Realmente le costaba concentrarse pero se esforzaba por hacer cada ejercicio.

-¿Así?- mire el ejercicio, tome el lápiz de su mano y cambie el signo de la respuesta, Hinata suspiro con cansancio –esto es inútil.

Neji soltó el sonido de contener la risa, si tenia que fingir estar leyendo ¿por qué tenia que hacerlo cerca de nosotros? Ya no lo soportaba más, me levante y extendí mi mano asía Hinata, ella me miro confundida pero aun así me dio su mano y salí con ella de la casa Hyuga, si íbamos a mi casa Sasuke solo estaría molestando, si nos quedabamos en la suya solo era cuestion de tiempo de perder mi paciencia contra ese Hyuga y no sería una bonita escena para Hiashi-san.

-¿Itachi?- Hinata me miraba con preocupación.

-Todos necesitan un descanso- sonreí pero Hinata solo pareció encogerse mientras caminábamos.

Toda la mañana había sido incomoda desde el momento en que él abrió la puerta y entendía el porque se encontraba aquí, era normal que las empresas buscaran continuar dentro de la familia yo estaba pasando por lo mismo y si Hiashi-san se lo pidio era por algo; si Hinata no me quería decir aún que había sucedido entre ellos estaba bien, no tenia problema con eso ya se sinceraría conmigo en algún momento, pero ahora todo era diferente, Neji estaba aquí y no dejaría que Hinata saliera lastimada.

-Lo siento- salí de mi pensamiento solo para prestarle atención –pudimos vernos en otro lado.

Había varias cosas de las que tenía que encargarme, pero por el momento debía enfocarme en solo una, Hinata me había pedido ayuda y la haría relajarse o no pasaría sus examenes. Me detuve frente a ella, acaricie sus mejillas y la bese, no solía hacer estas cosas en publico pero no había opción.

-Vamos- entrelace mis dedos con los suyos y la conduje al parque, no quedaba muy lejos, era temprano y así que no debía estar infestado de niños.

.

-Sube.

-Itachi, no deberíamos volver a…

-Si no subes tu sola te subiré en mis piernas, decide preciosa- el rubor en sus mejillas apareció y no tardo nada en subir al columpio, comencé a mecerla con lentitud.

-Voy a quedarme dormida- despues de un momento su sentido de humor estaba regresando, esa era mi chica.

-Esas si que son malas noticias- empecé a empujar su espalda con más fuerza, y sus risas no tardaron mucho en escucharse.

-Ya vasta- su risa se volvía nerviosa, estaba llegando muy alto –Itachi ya vasta.

-Si quieres parar salta.

-Si claro- su voz era puro sarcasmo.

-Si no quieres hacerlo sola yo te atrapo.

-¡¿Qué?!- me puse enfrente del columpio y extendí mis brazos.

-Vamos no puede ser peor que un examen.

La vi dudar pero lo hizo aunque no se impulso lo suficiente, la tome de la cintura y la apegue a mi cuerpo, la inercia nos hizo caer al piso, detuve el columpio con una mano antes de que le diera en la cabeza, Hinata estaba muy agitada, había sido un disparo de adrenalina bastante fuerte para ella, me miro entre enojada y divertida.

-Estas loco.

-Adivina de quién es la culpa- lo que hizo no lo esperaba.

Adentro su lengua en mi boca por unos exquisitos segundos para levantarse de inmediato, estaba abochornada. Me levante, la tome de la mano y nos fuimos a sentar bajo un árbol, recosté la cabeza en sus piernas, mi princesa se apoyaba con su manos en el césped, la luz entre los árboles la iluminaban, lucia muy guapa. Hinata era mi prioridad, cada paso que daba era para poder estar con ella pero me preocupaba que ella no lo viera de esa forma, aquí era donde la diferencia de edad no estaba a mi favor, después de todo Hinata apenas cumpliría 16 en unos días aún no tenía porque preocuparle el futuro y eso la hacia estar atrapada en el ayer y en el ahora. Ella era importante para mí y debía demostrárselo, necesitaba que sintiera seguridad conmigo.

-¿De verdad te ponen tan nerviosa los exámenes?- ni siquiera me miraba, quería insistir pero le daría algunos segundos tal vez solo le asuste decirme.

-Yo… hago trampa- tome su mano, sonreí, usaba el añillo que le obsequie.

-¿Siempre?- ella asintió, la avergonzaba todo esto – ¿y no sería mejor esperar al próximo año para cambiar de táctica?- Hinata me miraba de una forma que no pude definir, había tristeza, asco y algo más, era como si yo tuviera dos cabezas en vez de una –me refiero a que son tus exámenes finales y son de todo lo visto en el año.

-Si no quieres ayudarme esta bien- giro su rostro, su voz había sido triste.

-Yo nunca dije que no te ayudaría, eres lista aunque tú no te sientas así ahora pero me cuesta saber si se te dificulta porque él regreso o hay algo más.

-No quiero hablar de eso- jugueteaba con sus dedos.

-Lo se y respeto el hecho de que no me quieras contar pero tampoco voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados Hinata.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- me perdí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Eres tan bueno conmigo… ¿por qué… por qué te gusto?- estaba asustada.

Me senté muy junto a ella.

-No me gustas, yo te quiero, y te quiero porque eres amable, divertida y una ternura- acaricie sus mejilla con mi nariz, Hinata sonrío – te quiero porque eres paciente, atractiva y talentosa- ella no perecía creerme lo ultimo –haces postres que Sasuke come con gula ¿qué es mas talentoso que eso?- no dejaba de mirarme como si estuviera loco –y sobre todo te quiero desnuda en todo momento- se ruborizo –y no solo en la cama, te quiero desnuda tal y como lo estas ahora, cuestionándome, incrédula ante mis acciones, quiero que me hables y que me dejes de a poco acercarte a mi, porque cada segundo que pueda lo quiero pasar contigo, aún si hay trabajo o escuela o exámenes, no voy a soltarte- levante nuestras manos entrelazadas, la sorpresa le inundo los ojos.

-También usas uno- llevaba el mismo tiempo que ella usando un anillo a juego con el suyo y era la primera vez que lo notaba.

-Son nuestro hilo rojo, así que úsalo siempre- me beso la mejilla y se recargo en mi hombro – te quiero Hinata.

Confianza y seguridad, esa era su ganancia en su batalla del día a día y yo estaría con ella para enfrentarla.

.

Odiaba tener que acabar con este dulce momento.

-¿Lista para continuar?

-No quiero caminar- ni con esa adorable excusa nos quedaríamos aquí cuando empezaba exámenes en dos días.

-Entonces sube- le di la espalda y en unos segundos sus brazos me rodearon.

La sujete con firmeza y di vueltas, siempre era placentero escuchar esa deliciosa risa, me detuve y gire del otro lado.

-Ya, voy a marearme- me detuve.

Ninguna relación es utópica pero me esforzaría porque hubiera más momentos alegres que malos. Le tome las piernas y empecé a caminar con Hinata en mi espalda, esperaba que este ambiente entre nosotros perdurara ya que ahora no sería un maestro benevolente con ella.


	23. Chapter 23

Niñera

Me levantaba del piso del baño cuando le escuche.

-Es el tercer día que lo haces- Neji se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta -parece que ese Uchiha te ha dejado preñada.

-No te cansas de decir tonterías- Me miro con una ceja levantada.

Con Neji en casa era como tener a otro Naruto molestando, solo que él era mucho más listo y las burlas no cesaban, pero no dejaría que me molestara. Fui al lavabo a lavar mis dientes, es verdad que hace tiempo que Itachi y yo ya no usábamos condón pero tomaba las pastillas con demasiada frecuencia, el vomito solo era por la irritación de mi estomago, me pasaba cada tanto y nunca he tenido problemas más allá de esto, no había de que alarmarse.

-Si no es del Uchiha entonces ¿de quien?- trataba de ignorarlo, me asustaba lo que intentara hacerme pero desde que llego solo dice cosas con afán de molestar –estoy seguro que seguiste la instrucción- se paro detrás de mi y metió sus manos bajo mi pijama tocando mi vientre -¿alguno de ellos te hizo sentir como yo?

Acerco su cuerpo al mío, rosando su miembro en mis nalgas, sus caricias, su calor seguían siendo los mismos pero si no era Itachi no era lo mismo, deje el cepillo en mi boca, saque sus manos con ayuda de las mías y me aleje, él no puso resistencia y admito que eso me sorprendió.

\- Bien, puedo esperar- ¿de que rayos hablaba? –tú y tu fantasía con ese Uchiha no durara mucho- escupí la espuma de la pasta de mi boca.

-¿Qué harás?- eso me asustaba no quería que Itachi saliera perjudicado, Neji sonrió.

-Nada, tú misma lo arruinaras y cuando eso pase recuerda que mi habitación esta justo a un lado de la tuya; será todo un placer poder consolarte Hi-na-ta- beso mi mejilla y salió del baño.

Si no hablaba con Itachi sobre esto era porque quería enterrarlo, desaparecerlo de mi historia, no solo lo de Neji, también todo lo demás, todos los demás; Itachi merecía mucho más que a una pequeña puta junto a él porque él es amable, bello, perfecto y si yo no estaba a su altura fingiría estarlo porque todo es más simple con Itachi a mi lado, mire mi anillo, estábamos unidos. Me encargaría de despejar todo el pasado, de alguna forma.

.

En las películas solo existían dos tipos de escuela donde la "gente ordinaría" asistía, una era donde todos cantaban y eran felices a excepción de algún estudiante que era el "malo" al que nada le salía bien; la otra era de barrios pobres donde los estudiantes eran mas criminales que otra cosa. Pero esta escuela no era ni una ni otra, aquí los pasillos se llenaban de adolescentes ricos con toda clase de lujos, inflados de megalomanía, presuntuosos y presumidos aún cuando nadie era mejor a nadie. El ambiente en la escuela cambio radicalmente en solo el fin de semana, había dos rumores muy diferentes sobre mí circulando por los pasillos: uno decía que estaba embarazada y los chicos solo se pasaban la bolita entre ellos cuestionándose de quien era el bebe; el segundo decía que mi lesbiana interior al fin había surgido haciéndome vomitar al ver el pene de alguien. Era muy obvio quien había creado el segundo rumor carente de toda lógica y sentido común, aún así la gente lo creía.

-Hinata- Ino se acerco a mí en cuanto me vio -¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

-Porque no lo estoy.

-Y tampoco eres lesbiana o ¿si?- me miro algo asqueada.

-No- yo podía lidiar con cualquier cosa que dijeran de mí, no era la primera vez que murmuraban sobre mí pero en esta ocasión no daría hincapié a que pensaran que existía alguna posibilidad de que fueran ciertos, haría las cosas bien solo por Itachi.

-Hinata- su voz murmuraba -¿eres bulímica?- grandioso ahora eran tres rumores sobre mi.

-No.

-Por favor somos amigas,- nunca he tenido amistades sinceras, solo personas con las cuales pasar el tiempo y despejar la soledad -puedes decírmelo, hasta tiene más sentido que tu dieta balanceada y ejercicio físico, nadie consigue una figura como la tuya solo con eso- solo si el ejercicio físico es sexo.

-Dije que no lo soy Ino, solo son cosas que dice la gente.

Entramos al salón, no era común que todos estuvieran adentro antes de la hora pero en una escuela como esta seas quien seas los exámenes finales eran algo importante para todos, llegue a mi lugar, Ino caminó dos filas más atrás de mi asiento, cuando me senté pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como esparcía su nueva idea sobre mi a las chicas que se sentaban cerca de ella, mi consuelo ahora era esperar dos semanas a que terminara el ciclo escolar y decepcionarlos al no llegar embarazada a la escuela al inicio del siguiente año escolar, aunque de seguro saldrian con alguna idiotes como que aborte o algo por el estilo.

-Silencio- la voz de Kakashi-sensei sonó al frente, hasta el profesor llegaba temprano –espero aprovecharan el fin de semana para estudiar- caminaba fila por fila repartiendo exámenes –si no lo hicieron los veré el siguiente año, los resultados de su evaluación serán anunciados la próxima semana, no hay prorrogas ni excepciones- apoyo su mano en la mía, interprete eso como un "solo para usted señorita Hyuga", dejo el examen en mi mesa y continuo su camino hasta el final de la fila –su examen inicia ahora.

Me habían dado nauseas solo por ese tacto, cualquier calificación por encima del 6 era buena en este momento. Abrí el cuadernillo de preguntas, "matemáticas aplicadas" leí y releí la pregunta pero estaba muy nerviosa para asimilarla, yo prefería re-cursar el año a ganarme una buena nota por mi desempeño sexual nuevamente, pero si ahora mismo no estaba a la altura de Itachi mucho menos lo estaría si repetía el año, sin mencionar que mi padre vendría molesto a la escuela a averiguar porque su hija de excelencia académica ha reprobado en los exámenes finales. Itachi se había tomado la molestia de pasar el fin de semana ayudándome a estudiar y ni así entendía las preguntas "eres lista aunque tú no te sientas así ahora" mire la joya de mi dedo meñique, aún me no me acostumbraba a usarlo, se que él dijo que no me lo quitara pero… apenas me lo quite y note el grabado, me había olvidado que tenía algo escrito. "Itachi Uchiha" en letras rojas ¡esto no era un hilo rojo, era un símbolo de pertenencia!…

.

-Mikoto-san encontré el dije que buscaba pero su cadena se rompió- Mikoto-san suspiro aliviada cuando lo puse en sus manos.

-Gracias Hinata-san eres un ángel, temí haberlo perdido en la calle, gracias por encontrarlo.

-De nada pero no entiendo ¿por qué se preocupaba tanto? es un dije bastante simple.

-No es un dije es un símbolo de pertenencia- abrió el pequeño dije de plata liso y en letras rojas se leía "Fukaku Uchiha".

-Es como los collares a juego que usan las parejas- Mikoto-san río ante mi comentario.

-Claro que no, las personas casadas usan sortijas de matrimonio y antes de eso las usan de compromiso; para la familia Uchiha mucho antes que eso se obsequia un juego de joyas iguales, el de mi esposo dice mi nombre, él me pertenece y yo le pertenezco- hizo silencio por unos segundos –supongo que puedes verlo como una promesa a largo plazo, una promesa a inicios de una relación, lo suficientemente seria como para que una relación sea tomada enserio y lo suficientemente descomprometida para que no se tome como un compromiso pero que guarda la promesa de un futuro juntos, aunque no todos lo usan hoy en día. Perder un símbolo de pertenencia sería más triste y doloroso que un divorcio…

.

-¿Señorita Hyuga todo bien?

-Si- me coloque de nuevo el anillo.

Leí de nuevo la pregunta, no estaba segura de si podría pasar los exámenes pero me esforzaría por hacerlo; quería tener un futuro junto a Itachi y para eso me desharía de cada rastro de mi pasado, después de todo él me había obsequiado un símbolo de pertenencia para el dedo del hilo rojo ¿qué podía ser más motivador que eso?


	24. Chapter 24

Niñera

No negaba que mi preocupación de que Neji Hyuga viva con ella era la principal causa de que le marcara a su móvil, también era una buena excusa para escuchar su voz pero para este día ya había agotado los temas de conversación y guardar silencio por teléfono no era agradable, suspire, supongo ya no importaba por hoy ya que la vería en la noche si es que no me daban trabajo a entregar a la primer hora de mañana.

-Itachi- Sasori me daba alcance –lo que me pediste- me extendió un folder –dile a tu nueva chica que deje de tomarlas- eche un vistazo a la información eran los resultados de las pastillas del cajón de Hinata -no tiene licencia para estar a la venta.

-Ilegal en el país.

-Nada de eso, es una droga experimental, nunca paso la fase de prueba así que no llego a salir al mercado.

-Efectos secundarios.

-Depende del organismo y el tiempo de toma, la caja dice una al día durante 15 días y el efecto dura por 30 días o al menos esa era la intención. Incremento de apetito sexual, irregularidades en el periodo y algunos síntomas parecidos al embarazo, eso en un caso promedio donde el consumo sea una o dos veces por año.

-¿Y en caso extremo?

-Lo más extremo sería 15 días de toma y 15 días de descanso para consumirla de nuevo incluso si fuera solo esto lo hiciera por menos de un año llegaría a dejar estéril a una mujer sana,- mujer- aunque depende del organismo.

-Y si es alguien en desarrollo- Sasori se detuvo y me miro sospechoso -¿qué?- solté algo agresivo por su forma de mirarme.

-Solo dile que deje de tomarlas, los primeros meses estará algo desequilibrada hormonalmente, un poco bipolar pero nada que deba preocuparte- tomo un camino diferente.

Supongo que esa era la expresión normal que la gente daría al verme con una menor, para Hiashi-san no era problema pero aún no sabia como reaccionarían mis padres.

.

Mi cuerpo empezaba a sentir el cansancio de estas ultimas semanas de esfuerzo para la empresa y la escuela, solo podía pensar en tener a Hinata en mis brazos por un rato, entre a casa pero la estancia estaba a oscuras, cruce el pasillo, subí las escaleras y entreabrí la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, mi hermano dormía tranquilo ¿dónde se había metido? Pase de largo, tocaría la puerta del baño, realmente necesitaba cargarme de mi Hinata, ahí note mi puerta abierta y a una pequeña princesa que estaba recostada sobre mi cama mirando su móvil, entre en la habitación pero ella no parecía notarme, la tome de los tobillos y la jale al borde de mi cama, Hinata río.

-¿Por qué no estas abajo preciosa?- me senté en la cama y me quite loz zapatos, sus brazos me abrazaron apegando su cuerpo a mi espalda.

-Me perteneces- sonreí, mis intenciones había sido descubiertas.

-¿Lo sabias?

-Mikoto-san lo menciono en alguna ocasión.

-También me perteneces- le tome de las muñecas y la recosté de nueva cuenta -¿no tienes problema con eso?- ella negó.

-Te quiero- su rostro lucia más tierno que nunca, esas palabras no me las esperaba.

Solté sus muñecas y me dirigí a sus labios.

-Dilo de nuevo- murmure entre pequeños besos sobre sus dulces labios.

-Te…quie…ro- la tome por los hombros.

-Otra vez- pedí mientras bajaba por su barbilla lamiendo su suave piel.

-Te quiero- le faltaba el aire, yo hacia que le faltara el aire.

Me senté en la cama, levantándola de los hombros para sentarla frente a mí, la tome de la mano, aquella que tenia nuestro símbolo de pertenencia y la bese en el dorso y saboree el interior de su muñeca siempre mirándola a los ojos, su rostro lucia sorprendido al mismo tiempo que desvordaba ternura, al fin me sentía llegar a ella de la forma que buscaba. Hinata se incoó sobre mí, me tomo del rostro y me beso con parsimonia, mis manos fueron a su espalda abrieron la cremallera del vestido y se colaron debajo de la tela, ella se irguió haciéndome llevar mi cabeza asía atrás para no romper el beso.

-Te quiero- dije cuando se despego de mis labios.

-También yo- no podía más, me sentia explotar por ella.

La recosté con delicadeza en la cama y le saque las bragas para arrojarlas lejos, baje los tirantes de su vestido hasta sus codos, ella se deshizo del sostén por mi. La acaricie para luego meterle tres dedos despues mientras esparcía besos en sus pechos, Hinata gemía y se retorcía un poco por el placer que le brindaban mis caricias, mi linda niña comenzó a sentarse de nuevo y yo con ella, se subio en mis miernas y mientras mordisqueaba mi oreja me abría los pantalones, no necesitaba que me estimulara yo ya estaba bien preparado para sumergirme en su húmeda vagina, con su pulgar jugueteo un poco con mi punta y de mi garganta se escapo un gruñido por su movida, su mano se ajusto a mi erección y bajo para luego subir y bajar solo un poco, Hinata me condujo a su bello espacio donde la hacia mía, solo mía y de nadie más. Una vez dentro comenzó a moverse, salía y entraba en un ritmo lento, suave, normal, era algo extraño que mi princesa marcara un ritmo así pero la sentía exquisita.

-Me perteneces- dijo posesiva, sonreí de medio lado.

-Siempre- pesque su labio inferior con mis dientes –siempre preciosa- uní mi boca en su segunda cavidad húmeda y caliente.

Pase una mano a su espalda desnuda para acércala más a mi cuerpo, me incline asía ella para adentrarme más, Hinata se apoyaba con su antebrazo en la cama y la otra se afianzaba a mi cuello para no caer completamente en mi cama. Acelere un poco el ritmo solo para sentirla estrecharse envolviendo a mi pene entre sus paredes y lograr que su movimiento de cadera fuera más rebelde.

-¡AH!- su orgasmo la hizo caer sobre la cama.

Verla retorcerse ante ese placer me hizo llegar al mío y derramar mi semen dentro de ella por última vez. Cuando nuestras respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad la abrace por la espalda y nos recostamos de lado, Hinata saco mi anillo de mi dedo meñique.

-Hinata Hyuga- leyó, ¿qué esperaba que dijera? -¿por qué no preciosa o princesa? Siempre me dices así.

-Si quieres puedo tallárselo.

-¿Tú los tallaste?

-A mano, así se deben hacer- volvio a colocarlo en mi meñique, donde pertencia.

-Debió llevarte mucho- apenas y alcance a oírlo.

-Bueno ese fin de semana dormías mucho, me diste tiempo para hacerlo- entrelazo nuestras manos.

-Me perteneces Itachi Uchiha- era un niña adorable.

-Siempre princesa- amaba tenerla sí, la quería a diario de esta forma por el resto de mi vida.


	25. Chapter 25

Niñera

.

.

Me levante de mi asiento, el salón había quedado vacío de no ser por Kakashi-sensei y yo, siempre había perdido el tiempo durante las pruebas de conocimientos sin contestar más allá de mi nombre en aquellas pruebas pero todo cambiaba, a tres minutos de que acabara la prueba apenas había terminado la ultima pregunta. Me acerque al escritorio a dejar mis respuestas.

-Parece que esta vez se lo tomo enserio señorita Hyuga- tenía que ser cuidadosa con mis palabras, había pasado tanto tiempo coqueteando con él de forma tan indirecta que esta vez no quería que se confundiera.

-Quería un reto sensei, algo por mi cuenta.

-Es una lastima- suspiro –supongo que lo único que me queda ahora es la esperanza de que obtenga una mala nota ¿no?- sonreí de medio lado y salí del salón.

Sabía de sobra que aún con mi esfuerzo el no alcanzar una calificación aprobatoria era una posibilidad pero ignoraba ese punto, no me sentía segura de saber decidir, si eso llegaba a pasar, que era más importante pasar de la forma en que sabia o resignarme a repetir año, al final todo me llevaba a no estar a la altura de Itachi. Tenía miedo.

Me detuve a mitad de camino a la salida, cubrí mi boca y me trague las ganas de vomitar, llevaba toda la semana haciéndolo, de forma involuntaria claro, y en diferentes horas, por momentos podía contenerme pero no siempre. Neji no dejaba de insistir en llevarme al doctor y cada vez lo decía más molesto, agradecía que contara con tanto tiempo libre como Itachi de lo contrario ya me habría llevado a ver alguno a rastras, pero la simple idea de estar embarazada me aterraba, Mikoto-san dijo que un símbolo de pertenencia no era fácil de romper, pero, y si un bebe era lo suficientemente difícil para hacerlo, no quería, yo no quería alejarme de Itachi. La sensación de asco desapareció; era viernes y los exámenes se habían acabado era natural que la escuela luciera algo desierta, baje las escaleras del acceso principal, levante la vista y cruzando la acera un pelirrojo esperaba con rostro impasible, empecé a caminar con rapidez, ¿por qué me buscaba ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué no nunca? Realmente quería dejarlo todo atrás y ellos seguían viniendo a mí ¡¿por qué?!

-Hinata- Sasori estaba a unos pasos frente a mí, di media vuelta y empecé a caminar pero me tomo de la muñeca.

-Ya no hago eso- intentaba que mi voz saliera lo más firme posible pero el nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía.

-Mas te vale- esas palabras me sorprendieron –aún así necesito que me acompañes.

 **N** o lo entendía… yo no podía procesarlo si no quería sexo ¿qué quería de mi entonces? Antes de que pudiera preguntar ya estaba en su auto con la pequeña cajita de pastillas en mis piernas mientras él conducía.

-Eres la única menor que tiene al alcance drogas como esa.

-No robare drogas para ti- pero que idiota.

-No te molesto robarlas para ti- me sentía indignada con este sujeto.

-No las robe son muestras, lo dice en la caja- tome el empaque y apunte con el dedo donde venía marcado –ves- eso fue estúpido de mi parte ya que él iba manejando y la vista no debía separarla del frente.

-Normalmente no me importa lo que la gente haga con su cuerpo y mucho menos si es alguien como tú- como yo –pero lo es para alguien más.

.

De todos los fetiches que Sasori tenía solo uno es el que nunca pude satisfacerle y era quedarme tan quieta como una muñeca mientras él hacia su trabajo ahí abajo y ahora no era la excepción, el aroma a medicina y hospital me revolvían el estomago y el baño no olía mejor; me enjuague la cara con agua, no entendía nada y él no me daba alguna explicación todo era muy confuso, Sasori entro al baño de damas me tomo de la muñeca y me saco de ahí, caminamos por unos segundos y nos detuvimos en un consultorio.

-¿Entraras conmigo?

-Como dije, no me importa lo que te suceda- suspire, tome la perilla y abrí la puerta.

Una mujer rubia y con bata blanca estaba en el escritorio revisando algunos papeles, apenas levanto la vista cuando me vio pasar.

-Lamento interrumpir pero…

-Toma asiento.

Camine asía la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Ahí no, ahí- señalo su camilla de revisión.

Camine con lentitud hasta ahí, me apoye en el banquito para poder llegar a sentarme, la mujer seguía hojeando los documentos, cuando se quito los anteojos y saco un folder del cajón del escritorio.

-¿Hace cuanto toma esas pastillas?- me ruborice.

-Hace un tiempo- la mujer me miro con seriedad.

-Tendrá que ser más específica señorita Hyuga- su tono era demandante.

-Unos dos años- la mujer suspiro, se levanto del escritorio con todo y folder.

-¿Con qué frecuencia tiene relación sexuales?- esto era incomodo –señorita Hyuga- lucia exasperada –sabe usted lo que es medicamento en prueba- asentí –las pastillas de la caja que tiene en las manos, no pasaron su periodo de prueba, eso quiere decir que es una droga no apta para el consumo ¿sabe por qué?

-Efectos secundarios- dije en voz baja.

-Según su expediente usted se ha presentado a consulta por malestar en el estomago y vomito frecuente- me miro –ahora, ¿con qué frecuencia tiene relación sexuales?

-No lo se- apretaba el dobladillo de mi falda con fuerza.

-Señorita Hyuga si no es honesta conmigo no sabré el daño que pudo tener su cuerpo en ese tiempo que la consumió.

-Mucha- escucharme decirlo me hizo sentirme asqueada por mi misma de nuevo, ¿tan horrible persona era?

-Esta bien Hinata- me abrazo –esa necesidad es parte de los efectos de las pastillas- me sorprendí –el vomito, ansiedad, sensibilidad en algunas áreas de su cuerpo, todo es parte de lo mismo, todo estará mejor una vez que terminemos la desintoxicación de su organismo.

La examinación continúo por parte de la doctora. Comencé a pensar en los tiempos y todo empezaba a tener más sentido pero ¿cómo es que llegue hasta aquí? Neji. Cada camino en el mar de mis hechos pasados me llevaban a él, una lagrima más salía de mis ojos, me sentí como si la vida me odiara, como si no fuera capas de obtener nada bueno ¿me odiaba acaso? Pero yo lo había aceptado, yo había hecho todo lo demás.

-Ya puedes levantarte Hinata- su voz y su carácter se había relajado desde hace rato –es lógico pero aún así voy a remarcarlo, debes dejar de tomar esas pastillas- acomode mi uniforme y baje de la camilla y la doctora Tsunade regreso a su escritorio –el cambio tan brusco te traerá problemas hasta que tu organismo se estabilice de nuevo, para aminorar esto vas a tomar un de estas pastillas cada dos días- saco de un estante la caja de pastillas nuevas a tomar. Hinata- me senté frente a ella –no son anticonceptivas ¿entendido?- asentí, seguía siendo extraño todo esto –bien vendrás una vez por semana para un chequeo hasta que decida que tu organismo volvió a la normalidad, cualquier cosa mis datos son estos- me dio su tarjeta –por ultimo agradeceré tu discreción con estas consultas. Eso es todo, te veré la siguiente semana.

.

Sasori me llevo de regreso a la escuela, era el único lugar donde sabía que podía encontrarme, el camino fue en completo silencio, se que dijo que no le importaba lo que me pasara pero me había ayudado, yo entendía varias cosas ahora pero no comprendía como es que él supo de mi consumo por esas pastillas, pero realmente quería agradecerle.

-Ahora me debes un favor- sentí un cosquilleo en mi estomago, me estaba asustando –una vez bajes del auto tu y yo no nos conocemos- ¿eh? –sí tenemos que hablarnos en un futuro sería la primera vez que hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?- su rostro estaba serio, su voz era firme, no lo entendía pero…

-Si.

Baje del auto y Sasori siguió su camino, estaba algo perdida, desorbitada pero al final era lo que buscaba dejarlos a todos atrás.


	26. Chapter 26

Niñera

.

.

Claro que mi madre dio todo un discurso de "te lo dije" cuando mencione que Konan y yo ya no estábamos juntos, era inevitable al igual que algo fastidioso pero al mencionar sobre mi interés por Hinata Hyuga comenzó a hablar sobre que no se me ocurriera hacerle perder el tiempo a ella también, su forma de hablar sonó más como si fuera madre de ella y no mía, aunque entendía esa posición protectora de su parte, Hinata era su compañía femenina dentro de una casa llena de varones, mi padre se limito a preguntar que era lo que opinaba Hiashi-san sobre esto; termine preocupándome por nada, a nadie parecía molestarle, bueno, solo a Sasuke que amenazo con darme una lección si le hacia daño a "la Hyuga", eso era innecesario ya que prefería tirarme de un barranco antes que lastimar a Hinata.

Me eche sobre la cama, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella con seriedad, muy pocas veces podíamos entablar conversaciones menos triviales y lo que dijo Sasori me alarmaba bastante, tenía que buscar una oportunidad para acordar ciertas cosas y solo esperaba que no se cerrara, también no podía exigirle que fuera más madura, le faltaban muchas cosas por hacer y aprender incluso si no me gustaba muchas de esas cosas debía hacerlas por si sola, yo no tenía porque detenerla. Quería que Hinata fuera feliz. Un "Bip" sonó mi móvil, tenía pereza para levantarme y alcanzar mi saco sin embargo de forma inconsciente lo hice "¿estas libre mañana?" realmente no entendía porque no me marcaba aún después de decirle que me encantaba escucharla. Llame a su móvil.

-¿Bueno?- su voz era toda timidez.

-Hola preciosa, ¿qué tienes en mente?

-U…n picnic- era un encanto hasta por teléfono.

-¿Cocinaras para mi?-ansiaba escucharlo.

-Solo si no estas ocupado o cansado- su voz disminuyo en la ultima palabra.

-Estoy libre todo el fin de semana solo para ti princesa.

.

Realmente me emocionaba que ella me pidiera una cita, para se sincero no creí que eso pasara tan pronto, llame a la puerta y mi bella Hinata atendió con su cabello recogido en media coleta y usando un delantal.

-Hola- dije.

-Hola- contesto –pasa, n…o me falta mucho- no me miraba a los ojos y tenía sus mejillas encendidas.

No lo resistí y le bese la mejilla, levante la vista y Neji caminaba molesto a la entrada donde estábamos, tome a Hinata de la cintura para atraerla asía mi y evitar que él la empujara, Hiashi-san debía tener sus razones para pedirlo a él dentro de su equipo de trabajo pero con ese tipo de actitud para mi solo era una persona problemática. Hinata me tomo del brazo llamando mi atención, sonreí y entramos a la cocina, sobre la barra había una cesta y algunas cosas empaquetadas alrededor.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- me ofrecí.

-Esta bien, solo es terminar de meter algunas cosas.

Era fascinante ver a Hinata en movimiento, lucia tan femenina y delicada con solo meter las cosas en la cesta, mi imaginación vago hasta pensar en que realmente me encantaría verla así por mucho, mucho tiempo más y en un futuro.

-¿A dónde irán hoy?- Hiashi-san entraba por algo de café.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo- conteste, a Hinata le subieron los colores en el rostro.

-Bueno diviértanse- beso a Hinata en la cabeza –no tan tarde- me miro.

-Estará aquí temprano Hiashi-san- unos segundos después estábamos solos en la cocina.

-Y… ¿A dónde iremos?- Hinata tomo su móvil y me mostro "Parque Seven" –eso queda a una hora de aquí.

-No debes preocuparte yo pagare por las casetas- sonreí de medio lado por su comentario.

-No tienes que hacerlo, es algo lejos pero si quieres ir ahí…

-Dijiste que yo pagaría en la siguiente ocasión- no podía debatir con mis propias palabras.

-Si es lo que quieres- me levante y la abrace por detrás –entonces se hará princesa- y disfrute por unos segundos de la deliciosa piel de su cuello.

.

El parque seven era grande, lo suficiente como para que las personas estuvieran dispersas dándonos algo de privacidad; un pequeño mantel blanco con morado cumplía la función de cubrir la comida del pasto, Hinata cuidaba cada detalle al acomodar la comida sobre el mantel, no sabía que podía ser tan dedicada. Todo lucía delicioso, incluyendo a Hinata.

-¿A qué se debe este festín?- ella río.

-Quería hacer algo para ti- sonreí, Hinata bajo la cabeza -fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer.

-Me encanta- bese sus labios -tú me encantas completa- ella río por mi comentario.

Sabía que Hinata era buena repostera pero hoy supe que en realidad es talentosa en todo tipo de comida, los bocadillos, las bebidas, absolutamente todo.

-¿Qué tal tu semana de exámenes?- sus ojos se nublaron.

-Aún no me dan los resultados.

-¿Pero como te sentiste? ¿Fue difícil o pesado?

-No creo pasar de año- levante una ceja -no creo que pueda soportar tenerte aún más lejos- lo último sonó más para ella que para mi.

Fui a sentarme detrás de ella y la abrace.

-Ahora estoy cerca- pero a ella se le había acabado el humor -¿Qué pasa?- le tomo un tiempo pero comenzó a hablar.

-Yo... me esfuerzo pero estas muy lejos- se cubrió la boca con su mano.

Recargue mi mentón en su hombro.

-¿En qué concepto me tienes Hinata? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy lejos de ti?- la estreche en mis brazos, pero sólo me devolvió silencio.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Mordí su cuello con suavidad.

-Ah.

-Te quiero, me perteneces y necesito que me lo digas todo, me siento inquieto si no lo haces y detesto sentirme así.

-Tú lo sabes, soy una persona horrible-comenzó a llorar -lo que hice cuando estabas con Konan, yo... ahora detesto todo lo que he hecho, no estar a tu altura, duele.

-También soy una persona horrible- su llanto se detuvo.

-No, tú... eres perfecto- su tono de voz me hacia sentir mal.

-Estoy demasiado lejos de ser perfecto princesa- la acerque más a mi cuerpo -soy demasiado ambicioso buscando estar contigo.

-Sólo eres amable.

-No es así, sólo que aún no lo vez- suspire -lo siento, no estoy haciendo un buen trabajo atrayéndote a mi.

Ella se giró, me abrazo y terminamos cayendo al pasto.

-No me dejes, te necesito- su llanto volvió, la abrace buscando consolarla.

-No lo haré- no me atrevo, yo no podía estar sin ella -nunca lo haré- era la primera vez que no estaba preparado para esto. Mi dulce y tierna Hinata, lo siento he estado haciendo todo mal.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que se calmó, se levantó con lentitud de mi y volvió a sentarse.

-Perdón- estaba avergonzada -has estado ocupado estos días, yo... quería que esto fuera un respiro para ti y lo arruine.

La tomé del mentón y la bese en los labios, disfrutando con lentitud cada rincón de su dulce boca.

-Tú no arruinas nada, me encanta tenerte así de sincera- pegue nuestras frentes -y ahora mismo arreglare todo.

Me levanté, Hinata me miraba consternada, rodee caminando la manta donde estábamos en nuestro picnic, necesitaba hacerla sentir segura conmigo, sólo lo lograría sí me tenía confianza y para eso ella debía conocerme mejor.

-¿Puede sentarme junto a usted señorita?- no contesto, sólo me miraba como sí estuviera enloqueciendo, y de todas formas me senté juntó a ella -soy Itachi Uchija- extendí mi mano a forma de saludo, Hinata dudo pero estrechó su mano con la mía -mis padres son Mikoto y Fukaku, también vivo con un pequeño duende llamado Sasuke- no pudo evitar reír -me gusta el color azul marino, no tengo un gusto peculiar por algún género musical y me encanta cada pedazo de lo que ha preparado aquí para mi- su rostro estaba más relajado -sobre todo quiero estar con la chica de mis sueños, una princesa de cabello oscuro y mirada cautivadora que aquí entre nos- me acerque a su oreja -tiene un cuerpo que me vuelve loco- Hinata tenía un bello tono rojo en las mejillas y se mordía el labio inferior -pero aún no nos conocemos bien, así que le hablare de cada detalle de mi vida que ella quiera saber, incluso si no quiere saber se lo diré - me acerque su rostro -porque quiero, deseo y anhelo llegar al fin del mundo con ella y regresar aquí, siempre juntó a ella- roce sus labios -puede que me tome toda la vida pero ella vale eso y muchísimo más.

La rodee por la cintura y la fui recostando con lentitud.

-Te quiero Hinata Hyuga y si alguien vale más entre nosotros eres tú.

Uní mis labios con los de mi princesa que en segundos se abrazaba a mi llenándome de su calor, perdiéndonos uno en el otro.

.

Estábamos por llegar al auto, el día se fue entre risas, besos y algunas pequeñas confesiones; pero desde hace un rato Hinata parecía querer decirme algo y luego se cohibía, hasta que por fin hablo.

-Fui al doctor- eso me tomo por sorpresa.

Le tomé la mano para alentarla a continuar.

-No puedo seguir tomando los anticonceptivos- su voz era baja -yo...- distinguí el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Lo siento, no debí dejarte hacer estas cosas tú sola- sujete su mano con algo de más fuerza -¿Estas bien?

-Nada de que preocuparse- la abrace y bese su cabello.

-Dime cuando irás de nuevo y yo iré contigo ¿de acuerdo?- Hinata asintió.

Ahora estábamos un paso más cerca; me costaba ir a su ritmo pero no dejaría que hubiera excusa para que se alejara de mi.


	27. Chapter 27

Niñera

.

.

No importaba si me ahogaba en un vaso de agua o en todo el océano Itachi siempre me rescataba y aunque eso me hacia sentir mejor de seguro no tuvo que tomarse tantas molestias con Konan-san, yo no quería causarle problemas ya era suficiente con el esfuerzo que él hacia diario. Cerré la llave de la regadera, la ducha era el único momento donde me quitaba mi símbolo de pertenencia no quería que con el jabón se resbalara de mi dedo y terminara en el desagüe "perder un símbolo de pertenencia sería más triste y doloroso que un divorcio". Abrí, la cortina para tomar mi toalla.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hi-na-ta- me cubrí rápidamente la desnudez con la cortina.

-¿Qué rayos haces?- Neji sonreía mientras caminaba de la puerta asía mí.

-Vengo a darte tu regalo- mis manos se aferraron más a la ligera cortina de baño.

-No es necesario que me des algo- me asustaba esta situación, no sabía si mi padre seguía aquí o ya se había ido al trabajo.

-No seas tímida y tómalo- estaba indefensa, mucho más que antes, no tenía otra opción y tome la caja con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba la cortina para cubrirme –ábrelo.

-Lo haré después- de otra forma tendría que usar ambas manos.

-No será la primera vez que te vea desnuda primita, ábrelo- dijo lo ultimo con voz de mando, intente alcanzar mi toalla pero Neji la tomo primero –su obsequio señorita cumpleañera- reafirmo.

Trague saliva y solté la cortina para abrir el envoltorio con rapidez y desesperación, cada segundo que tardaba era un segundo que su mirada recorría mi cuerpo, era asqueroso, más aún cuando se lamio los labios. Abrí la caja y un juego de lencería muy provocativo era el contenido.

-Cuando me pidas consuelo puedes usarlo aunque por lo que veo tal vez te quede pequeño- arroje la caja a su cara, tome mi toalla y salí de ahí.

Mis pies se resbalaban un poco en el piso al estar algo húmedos pero no me importaba caer siempre y cuando me alejara de él. Entre en mi habitación y puse el seguro, estaba agitada y temblaba, no se si por frio o por miedo, caí sentada en el piso sosteniendo con fuerza la toalla sobre mi pecho y llore, no lo entendía, ¿por qué era así conmigo? ¿Por qué…? Nii-san.

.

Me asome al pasillo antes de decidir salir de mi cuarto, baje las escaleras cuidando no hacer mucho ruido, no sabia si Neji seguía en casa o ya se había ido pero no quería topármelo, yo… evitaría que siguiera atormentándome. Volví a respirar una vez fuera de casa, sin embargo aún no podía relajarme, hoy terminaba el año escolar y con él la ultima actividad del año, la entrega de calificaciones. Camine distraída por las calles, me asustaba no poder pasar de año, no tanto por tener que repetirlo, aunque eso no le agradaría a mi padre para nada y no quería que pensara que Itachi era una distracción para mis estudios, si no, porque no quería que Kakashi-sensei ni nadie más me tocara o se me insinuara siquiera.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hinata!- dijeron Ino y Matsuri al unísono cerca de la entrada de la escuela.

-Gracias- conteste sin muchos ánimos.

-Se que normalmente te llevamos a esa pastelería que tanto te gusta pero como tú... ya sabes- Ino apunto su dedo índice a su boca y saco la lengua.

-Mantienes tu línea- Matsuri le dio un codazo -mejor te compramos algo.

Me dieron una pequeña bolsita lila y la abrí, era una peineta muy elegante de color negro con brillos plateados. Era bien sabido que solo dabas algo si querías que te dieran algo y ahora yo debía comprarles un obsequio en sus cumpleaños, así funcionan las cosas aquí.

-Gracias- dije por pura educación.

Entramos al salón y mi hoja de resultados estaba sobre mi pupitre, suspire y le di vuelta a la hoja, abrí los ojos de puro asombro, no solo había aprobado, tenia las mejores calificaciones de la clase. ¡Itachi! Tome mi móvil, quería decirle, agradecerle, justo estaba por llamarle cuando la voz de Kakashi-sensei se escucho:

-Si no tienen duda sobre sus resultados, firmen su hoja de resultados y entréguenla en dirección para notificar a sus padres.

Salí del salón sin dar oportunidad de que Kakashi-sensei me dijera algo, entregue mi hoja firmada en dirección, volví a tomar mi móvil y marque, el tono de llamada no duro mucho.

-Felicidades preciosa- tan solo oír su voz hizo que mis mejillas se pintaran.

-Gracias.

-Estaba esperando a que salieras de la escuela para…

-Aprobé- no quería interrumpirlo pero estaba muy entusiasmada.

-Te preocupabas por nada- su tono era calmado, me preguntaba si alguna vez se alteraba.

-Gracias ti fue que pase.

-Tú fuiste la que contesto los exámenes, yo no puedo llevarme el crédito por nada- debía ser un crimen el que siempre fuera tan lindo conmigo -¿qué harás para celebrar tú cumpleaños Hinata?

-Nunca lo celebro solo recibo algunos obsequios- conteste algo distraida, me sentia en las nubes, al fin sentia que me liberaba del pasado.

-¿Y qué quieres de regalo?- sonreí como boba, no entendía porque siempre quería darme más, aunque admitía que Itachi tenía muy buenas ideas para darme obsequios y eso me encantaba.

-Ya me diste mi obsequio ¿lo olvidaste?- y fue el mejor, una promesa para un futuro contigo, mire la argolla de mi dedo.

-Por favor Hinata, soy malo para escoger regalos, necesito que me digas que quieres- recordé la primeras vez que me pregunto lo que quería.

-A ti- cubrí mi boca, cuando note lo que había dicho en voz alta, le oí reír por el auricular –yo no…- mi cara ardía en rubor.

-Demasiado tarde para retractarse dulzura, haz puesto a mi imaginación a trabajar- su tono de voz sonaba más ronco, apreté mis piernas un poco –ahora te tendré conmigo un para de horas esta noche- mordí mi labio inferior, el calor de mi cuerpo aumento y encendió mi libido.

-Si- mi voz salió excitada.

-No empieces sin mi preciosa- bromeo, aunque no podía prometer no tocarme antes de verle –debo colgar, pasare por ti a las siete y Hinata, te quiero- el tono de llamada sonó de nuevo.

Durante el camino a casa el calor de sus palabras no se disipaba de mi cuerpo, así que en cuanto entre a mi casa, me recargue en la puerta de la entrada y mis dedos de la mano derecha se metieron debajo de mi falda escolar y se colaron mas a fondo, mis pies se deslizaban por el piso hasta dejarme sentada, separe mis piernas y removí mi ropa interior, me metí un dedo y con mi pulgar me frotaba el clítoris por encima de la tela de mis bragas, me desabotone la camisa escolar y metí mi mano izquierda a mi bra para pellizcarme el pezón y acelere el ritmo de mi pulgar en mi clítoris, repasaba en mi mente aquella imagen de Itachi vistiéndose en su habitación pero en reversa, como tranquilamente se quitaba la camisa mostrándome su espalda ancha, mordí mi labio inferior, sus pectorales y su exquisito abdomen marcado, la forma en que sus dedos desabotonan su pantalón y las ganas que tenía de que fuera mi boca la que le bajara la cremallera, retorcí mi pezón con fuerza, incluso solo en bóxer se notaba que Dios lo había dotado muy bien, un hilillo de baba se escapo de mi boca, con ese duro trasero que me gustaba tocar y la mejor escena de ese recuerdo, ese manjar que me gustaba que me invadiera estando bien duro, chupárselo, lamérselo, tenerlo en mi ano o en mi vagina o simplemente masturbarlo, metí otros dos dedos pero era imposible dar el ancho que su pene tenía, aún así no me detuve y continúe masturbándome, suspirando si nombre "Itachi", hasta que sentí un jalón placentero.

Me quede sentada en el piso con la respiración agitada, no me sentía satisfecha pero después de eso podía aguantarme las ganas, aunque no sabia si no me volvería a meter los dedos durante la tarde. Me levante del suelo, la doctora Tsunade dijo que la necesidad de mi cuerpo por ser tocado en exceso se debía a los componentes de las pastillas, así que no sabia si era por eso o por el simple hecho de que no nos hemos tocado de esa forma por días pero ese bello hombre me pertenecía y quería que solo él me calentara las ganas de ser cogida y que solo él me saciara esas ganas cogiéndome tan delicioso como solo él sabe cogerme. ¿Pensar así de lujurioso estaba mal? No lo sabía pero le quiería conmigo de todas las formas en que se puede tener a una persona.


	28. Chapter 28

Niñera

.

.

La llevaría a cenar, una cena tranquila entre los dos, más un rato en privado con mi adorada niña. Llame a la puerta.

-Itachi, buenas noches- Hiashi-san atendió, era algo extraño verlo por aquí tan temprano.

-Buenas noches Hiashi-san- salude.

-Una cena tranquila ¿eh?- me miro cauteloso.

-Y la traeré de vuelta temprano.

-No estarás intentando llevártela tan pronto de mi lado ¿o si?- tal parece no podía esconder mis intenciones de él, sonreí ligeramente nervioso.

-Ya veremos- no sabia si tomarlo como algo positivo el que Hiashi-san lo viera de ese modo.

-Hinata vinieron por ti- dijo y no tardo mucho en aparecer.

Mi princesa usaba un vestido discreto y fino en tono lila, unas zapatillas blancas y su cabello suelto, suspire para mis adentros ¿en que momento había logrado que tal ángel estuviera conmigo?

-Diviértanse- deseo Hiashi-san que dejo la entrada.

-Estas muy guapa- dije e intente acercarme a besarla, pero Hinata se alejo con discreción.

-En la ventana- susurro.

Extendí mi brazo y ella lo tomo, de camino al auto note a que se refería, en el ventanal de mi casa una figura femenina se asomaba, por un lado sonreí, Hinata le avergonzaba que hubiera publico y por el otro lado ¿qué clase de madre espía a su hijo durante su cita?

Llegamos a un hotel bastante elegante y algo casual a la vez, pero en vez de ir al restaurante subimos por el elevador hasta llegar a la habitación que reserve para esta noche. Hinata me miro interrogativa y con un brillo de complicidad en la mirada.

-Me gusta mi privacidad preciosa- dije besándola una vez la puerta se cerro.

Cuando rompí el beso la abrace por detrás dejándola ver el ambiente de la habitación, nada extravagante, luz tenue y una mesita para dos en la terraza esperándonos.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa.

-Gracias, Itachi- sonaba conmovida.

La cena no tuvo ningún contratiempo, un par de risas y más de una caricia incitante que poco a poco me llevo a querer sentirla más; entre pasos y besos que subían de nivel a cada instante sus ropa fue desapareciendo, la recosté desnuda sobre la cama, me encantaba tenerla así, Hinata me atrajo a su boca y disfrute de sus deliciosos labios, me quite la camisa y ella no tardo en pasear sus manos por mi pecho y abdomen, baje en un camino de besos húmedos por su mentón y su cuello, se mordía el labio inferior, era bueno saber que mi cuerpo le gustaba tanto como a mi el suyo, llegue a sus bellos montes y no había forma de no darles atención, succionaba uno con mi boca y al otro lo amasaba con la mano, mordí y pellizque sus pezones.

-Ahhh- ese gemido inundo mis oídos, la haría sacar más de esos.

Sus manos fueros a acariciar mi espalda incitándome a seguir, me deshice de mis pantalones mientras subía a sus labios de nueva cuenta, Hinata me empujo por los hombros, no lo esperaba, mordisqueo mi labio mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante dejándome recostado de espaldas, sonreí de medio lado cuando besaba y lamia mis abdominales.

-¿Iras a hacer eso más abajo?- una de sus manos se coló en mi bóxer.

-Eres mi regalo- me acariciaba la punta con su pulgar –hare lo que quiera contigo ¿algún problema?- el brillo es sus ojos me encendía de sobre manera.

-Ninguno preciosa- mi voz nunca había sonado tan ronca como en ese momento.

Con su mano libre se deshizo de mi bóxer, mi pene ya se encontraba erguido.

-Mmmmm- si seguía haciendo esos ruidos lanzaría todo por la borda y me la daría bien duro.

Su mano subía y bajaba con calma rodeando toda mi hombría, su dulce boquita me chupaba los testículos, no había mejor gloria que esta, hasta que sentí su lengua rosarme desde abajo y recorrer hasta mi punta, mis manos se enterraron en las cobijas de aquella cama, Hinata me seguía lamiendo la erección yo necesitaba entrar en ella por el lugar que fuera, necesitaba cogérmela ya.

-Hinata- mi voz suplicante sonó y ella río de forma dulce pero me concedió la petición y se metió mi pene en la boca.

Mi instinto pudo más y la tome del cabello bajándola con fuerza y jalándole su cabellera para sacarla y volver a empujarla para adentrarme en ella. El movimiento hacia que sus pechos rosaran con mis testículos cada que me sacaba una parte de mi pene de ella, era demasiado placer para resistirlo. Hinata saco mi pene de su boca y yo proteste, su dulce risa volvió a sonar, sus pechos acorralaban mi erección.

-¿Te gusta así pervertido-san?- cada tanto su lengua lamia mi punta.

Esto era demasiado, ni siquiera podía hablar y me corrí en sus pechos. Hinata gateo hasta llegar a mi oreja.

-Cógeme- dijo lamiendo mi lóbulo y no tenía que repetirlo, ya tenia mi pene erecto nuevamente.

Me gire dejándola abajo.

-Basta de juegos princesa- no tenia paciencia para eso, quería metérselo ahora.

-Suena bien para mi- su lengua bajo por mi cuello -dame duro- no la decepcionaría en su cumpleaños.

Me levante un segundo y me coloque el condón, volvía a la cama para levantarle la pierna derecha y la lleve a mi hombro, me hundí en ella sin previo aviso. Hinata curveo la espalda y empecé a moverme con rudeza dentro de ella.

-AHHHH- sus bellos gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

El ritmo era bastante tosco pero no podía detenerme y no quería hacerlo, había pasado un tiempo desde que disfrute de mi novia así y ella misma la había pedido rudo. Un hilillo de baba se escurría de su boca, yo la hacia sentir así, yo la volvía tan loca por lujuria, mi orgullo se inflo más que nunca y me adentre más en ella recargando mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-AHHHHH AHHHH AHHHHH- sus gemidos descontrolados inundaban mis oídos.

Sus paredes se estrechaban tan deliciosamente como siempre.

-¿Ya tan pronto preciosa?

-¡AHHH!- la hice llegar, tres estocadas y llegue al igual que ella.

Me rendí sobre ella sus bellos cenos eran la almohada perfecta, quería poder llevármela a casa y dormir sobre ellos todas las noches.

-¿Te gusto tú regalo princesa?- Hinata no contesto.

Me levante de su cuerpo y mi hermosa novia se había quedado dormida, yo la deje cansada. Le bese en los labios y me recosté junto a ella, debía despertarla pero la dejaría descansar unos minutos que disfrutaría viéndola dormir. Faltaba muy poco para poder disfrutarla de esta forma más seguido; querer llevar esto demasiado rápido tal vez no era la mejor forma de llevarlo, Hinata apenas tenía 16 pero era fácil encariñarme con tan bella chica, era inevitable.

-Te amo Hinata Hyuga.


	29. Chapter 29

Niñera

.

.

Estaba aburrida, sin clases desperdiciaba mi tiempo vagando por la casa y viendo televisión, lo extrañaba. Algunas noches me marcaba al móvil y aunque me erizaba la piel estar acostada en la cama escuchando su voz, nada era lo mismo si no estaba a mi lado para poder mirarle, oler ese aroma suyo tan varonil, tocarlo. Itachi dijo que seria buena idea que tuviera alguna actividad durante las vacaciones pero si no la podía hacer con él que caso tendría, no había actividades nocturnas que me impidieran pasar tiempo en la casa con Neji. Suspire me estaba cansanda de tener que soportarlo pero no de la forma de llegar a lastimarlo si no de la forma en que cada vez me sentía sin fuerzas de enfrentarlo y apartarme de él, era doloroso caer en cuenta de quien quise, de la forma en que se haya dado, primero me rechace y luego me muestre que él siempre busco de mi pura satisfacción sin sentimientos, así que intentaba no pensar mucho en eso.

Miraba el televisor estando en ropa interior y de cabeza, mis muslos se recargaban en el respaldo del sofá, mis pies se balanceaban un poco y mi cabeza sobresalía un poco del cojín, veía sin prestarle mucha atención la repetición de un reality show, el calor dentro de la casa era abochornante pero afuera era asfixiante y agotador ¿Cómo es que las personas podían salir de sus casa con este calor? Mi móvil sonó pero no conteste quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo de esta forma mientras comía algunas gomitas de azúcar, volvió a sonar, estire la mano con pereza pero no lo alcanzaba aún cuando estaba tan cerca de la mesita de centro, sonó de nuevo, me recosté en el sofá y apoye una mano en el piso mientras que con la otra intentaba alcanzar el móvil, cuando al fin lo tuve medio cuerpo estaba fuera del sofá y caí al piso.

-¿Bueno?- me sobaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no contestaste antes?- Itachi sonaba ligeramente alarmado, me halagaba y al mismo tiempo no quería preocuparlo.

-No alcanzaba el móvil, lo siento- suspiro.

-¿Ya encontraste con qué entretenerte?

-Aún no- no sabía porque pero siempre que hablábamos por teléfono mi voz salía muy suave.

-Bueno tal vez pueda convencerte de participar en un proyecto- ¿proyecto? -¿tienes tiempo hoy en la noche?- su sarcasmo me hizo sonreír.

-Sólo para ti- conteste.

.

A media hora de camino en auto llegamos al que suponía era nuestro destino, la música sonaba alto y el ambiente de universitarios relajándose después del semestre inundaba aquella gran casa. Caminaba juntó a Itachi que me rodeaba de la cintura y me apegaba lo más posible a su cuerpo, actuaba muy posesivo.

-Kisame- tenía que levantar la voz para hacerse escuchar por sobré la música -¿Temari?- el sujeto de ojos pequeños y sonrisa afilada levanto los hombros y me miro por un instante -no te alejes de Kisame, ya vuelvo- me dijo y beso mi frente.

No me dio tiempo de protestar o pedir acompañarlo, el sujeto a mi lado era muy alto y me miraba de soslayo cada tanto mientras coqueteaba con una chica castaña, no es que fuera mi primera vez en una fiesta pero sin duda era muy diferente al ambiente al de los pequeños de preparatoria. Un sujeto de cabello gris y camisa entreabierta se acercó estampando su mano a la pared donde estaba recargada quedándose viéndome.

-Hidan- la voz de Kisame-san resonó en mis oídos -déjala tranquila viene con Itachi.

Se inclinó acercándose más a mi, olía a cigarrillos y su mirada me daba miedo.

-Itachi dejo a la bruja por un lindo corderito- su aliento tenía el aroma del alcohol y su sonrisa lucía desquiciada, ¿dónde estas Itachi?

-Tranquila- la voz de Kisame-san sonó de nuevo -es feo pero no muerde.

-¿A quién le dices feo cara de pez?- ambos chicos comenzaron a discutir, uno divertido por la pelea de palabras y el otro lucía cada vez más exaltado, lucían algo cómicos, ellos continuaron discutiendo y no sólo me relaje si no que también sonreí divertida.

Una mano me jalo del brazo y cuando miré reconocía a ese sujeto.

-Hace tiempo que no te veía pequeña- Deidara arrastraba las palabras -hueles exactamente como lo recuerdo- hundió su rostro en mi cuello.

Intentaba en vano quitármelo de encima, mi mirada buscaba desespera ayuda pero a excepción de los dos sujetos de hace un momento y de Itachi yo no conocía a nadie, mi vista choco con la de Sasori pero él me ignoro "tú y yo no nos conocemos" ¿incluso ahora? De un jalón Deidara se desprendió de mi, cuando miré en dirección Itachi lo había mandado al piso de un golpe.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- la voz de Itachi me daba escalofríos.

-Tranquilo- dijo desde el piso el rubio -cuando la desocupes sólo dime- Itachi se agachó y volvió a golpearlo.

Esa parte de él no la conocía y me asustaba.

-Itachi ya vasta- dijo Kisame-san -tú chica está bien, ya es suficiente.

-Si vas a golpearme sólo por disfrutar de esa niña tendrás que golpear a más de uno aquí- Itachi me miro de soslayo, contenía la respiración -¿por qué no sigues con Sasori?

-Vamos Deidara ya estas ebrio- el pelirrojo lo ayudo a levantarse. Itachi le tomo del hombro -su buscas iniciar una pelea sólo por las palabras absurdas del borracho más patético de la noche no lo hagas en mi casa- lo soltó y mis amantes pasados se alejaron.

La pequeña riña llamo el morbo de quién miraba y susurraban entre ellos, me sentía igual que en los pasillos de la escuela, quería llorar pero no les daría satisfacción, ya no quería satisfacer a nadie si no era Itachi. Me tomo de muñeca y salimos del lugar.

.

El camino de vuelta fue en silencio, un par de lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, yo se que empece con Itachi de la misma forma que con todos los demás pero ahora era diferente incluso desde ese entonces era diferente, siempre éramos sólo Itachi y yo y que él supiera con quien lo hice, y que lo que él pensará de mi ahora dolía, aún si no sabía que era lo que pasaba por su mente.

-¿Lo hiciste?- al fin me hablaba y preguntaba eso. No respondí -ya te había dicho, si te quedas callada sólo pienso en lo peor ¿lo hiciste con él?- su voz era sería, profunda.

Asentí. Estaciono el auto frente a mi casa, quería que algo saliera de mi boca, quería defender mi punto, quería decirle que eso fue hace tiempo, que yo no he sido la única en su vida también; pero esta avergonzada por lo que hice, por lo que le hago sentir en este momento, no lo culpaba pero no quería darle asco.

-Buenas noches Hinata.

Salí del auto rápidamente, el ambiente dentro de el era horrible, me aplastaba, mi corazón se oprimía, las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos exigiendo derramarse, entré en la casa y pase de largo hasta las escaleras y al final de ellas ahí estaba Neji, serio.

-Te dije que lo arruinarías.

Le abrace y comencé a llorar, sus brazos me rodearon y acaricio mi cabello consoladome, me dejo llorar en su pecho; no pensaba en nada sólo quería sacar todo el dolor que sentía.


	30. Chapter 30

Niñera

.

.

Me recargue en la silla, mi cabeza seguía siendo un caos "también tienes un pasado" era consciente de eso, Hinata y yo no empezamos de una una forma muy formal que digamos, todo era clandestino, por decirlo de algún modo, y no es como que fuera virgen cuando llego hasta mi, me molestaba pero no a gran escala, lo que me enfureció era el hecho de que me enterara de esa forma, de que supiera quienes la usaron sólo para complacerse, era verdad que Deidara sólo decía más idioteces una vez estaba borracho y que no era precisamente el más aguantador para beber, tampoco era la primera vez que se inventaba algo salido de la manga pero Hinata lo confirmo.

Eso me revolvía la cabeza y el estómago también, una parte de mi no podía tolerarlo y luego estaba la parte que me reprendía diciendo que no debí dejar las cosas así con ella.

Volví al computador a seguir trabajando; no me gustaba pensar que ella lo seguía haciendo pero la duda agobiaba mis sentidos, de cualquier forma le debía una disculpa estaba tan molesto que sabía que la había herido, había hecho lo que menos quería hacerle, lastimarla, y aunque no me quedaría del todo tranquilo con ella después de esto era un inicio para volver a estar como antes.

.

Supongo ya es muy tarde para intentar solucionarlo hoy, suspire al llegar a casa.

-Otra vez tarde Itachi- mi madre dijo con preocupación -si te pesa tanto, ¿por qué no le dices a tu padre que lo harás en un año?- eso nunca.

-Sólo he estado algo distraído estos días.

-¿Me pregunto con quién?- la insinuación de mi madre no paso desapercibida.

Y tampoco mis pocas ganas de hablar de ella en este instante, subí a mi habitación no sin antes recibir la procuración de mi madre.

-¿Todo bien con Hinata-san? Recuerda que ella aún es más pequeña que tú y su cabeza va a un ritmo distinto.

-Sólo estoy cansado- le corté la charla -fue una semana pesada.

Mi madre no insistió más, en realidad si había sido una semana de locos, entre exámenes finales y trabajo, yo podía con eso y alguna actividad más, pero ciertamente Hinata tomaba de mi energía mucho más de lo que cualquier otra chica pudo haber necesitado y el cansancio de ahora era más por estar pensando sobre lo de aquella fiesta. Admitía que yo mismo me estaba deteniendo en arreglar las cosas, me recosté el la cama una ve estuve ligero de ropa, tome aquella prenda morada de debajo de mi almohada. "Sin dificultad no hay éxito", suspire, ¿qué me has hecho Hinata Hyuga? Tome mi móvil y marque, buzón. La molestia regreso, ni siquiera el maldito tono de llamada sonaba, directo a buzón; sólo desperdiciaba mi tiempo con estas llamadas en vano.

La odiaba, dejarme llevar por una chiquilla que me satisfacía sexualmente y lanzar todo a la borda sólo por ella era una actitud muy de adolescente y lo hice para que termine así, pero ni para mentirme de esa forma podía hacerlo bien, la amaba y ya no creía que pudiera cambiar eso. Mi preciosa princesa perdóname.

.

Kisame hablaba sobre el departamento pero sólo escuchaba la mitad, porque siempre que le marcaba me mandaba a buzón, maldita sea Hinata contesta el móvil. Buzón.

-Podemos hacer esto en otro momento.

-No, está bien. ¿Qué decías?

Sostenía el móvil con fuerza en mi mano mientras que ponía más atención a lo que decía; el lugar no estaba mal y la mayor ventaja es que estaba céntrico, el mudarme con un compañero de cuarto mataría la preocupación de mi madre, Kisame era discreto y por eso me mudaba con él, aunque siempre tuviera esa manía de ver de reojo por pura curiosidad justo como ahora.

-¿Qué?- Alejo su mirada de mi.

-No te vez muy convencido Itachi.

-Esta bien, esta cerca de la empresa y de la universidad, ¿cuánto tiempo dijiste?

-20 minutos- hizo una pequeña pausa -¿quieres que me encargue del papeleo?

-No es necesario.

-Sólo decía, debes seguir pensando en Deidara y aquella niña para estar tan distraído.

-Pues deja de decir.

Baje por el elevador, esperaba que el papeleo no me demorara mucho.

.

El trámite se llevaría algunas semanas más antes de poder mudarnos, lo suficiente para encargarme de empacar y dar la noticia, de ambas casas me ocuparía después.

Estacione el auto frente a su casa, no tenía idea de que decirle para reparar el daño que le hice pero simplemente ya no podía soportar la situación, me gustara o no Hinata había estado con otros y clara no me gustaba pero eso ya era cosa pasada, suplicaba que así fuera. Toqué la puerta y un par de ojos severos me apuntaron al abrirse la puerta, no lo culpaba era su hija a quién había herido.

-Hiashi-san- salude con mucho respeto.

-Hace dos días mi hija llego a casa llorando, pero se negó a decirme algo- quería una explicación, lo entendía.

-Una pelea, todas las parejas las tienen- su mirada era severa -y vengo a arreglar eso ahora mismo. Le deje muy en claro mis intenciones con Hinata en aquella ocasión y eso no ha cambiado Hiashi-san- suspiro resignado.

-Ahora no está en casa, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión Itachi- asentí.

Hiashi-san cerro la puerta y fue mi turno de suspirar, Hinata no se encontraba en casa y no contestaba su móvil estaba perdiendo la calma, la estúpida idea de que se encontrará con otro surcaba mi mente de forma muy desagradable, pero no lo haría de nuevo, intentaría no dejarme llevar por esa idea por más difícil que eso me resultara.


	31. Chapter 31

Niñera

.

.

Me alarme cuando desperté y Neji estaba aquí, en mi cama con un brazo rodeándome los hombros, su calor era diferente, se sentía diferente. Era la primera vez que le veía dormir lucia extrañamente como al Neji anterior, aquel con quién solía "jugar", su larga cabellera no le caía en el rostro de forma desastrosa como a Itachi, Itachi, sentí un nudo en el estómago, me tape la boca con una mano y temerosa mire bajo las cobijas, ambos estamos vestidos pero no podía cantar victoria; había pasado la noche llorando, ayer fue la primera vez que vi a Itachi molestarse de esa forma y me asustaba.

Yo rompí su amistad con ese rubio al igual que su noviazgo con Konan-san, ¿Acaso sólo vivo para destruir cosas? Dolía pero más dolía que siempre fueran personas que están junto al chico que me gusta, yo le quiero, quiero a Itachi y ahora él no quería verme. Por otro lado también estaba molesta, nunca he andado dando una lista de nombres a cada persona con quién he tenido sexo y él lo sabía, yo le dije que odiaba los novios, que lo hacía con varios y no me limitaba sólo a uno, todo eso fue hace tiempo ya no sucedía y aún así esto es lo que pasó.

.

-¿Qué no está claro tío Hiashi? Hinata lloro casi toda la noche y fue por culpa de ese Uchiha.

-Pelear y discutir es parte de las parejas, tú mismo la sabes, no todo es miel sobre hojuelas entre esa chica y tú; tampoco lo es para ellos, Hinata es joven y dramatiza mucho por eso.

-Si fuera sólo de Hinata no le parece que ese Uchiha ya debió haber venido, él ya tomo lo que buscaba y ahora no quiere acercarse.

-Esa es una acusación grave Neji- la voz de mi padre se volvió más sería -pero hasta que Hinata no lo diga no puedo simplemente prohibirle ver a Itachi Uchiha, hasta entonces le corresponde a ella decidir si seguir viéndolo o no.

Neji había pasado lo que llevaba de la mañana intentando convencer a mi padre de que Itachi me había tocado de forma "inapropiada" y por eso de mi inconsolable estado, yo no quería esto, no quería que Itachi fuera tachado o acusado de nada, sólo era un golpe más de mi realidad, uno que había alcanzado a golpear a Itachi. Me hice ovillo en el piso del baño, la discusión de Neji con mi padre comenzó a ser un eco lejano; saque el anillo de mi dedo meñique, ahora entendía mejor las palabras de Mikoto-san, perder un símbolo de pertenencia no sólo consistía en no saber donde está el objeto, si no, no saber donde esta uno, no le daba importancia a que me llamarán puta embarazada en la escuela, ni haría que me perjudicara que los de aquella fiesta me crean una fácil quita novios, pero no podía tolerar que Itachi me viera con esos ojos, no tenía fuerzas de afrontarlo porque cuando te catalogan con algo de esto no hay manera de salir de eso. No me quedaban muchas lágrimas pero logre sacar un par más para desahogarme del dolor de ya no merecer un símbolo tan importante como este.

.

Nuevamente Neji dormía en mi cama, esta vez me abrazaba por detrás y sentía su erección matutina rozar mi trasero; se metía entre las cobijas una vez me dormía o mi memoria me fallaba pero no recordaba irme a dormir junto con él. Ciertamente pensaba que él me consolaría de la forma en que me ha estado molestando pero no lo hizo, y lo agradecía, el lado más amable de Neji salía a relucir, no era dulce pero si más amable conmigo, sin embargo ahora entendía que sólo éramos familia, aún si llegara a tener ganas de su cuerpo no era correcto.

Con cuidado de no despertarlo me salí de las cobijas, el frío me pego de golpe, usaba aquella vulgar prenda que "me obsequio" en mi cumpleaños. Esto se estaba saliendo de control pero no tenía a donde huir, mi padre necesitaba ayuda en la empresa y con Neji en la empresa mi padre llegaba antes a casa y lucía menos estresado, era agradable verlo así, mi padre necesitaba a Neji; pero ni así volvería a caer ¿o si? Con Itachi me sentía segura, con algo de valor para negarme a que él se acercara pero... Itachi; mi pecho dolía.

.

Cuando termine de vestirme la figura de Neji apareció en mi rango de visión.

-Parece que ya estas lista- me veía desde el marco de la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Para qué?- me asustaba la respuesta.

Él extendió la mano asía mi dude por varios segundos.

-No voy a morderte- insegura extendí la mía -al menos no aún- antes de que pudiera quitarla Neji me tomo de la muñeca y salimos de la casa.

Caminamos en silencio uno junto al otro, mi cerebro me pedía estar atenta a cualquier cosa que él intentará después de todo me quitó la pijama sólo para ponerme ese juego de lencería pero me costaba poner atención cuando entramos al pequeño parque en Itachi que me llamo su hilo rojo, dolía.

-Así que esa aventura con el Uchiha se acabó ¿no?

No quería responder a eso, no quería que se acabara, no quería terminar, quería a Itachi conmigo.

-No puedes llorar por siempre y lo sabes.

Me toque las mejillas, estaban húmedas, ¿cómo era posible que me quedarán lágrimas? Pero aunque me costara admitirlo Neji tenía razón no podía estar llorando por siempre y eso no significaba que volvería a la basura de antes.

-Lo se- dije en voz baja. Neji paso su brazo por mis hombros.

-Tú padre está en casa ¿qué te parece ir a otro lugar más privado?- susurro en mi oreja.

Me zafe de su agarre, ¿acaso tenía una maldición para que no me dejara en paz?

-A eso se le llama incesto- estaba cansada, agobiada, ya no tenía fuerzas.

-¿Y?- ¿acaso no tenía nada de pudor? -sí hablamos de términos- se puso frente a mi, muy cerca -eres menor, lo que te hacia el Uchiha es violación.

-Entonces tú cometerías ambos.

-Esta bien por mi, ya los he hecho antes- rozo sus labios con los míos.

Me quede estática, su boca empezó a moverse sobre la mía en este entorno casi desierto, mis labios también comenzaron a moverse aunque sólo por costumbre pues no sentía nada, hundió su lengua en mi boca e instintivamente cerré mis ojos, sus manos se ajustaron a mi cintura pegándome a su cuerpo; sus manos recorriendo mi espalda con total parsimonia, yo apoyada sobre su pecho con una de mis manos sobrepuesta en sus bien marcados abdominales, mientras Itachi habla tranquilamente sobre lo que le gusta de mi; entre abrí los ojos pero sólo me tope con unos iguales a los míos. Me separe de inmediato.

-No- no quería que esto pasará de nuevo, no quería imaginar que Itachi me toca, quería que él me tocara realmente.

-Vamos Hinata, estoy comenzando a encenderme.

-No- ¿acaso no entendía? Neji frunció el ceño y me sujeto del brazo.

-Termina lo que empezaste Hinata- exigía.

-Dije que no- intentaba en vano soltarme de su agarre, mientras me quejaba pero sólo lograba que me sujetara con más fuerza -¡Ya vasta!

Mi grito desesperado llamó la atención de algunos transeúntes y la presión que ejercían las pocas miradas curiosas que transitaban cerca de nosotros lo hicieron soltarme mientras bufaba. Una vez libre corrí de él.

A una cuadra de la casa perdí la respiración, el aire no me llegaba a los pulmones por más que jalaba, todo se volvió muy negro de repente.

-¡Hinata!- gritaba una voz lejana.


	32. Chapter 32

Niñera

.

.

Hinata corría sin aliento, la imagen se me hacia familiar, cerré los puños cuando el nombre de quién huía en aquella ocasión pasó por mi mente; me acerque a ella por la acera, Hinata apoyó sus manos en sus piernas, estaba agitada, mis pies avanzaron con rapidez cuando la vi tambalearse.

-¡Hinata!- no estaba seguro de lo pasaba, mi cuerpo le ordenaba a mi mente.

Apenas alcance a sostenerla antes de que diera de lleno en la acera, su rostro estaba pálido, intentaba en vano recordar si Tsunade dijo algo sobre tener debilidad o desmayos como efecto de la desintoxicación de aquellas pastillas. La cargue en brazos, sería mejor llevarla a su casa estaría más fresca que con el calor previo al verano que hacia afuera.

.

-Parece que siempre estás en el momento correcto Itachi- su tono era aliviado -gracias.

Recosté a Hinata en la cama que compartió conmigo durante tres noches hace ya tiempo. Mirarla dormir siempre me había hecho sentir tranquilo, seguro y protector con ella pero ahora mismo al tenerla a unos pocos centímetros de mi sentía un vacío enorme entre nosotros.

-Realmente espero que puedan despejar su discusión- también yo.

Me quede en la puerta por unos segundos más, mi mirada se desvió de su figura en la cama hasta la cómoda de su habitación, me acerque y tome la pequeña argolla, mi orgullo no lo aguanto ¿por qué rayos se lo había quitado? Lo tomé y lo guarde en mi bolsillo de mala gana. Termine suspirando, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, sólo Hinata podía hacerme eso, me acerque y se lo coloque en el meñique, Hinata me pertenecía y ni siquiera una pelea evitaría que dejara de serlo; estaba por irme cuando escuche su voz.

-No te vallas- me gire a verla -no vuelvas a irte- su voz era débil.

-Lo siento- las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas -no quería lastimarte.

Llegue hasta ella, la rodee con mis brazos, apoyo su frente en mi hombro y continuo llorando, acaricie su cabello buscando consolarla, bese su coronilla y su perfume a lavanda se coló por mi nariz.

-Te extrañe- solté en un murmuro.

.

Nos sentamos en la terraza del patio, me esforzaba por no comérmela a besos ahora mismo, haber estado sin ella por unos días me hizo sentir esta necesidad y tenerla así de cerca aferrada a mi brazo, apegando sus pechos me lo hacía difícil.

-Pensé que me odiabas- le bese la mejilla.

-Que locura, yo te amo princesa.

-No juegues con eso.

-No lo hago, yo voy totalmente enserio contigo Hinata.

-¿Por qué desapareciste entonces?-sus ojos volvían a aguarse.

-Te llame varias veces pero no contestaste y venir tan tarde no era apropiado pequeña.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer. Me asusta.

-Nunca amor.

La tomé de la barbilla y junte mis labios con los de ella, ese suave y cálido roce me hizo querer sentir más, su tacto, su cuerpo, oír la gemir pero Hiashi-san estaba en la estancia, podía vernos a través del ventanal así que tenía que resignarme a un beso muy simple y tranquilo pero no por eso menos satisfactorio; no me gustaba verme expuesto pero este momento era una pequeña calma con mi preciosa niña después de aquel drama y no lo desperdiciaría sólo por quererla a solas para una verdadera reconciliación. Aún faltaban cosas por aclarar como decirle que no era tan sencillo para mi digerir su pasado, no ahora; o preguntarle si estuvo en casa sola estos días, también quería saber porque corrió al punto de perder el aire y desmayarse, porque, si de nuevo lo había hecho Neji Hyuga sería la última cosa que le haría. Sólo había una cosa que no podía esperar para otra ocasión.

-No vuelvas a quitártelo- ella me miro confundida -nos pertenecemos Hinata- entrelace nuestras manos - y no hay nada que cambie eso.

-Lo siento, no lo haré de nuevo.

Eso quería escuchar.

-Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte, ¿Me acompañarías mañana?

-Iré a donde Itachi quiera llevarme.

Condescendiente, melosa y amodorrada, esa era la Hinata que tenía en este instante y me encantaba esa fase de ella.


	33. Chapter 33

Niñera

.

.

Mi princesa se apegaba a mi brazo desde que salimos del auto, sonreí de medio lado, era agradable que también sintiera esa necesidad de tenerme cerca. Sentí un beso suyo en la mejilla y una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios, no le heriría de nuevo, aunque no podía asegurar que todo sería perfecto.

Entramos al edificio.

-Buenos días joven Uchiha, señorita- dijo el portero del edificio -creí que la mudanza la empezarían la próxima semana.

-Sólo quería mostrárselo a mi novia- Hinata se sonrojó por como la llamé, era toda una ternura, la rodee por la cintura apegándola a mi cuerpo -Asuma, ella es Hinata Hyuga, vendrá aquí con frecuencia.

-Mucho gusto.

-Un placer señorita Hyuga, espero le de el gusto bueno al lugar.

Caminamos al elevador, en cuanto se abrió entramos.

-¿Vas a mudarte?

-Si.

-¿Por qué?- la tomé del rostro y la bese, Hinata paso sus manos a mi espalda y se aferró a mi ropa.

-Me gusta mi privacidad- dije juntando nuestras frentes.

El elevador se abrió, la tomé de la mano y bajamos de el; una vez dentro del departamento la abrace por detrás.

-Estarás más lejos.

-En realidad será más cerca- bese su mejilla y la estreche más a mi.

Hinata se separó y vago por aquel piso vacío.

-Aún así no quiero que te vallas.

-Ven- camine hasta abrir una puerta del fondo.

-Es un cuarto vacío.

-Es nuestro cuarto vacío- Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Vas a secuestrarme?- sonaba divertida.

-Los fines de semana- Hinata se acercó a mi.

-¿Cómo ahora?- se paró de puntitas pegando su pecho contra el mío.

-Si- pase mis manos bajo su falda y las metí bajo sus bragas -eres mía preciosa- afirme mi agarre en sus nalgas.

-Mmmmm- extrañaba escucharla excitada.

-Mi hermosa niña ¿puedo?

Me beso sin tardar en meter su lengua, fui deslizando sus bragas por aquellas bellas y torneadas piernas, sus manos levantaron mi playera y desabrochaban mi cinturón, se separó de mis labios por algo de aire, me incline asía adelante buscando no alejarme de su húmeda boca pero sólo logre pescar su labio inferior que solté más deprisa de lo que me hubiera gustado cuando coló una mano acariciando me el pene.

-Te quiero ya- suplico, sus mejillas ardían en rojo.

-Como pidas princesa.

La levanté de las piernas y di vuelta con ella chocando su espalda en la puerta de madera, me abrazo con sus piernas y saco mi miembro. Me restregué es su caliente entrada, quería reconciliarme con ella de esta forma también pero antes necesitaba oírla la gemir, suplicarme por que la hiciera mía, necesitaba que sintiera que sólo yo la hacía sentir de esta forma.

-Ah... Itachi... ah...- aún no era suficiente, la haría volverse loca aún sí eso me volvía loco a mi también -ya... ah... por...favor... ah... te nece...sito.

-Eres mía Hinata.

-Ah... si.

-Sólo mía- no aguantaría mucho.

-Só...lo tuyA- entré de una dura y exquisita estocada en su estrecha vagina.

Sus gemidos hacían eco en nuestra habitación vacía, amaba oírla, me excitaba escucharla, le tome las piernas y las levanté para que me rodearan más arriba de la cintura para sumergirme más, la penetraba con fuerza.

-Me perteneces Hinata- el eco en la habitación me hizo percatarme de mi voz ronca.

-Só...lo ah tu...ya ah Ita...chi- devoraba su cuello con lujuria -mi ah Ita...chi más ah dame ah más ¡ah!

Me complacía escucharla así, la separe de la puerta, le tome la cintura y salí de ella, mi princesa protesto con ruido y con mirada molesta, me puse detrás de ella, la empuje asía adelante y abajo dejando su trasero expuesto a mi, levanté su falda, la tomé de las muñecas y volvía a cogérmela.

-¡AH!

-¿Así amor?

-¡Ah! si ¡ah! que ri...co ¡ah!

Sus piernas temblaban y poco a poco fue cayendo de rodillas esa postura me hacia llegar más a fondo. ¡Diablos! Me sentía llegar y Hinata me apretaba en su interior, que dulce y pasional niña, mi niña.

-¡AHHHH!- me salí de inmediato y me corrí en el piso.

.

Mi mano le rodeaba por los hombros, bajábamos por el elevador.

-¿A Kisame-san no le molestara que yo este aquí?- cuando le dije que tendría un compañero de cuarto Hinata se incómodo. Le bese la coronilla.

-A Kisame le gusta salir los fines de semana preciosa, no te preocupes por él.

Salimos del edificio, yo simplemente no podía esperar a mudarme.


	34. Chapter 34

Niñera

.

.

Llegue a casa, me sentía en un sueño, uno un tanto erótico, justo cuando pensaba que ya no podía tener más de Itachi, él me daba más, él era maravilloso. Pase de largo a las escaleras cuando sentí una mirada fija en mi, Neji lucía molesto pero volver a estar con Itachi me calmaba un poco de aquella mirada.

.

-Mmmm- se sentía bien.

Besaba mi cuello mientras entraba entre mis piernas con suavidad y me estrujaba un pecho; Itachi era perfecto aunque él dijera que no lo era, me encantaba que me tocara de la forma en que se le antojará, él si me amaba.

-Hinata- esa voz no era la de Itachi.

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez, me tarde un poco en enfocar pero distinguí mi habitación y una respiración en mi cuello, mi ceno izquierdo era amasado, y su cosa me rozaba con algo de insistencia entre mi trasero y mis piernas.

-Hinata- ¡esa voz ronca!

Me moví asía adelante con rapidez, quería separarme de Neji tan rápido que no puse atención y la cama se me terminó dejándome caer al piso.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata? lo disfrutabas hace un momento. Vuelve a la cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pero que estúpida, ¿qué te parece que hago?- Neji no era una persona con mucha paciencia.

-Largo- esto ya era demasiado, ya no podía con esta situación.

-No te molestó las últimas dos noches, así que deja de perder mi tiempo y ven acá.

-No, yo no quiero- era más para mi que para él.

-Si que eres estúpida,- salió de mi cama, camino a la salida mostrando su cuerpo desnudo -lo arruinaste antes y ahora él sólo busca una cosa de ti y tú muy ingenua se la estas dando.

-Itachi no es así- defendí.

-¿En cerio?- un escalofrío pasó por mi espina -¿a dónde te llevo ese Uchiha? O mejor aún ¿qué fue lo que te hizo?-eso era cruel.

-Dije que te fueras- mi voz apenas salió de mi garganta.

-Como quieras, pero mi paciencia no dura por siempre Hi-na-ta.

Salió de mi habitación, me levanté del piso y puse el seguro en mi puerta. Me senté en la cama, eso no podía ser verdad ¿o si?

¿Itachi de verdad podía seguir molesto conmigo? Yo me negaba a creerlo, él se mudaría, dijo que era para estar más tiempo juntos y a solas pero y si no era así; una vez charlamos él me llevo al departamento y nosotros...

¿Y si Neji tenía razón? Después de todo él también lo hizo, él sabía como se hacía esto; una parte de mi no quería creerlo, Itachi era amable conmigo "y con todas las chicas que se acercan a él", si pero me amaba "Neji también lo dijo".

Me recosté en pose fetal, me negaba a creer que mi Itachi lo hiciera pero la duda vagaba por mi mente y yo simplemente no quería pensar en eso.

.

Pase la tarde en casa de los Uchiha, Sasuke-kun había comprado un nuevo video juego y aunque no me sentía con ganas de nada, cualquier cosa era mejor que pasar todo el día sola en casa con mi cabeza dándome inseguridades.

-Hyuga no estas poniendo atención- regaño mi pequeño rival con voz firme -te caes en cada cambio de dirección.

-Lo siento- dije culpable, él suspiro y empezó una nueva partida.

Después de un rato me levanté para llenar el pequeño bol de golosinas en la cocina.

-Hinata-san ¿te sientes bien?- Mikoto-san puso una mano en mi hombro.

Por alguna razón me sentí en confianza con aquella mujer que era mi figura materna o algo así.

-Yo...- pase un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Mikoto-san me tomo la mano, lucía sorprendida y también algo incrédula.

-Itachi usa uno igual todo el tiempo- su voz de preocupación cambió a uno lleno de emoción -oh Hinata- me sonroje cuando caí en cuenta de que hablaba de mi símbolo de pertenencia -nunca logre convencerle de lo importante de este símbolo- me miraba llena de ternura -jamás dio uno a nadie y ahora...- me tomo de la mejilla -lo siento, es sólo que sabía que están saliendo pero nunca se me ocurrió que ya estaban en algo tan serio.

-Yo espero que no le moleste- lo menos que buscaba era causarle incomodidades a alguien tan buena como Mikoto-san.

-Para nada, siempre te he visto como familia Hinata no puedo alegrarme más de lo que estoy ahora- sus palabras dulces hicieron que me relajara y sonriera.

-¡Hyuga!- voltee a verle, Sasuke-kun me miraba impaciente.

-Ve mi pequeña- una sonrisa tan amable como la que me daba en este momento me conmovía tanto que no quería decepcionarla con aquella idea suya.

Tome el pequeño bol y camine de nuevo a la estancia, ahora mi pequeño contrincante no se molestaría porque estuviera distraída, Mikoto-san me había despejado toda duda en mi. Para cada familia hay cosas de inigualable valor y para los Uchiha un símbolo de pertenencia era cosa sería; Itachi me dio uno a mi, desde entonces nos pertenecíamos y era por esto que Itachi no podía ser como Neji dijo, yo ya no dudaría de sus palabras cuando me dijera "te amo".

.

Fukaku-san llego puntual como cada jueves y escolto a Mikoto-san del brazo a su velada de cada semana, eran una pareja imponente, él por su porte serio y ella por su encanto personal; me deje alucinar un poco preguntándome si Itachi y yo podríamos vernos así de atrayentes en un futuro que veía tristemente lejano.

Sasuke-kun término durmiendo en el sofá, mi Itachi trabajaba en la mesa del comedor con su laptop, deje el control del video juego en el piso y caminé asía él para abrazarlo por detrás.

-Parece que tu compañero se quedo dormido.

-Juega conmigo- él dejo de teclear.

-Hinata yo no juego conti...

-Apuesto a que puedo vencerte en "pelea virtual"- había pasado casi medio día aprendiendo a jugarlo.

-¿Y qué apostamos preciosa?- su voz sonaba sería.

-Si yo gano pasare un fin de semana completo en tu departamento y eso incluye pasar toda la noche contigo- Itachi río.

-Bien pero si yo gano, y así será preciosa, serás mi ayudante en la mudanza.

-¿Dos de tres?- deshice el abrazo.

-Si gustas- me capturo en sus brazos y entre besos avanzamos a la estancia.

Itachi se sentó en el suelo y me sentó en sus piernas.

-Buena suerte preciosa- beso mi mejilla.

El juego comenzó. Mordía mi labio inferior, Itachi era un contrincante duro, debía esforzarme el doble que con Sasuke-kun y aún así fácilmente me gano la primer jugada.

-¿Estarás bien cuando pierdas por primera vez amor?

Esa pregunta me molesto, no perdería mi marca perfecta dentro de este juego. Y así fue, gane la segunda jugada.

-Y tú ¿soportaras la derrota?- su agarre se ajusto a mi cintura.

-No cantes victoria princesa, aún falta una partida amor- lamió mi cuello.

-Eso es trampa- suspire.

.

Nos besábamos sin mensura justo frente a la puerta de mi casa. Fukaku-san y Mikoto-san llegaron antes de empezar con nuestra tercer jugada en aquel videojuego.

-¿Cómo declaras el juego preciosa?- dijo entre besos.

-Empate- el aire se me escapaba de los pulmones.

Para cuando entré a la casa sólo podía ansiar la paga de aquella apuesta.


	35. Chapter 35

Niñera

.

.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de Hinata era lo infantil y obstinada que era en ocasiones, pero ahora no lo encontraba muy adorable.

-¿Por qué hoy no?- no importaba que contestara no lograba hacerle ver que esta noche no podía pagar mi parte de la apuesta.

Mi supuesta ayudante se paseaba con la silla del escritorio en el poco espacio vacío del departamento mientras yo buscaba las cajas que tenían mis cosas en el montón que había en la estancia.

-Porque Hiashi-san sabe que estas conmigo- el ruido de las ruedas de la silla comenzaba a irritarme.

-¿Y?- detuve su entretenimiento tomando la silla por el respaldo.

-No estas cumpliendo con tu parte de la apuesta preciosa- deje un beso fugaz en sus labios.

-Tú tampoco- Hinata río, me deje contagiar y sonreí de medio lado.

-Estas son las últimas tortolito- Kisame dejo tres cajas más en algún espacio vacío cerca de la entrada.

Hinata se cohibió en cuanto entro, se sentía incomoda con él pero ya se acostumbraría, por su lado Kisame no le daba más atención a Hinata de la necesaria, tal y como debía ser.

-Aún me falta encontrar un par de mis cosas, pero las tuyas están por allá.

-Bien- tomo algunas cajas y camino a su habitación.

Hinata se levantó de la silla y la jalo para dejarlo pasar, era una situación un tanto cómica.

-No muerde- Hinata lucia apenada -y si lo hiciera no saldría bien librado.

-Es intimidante- murmuro.

-Sólo es alto- dije restando le importancia -y algo burlón, esa es su forma de entretenerse.

Hinata se volvió mi sombra con Kisame dando vueltas en el departamento, le robaba besos de vez en cuando eso parecía relajarla un poco y me gustaba hacerlo. El ruido del taladro encendido hizo brincar asustada a Hinata, mi móvil vibro, una llamada entrante de mi padre, bese a Hinata en la mejilla, tome el móvil y salí al pasillo del edificio a contestar.

.

La preocupación de mi padre por la cantidad de materias que cursaría el próximo semestre al fin se hizo notar, sabía bien que estaba ajustando mi agenda demasiado pero quería acabar la escuela al mismo tiempo de que Hinata entrara en la universidad. Sabía que se avecinaba mucho trabajo que acabaría con mi "tiempo libre" pero me las ingeniaría para poder tener algunas noches a Hinata conmigo. Entré de nuevo y algo llamo me atención.

-¿Kisame-san toca en una banda?- su voz sonaba normal ¿cuánto tiempo habían estado hablando?

"Escuchar conversaciones ajenas no estaba bien" pero era una conversación de Hinata y ella me pertenecía.

-Si tuviera amigos con talento artístico tal vez- hubo silencio -¿qué guitarra te gusta Hinata?

-La roja- sonreí de medio lado, me acerque al marco de la puerta y deje que Kisame intentara su "magia".

-"Que buenos ojos tienes cuando estas conmigo, que distante te haces y que ausenté cuando a la soledad te sacrifico, me esperas en tu amor hasta que arribo, tú eres como mi casa, eres como mi muerte, amor mío"1- Hinata se tapó la boca y río con discreción.

-¿Realmente eso le funciona a Kisame-san?

-Si fueras soltera funcionaria- Kisame me miro por un segundo.

-No lo creo- mi princesa apenas podía contener la risa.

-Entonces, cuéntame ¿cómo conquistaste al Uchiha?- mi sonrisa ladina desapareció ante esas palabras, se que sólo quería molestar pero aún así no me hacia gracia.

-Es un secreto- dijo Hinata.

-Chica lista- mi voz atrajo su atención, sus blancas mejillas se pintaron con rubor.

.

-Me voy- dijo Kisame cuando pasó rápido por el pasillo y luego se escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Un rato después sentía que nunca terminaría de vaciar aquellas cajas de cartón, aunque tendría más trabajo de no ser por Hinata que ya estaba mucho más relajada.

-Listo- el closet estaba terminado.

-¿Qué hay de esos dos espacios?- había dejado un par de repisas vacías.

-Son tuyas.

-Traer mi ropa, ¿es enserio?

-Claro- la abrace por detrás -necesito inspiración para aquellas noches que no estés en mi cama- dije devorando su cuello.

-Te daré inspiración pervertido- eso sonaba maravilloso.

Hinata se giró, apegó su figura a mi cuerpo y me fue empujando hasta dejarme acostado en la cama, se quitó el pantalón; mientras se arrodillaba sobre la cama quedando encima de mi, jalaba el borde de sus pantis asía abajo, sus manos pasaron tocándome abajo de la playera, su tacto era firme y su mirada tenía esa chispa lujuriosa. Le pesque sus labios y adentre mi lengua en su boca, sus caderas bajaron a excitarme el miembro, mis manos bajaban y subían por sus muslos enterrando más mi agarre cada que el roes de nuestros sexos era incrementado por ella. Me libero la erección de la prisión de tela y me sujeto el pene con una mano insistente que me masturbaba.

-Ya estas inspirado- su voz suave llena de lascividad sólo me excito más.

-Déjame meterlo en tu rico anito amor.

-Mételo donde quieras pervertido, metérmelo duro- no había notado cuanto extrañaba escucharla así de encendida.

Le subí la blusa hasta quitarla de su cuerpo y lo mismo le paso a su sostén negro. Del bolsillo de mi pantalón saque el condón y me ayudo a ponérmelo. La gire, tenía su espalda en mi pecho, una de mis manos jaloneaba su pezón.

-Ah- si sus gemidos quería oírlos.

Metí algunos dedos en su boca y muy obediente los lamió, de los saque de la boca y empecé a prepararle su entrada de atrás.

-Ah- un dedo -AH- dos dedos -ITA- mi pene.

Sus rodillas estaban apoyadas en la cama, mi brazo derecho le rodeaba la cintura y mi mano izquierda jugueteaba con su bello botón, su cabeza se apoyaba de mi hombro la escuchaba gemir con ganas, pero la mejor visión eran sus bellos y grandes pechos rebotarle eso y sentir el pene apretado en ese lindo y apretado anito. Subí el ritmo y no tardamos en llegar al éxtasis junto.

Hinata era maravillosa, no sólo por dejarme tomarla tan seguido, aunque el sexo era parte importante de nosotros, si no de que lo intento, se acercó a Kisame y ahora podía estar en el departamento sin estar temerosa de él. Cubrí nuestros cuerpos con una sábana, había empezado a dormirse justo después de coger, no la culpaba también estaba cansado.

.

.

.

.

1 Fragmento del poema "Me tienes en tus manos" de Jaime Sabines.


	36. Chapter 36

Niñera

.

.

Cada vez se me dificultaba más el querer separarme de Itachi, una parte de eso era porque me gustaba estar con él y la otra era porque una vez cruzaba la puerta de mi casa sabia que Neji estaría ahí, con sus palabras hirientes y sus bajos impulsos, estar en casa se había vuelto una especie de pesadilla. Tome una bocanada de aire en cuanto cerré la puerta de la entrada, camine un par de pasos y toque en la oficina de mi padre pero no contesto; la casa parecía estar vacía, mi cuerpo se relajo un poco, tenia tiempo que no preparaba nada anduve hasta la cocina pero me faltaban algunas cosas para las galletas que tenia en mente, me debatí en no hacer nada o salir a la tienda a conseguir los ingredientes que necesitaba, preferí mantener mi mente ocupada en cualquier cosa, las vacaciones estaban siendo aburridas de cualquier forma.

.

No demore mucho en ir y venir de la tienda, sacaba los utensilios para la preparación cuando mi mirada subió asía al frente, vi pasar a Tenten-san a paso rápido con la ropa a medio poner, los zapatos en la mano y sollozando, nuestras miradas se conectaron por un instante, su mirada era una mezcla extraña de tristeza, asco y vergüenza, Kiba tuvo la misma mirada cuando supo lo que hacia con Naruto, mi cuerpo continuo en la tarea mecánica de preparar galletas con chispas de chocolate mientras dejaba a mi mente divagar sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Ya no sabia que más se podía esperar de Neji, era un cambio radical, primero dijo lamentar lo que ocurrió entre nosotros hace años quebrándome en pedazos y solo vasto un comentario de Tenten-san sobre Itachi para que de inmediato me tratase mal, después regresa buscando cualquier escusa para tocarme y quiebra a su novia.

-Parece que hay algo que si sabes hacer- apareció en la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado escaleras arriba con Tenten-san.

-¿Por qué?- levanto una ceja -¿por qué lo haces? Ella salió de aquí llorando.

-¿La pequeña prostituta quiere hablarme de moral?- no quería contestar me asustaba lo que pudiera hacerme pero no podía dejarlo así o empezaría a llamarme de esa forma siempre.

-Eres sádico y cruel.

-Y tú una pobre niña que se deja tocar por muchos.

-¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan entretenido en esto? ¿Por qué te divierte tanto molestarme?- dije levantando la voz.

Supe que eso no había estado bien cuando él rodeo la barra de la cocina, quise alejarme pero me tomo por la muñeca y la paso por mi espalda, me lastimaba.

-Porque eres mía Hinata, ninguno pudo haberte disfrutado de no ser por mí- su agarre dolía horrores, pero su contradicción seguía doliendo más que nada.

-¿Entonces por qué no me tomaste en esa ocasión?- las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos –fui hasta ti y te pedí cogerme pero no lo hiciste y ahora…- esa duda me rondaba desde hace tiempo en la cabeza, solo quería su explicación, solo eso -¿por qué? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- me libero la muñeca y me rodeo en un abrazo.

-Eso no importa- a mi si –ven Hinata juguemos como antes.

Empezó por apegarme a él para luego lamer mis labios usando su lengua.

-Olvida al Uchiha y solo juega conmigo- busco meter su lengua en mi boca.

Pase mis manos a sus hombros y comencé a alejarlo.

-No- mi voz era suave como siempre pero firme –yo no juego Nii-san.

-Déjate de tonterías- su agarre en mi muñeca reapareció.

Dio varios pasos asía atrás hasta que el filo de la barra la sentía a media espalda, sus labios pasaron a besarme el cuello y parte de mi hombro, su hombría se restregaba en mi sexo, la posición era difícil, no tenia forma de zafarme con una mano en mi espalda que me causaba dolor, comencé a pensar en que lo peor que podría pasar pasaría y en ese instante se separo limpiando el hilo de baba que salía de la comisura de su boca.

-Que bien huele- la voz de mi padre se escucho por el pasillo -¿qué preparas esta vez Hinata?- mi padre entro a la cocina metiendo el dedo en la mezcla.

-Galletas- dije sin ningún tipo de tono.

Me separe de la barra, aún sentía el filo clavado en mi espalda, ¿qué pasaría si dijera la verdad? ¿Qué sucedería con Neji, con la empresa? ¿Qué haría Itachi? ¿Y que pasaría conmigo? Neji no tardo mucho en salir de la cocina.

-¿Podrías llevarme algunas cuando estén listas?

-Si- dije sólo por contestar.

-¿Qué pasa hija?- debía desviar la conversación.

-¿Alguna vez sentiste que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasarás con alguien nunca es suficiente?- extendí la masa sobre la mesa, tenía que decirle algo o no se estaría tranquilo, eso y realmente tenía curiosidad si le paso con mamá lo mismo que a mi.

-No vallas a hacer alguna locura Hinata- su voz tenía un lijero toque de alarma, siempre evadía ese tipo de preguntas.

-¿Pero te paso?- dije presurosa antes de que dijera algo más, quería saber.

-Si- una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios, él suspiró cansado -fue con tu madre-pocas veces hablaba de mamá.

-¿Y cómo hiciste para...?

-Me case con ella, pero tú eres muy pequeña para casarte con Itachi- dijo con mucha seriedad, yo me sonroje por su reprimenda.

-Lo se- eso había marcado el fin de la conversación.

Sonreía como boba mientras terminaba de preparar las galletas, sabía bien que la ilusión de algo como el matrimonio estaba muy lejos de mis manos pero me dejaba llevar por ella, de todas todas formas Itachi y yo ya nos pertenecíamos.

.

Odiaba a Neji. Él era el culpable de la situación en que me encontraba, esta mañana tuve que ponerme un sweater para cubrir la marca de la muñeca que había intentado cubrir con maquillaje pero seguía viéndose la marca roja, así que lo único que pude hacer fue taparla con la manga del sweater, eran pocas las veces que veía a Itachi y no quería que hoy fuera un día de discusión por esa marca.

Itachi se sentó junto a mi en el sofá, pasando un brazo por mis hombros, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro y la película empezó, la trama era predecible, últimamente las películas sólo hablaban de efectos especiales más que la historia en sí y ese aspecto relucía mucho.

Después de un rato mis sentidos estaban volando plácidamente entre el la tierra y las estrellas, mi pierna estaba siendo acariciada por su mano desde la rodilla hasta el inicio de mi muslo, con ese simple tacto me sentía encendida, gire mi rostro para verle e Itachi se inclinó un poco para besarme; quizá las parejas ordinarias no tenía sexo con la misma frecuencia que nosotros, como cuando él estuvo con Konan-san, pero me sentía en el punto de que sí no cogíamos Itachi y yo no éramos una pareja, algo así como sí hacer esto fuera nuestra forma de comunicarnos era indispensable; su mano se coló en mis pantis, comencé a ahogar mis gemidos en sus labios, en su boca, metí una mano a su pantalón y le acaricié su gran mástil. Era la primera vez que nos masturbábamos uno al otro, no había más caricia que aquella que nos dábamos en nuestros sexos y los besos exigentes de atención. Con su mano libre removió mi cabello y se despegó de mis labios pero su atención en mi cuello nunca llego.

-¿Con quién estuviste Hinata?- saco su mano de entré mis piernas, yo no sabía a que se refería -te pregunte ¿quién te hizo eso?- estaba molesto, irritado, pero no sabía de que hablaba -lo preguntare por última vez Hinata- su tono de voz era alto, casi un grito -¿quién fue el imbécil que te dejo una maldita marca en el cuello?

Abrí mis ojos incrédula, suplicaba por que no fuera verdad, me levanté del sofá y corrí al espejo del baño removí mi cabello y una segunda marca cortesía de Neji estaba ahí resaltando su tono rojizo entre mi piel blanca. No, no, no, no ¡NO!

-¿Me dejarás esperando por la respuesta?

Su tono me asustaba, su rostro me asustaba pero más me asustaba el no querer decirle que fue Neji, que yo no quería, que él me molestaba y yo...

Abrí la boca pero mi garganta no me dejaba sacar palabra. Itachi, dio media vuelta y camino a la salida. Le sujete del brazo justo antes de que abriera la puerta.

-Neji- apenas pude decirlo, la garganta me dolió horrores cuando lo dije, baje la cabeza su mirada me atravesaba completa.

-¿Por qué lo cubres?- me sujeto por los hombros.

\- Yo no...- el llanto no me dejo continuar.

-Siempre lo haz hecho Hinata, nunca haz querido decirme que sucede entre ustedes y simplemente yo no puedo más.

-¿Todo bien?- Kisame-san venía entrando. Itachi me soltó.

-Llévala a casa- dijo y salió del departamento, yo sólo pude desmoronarme en el piso.

.

-Gracias y lamento que haya tenido que traerme Kisame-san- dije mientras le entregaba el casco.

-Descuida- di media vuelta -¿qué paso en aquella ocasión?- me gire a verle -después del incidente de aquella fiesta.

-No creo que sea igual- me límite a contestar, a Itachi le gustaba su privacidad.

-Yo pienso que sí, de otra forma no te habría dado esa argolla- Kisame-san señalo mi símbolo de pertenencia -dale tiempo ya se calmará,- se puso el casco -mientras aléjate de lo que sea que lo hizo enojar- arranco la moto y desapareció al dar vuelta.

Ojalá fuera así de simple, ¿cómo podía alejarme de alguien que duerme en la habitación juntó a la mía?


	37. Chapter 37

Niñera

.

.

No importaba cuanta energía sacara mientras corría mi irritación no desaparecía, me sentía furioso debí presionarla a que me dijera, obligarla a hablarme a que confiara en mi pero lo único que hice fue dejar que ella viniera a mi, algo que nunca paso, y ahora… incremente la velocidad, no sabia donde estaba o cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo y de solo recordar que Hinata tenia una marca en su bella y blanquecina piel que no era mía me hervía la sangre, había tolerado muchas cosas de Neji Hyuga pero esta ya era un exceso. De todos los "hubiera" posibles para resguardar a Hinata solo me quedaba el deshacerme de él. Mi mente volvía a trabajar de forma racional, el impulso de ir a casa de los Hyuga y desquitarme personalmente disminuía, no por cobardía, si no, por respeto a Hiashi-san, por esa razón no irrumpiría a golpear a un familiar suyo por más que ese sujeto se lo merezca además no considero, ni quiero, que Hinata tenga que pasar por una corte de abuso siempre había otras formas de arreglar estas cosas sin que más personas se enteren, no era mi método favorito pero admitía que soy bueno para este tipo de cosas clandestinas. Me detuve, mire a mi alrededor estaba bastante lejos del departamento, tome el móvil.

-Hidan, ¿aún tienes como contactar a Kakusu?

-Hidan mi buen amigo ya estoy listo para dejar de ser un mojigato y te acompañare a buscar dos ricas putas para divertirnos esta noche- como si yo fuera a llamarlo para eso.

-Voy a colgar- si solo iba a jugar no me servía hablar con él.

-¡Espera! Creí que no querías manchar la empresa Uchiha con estos tratos sucios- y así es -¿a quién debe matar?- era desesperante que no pudiera tomar nada enserio.

-Neji Hyuga lo quiero en dos horas- silbó.

-Eso es poco tiempo sabes que él…

-Le daré la cantidad que pida y lo depositare en cuanto tenga la información conmigo- colgué no había más que hacer que esperar.

.

Cada tanto miraba la pantalla del móvil, hace poco mas de media hora le mande un mensaje y aún no contestaba; lo había hecho de nuevo, la había herido otra vez pero me inquietaba no saber de ella podía marcarle pero me partiría el corazón escucharla triste o peor aún llorar por haberla dejado de lado, "¿y si vuelve a tocarla?" Apreté mis puños solo pensar en esa posibilidad me enfermaba, mientras más rápido tuviera su información más rápido lo alejaría de Hinata, lo sacaría de la casa Hyuga y lo desaparecería del país o del planeta lo que me fuera más conveniente. Quería descansar, llevaba una hora caminando sólo para regresar al departamento, pude tomar un taxi pero necesitaba calmarme y pensar bien las cosas, se suponía que el impulsivo de la familia era el pequeño de 8 años en casa no yo.

-¡Maldito Itachi!- levanté una ceja, ¿qué hacia aquí Hidan? -¡en dos horas tus nalgas, tuve que pagarle a Kakusu tus favores porque el señorito no estaba en casa!

Pase de largo a mi recámara.

-¡Te estoy hablando imbécil!

Entendía porque tanto drama, el dinero no era problema para ninguno de nosotros Kakusu lo sabía y se aprovechaba de eso; tome la chequera volví a donde estaba él y se la lance.

-Cóbrate- pero al final esto sólo eran negocios.

-Cuantos ceros- dejo Kisame.

-¿Intentas decir que me aprovecho de la generosidad de mi amigo?- me devolvió la chequera.

La cantidad era grande pero sabía de antemano que el trabajo de Kakusu no era barato y no tenía porque perder el tiempo con estas tonterías, Hinata y su seguridad eran mi prioridad.

-¿Dónde esta?

Hidan señalo la barra de la cocina, sobre esta estaba una carpeta, firmé el cheque y lo deje a un lado. Abrí la carpeta y la información de Neji Hyuga estaba ahí, pasa las hojas apenas echándole vistazo necesitaba algo con que pudiera deshacerme de él.

-Algo en este sujeto se me hace familiar- levanté la mirada, Hidan miraba la foto con detenimiento -corderito- ¿de qué diablos hablaba? -se parece al corderito.

-Habla de Hinata- intervino Kisame, ese tipo no se parece en nada a mi princesa -y no seas idiota todos los Hyuga tienen esa mirada.

-¿Y cómo iba a saber eso imbécil?- suspire cansado, una vez comenzaban a discutir no se callaban.

Mi móvil sonó, Hinata al fin me respondía "estoy bien, por favor no lo lastimes" sujete el móvil con fuerza, amaba esa bondad en ella pero ¿por qué tenía que serlo con él?

-¿Qué tienes en contra de un maldito ñoño?- Hidan echaba un vistazo a los papeles que ya había leído.

-No es de tu incumbencia-respondí, será mejor que revise el resto en mi habitación.

-¿Acaso piensas que lo harás sólo?- dijo Kisame tomando un par de hojas -vive con Hinata ¿no? Tres cabezas piensan más rápido que una.

Eran un par de idiotas pero al final fuera cual fuera el plan sabía que terminaría pidiéndoles un favor.


	38. Chapter 38

Niñera

.

.

"Necesito que me digas si él vuelve a acercarse, de inmediato" llevaba horas leyendo su mensaje y me tomo mucho tiempo armarme de valor para mandar la respuesta, sabía que estaba molesto, furioso o algo peor que eso, también sabía que Itachi era capaz de perder el control, me lo había demostrado en dos ocasiones y no quería eso; me era imposible no compararlos, cuando vi a Itachi lanzarse a Deidara supe que sin duda él podía enfrentarse a una pelea a puño limpio sin problemas pero conocía bien a Neji, él era fuerte y rápido además de contar con la ventaja de ser irritante con los demás y buscaría hacer rabiar a Itachi. Lo que no sabía era porque a los hombres les gusta solucionar todo a golpes, una pelea entre ellos sólo traería problemas en vez de soluciones y peor aún algo así no pasaría desapercibido a los ojos de mi padre, me negaba a que me alejara de Itachi y me pidiera respuestas por Neji; jamás se lo he dicho a nadie e incluso decir lo que Neji ocasiono en mi me avergonzaba demasiado, si se lo confesé a Itachi fue sólo porque sentí la horrible presión de que se alejaba de mi y aún así se marchó.

-Hinata- mi padre llamaba a la puerta -¿te sientes mejor?

-Estoy bien, pero tengo sueño.

-Descansa.

Le dije a mi padre que me dolía el estómago y por eso volví tan pronto cuando solía pasar todo el día afuera cada que Itachi pasaba por mi. Estaba acostada en la cama abrazando mi almohada para no sentirme tan sola, era triste tener que encerrarme en mi habitación todo el tiempo, esconderme dentro de mi propia casa sólo para sentirme remotamente segura. Odiaba a Neji, era una presión fuerte el tenerlo tan cerca y sólo me traía problemas con la persona más importante para mi, "de no ser por mi ninguno pudo haberte disfrutado" eso era verdad, pero no le agradecería por haberme llevado hasta Itachi, porque estaba segura de que, de algún modo, con o sin sexo, él y yo nos encontraríamos porque nuestro hilo rojo terminaba por unirnos. Apegue mi móvil a mi cuerpo, la última vez que nos distanciamos Itachi me había estado llamando pero el móvil no tenía batería y mi siquiera sabía donde lo había dejado, esta vez no sería así, atendería sin dudar a cada llamada suya.

Bostece, tal vez dormir me ayudaría a que el tiempo pasara más rápido y así despertar cuando ya todo estuviera bien como aquella vez.

.

La insistencia en el timbre me hizo levantarme de la cama y atender en pijama. Quede estupefacta cuando abrí la puerta y vi a Itachi vestido detraje y con rostro serio.

-¿Puedo pasar?- me hice a un lado para dejar que entrara.

Lo quería tan cerca como ayer antes de que se diera cuenta de aquella mancha, pero ni estando a menos de un metro podía acortar la distancia de su porte. Me tomo de la mano y camino así conmigo hasta la estancia, se sentó en el sofá y me sentó sobre sus piernas.

-¿Todo bien ayer?- hablaba de Neji.

-Si- me sentía regañada, culpable y lo era yo permití que todo esto pasara.

-Ya pasa de medio día- paso mi cabello detrás de mi oreja -no deberías estar en pijama- inspecciono la marca de mi cuello y frunció el ceño.

-No importa, no hay nada que tenga que hacer- la yema de sus dedos paso por aquel lugar tan sucio que desencadeno este ambiente entre nosotros.

-¿Sólo te hizo esa?- tímida y con pena levanté mi muñeca.

Baje la cabeza, dolía mucho, me avergonzaba mucho, no quería que me viera en este estado yo...

-Quiero romperle la cara- su voz sonó severa, fría y sin rastro de piedad.

Me beso la muñeca y la lamió, alce la mirada y me tope con su mirada llena de enojo y rabia pero algo ausente, no era una mirada para mi, realmente no me miraba a mi y eso dolía.

-¿Por qué lo cubres? ¿Por qué me pides no hacerle daño, cuando el te lastimo?- llore, yo lo estaba lastimando justo ahora y lo hacía peor de lo que Neji me ha lastimado.

-Somos la única familia que tiene- pegue mi frente en su hombro, no podía dejar de llorar.

Lloraba por todo, por la soledad de Neji, por mentirle a mi padre, por dejar que otros me tomarán incontable número de veces, por lo cruel que era la vida conmigo, pero por sobré todo lloraba por el daño que yo le hacía a Itachi, por ser tan poco y quererle tanto que no dejaba de lastimarlo, por ser tan egoísta que no me importa llevármelo por entré las piernas.

-Tal vez- sollocé -sea mejor que busques a alguien más.

Me quite el símbolo de pertenencia y lo deje en la palma de su mano, Itachi apretó con fuerza el puño, me rodeó la cintura con su brazo y nos levanto del sofá, tuve que enredarme a su cuerpo para no caer, nos subió por las escaleras hasta que llegamos a mi habitación, me recostó en la cama y él se sentó junto a mi.

-No es tan fácil- su mano me acaricio el interior de la pierna, de la rodilla hasta meterla en la tela de mi short y rosar con mis pantis -tú me perteneces- levanto mi blusa dejando mis pechos libres -y no hay forma de deshacer eso- se bajó los pantalones y se puso sobre mi -así que veté haciendo a la idea princesa- bajó hasta mi oído -estarás conmigo por siempre.

Bajo la cadera para rozar nuestros sexos, lamió el lóbulo de mi oreja y con una mano le dio atención a mi ceno izquierdo. Dolía, dolía que me quisiera tanto y que me lo demostrara de esta forma, dolía que no mereciera a tal hombre y tenerlo junto a mi, era una dolor exquisito, un dolor que me tenía tan extasiada que no me importaba seguir lastimándolo.

-Ah- me había metido su caliente erección entre las piernas.

-Eres mía Hinata- murmuro en mis labios, para después poseerlos con su lengua.

-Ah, mmmm, ah- mis gemidos se ahogaban en la garganta y por momentos me dejaba liberarlos.

-Sólo mía preciosa- sus estocadas eran muy profundas y algo lentas.

-Ah,ah- me sentía babear por él.

Me sujeto las manos enlazando nuestros dedos y dejándolas a cada lado de mi cabeza, bajo su rostro a mis pechos y los beso con gula, me sentía llegar a la gloria sólo con eso, sus penetraciones incrementaron el ritmo, Itachi siempre ha sido asombroso dándome placer, mordisqueo mi pezón al punto de sentir que me lo arrancaría, una delicia, succiono el otro como sí fuera un bebe muriendo de hambriento, delicioso. Alcé mis piernas y las enrede en su cuerpo, se apoyó mejor en la cama y me dio más duro.

-Ah, Ah, Ah, ¡Ah!- mis gemidos se agudizaban, estaba a nada de llegar a mi orgasmo.

-Me perteneces princesa Hyuga- no había forma de resistirme a esa voz tan ronca.

-¡AH!- lo sentí salir y hundirse entre mis nalgas para correrse ahí.

Volvió a mis labios con un beso desesperado y lujurioso.

-No vuelvas a decirlo, nunca- su voz era dura, sería, demandante -no puedo ni quiero estar sin ti.

Dejo su rostro en el espacio entre mi cuello y mi hombro del lado contrario a la marca roja. Quería más, quería sentirlo, quería que me mostrara que no me dejaría ir nunca y quería creérselo; justo cuando mi respiración se calmó como para decir algo, su móvil sonó, Itachi se levantó de la cama y atendió la llamada acomodándose los pantalones, yo me quede mirándolo recostada en la cama con mi pijama removida y la cama hecha un desastre, verlo así me recordaba a mi padre en cada ocasión que teníamos un momento entre padre e hija y su móvil sonaba del trabajo para luego encerrarse en su oficina y no salir de ahí durante el día. Por impulso me levanté, le quite el móvil y corté la llamada.

-Estas conmigo- sonaba como una malcriada -y sólo conmigo debes estar- le abrace con fuerza, quería sentir su calor más tiempo.

Itachi se separó de mi con delicadeza, me tomo del rostro y sonrió de medio lado.

-Me encantas caprichosa Hinata- por un rato disfrute de sus besos -pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, el trabajo es importante- baje la cabeza ante su regaño.

.

Itachi dijo que debía irse, su hora de comida había acabado, tenía que volver a l trabajo.

-Deberías cambiarte, tendrás visita en un rato- ¿eh? -Temari ¿recuerdas ese nombre?- asentí, era la persona que Itachi buscaba en aquella fiesta, la del "proyecto" que él quería que hiciera durante el verano -quiere pedirte un favor y se que no será una molestia para ti, así que espero aceptes ayudarla, te servirá para entretenerte.

-¿De que se trata?- dudo en decírmelo.

-Mejor que ella te lo explique- beso mi mejilla, abrió la puerta pero la volví a cerrar. Itachi me mira con una ceja levantada.

-¿Vendrás mañana?- mi voz salió asustada.

-Estaré aquí a diario hasta que sepamos que como resolver ese problema- hablaba de Neji.

.

No supe como, ni cuando pero el símbolo de pertenecía volvió a estar en mi meñique. Ahora lo entendía un poco mejor las acciones de Itachi, él no se alejaba de mi se alejaba de él, esa era su forma de enfriar su mente y no ser impulsivo, si fuera yo también querría lastimar a la que se acerque demasiado a él pero aunque a Itachi no le gustará yo no quería lastimar a Neji, no le haría lo que él me hizo a mi pero tampoco dejaría que lo siguiera haciendo, no sí eso significa lastimar a mi Itachi.


	39. Chapter 39

Niñera

.

.

¿Está bien que a una chica le parezca atractiva otra chica? Porque no podía dejar de mirar a la rubia frente a mi puerta. Alta, de piernas largas y piel nívea, algo de delineador negro en su mirada verde y color rosa pálido en los labios. Linda sonrisa y un cuerpo al que su ropa se ajustaba a la perfección, una camiseta escotada en v color lavanda con mangas largas, una minifalda de color azul marino entreabierta de la pierna derecha, medias de rejilla en las piernas y botas sin tacón. Cerré las piernas. Era bellísima, como modeló de portada de revista, tenía un porte algo masculino, diferente a las chicas de mi escuela que se esforzaban por lucir como princesitas, lucía ruda y algo femenina al mismo tiempo, estaba segura que ella era una de esas chicas que son inevitables de voltear a mirar.

-Hola- incluso su voz era diferente a las suaves y melosas que suelen hacer las chicas -soy Sabaku no Temari, tú debes ser Hinata, mucho gusto- su voz era firme y amable con un ligero toque de timidez.

-Much...o gus...to Temari-s...an- ¿pero qué me pasaba sólo era una chica? -a...delante.

Era la primera vez que me ponía nerviosa una chica, se lo atribuía a ese aire de seguridad que emanaba de pies a cabeza.

-Eres tan tímida- dijo con voz endulzada -que lindura- sonrió cerrando sus ojos, me sonroje, ella era hermosa -seré directa Hinata, necesito un favor e Itachi dijo que tú podrías ayudarme- ¿alguien tan perfecto como ella que podría necesitar de mi? -¿me enseñarías a cocinar? Por favor, incluso te pagare- puso cara de súplica.

-N...o nece...sita pagarme Temari-s...an, lo haré con gus...to- no podía dejar de tartamudear.

-¿En cerio?- sus ojos lucían igual que los de Sasuke-kun cuando hacia pastel. Asentí -gracias- Temari-san se abalanzo sobre mi en un abrazo -gracias Hinata.

.

Caminábamos a la tienda, Temari-san insistió en que no quería desperdiciar mi comida ya que probablemente no saldría nada bien en el primer intento, yo no creía que fuera tan mala, cocinar era muy sencillo. Le gustaba hablar o tal vez estaba nerviosa y no paraba de hacerlo. Era divertida y ocurrente, también caballerosa, eso llamaba mi atención, me daba la mano para cruzar la calle, abría la puerta dejándome pasar primero, tenía cualidades que los chicos suelen tener con las chicas pero supongo que era porque Temari-san suele pasar el tiempo con sus hermanos.

De vuelta a casa comprendí porque Itachi lo había llamado "proyecto", Temari-san no tenía conocimiento de nada sobre cocina, y peor aún, no tenía habilidad culinaria, sólo debía hacer arroz y no entendía como es que salió mal, lo único que tenía que hacer era lavar el arroz y dejarlo en la arrocera y ponerle agua ¿cómo era posible que un platillo tan sencillo terminara con un tono amarillento y duro casi como roca?

-No sirvo para esto- toda la energía que tuvo anteriormente se desvaneció; era verdad, Temari-san no era buena para esto.

-No pa...sa nada, a nadie le sale bien la pri...mera vez- sonreí para ella.

-Eres muy amable Hinata, pero no tienes que mentir- lucía deprimida.

"Eres lista aunque ahora no te sientas así" me lo había dicho Itachi alguna vez, pero me era difícil creer en Temari-san ahora mismo, pero todo era práctica.

-Entonces sigamos intentándolo ¿si?- sonreí.

Esta vez yo lo prepare, ella observo cada cosa que yo hacia, le explicaba como y cuando lo hacía, respondí a un par de dudas suyas y esperamos a que estuviera listo, lo serví en dos platos y lo probamos.

-¡Esta delicioso!- su expresión me recordó a la primera vez que convencí a Sasuke-kun de comer mis postres -¿cómo logras hacerlo tan bien Hina?

Ni yo lo sabía, mi padre decía que era porque tengo "buen sazón" aunque no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba, pero prefería inclinarme más a eso de que "sí lo haces con amor todo sale mejor".

-¿Por qué qui...ere aprender a cocinar Temari-s...an?- sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

-A yo... eh bueno...- no pude evitar reírme un poco -¿qué?- dijo nerviosa.

-No pensé que Temari-san pudiera hacer una expresión como esa- lucía adorable, ella suspiró.

-Si, supongo que es raro que haga expresiones como esa- su ánimo decayó un poco -no soy exactamente una mujer muy femenina.

-A mi así me gusta Temari-san, es única.

-Oh Hina- me abrazo eufóricamente -eres una lindura.

Temari-san era bellísima, aunque a su lado femenino no parecía usarlo con frecuencia pero era por eso que llamaba tanto la atención y también la hacía una persona única, entre interrupciones, que ella misma se hacía, término diciendo que había un chico de otra escuela que tomaba un curso avanzado con ella durante las mañanas del verano y quería "impresionarlo" con un almuerzo; me parecía un gesto lindo, yo había intentado hacer un picnic para Itachi, aunque esa vez no salió como me hubiera gustado.

-Hina, tú eres como esas niñas pastelito- ¿niña pastelito? -¿crees que sea demasiado para una primera impresión?

Yo no podía contestar algo como eso, la forma en que yo me acercaba a los chicos no tenía nada que ver con el gesto que ella quería dar, yo... lo hacía de otra forma y ahora no creía que fuera a necesitarlo porque Itachi me tendría con él siempre.

-No lo se- fui sincera -pero supongo que sí das todo de ti él lo notara.

-Eres un encanto Hinata- mis mejillas ardían, la forma en que salió su voz era tan... cerré las piernas -entiendo porque Itachi te resguarda tanto- me puse a recoger las cosas de la barra.

-A él só...lo le gus...ta su priva...cidad- Temari-san río.

-Si Itachi te hace lástima, le pateare el trasero por ti- dijo con una sonrisa.

Temari-san hacía y decía muchas cosas como Sasuke-kun, era un tanto divertido.

.

Lavaba los trastos y Temari-san los secaba, era muy insistente, se negaba a irse sin antes ayudarme a limpiar, habíamos preparado una tercer ración de arroz, se batió pero al menos ya no era una piedra.

-¿Dónde guardas los platos Hina?

-En el mueble del comedor, la puerta de abajo.

El sonido de la puerta me alarmo ¿Ya era tan tarde?

-Al fin saliste ¿eh?

Quise irme pero Neji me aprisiono en un abrazo, no podía moverme mis brazos estaban amarrados por los de él, sentía la fricción en mi trasero. El carraspeo de Temari-san lo hizo liberarme y pude apartarme de él.

-¿Y tú eres...?

-Temari- tenía los brazos cruzados, no era el momento para admirarla pero lucía muy sensual.

-Ya es tarde para que las visitas estén en casa.

-Y muy temprano para que los idiotas vaguen por la tierra- Neji se acercó a ella.

-¿Necesitas que te enseñe la salida?- le tomo del brazo pero ella se zafo.

-Inténtalo y te partiré la cara de estúpido que tienes- quería intervenir pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Temari-san.

-No perderé mi tiempo con una marimacha- eso le dolió a Temari-san, Neji sonrió de medio lado y empezó a caminar fuera de la cocina.

-Cuando quieras hacerlo seré toda una dama y veremos si aguanta tu orgullo hombrecito- se acercó a donde estaba -¿Estas bien?- asentí.

-Gracias- Temari-san sonrió.

No hizo preguntas, sólo comenzó a hablar de cualquier cosa y volvió a secar los trastos. Neji se había ido por las buenas, un intercambio de palabras y eso fue todo, ahora me veía más inferior y vulnerable que antes, yo deseaba ser más como ella y no una niña pastelito.


	40. Chapter 40

Niñera

.

.

Aún faltaba mucho para que pudiera quedarme tranquilo, quizá me excedía un poco pero de otra manera no podría tener ni un respiro y no parecía molestarle a Hinata el que fuera a su casa por la tarde, también había aceptado de buena gana la compañía de Temari; les haría bien pasar un rato juntas, después de todo a Temari le vendría bien convivir con una chica y a Hinata el estar con alguien más cerca de su edad, además de que Temari sabía lidiar con idiotas como Neji Hyuga.

-Buenas noches- mi acompañante había llegado.

-Buenas noches- me levanté y acomode su silla una vez se sentó.

-Gracia.

-Lamento haberle pedido vernos tan precipitadamente- me senté frente a ella.

-De no haberlo hecho ya no me encontraría en el país.

-¿Cuando se va?

-Mañana.

-¿Y vuelve?- suspiró, sabía la historia, ella no tenía planes para regresar.

No importaba como es que se viera, esto era una simple cena aunque fuera por asuntos personales que, de cierta forma, no tenía nada que ver con ella.

-¿Acostumbra usted cenar con personas desconocidas Uchiha-san?

-Sólo en ocasiones específicas.

-Yo sospecho cual es la de hoy pero ¿podría confirmarlo?- su mirada marrón me decía que ella ya lo sabía.

-Hyuga Neji- sus ojos se nublaron un poco y sonrió con tristeza.

-Usted no le agrada- dijo seca.

-El sentimiento es mutuo.

-Lo siento, pero no creo poder decir lo que ha hecho habiendo tanta gente a nuestro alrededor- no era necesario ya lo sabía o lo imaginaba aunque prefería no hacerlo.

-No es necesario eso, en realidad me sería de ayuda algún fuerte interés de él- tenía una carpeta llena de su información, cosas que eran un hecho de él, historial médico, académico, deportes, amigos, familia, incluso mujeres y aunque podía conocer su forma de pensar y actuar con esos datos no me era de mucha utilidad para librarme de él; además se podía sacar cualquier tipo de información de una ex-novia.

-Australia, hay un laboratorio- hizo una pausa para recordar -IFL si no mal recuerdo, probablemente si su tío no lo hubiera llamado se abría postulado para trabajar ahí, es alto nivel de investigación. Pero sinceramente no creo que quiera irse ahora.

-¿Por qué no?

-Usted sabe porque Uchiha-san- respire profundo, prefería mil veces ignorarlo que saberlo, pero aún más, prefería que esto no le hubiera pasado jamás.

Deje a aquella castaña en el hotel donde se hospedaba.

-Que tenga un buen viaje de vuelta Tenten-san.

-Gracias- era una chica agradable, una lástima que se topara con ese tipo.

Revise mi móvil, había recibido un mensaje durante la cena pero era descortés revisarlo mientras comíamos "si tú no haces algo pronto lo haré yo" Temari tenía ese aire maternal y también cierta vulnerabilidad por chicas tan femeninas como lo era Hinata, nada que deba mal interpretarse, yo se lo atribuía a una envidia inconsciente, además sabía de alguien que la obligaría a no fijarse en mujeres.

.

Aunque estaba vigilada la mayor parte del día Hinata se quedaba sola durante la mañana, lo se era algo paranoico pero no dejaría ni un hilo suelto. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en mis piernas, le acariciaba el cabello para dejar su cuello descubierto, esa maldita marca seguía ahí, me enfermaba sólo verla, pase mi dedo sobre ella pero no se borraba, me asustaba ¿qué pasa si yo no era capas de borrar todo el daño que mi princesa había recibido? Su suave voz me llamo.

-Quiero vivir contigo- eso me tomo por sorpresa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso- pero aún no podía llevármela -en algún momento pasara- Hinata se sentó en el sillón.

-¿Y por qué no ahora?- le tomé del rostro y lamí sus labios.

-Hiashi-san no me dejaría llevarte conmigo preciosa.

-Entonces hazme un bebe- estaba muy ocurrente hoy.

-Eres muy pequeña para tener un bebe- y realmente era así.

-Hay chicas que se embarazan a mi edad- ¿acaso se preparó para esta conversación con anticipación?

-Pero tú no eres cualquier chica- su semblante se entristeció.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí- mi rostro se endureció.

Es bien sabido que una chica lista es un dolor de cabeza cuando quiere y Hinata ya empezaba a saber como pedirme lo que quería, buscaba marcar la situación para convencerme de dejarla embarazada y obviamente me haría responsable, con eso Hiashi-san no tendría de otra mas que entregármela; aún si me lo pedía inconscientemente eso era algo que no encabezaba mi lista. Hinata debía acabar la escuela, tenía que ir a la universidad y vivir su tiempo, después de eso le haría todos los bebés que me pidiera, eso si aún los quería.

-Itachi- puso su mano en mi mejilla vi aquella marca de sus dedos en la muñeca de mi princesa y suspire.

Sólo había una forma de lidiar con la niña caprichosa que estaba siendo ahora y tenía un riesgo, pero admitía que era una solución fácil y de cualquier forma pasaría. Le saque el vestido dejándola en su adorable lencería blanca, la recosté en el sofá, no podía creer que cayera en su loca idea.

-Sólo un intento Hinata y lo dejaremos a la suerte- sus hábiles manos fueron a mi pantalón -si funciona te llevare conmigo, pero si no- le levanté la barbilla -tendrás que aprender a esperar.

Lamí su cuello hasta su barbilla, un suspiro salió de sus labios y sentí la presencia de sus cálidas manos en mi pene, pasando con insistencia su pulgar en mi punta, me volvía loco, le pesque los labios y la bese con amor y lujuria; este era un intento por dejarla embarazada, así que debía hacerse bien. Una vez levantado en una erección Hinata dejo mi miembro libre de sus caricias y de la tela de la ropa, desabrocho mi camisa y deshizo el nudo de mi corbata, removí la tela de sus bragas de encaje blanco y friccione con mi punta su clítoris.

-¡Ah!- curveo su espalda.

Aproveche para meter mis manos bajo ella y desabrochar su sostén, sus gemidos eran fuertes, nunca la había escuchado gemir así de excitada cuando empezábamos a calentar nuestros cuerpos, acomode mi pene para que mi longitud se rozara con la tela de sus pantis y su sensible clítoris; ella paseó sus dedos en mi pecho y abdomen, sabía que le gustaba tocarme en esa zona.

-Ah Itachi est...ah...as duro- dijo buscando ser lujuriosa sin un éxito total por su tierna voz.

-¿Dónde?- me sentía mucho más que excitado por mi preciosa princesa.

-En todos ah lados- sus manos se aferraron a mis brazos -tus brazos- sus mejillas ardían -tu abdomen, ah- jalaba airé pero su voz me decía que era muy poco, sólo yo la dejaba sin aliento -tu gran pene- me introduje en su vagina -AH.

-¿Te gusta amor? Cuando lo meto ¿te gusta?

-Ah, ah, ah, ah- ya no hablaba, culpa del placer.

Comencé a embestirla más fuerte, amaba oírla, tocarla, tenerla mía y así sería siempre.

Sus piernas se elevaron encogiéndolas por las rodillas y las mantenía bien abiertas, podía sumergirme más en ella, así estaba mejor, se sentía más, la hacía sentir más y gemir más, siempre más. Hinata entrecerraba los ojos y afianzaba más sus manos a mis brazos, intentaba contenerse, me salí de ella por completo y me sumergí en ella lento para luego salir de nuevo.

-Ita- suplico, estaba sudorosa, el flequillo de pegaba a su frente al igual que algunos cabellos a sus pechos -Itachi- extinguió, pero la haría pagar por orillarme a hacer esto.

Perdió la calma en segundos, me abrazo por la cintura una vez estuve adentro de ella y movió sus caderas con desesperación. No pude evitar reír pegado a su cuello.

-Tú ah lo ah di...ah...jiste ah bebe.

-Y lo hago amor- le bese en los labios, cumplía mi palabra, pero teníamos sexo y me encantaba jugar con ella mientras lo hacíamos.

Pase mis brazos por debajo de sus rodillas, elevando más sus piernas, sus paredes deliciosas se apretaban cada vez más, si, me sentía llegar, su lengua entro en mi boca y tuvimos una gloriosa batalla, la amaba, amaba a mi pequeña Hinata, se sujetó de mi cintura enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda, ella estaba por llegar, ya la sentía.

-¡AH!- apretaba con ganas y deje salir todo mi esperma dentro de ella.

Ahora tendríamos una larga espera, podía funcionar como no podía hacerlo y debía estar preparado para ambas cosas. Sin importar si quedaba embarazada o no Neji Hyuga no estaría aquí pasando el fin de semana.


	41. Chapter 41

Niñera

.

.

Me gustaba Temari-san porque se enfrentaba a todo pero yo, yo sólo huía de todo. Soy una cobarde. Le había pedido a Itachi algo que sabía que no quería hacer pero que era una buena forma de escapar de casa, yo lo había propuesto, yo se lo había suplicado y él término por hacerlo; me sorprendió que aceptara aún si sólo era lanzado a la suerte, Itachi me apoyaba, él estaba conmigo y yo había decidido lanzar toda mi vida al cuidado de una pequeña persona. Tenía miedo. "Ni se te ocurra hacer una locura" incluso desafiaba las palabras de mi padre ¿Y si no salía como lo imaginaba?

Que tal que mi padre prefiere dejarme encerrada por siempre en vez de dejarme ir con Itachi por mi falta de compostura, o si le hace daño a Itachi por "forzarme" a hacerlo.

La moneda estaba en aire, y yo ya no quería quedarme en casa con Neji pero tampoco quería un bebe, todo había sido una idea muy precipitada.

-Ya- dijo Temari-san de mala gana, no pude evitar reírme cuando la mire -vez yo no sirvo para estas cosas. Hasta tú te ríes- lo último lo dijo algo apagada.

Temari-san olvido poner la tapa a la licuadora y salpico por todos lados, le había prestado uno de mi vestidos en lo que se lavaba su ropa, un vestido sin mangas blanco con líneas en vertical de color azul ajustado de arriba y con falda volada, ella era más alta así que apenas le cubría medio muslo, aunque era del mismo largo que las minifaldas que usaba siempre, pero simplemente no encajaba con ella, Temari-san era más de ropa ajustada que la hacían ver sexy y masculina aunque no utilizaba colores oscuros para dar esa imagen, pero con una falda volada parecía un panqué, ahora lo entendía lo de "niña pastelito".

Pare de reírme cuando ella suspiró.

-Lo siento, no quise burlarme.

-Esta bien, sólo a ti te quedan lindas este tipo de prendas.

Por un momento mi imaginación voló ¿como luciría yo con la ropa que usa Temari-san? Minifaldas, escotes pronunciados, medias de red y maquillaje más cargado, ¿le gustaría a Itachi que luciera así?

-¡Wow! Pero que tenemos aquí- Temari-san me hizo el cabello para atrás -nunca imagine que a Itachi le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas- rápidamente me tape con la mano la

marca del cuello -perdón si te incomode pero si te la dejo ahí es para que se vea Hina.

Me sorprendió escuchar eso; ¿fue intencional? ¿Neji no buscaba aprovecharse aquella vez? ¿acaso él sólo quería provocar a Itachi? Puede que me apresurara a una conclusión de esto pero eso tenía sentido, sonaba a algo que él haría.

-Si tanto te avergüenza tenerla ¿por qué no te la quitas?

-¿Se puede quitar?- le tomé del brazo con esperanza, Temari-san me miro algo asustada por mi comportamiento.

-Si.

Hizo una mezcla pastosa de maizena y algunos aceites, me puso un poco en el cuello.

-Listo sólo hay que esperar un poco y la enjuagas, ayudara a ir reduciendo el color rojo hasta que ya no quede rastro de nada- suspire, guarde la mezcla sobrante en un frasco -sabes Hina, si no te gusta que haga esas cosas deberías decirle, el contacto físico no es sólo para ellos y hablar es una mejor manera de acordar las cosas a esperar a que te artes de ellas.

.

Temari-san ya había tenido suficiente de la cocina por hoy, no entendía como es que le quedaban ganas de regresar al día siguiente cuando un día antes decía odiar todo lo que tuviera que ver con comida, ella era sorprendente.

-No entiendo como puedes pasar tanto tiempo encerrada en casa Hina- era fácil si no tenía con quién salir, andar sola no era lo mío.

Habíamos ido al centro comercial, para mi sorpresa a Temari-san le gustaba ir de compras, no era por ser grosera pero por su actitud en ocasiones olvidaba que ella también era una chica.

-Guapa, tendré que llevarte a cenar- me guiñó el ojo cuando salí del vestidor, entré en pánico y regrese a el -Hinata espera, sólo bromeaba no quería asustarte, Hinata- toco a la puerta -vamos, te ves bien.

Entreabrí la puerta del vestidor.

-¿En cerio?- me sentía exhibida.

-Si, espectacular.

Salí del vestidor para verme en aquel inmenso espejo del pasillo. Estaba muy expuesta, un short corto y una blusa sin mangas con escote redondo, sabía bien cuales eran mis atractivos y de no ser porque el short alcanzaba a taparme el trasero podrían verse todos.

-Espera falta algo- me sujeto el cabello en media coleta -lista.

Sin el cabello cayendo en mi rostro como antes mis hombros lucían desnudos, era demasiada piel descubierta, no estaba segura de poder caminar como si nada como lo hacía Temari-san vestida así pero me encantaba como me veía.

.

Al final termine con varias bolsas de ropa en mi habitación, aunque no sabía para que, mi padre nunca me permitiría salir luciéndola sólo había gastado dinero por algo que no usaría.

Estaba recostada en la cama, sólo quería dormir cuando mi móvil sonó.

-¿Bueno?- Itachi me hablaba cada noche.

-¿Todo bien princesa?- me emocionaba oírlo.

-Si- dije suave.

-¿Qué tal tu día?

-Hoy vi a Temari-san usar vestido, fue gracioso.

-¿Como lograste ponerle uno?- la última parte la dijo en un bostezo.

-Estas cansado- era una desconsiderada, Itachi trabaja todo el día y yo me ponía a hablar cuando él tenía que dormir -deberías descansar, en vez de marcarme- me gustaba tener todo su tiempo libre para mi pero yo ya le había convencido de hacer demasiadas cosas por mi capricho.

-Es adorable que te preocupes por mi preciosa pero me gusta oírte.

-Lo digo en cerio, colgare si tú no lo haces- si no lo hacía por su cuenta yo lo obligaría.

-Hinata...- aleje el móvil de mi oreja y toqué el símbolo rojo.

Puede que se enoje y vuelva a marcarme, pero al fin sentía que hacía lo correcto, yo no podía estar robándole su energía. Me llego un mensaje "TE AMO"; yo también le amaba aunque aún no me sentía lista para decírselo.


	42. Chapter 42

Niñera

.

.

-¿Cómo vas con eso?

-No dan una respuesta de la noche a la mañana Itachi, no son tus movimientos de empresario, no se puede acelerar esto.

-¿Cuándo?- simplemente ya no tenía paciencia.

-No lo se, mañana en una semana o un mes.

-No tengo una semana.

-No quieres tener una semana.

-¿Y el remplazo?- Sasori suspiro.

-Ya esta listo.

-Avísame cuando tengas respuesta- colgué no había más que decir.

No perdería la cabeza con esto pero sin una respuesta afirmativa de aquel laboratorio no había forma de librarnos de él como lo quería Hinata, aunque no le quedaría de brazos cruzados, no hace mal presionar un poco; sonreí internamente no debía cantar victoria pero ansiaba el momento de deshacerme de Neji Hyuga.

Baje del auto y camine hasta la puerta de la casa Hyuga, mientras más tiempo pasaba con mi ángel más dependiente de estar con ella me hacia.

Quede estupefacto en cuanto se abrió la puerta; mi dulce Hinata no se encontraba en casa, la chica que atendió la puerta era una versión demasiado sensual de mi novia, un short negro que dejaban sus piernas desnudas, una blusa con evite redondo mostrando un poco la belleza de sus pechos, cabello recogido, labios rojos y sus bellos ojos pintados con un toque de timidez. Dejaba lugar a la imaginación a pesar de la desnudes de sus extremidades.

Tener a Hinata pasando tiempo con Temari era un arma de doble filo, claro que con ella estaba a salvo del imbécil de su primo pero si Hinata comenzaba a vestirse así sería yo el que estaría en problemas. No lo resistí inspeccionaría mejor aquel atuendo.

Sostenía sus manos en lo alto de la puerta cerrada, tenía su trasero levantado, metí una mano en aquel diminuto short tocando su nalga derecha, Hinata ahogó un gemido en su garganta, trague saliva, me estaba encendiendo como nunca y mi niña también; restregaba su bello trasero cuando me apegue a ella por detrás, lleve mi mano adelante desabroche la prenda y hundí mi mano para tocarla en esa zona tan sensible.

-Ah- amaba escucharla.

Fui bajando su short con todo y bragas poco a poco hasta dejar sus firmes nalgas a mi merced, la nalguee haciéndola gritar.

-Pero que hermoso trasero preciosa, me vuelve loco- dije en su oreja.

-Ita...ah mét...ah...lo.

Tome mi cartera y saqué el condón.

-Ita...ah...chi-no la haría esperar más.

Me lo puse, de di la vuelta y la penetre. Sus gemidos subían, sólo yo la hacía disfrutar tanto, le tome una pierna y la levante hasta mi cintura, mi mano izquierda fue a su trasero y le apreté una nalga apegándola a mi, me encantaba verle la cara cuando me la daba, tan linda, tan dulce, tan loca de placer; Hinata me tomo de la corbata y me atrajo a su boca sabía a cereza, nos estábamos devorando, que rico, subí el ritmo.

-¡AH!- llego rápido, yo aún tenía para un rato más.

-Quiero seguir dándote amor.

Hinata me alejo, eso me desconcertó, jamás lo había hecho, camino hasta el sofá se recostó boca abajo sobre el brazo de este dejando su trasero bien arriba.

-Sigamos aquí- le costó sacar esas palabras por la falta de aire.

Fui asía ella te tome las caderas y la embestí con fuerza, más gemidos salieron de ella, Hinata era perfecta para mi. Le di una nalgada, su grito después de hacerle eso me inflaba el orgullo, un poco después llegue al orgasmo.

Mi preciosa niña arreglaba mi corbata, también la ayudaba a ponerse aquel pequeño short, aunque claro sólo quería tocarla por más tiempo.

-Olvide tocarte estas- jale un poco el escote de la blusa para dar un mejor vistazo a sus hermosos pechos, ella se sonrojó.

-¿No te molesta que me vista así?- se mordió el labio inferior.

-Puedes usar lo que quieras amor, aunque te prefiero desnuda- lamí su oreja, ella río.

Curiosamente Hinata estaba de mejor humor hoy que los días anteriores. Moví su cabello, la marca se veía opaca el tono rojizo ya no estaba, al fin se borraba esa maldita marca.

-Fue Temari-san- dijo con voz baja, la mire sin entender -ella sabe como borrarla- la rodee por los hombros y la abrace.

-Aún te debo una apuesta amor.

-Comenzaba a creer que habías olvidado mi noche contigo- dijo suave.

-Dos- levanto la mirada para verme -una de la apuesta- deje las llaves colgando frente a ella -y otra porque yo quiero- Hinata las tomo con cuidado, como si fueran a romperse.

-¿A Kisame-san...?

-No te preocupes por eso, a él no le molesta.

Sus brazos se aferraron a mi espalda.

-Te quiero Itachi, mucho- me gustaba escucharla decir lo que siente por mi.

-Te amo- le conteste estrechando más nuestro abrazo y besando su coronilla.

Más que el sexo me encantaba tenerla así, cerca, melosa y sincera. Intentaría que siempre fuera así, amaba esta tranquilidad entre nosotros, después de todo estaba a nada de despejar su miedo.

.

Llegue al departamento, estaba por llamar a mi niña cuando mi móvil sonó.

-Aceptado- no necesite que Sasori dijera más.

Todo estaba listo, desde el vuelo hasta la distracción para Hinata, un día más, sólo eso debía esperar para dar por terminado este asunto.


	43. Chapter 43

Niñera

.

.

Tranquilidad y belleza, eso tenía mi princesa cuando dormía, admitía que recostada en mi cama y rodeada por mis brazos lucía mejor; no me molestaría ser recibido todos los días por Hinata justo como hoy, con una cena un tanto romántica, un tanto juguetona con aquellas rondas de sexo en la cama y disfrutarla viéndola dormir, me sorprendí a mi mismo más de una vez pensando en que un bebe no sería tan mala idea, Tsunade dijo que no era una posibilidad muy grande, que lo más seguro era que Hinata tendría que tomar un tratamiento para la fertilidad una vez fuera mayor de edad y su cuerpo estuviera en condiciones pero ese pequeño porcentaje me emocionaba de cierta forma.

La atmósfera se perdió ligeramente cuando un "clin" sonó de mi móvil, era hora, me desharía de Neji Hyuga y podría disfrutar de una preciosa niña tan tranquila como lucía ahora por siempre.

.

Sasori debía estar al teléfono con Hiashi-san hablando de un nuevo contrato con el hospital y Hinata dormía tranquila en el departamento; sólo quedaba una persona libre en la casa Hyuga para atender a la puerta cuando toqué el timbre.

La puerta se abrió, era extraño ver esa mirada blanca tan sería y molesta después de pasar el rato con mi princesa viendo sus dulces ojos.

-Ya te la llevaste Uchiha- era listo y rápido, pero no impresionante.

-Vengo a hablar contigo- levanto una ceja -a no ser que se pueda hablar contigo.

-¿Y en ese caso...?

-Ambos sabemos que hay otra forma de comunicar ciertas cosas- sonrió de medio lado, lástima que esa expresión no le duraría mucho.

-Es noche para una conversación ¿no?

-¿Le asusta la oscuridad Hyuga-san?- frunció el ceño, era fácil de provocar, o eso aparentaba.

Estuvo a la defensiva todo el camino, era tarde lo suficientemente tarde para que no quedara nadie en aquel parque.

-Aléjate de Hinata- fui al grano no perdura más tiempo conteste sujeto.

-O si no...- buscaba irritarme con decirle las cosas que él ya sabía.

-Me darías una buena excusa para romperte la cara.

-Valla impresión que intentas darle a mi tío.

-No mayor al hacerle saber lo que le haces a su hija.

-¿En cerio crees que podría creerte? Hinata es tan estúpida que no abre la boca, a no ser que sea algo para meterse a la boca,- buscaba provocarme -si dependiera de una visita al doctor adivina a quién le pondrían el ojo encima. Yo sólo pasare a ser el sobrino que advirtió todo con anticipación- le lance el sobre.

Neji lo cacho sin problema, lo abrió sin prisa, pasó los ojos con rapidez mostrando un ligero rastro de sorpresa para pasar de inmediato a una expresión sería.

-¿Esperas que me crea esto?

-Confirmarlo tu mismo, es un documento oficial, felicidades obtuviste una entrevista en la IFL- no se fiaba su mirada lo delataba -no sea modesto Hyuga-san es una institución de investigación en farmacéutica con prestigio internacional y está aún paso de entrar por sus méritos.

-Así que es un soborno, por un segundo pensé que lo harías interesante pero sólo llegas a estos movimientos de cobardes ¿eh Uchiha?

-No es soborno es benevolencia, de parte de Hinata. Te vas a Australia y no vuelves- sonrió.

-¿A qué te sabe?- sólo mostraba seriedad en mi rostro -mi prima es la gloria cuando abre las piernas- estaba pasando el límite -a caso piensas que una rubia marimacha me alejaría del dulce néctar de sus labios- empece a caminar -de tocarle las grandes tetas- estaba frente a él -que infantil eres al pensar que somos los únicos en follarla, aunque yo me valla ella siempre buscara a quién abrirle las piernas.

Solté un golpe directo a su cara, pero lo esquivo dando dos pasos a su izquierda, sonreí de medio lado; Hidan le tomo del brazo y llevo a su espalda, el castaño sólo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Creí que tu vista era más aguda Hyuga-san.

-Necesitarás más de uno para lidiar conmigo- Hidan no contuvo su risa.

-Intenta zafarte de mi agarre imbécil será divertido romperte las extremidades- sonaba excesivo pero así era Hidan.

-Permíteme convencerte de tu viaje permanente a Australia Hyuga-san- sería bastante persuasivo -sólo debes comportarte durante el camino.

Hidan lo metió en la cajuela del auto.

-No debiste rechazar la benevolencia de Hinata- cerré la cajuela.

Lo había intentado de la forma en que mi ángel lo pidió, por suerte para mi él no entendía las palabras, era hora de hacerlo a mi manera y recordar viejos tiempos.

.

Estaba agitado, él era bueno, lo admitía, pero yo era mil veces mejor, Neji Hyuga escupía sangre y ya no podía mantenerse en pie con facilidad. Golpe limpio, sin trampas, sólo uno a uno así hacía las cosas.

-Le hace falta un ojo morado- sonreí no era una mala idea.

-Primera vez que no dices idioteces- Hidan comenzó su habitual pelea con Kisame, esos dos no sabían cuando parar.

Le tomé del cuello.

-Tienes suerte que el lunes debas verte presentable- si lo rechazaban en aquella entrevista de nada servía todo esto -así que no me decepciones Hyuaga-san- lo solté y deje que cayera al piso, otra vez.

-Como si esto me impidiera volver.

Se supone que lo traje para "persuadirle" de su mudanza pero primero debía calmarme por lo que le hizo pasar a Hinata y que mejor que dándole una golpiza. Suspire, se acabó la diversión era hora de trabajar. Di media vuelta, lo sentí acercarse pero le golpe con mi codo es las costillas, algunos nunca aprenden.

-Supongo que reconoces esta caja- una pequeña de madera, aquella debajo de su cama -si no lo haces lo harás pronto.

-No puedes abrirla y terminaras por matarme antes de que pueda darte la clave- le faltaba el aliento y aún se ponía en ese plan, era obstinado y bastante tonto también.

-Uno, uno, siete, h- coloque la clave en la caja, me miraba incrédulo -llegaste cuando MI Hinata tenía once años y viviste en casa de Hiashi-san por siete meses, hasta la letra tiene lógica- me acerque a donde estaba y lo patee, no había forma de darle su merecido real sin violar los deseos de Hinata, al menos lo dejaría vivo -das asco, me pregunto que pensara Hiashi-san sobre todas estas fotografías o aquel video con la joven de tu ex-novia- revise aquel contenido con anterioridad y de sólo repasarlo en mi mente le patee una y otra vez.

-Itachi- dijo Kisame y me detuve, su sangre manchaba el pavimento

-Te estoy ofreciendo una solución simple con tu trabajo soñado pero si no subes a ese avión, te largas a Australia y no regresas jamás, dejare que sufras la sentencia que te de Hiashi-san y después yo mismo te matare.


	44. Chapter 44

Niñera

.

.

Algo faltaba, me moví entre la cobija, Itachi no estaba. Abrí los ojos con pereza volví a moverme en la cama pero no lo sentía.

Me levanté con un bostezo, quería que su calor me inundara, me absorbiera y luego me perteneciera,

-Itachi- bostece su nombre pero no contesto.

Salí de la habitación, apenas podía caminar, estaba adormilada pero me faltaba él, rodeándome con sus brazos, acariciándome con pereza enlazando nuestras piernas bajo la cobija y su voz, su voz llamándome con los más hermosos sobrenombres "princesa" "preciosa" "amor" yo los era todos para él. Lo amaba ojalá pudiera decírselo.

Me tallaba los ojos cuando se abrió la puerta del departamento.

-Preciosa ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?- su voz.

Me tomo en sus brazos cargándome como princesa, recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, olía diferente.

-¿Dónde estabas?- dije con voz débil.

Itachi no paró de darme pequeños besos en los labios.

-No deberías salir de la habitación desnuda dulzura- entramos a nuestro lugar de cuatro paredes.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- volví a preguntar.

-Kisame tuvo problemas con su motocicleta- me devolvió a la cama.

Olía a sudor, tierra y a algo más, se la fue quitando la ropa, en algunas partes su piel lucía más oscura, puede que sea imaginación mía por lo negro en la habitación.

-¿Y Kisame?

-Nada lo detiene para su diversión- quedo desnudo y se recostó sobre mi -ahora primor ¿Qué hacías fuera de la cama?

Sus labios y lengua atacaron mi cuello, sus manos me abrieron las piernas para que sintiera su miembro tocar mi entrada.

-No estabas aquí- me sentía consentida con esas caricias -no podía dormir sin ti aquí, conmigo. Itachi ¿vas a cogerme?- mi voz sonó adormilada y melosa.

-Sólo si no estas cansada o si tienes sueño- levanto la vista, sus ojos negros son tan cautivadores.

-Cógeme.

Estiro una mano al buró y tomo un condón, ya no me penetraba si no usaba uno, la fricción entre nuestros sexos era mayor, baje una mano y le toque el pene, lo acaricie llevándolo a friccionarse más cerca de mis labios, le gustaba su rostro me lo decía, le excitaba lo que hacía. Mis pechos eran bien atendidos por sus dientes y lengua, ese aroma extraño que se mezclaba con el suyo me subía la temperatura, eso y sus manos toqueteándome los muslos mientras subía mis piernas doblando mis rodillas, con mi mano libre di tres toques en la cama hasta que encontré aquel envoltorio, lo abrí y cubrí su dura erección con el contenido, pasó sus brazos por debajo de mis piernas separándolas y apoyando las en la cama.

-Ah- estaba duro y caliente mientras me la metía.

-Oh princesa que dulce eres- y salió de mi vagina y volvió a entrar -tan linda, tan preciosa- quería más, quería escucharlo más -mi chiquita rica- más -te amo mi pequeña.

-Ita...h...chi ah- no podía hablar.

-¿Lo quieres más rápido amor?

Negué, era un ritmo lento pero no aburrido ni torturante, más bien, lento y delicioso.

-Ah beso ah lab...ah...ios ah.

Sus manos me tomaron de los tobillos y extendieron mis piernas, su mástil bien duro me penetraba más a fondo, era exquisito, su cuerpo bajo hasta aplastar mis cenos y unió sus labios con los míos, lo que quería. Itachi me complacía, cumplía mis caprichos y en ocasiones me regañaba con dulzura, era el hombre más encantador de la tierra y era mío, sólo y únicamente mío.

-Ere...ah...s mío ah, ah, ah.

-Sólo tuyo amor, siempre mi princesa- palabras suaves con su voz ronca de placer hizo que mis pezones se endurecieran más.

Itachi llego primero, eso rara vez pasaba, debió necesitar de mi cuerpo desde antes de abrir la puerta. Quisiera poder estar con él todo el tiempo, todos los días y darle lo que sea que necesite de mi, sexo o simplemente unas palabras de aliento. Antes de que perdiera su erección me penetro con fiereza haciéndome llegar a un dulce e intenso orgasmo.

No se cuantas rondas pasaron pero ahora estaba boca abajo con sus manos afianzadas a mis pechos, su peso sobre mi espalda y su miembro salió de mi ano para entrar en mi vagina y comenzó a moverse buscando erguirlo de nuevo.

-Itchi, ya no puedo, estoy cansada- mi respiración normal aún no volvía, aún no me recupere a del último asalto.

-Lo siento preciosa- salió de mi y se recostó a un lado -duerme amor- me quitó algunos cabellos de la cara.

-No tengo sueño pero estoy cansada- con tanta energía física me era imposible cerrar los ojos.

Itachi le beso la nariz.

-¿Qué tal un baño?

-No es algo tarde- no tenía idea del tiempo pero por la ventana seguía habiendo oscuridad.

-Un baño será- se levantó de la cama y se estiró un poco -¿te gusta lo que vez?

-Babeo por ese cuerpo y no lo hago por la boca- el río, me tomo en brazos y me llevo al baño.

-Estas cansada pero ¿puedo tocarte el manjar de cuerpo que tienes mientras se llena la bañera princesa?

-Soy toda tuya- le rodee del cuello y me uní a él en un beso con lengua. Sabía tan bien.

Itachi no era un chico, él era todo un hombre mi hombre, cuerpo perfecto y sentimientos reales, todo para mi; realmente no merecía estar con él una pequeña puta que busca redimirse ante el amor de este perfecto hombre, pero el no me quería lejos y yo lo quería demasiado cerca. Le había dicho que estaba cansada, pero toquetearnos, besarnos y masturbarnos con pasión nos llevo a que me pusiera contra la pared y me cogiera con lujuria. Cada embestida que me daba alejaba mis pies del suelo pero no importaba su gran, duro y caliente mástil dentro de mi me sostenían bien, mis pechos se aplastaban y rozaban con su duro pecho, mis labios eran devorados por su hambre de mi, mi cuerpo volvía locos a los chicos pero él era un hombre y también podía hacerlo perder ante mi pero falle y caí ante él antes de darme cuenta.

Lo empuje un poco de los hombros e Itachi me soltó, estaba aturdida por volver a poner los pues en el piso. Mi Itachi estaba agitado, confundido y bien elevado, me mordí el labio inferior.

-Te amo- me faltaba el aire pero el eco del baño me ayudo a que se escuchará.

Me sentí de nuevo en la pared con una pierna levantada, tuve que sostenerme de él para que mi cabeza no diera contra el suelo, podía jurar que su miembro se había endurecido más, estaba más bestia que nunca, esto era demasiado y se sentía más que bien.

-Dilo de nuevo.

-T...Ah...e am...AH...o

-Otra vez

-Te AH AH...mo ¡AH!- no deje de decirlo o de intentar decirlo.

Todo fue rápido, la cogida, el orgasmo, todo.

-Hinata, mi princesa- besos, besos y más besos -Mi preciosa, chiquita, rica y hermosa princesa- más y más besos -También te amo- lamida y besos -y mucho.

Lo rodee, que importaba si lo merecía o no, de cualquier forma me quedaría con Itachi por siempre.


	45. Chapter 45

Niñera

.

.

El agua de la bañera estaba tibia pero el cuerpo de Hinata calentaba el mío, no como hace unos momentos donde no podía parar de poseerla, esta vez era un calor distinto, no quería soltarle ni un segundo, no podía apartarla ni un milímetro de mi. Neji Hyuga se había ido, no importaba como; ahora me sentía posesivo, amado por la chica que yo amo y con esa pequeña, diminuta esperanza de que tal vez tenga a alguien más para amar.

Hinata hizo su cabeza para atrás dejándola recargada sobre mi hombro, por sobre el agua apreciaba la vista de su desnudes, de ese cuerpo que me pertenecía al igual que sus sentimientos, toda ella era mía y nadie, jamás le haría daño ni la apartaría de mi.

-¿En qué piensas amor?- había aprendido la lección, ya no la dejaría ocultarme nada.

-Se siente bien estar así ¿no?

-A mi me encanta- le bese en la mejilla.

-Lamento meterte siempre en problemas- mi nariz le acariciaba el cuello, la dejaría continuar antes de intervenir -con Konan, con Deidara- suspiro -con Neji.

-Yo cuido mis cosas, y con mi novia no haría excepción.

-Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal.

-No voy a soltarte.

-No quiero que lo hagas, pero no es correcto que pases por estas cosas y con Neji en casa...

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora- ya le había dado algunas horas a ese imbécil que no merecía nada más que mis golpes, lo menos que quería era hablar de él -no por estos días, sólo somos tú y yo amor.

Puede que nunca logre convencerla de que lo que sucedía no es su culpa, ¿tomo malas decisiones? Si, pero conocía bien su parte bondadosa y aunque no me agradara todo el tiempo entendía porque libraba a todos de su culpa incluyéndome. Hinata aparto mis manos de su vientre.

-Me asusta que acaricies tanto esa zona.

-¿Por qué?- subí una mano a su ceno izquierdo y la otra la apoye en el borde de la bañera.

-Siempre te meto en problemas- recargó su cabeza a mi brazo sobre la bañera -te orille a hacer algo que no querías y ahora me odiarás porque ya no quiero hacerlo.

Deje su pecho y acaricie su azulada cabellera.

-¿Ya no?- ella negó, suspire mentalmente.

Nuestros papeles se habían invertido, yo vivía una remota ilusión de que estuviera embarazada mientras que ella ya no lo quería, los impulsos adolescentes eran lo peor y realmente ya no tenía por que haber un bebe el peligro en la casa Hyuga se había ido para siempre, yo mismo me encargue y asegure de eso.

-Bueno ahora no hay mucho que se pueda hacer con eso. Sólo esperar.

-Tengo miedo- estaba por llorar.

Maniobre en la bañera tirando agua pero logre sentarla en mis piernas frente a mi, tan cerca como para apoyar mi frente en ella.

-Lo se, pero no me iré a ninguna parte, si no pasa nada todo seguirá igual hasta que sea tiempo de dar ese paso y si pasa algo, no estás sola, jamás vas a estarlo- la bese con dulzura, le daría el consuelo que me pedía con su mirada, le daría todo lo que me pidiera.

-¿Me odias?- sollozaba.

-Claro que no. Te Amo- volví a besarla, justo como estábamos ahora me sentía lleno, completo con ella.

Más de una cosa salió durante nuestra conversación en la bañera, preocupación, temor, algunas risas y sobre todo besos, empalagosos, golosos y castos también, era una nueva forma de abrirnos el uno con el otro, ahora la amaba más, mucho más.

Volvimos a la cama pero de una forma diferente, nos recostamos y dormirnos, tal vez hubo una suave caricia en mi pecho, alguna mano resbalando en su espalda y eso fue todo, Era la primera de muchas en que sólo dormíamos.

.

Cuando desperté Hinata no estaba en la cama, la luz entraba por la ventana, debía ser tarde, no quería levantarme sentía el cansancio de la semana y las sábanas olían a ella, un chiflido afuera de la habitación fue el que me hizo ponerme de pie. Abrí la puerta, Mi nena estaba siendo acorralada por Hidan en el refrigerador.

-Hidan- mi voz era sería.

Ambos voltearon a verme, él se enderezo y Mi Hinata vino a mi lado. La rodee con posesión.

-Tranquilo Itachi- intervino Kisame saliendo de su habitación- al feo le gusta como se ve Hinata porque le recuerda a cierta rubia.

-Pero que idiotez estúpido cara de pez, sólo quería comprobar que era el corderito de la otra vez porque ahora parece...- levanté una ceja, Hidan bufó molesto.

-¿Ya se van?- no tenía paciencia para esos dos, este era un fin de semana para nosotros.

-Te urgen tus "asuntos" he Itachi- dijo Hidan con toda su cara de idiota molestando.

-Vamos, adiós Hinata- Kisame camino a la salida.

-No tienes que decirme que hacer maldito pez.

Suspire una vez salieron, Hidan debía mantener su distancia.

-Itachi- la voz de Mi niña atrajo toda mi atención.

-¿Estas bien?- se había asustado de Kisame y Hidan no era una mejora.

-¿No pudiste conseguir amigos que no dieran miedo?- me puse frente suyo.

-Lo siento nena, eran los únicos que quedaban- ella río.

Le apreté el trasero metiendo mis manos en aquella minifalda, sus manos fueron a mis hombros y me enredo sus piernas en la cintura, la lleve a la barra de la cocina mientras le saboreaba su boca y la senté ahí.

-¿Por qué te levantaste de la cama?

-Quería dejarte descansar- era un ángel.

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

-¿Sabes cocinar?-su voz era incrédula.

-¿Con quién crees que sales preciosa? Puedo ofrecerte cereal- su risa era lo más dulce de la vida, quería escucharla siempre.

.

Había repasado su piel tantas veces que ya sabía que puntos tocar, donde era más sensible y aún así encontraba junto con ella una nueva forma de sentirnos. Subía y baja las manos por sus muslos, sin intención de tocar más allá, recargaba la espalda y mi cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, Mi Hinata tenía sus manos en mi rostro, estaba arrodillada sobre el sofá con una pierna a cada lado de las mías y sus labios me brindaban la más placentera caricia que me habían dado jamás, jugueteando con nuestras lenguas sin que ninguno cesara de saborear la boca del otro. No tenía sentido del tiempo, que importaba si llevábamos unos minutos u horas haciendo esto. Su boca aún sabían al desayuno que preparó para ambos, su aroma aún era el del jabón que usamos en la bañera, su piel aún era la misma que sentí por primera vez después de aquella primera mamada; Hinata seguía siendo la hija de un empresario del mundo de los fármacos, seguía siendo la princesita que mi madre creía que siempre era, la niñera de mi hermano, continuaba siendo una menor y mi novia al mismo tiempo. No importaba en que papel estuviera ella era mía.

La puerta se escucho, Hinata se separó ligeramente, apreté sus piernas un poco llamando su atención.

-Sigue- susurre y ella volvió a mis labios.

Sus besos se volvieron nerviosos, Kisame paso a la cocina como si nada y de ahí a su habitación. No paso mucho tiempo de eso cuando Hinata se separó.

-¿Podemos ir a la cama?- en realidad estaba muy a gusto en el sofá.

-No saldrá de su cuarto por horas- intenté volver a tomar sus labios.

-Por favor.

Le tomé de la cadera y la cargue hasta llegar a nuestra habitación, me senté en la cama con ella sobré mis piernas.

-Listo- Hinata me empujo hasta dejarme recostado en la cama.

Su hermoso cuerpo se deslizó para abajo rozando cada poro en mi hombría, comenzó a besar mi miembro por sobre el bóxer y a tocarlo; una de sus manos se coló debajo de la tela por una de mis piernas y con la otra le daba vuelta a mi punta con su pulgar, maravillosa atención, hacia ruidos con la garganta entre ronroneos y gemidos ahogados.

-¿Te lo meterás a la boca?- levanto la vista.

-Tal vez- dijo su voz suave.

Se sacó la blusa que usaba y para mi deleite no llevaba sostén, amaba verle los pechos libres, puso su gran par sobre mis piernas y se alaba los pezones ocasionando que se mordiera el labio; mi erección ya se notaba y la tela del bóxer sólo la asfixiaba, ella pareció apiadarse de mi liberándome el pene, soplo sobre mi falo, gruñí, con sus montañas aprisionó mi excitación y las apretó mientras las hacía bajar y subir.

-¿Te gusta?- su voz dulce con un ligero tinte de lujuria.

-Mucho preciosa- eche la cabeza para atrás.

Su boquita me chupaba la punta cada tanto, había extrañado sus mamadas, cada ocurrencia sexual de Hinata era una tortura, me volvía loco esta nena. Y me encantaba.

Sus cenos se alejaron casi al final, y se metió mi duro pene en la boca, esas, esas sí que eran las estrellas, Hinata chupaba con fuerza, con ganas y delicadeza, nunca entendería como podía ser ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, me deje derramar en su boca, se tragó mi semen y me limpio el miembro. Se recostó en mis brazos.

-Te amo- dijo y comenzó a cerrar los ojos.

Le bese la frente, supongo que no durmió bien.

-Yo te amo más Mi pequeño ángel.

Era un buen comienzo, sólo nosotros sin ninguna persona que se entrometa, sólo ella y yo juntos, pegados y sin posibilidad de separarnos.


	46. Chapter 46

Niñera

.

.

No llevaba la cuenta del tiempo que he tenido junto a Itachi, ¿Para qué? Siempre estaríamos juntos. Sobre el piso había almohadas y una manta con algunos bocadillos chocolatosos que yo misma prepare, la ropa permanecía esparcida en el suelo, las cosas de la manta estaban algo desordenadas, ahora el sol asomaba por aquella ventana y no recordaba haber dormido.

Gire, de tener mi trasero en su rostro y su pene en el mío ahora nuestros sexos se tocaban. Me recosté sobre él.

-Oh preciosa si pudieras chuparte tu misma sabrías que nadie hace mamadas mejor que tú- lo bese juguetona.

-¿Mejor que nadie?- deslizaba un poco mi cuerpo sobre el de él y claro mi sexo con el suyo, antes del placer era el calentamiento.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy contigo nena?- reí y baje a lamer su manzana.

Itachi había adoptado frases como esa cada que teníamos lujuria, mencionaba mi buen desempeño cogiendo era parte de su excitación y cuando éramos melosos y tiernos sus razón de porque esta conmigo eran más profundas y me derretían el corazón, Mi hombre de mirada negra podía ser el caballero que siempre estaba cuidándome y amándome y también era un pervertido que me tocaba en lugares y momentos que no siempre eran oportunos; yo amaba ambas partes de él.

Pase las manos por sus duros abdominales, duro, tome su erección y me la metí en la vagina.

-Ah, que rico- me lamí los labios y él sonrió de medio lado -tócame.

Sus manos fueron a mis piernas, yo empece a brincar, metiendo y sacando su gran pene en mi, sus manos pasaron por mis costados ayudándome a que el movimiento fuera más profundo.

-Me gusta ese par, se ven hermosos cuando te votan así- incremente el movimiento -si, sigue así preciosa- me encantaba su voz ronca.

Se sentó y su boca se amamantaba de mi ceno derecho, llevaba obsesionado com mis pechos toda la noche.

-¡Ah!- me mordió el pezón y lo jalaba con sus dientes -el otro- tragué saliva -hazlo en el otro- pedí con desesperación, me pescó el otro ceno y lo hizo de nuevo -¡Ah!- ¡Pero Que Hombre!

Me abrazo, encerrando mis brazos, me subía y bajaba a su ritmo.

-Má...AH...s, se m...AH...s brusco, foll...AH...me duro- aunque yo siempre aportaba algo.

-Oh Mi nena- Mi hombre coge delicioso.

Me complació dejándome acostada y metiéndola bien duro, intentaba mantener mis piernas lo más abiertas posibles para que llegará más profundo; de tanto que embestía mi cabeza ya estaba en el borde de la cama. Me sentí llegar y con mi clímax su semen se espacia en mis paredes.

El orgasmo era de las mejores partes de estar con Itachi ya estábamos en sincronía y terminar juntos era casi siempre, sentí el peso de su cuerpo marcado sobre mi.

-Pesas.

-Tengo sueño- era natural, también sentía el cansancio de hacerlo tantas veces.

-Pero pesas- no se quitaría de encima.

Lo empuje hasta quedar de lado en la cama, se abalanzó asía mi escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, rodeándome de la cintura y apegándome a él para sentir su calor corporal. Encontré con mi mano una cobija y nos cubrí por la cabeza, Itachi no podía dormir si había luz, sabía que en cualquier momento el sueño vendría a mi, pero demoro más de que pensaba.

Me encantaba dejarle el cabello suelto cuando lo hacíamos, Neji también tenía el cabello largo. No era normal que pensara en él, no en estas alturas pero aún recordaba aquella tarde cuando volví a casa...

.

Itachi me acercó a unas cuadras de casa, se supone que regresaba de pasar la noche en casa de Sakura, al fin me había armado de valor y enfrentado algunos de mis temores con Itachi, no entendía como alguien podía amarme tanto y eso me hacía amarle hasta que dolía.

Entré con cuidado, debía ser rápida y llegar a mi habitación loas rápido que pudiera.

-Hinata- la voz de mi padre sonó en mi espalda -¿cómo te fue?

-Bien, hicimos maratón de películas casi no dormí- era una verdad a medias- mi padre suspiro, algo había pasado, me acerque a él.

-Neji se fue- yo... no lo entendía.

-¿Cómo que se fue?- me tembló la voz.

-Tiene una entrevista para el IFL y si lo aceptan no volverá- la temible probabilidad de nuevo -claro que es obvio que lo aceptarán, es Neji después de todo- lo último fue más para él que para mi -¿podrías ayudarme a empacar sus cosas? Abra que enviárselas.

-Claro- abrace a mi padre.

Mi padre era un hombre de negocios, de aparecía severa y carácter fuerte pero no es que no tuviera sentimientos, le dolía ver partir a la familia, a mi madre, a su hermano y ahora a su sobrino, aunque este último sólo se iba lejos por segunda vez. Si yo quedaba embarazada e Itachi me llevaba con él lo dejaría sólo, no quería eso.

Tardaba en digerirlo o mas bien no sabía como hacerlo, todo era un caos en mi mente, ya no sabía de que era capaz Neji pero, ¿realmente se fue? Yo no podía creerlo del todo, él no quería darle problemas a mi padre y por eso se fue aquella primera vez pero se sentía en deuda y por eso trabajaba con mi padre, me costaba creer que se fue sólo así. ¿Estaba bien que después de todo doliera el vacío que dejaba? Quisiera preguntárselo a Itachi, pero no le atrevía.

.

...empaqué sus cosas sin darle más importancia y los de la aerolínea pasó días después por las cajas, cada tanto Neji se comunicaba con mi padre e incluso me mandó una postal cuando cumplí 17, sólo eso, no más.

Itachi me estrecho de nuevo por la cintura, seguía dormido, su respiración pegaba en mi cuello, nunca se lo pregunte, yo sólo lo presentía, no es como que buscara apuntarlo o reprocharle lo que hizo o no hizo pero quería saber si él tuvo algo que ver con que Neji se fuera tan de repente.

.

Era una mañana fresca pero ni eso evitaba que sólo vististiera la camisa negra de Mi Itachi, odiaba que se la pusiera para ir a trabajar, el negro lo hacía ver demasiado sexy, me tenía sentada sobre la barra de la cocina, sus manos estaban sobre las mías en aquella barra de granito, nos besábamos, comencé a acariciarle sus labios con mi lengua cuando el maldito sonido de su móvil nos interrumpió. Lo mire molesta.

-Será un segundo- se fue a nuestra habitación a contestar.

Suspire. Él quería apoyarme durante la universidad así que comenzó a avanzar en sus estudios eso lo saturo de proyectos, tareas y trabajos, no habíamos podido pasar una noche como la de ayer desde hace meses, odiaba su móvil y odiaba aún más a la persona que lo llamaba apartándolo de mi. Me baje de la barra de mala gana.

-Buenos días Hinata- saludo Kisame mientras abría el refrigerador.

-Buenas tardes querrás decir- pasaba ya de medio día.

-¿Sigue dormido?- mi disgusto se dibujó en mi rostro.

-Esta en una llamada- él río.

-Es inevitable, te saldrán arrugas sí haces esas expresiones- apunto su frente con su índice, debía estar arrugando mi frente -el que conteste no tiene que molestarte, todo lo hace por ti- lo sabía pero yo quería mi tiempo con Mi Itachi -hasta se deshizo de tu molestia en casa- ¡¿QUÉ?!


	47. Chapter 47

Niñera

.

.

La consentía, me gustaba mimarla, tenerla encaprichada, una novia contenta era una relación feliz; no es que la llenara de obsequios y acatara sus caprichos en el momento que ella quisiera, si hiciera eso sólo lograría volverla una malcriada, pero si ella me pedía algo, buscaba la manera de dárselo, tiempo, palabras, confianza, consuelo, todo y ella hacía lo mismo por mi.

Había necesitado una noche como la de ayer desde hace tiempo, el sexo liberaba el estrés y Mi Hinata sabía como sacármelo, amaba poseerla y hacerla gozar, coger era el paquete completo. Quería dar un paso grande con Mi preciosa cuando tuviera los 18 años, quería estar con ella lo más que pudiera, darle la mayor cantidad de mi tiempo para cuando entrara a la universidad y eso me llenaba de tareas y estrés quería terminar la carrera para cuando ella terminará la preparatoria, y eso nos quitaba tiempo juntos, yo lo veía a futuro, Mi Hinata sólo veía el presente y volteaba cada tanto al pasado.

Su disgusto por mi o por las cosas que hago salía a flote por mimarla tanto y ahí era cuando se ponía difícil, justo como ahora, Mi adorada nena se sentó frente al televisor, odiaba que contestara el móvil cuando era su tiempo conmigo, lo entendía, pero era trabajo, en unos años cuando mi padre se retirara sería yo el que encabezaría aquella empresa y para que pueda funcionar estar juntos como yo lo quería ella tenía que dejar dejar de molestarse por las llamadas.

Me recosté en el sofá dejando mi cabeza en sus piernas, ella no quitaba la vista del televisor aunque sabía bien que no le ponía atención, que se mantenía ocupada en sus pensamientos. Rostro serio, brillo naturalmente tierno en sus ojos, labios enrojecidos por tantos besos de anoche, piernas desnudas y que estuviera cubierta sólo por mi camisa favorita, me lamí los labios. ¡Que nena, Mi nena! Le desabotone un botón de la camisa, con sus grandes pechos y los dos primeros botones que no se abrocho, fácilmente podía ver que sí abría un botón más comenzaría a ver sus pezones.

-¿No tienes otros asuntos que atender?- molestia, esto sería difícil.

-No, tú eres mi único asuntó hoy- bajó sus perlados ojos a verme, pero tenía algo más que sólo molestia en su mirada.

Me senté junto a ella y le toque una mejilla con mi mano.

-¿Qué sucede?- ella recargo su cabeza en mi mano.

Y antes de que pudiera contestarme el móvil sonó, ella se levantó y camino a nuestro cuarto, ahora entendía mejor su molestia ¿pero quién le hablaría a Mi Hinata? Temari no la molestaba cuando sabía que estaría conmigo. Me levanté del sofá, no era correcto escuchar las conversaciones ajenas pero Mi princesa me pertenecía y sus asuntos también, no por nada me deshice de aquellos que la hostigaban.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes- era Hiashi-san -si les preguntaré sí puedo pasar una noche más- se suponía que Mi novia estaba en casa de una amiga no en la mía -te enviare un mensaje ¿si? Cuídate, adiós.

-¿Todo bien?

-Esta atascado, no hay vuelos por tormenta, llegara mañana.

-Así que...- la tomé de la cintura -pasarás otra noche conmigo- pase su cabello para atrás y le lamí la oreja.

-Mañana debes ir a trabajar temprano- baje por su cuello -que me quede ¿no te dará problemas?- desabotone un botón más.

Llene de besos húmedos sus pechos, Mi princesa se abrazó de mi apegándome a su escultural cuerpo, dimos tres pasos y la recosté en la cama, me aleje de sus cenos, pase sus piernas a mis hombros y le probé aquella zona sagrada y deliciosa entre las piernas. Gemía, le encantaba la atención de mi lengua en ese lugar, sólo yo podía saborearla completa, de pies a cabeza, tocar cada rincón de su piel, cada fibra sensible de su bello cuerpo y escucharla inundada de placer. Mordí con suavidad su clítoris.

-¡AH!- la amo demasiado.

Desabotone mi pantalón, amaba su rostro después del orgasmo, desorientado, excitado, dulce; me recosté sobre ella apoyándome con mis antebrazos a cada lado de ella, Mi princesa me tomo del rostro y me beso de forma lasciva, odiaba su sabor en mi boca, sólo quería el mío y con ese beso tan rico buscaba limpiarme su sabor, me encantan estos besos.

Me adentre en ella.

-Mmmmmm- la tomaba con calma, distinto a nuestro ataqué de lenguas.

Sus piernas se enrollaron a mi cintura, me adentre más en su vagina, suspiraba y gemía en mi boca, nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo; rompí el beso y baje a su cuello, yo la había marcado y nada podría borrar mi marca en ella, enlacé nuestras manos, su blanquecina mirada me vio con dulzura y dejo un fugaz beso en mi mejilla.

-Te amo- susurro -te amo Itachi- me sentía lleno cuando la oía decírmelo.

Comencé a moverme más rápido pero manteniendo un ritmo tranquilo.

-También te amo y mucho- "amor" ya no sentía que esa palabra fuera suficiente para lo que sentía por Mi Hinata.

Sus caderas empezaron a moverse a un ritmo mayor y me deje guiar por ellas, la fuerza con la que la penetraba aumentaba, el ritmo aumentaba; puso su mano libre en mi espalda atrayéndome a ella.

-¡AH!- grito, yo gruñí en su cuello y me corrí dentro.

Nos recostamos de lado con su espalda en mi pecho, no le soltaba la mano, ese símbolo en su meñique decía que era mía, no tenía porque soltarlo. Besaba su hombro con mis labios, pequeños besos, sabía lo que venía, siempre me pasaba, mientras tiempo pasara con Mi preciosa, menos quería distanciarme de ella.

-Hinata.

-¿Mm?

-Vivamos juntos- se alejó de mi y se sentó al borde de la cama.

Esa no era la reacción que esperaba, ella lo había propuesto muchas veces, ¿por qué se alejaba ahora? Me senté detrás de ella y la atraje asía a mi por la cintura y le bese el cuello.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Neji ya no está- la sombra de ese sujeto aparecía de vez en cuando.

-Ya me lo habías dicho- oculte mi molestia por su mención.

-La casa es muy grande para que viva uno sólo- la conversación iba en dirección a Hiashi-san, me relaje.

Era bonito ver la relación de padre e hija que tenían, pero yo también necesitaba de Mi niña.

-No es como que valla a encerrarte y no lo puedas volver a ver.

-Pero no quiero dejarlo sólo.

-¿Qué hay de Kurenai?- ella era el remplazo que de Neji Hyuga en la empresa de Hiashi-san.

-Solo son negocios, no una telenovela.

-Lo entiendo- y lo hacía -pero no vivirás con Hiashi-san por siempre y lo sabes ¿verdad?- Mi Hinata suspiro.

-Pero ¿podemos esperar un poco más? Por favor- suplicó, no podía dejar de mimarla.

-Bien- sonrió con dulzura -pero no podré con esto mucho tiempo- lamí su cuello -quiero despertar contigo todas las mañanas- mordí su oreja -dormir contigo todas las noches- ella río.

-¿Dormir todas las noches?- lo se, lo menos que hacíamos en las noches era dormir.

-Entiendes la idea ¿no?- se incoo en la cama abrazándome por el cuello y con su frente apegada a la mía.

-Y tendremos hijos- sonrió con amor.

-Si- afirme y junté mis labios con los suyos.

Se me había quebrado un poco el corazón cuando nuestro "intento" por un bebe no se dio, aunque sabía que la posibilidad desde el inicio estaba cerca de cero y así fue como volví al plan inicial, esperar a que estuviéramos listos; cuando su tratamiento término Tsunade le dio nuevas pastillas para prever el embarazo, sin embargo, siempre que hablábamos sobre nuestro futuro Hinata incluía niños, nuestros niños. La ilusión de ser padres era de los dos, aunque aún no era el momento indicado para eso.


	48. Chapter 48

Niñera

.

.

Sentía su besos entre mis pechos, sus grandes manos en mis costados subiendo y bajando, sentía algo de cosquillas y y la sensación de sus caricias iban en aumento.

-¿Se te hará tarde?- dije entre adormilada y risueña.

-Aún tengo tiempo preciosa- dijo su sensual voz matutina.

Anoche jugamos bastante en la cama, un par de penetraciones y algunas mamadas y ahora sentía el inicio de una erección entre mis piernas, sus labios en los míos, sus roncos sonidos y todo antes de las 7 am. Cada instante su erección era más dura más grande, se me aguaba la boca, hasta que entro y no me contuve en decirle como se sentía con un gemido, Mi Itachi era el paraíso, me sentía adicta al sexo con él; goce tanto cuando me penetro que tuve que abrazarle por la espalda para sentirlo más cerca.

-¿Te esta gustando princesa?- asentí ligeramente, me gustaba demasiado.

Me cogía con ganas, no rápido pero si muy firme, me rodeó de la cintura y escondió su rostro en mi cuello, más apegados no podíamos estar, deslice una mano a su trasero y lo apreté, me encantaba este hombre, Mi Itachi se movió más rápido cuando un móvil sonó.

-Que esperen- me sorprendió lo que dijo.

No cambio el ritmo, me tomaba como antes lo hacía, con esa delicia, el móvil sonaba insistente pero él no se apartó y siguió cogiéndome.

-Si quieres contesta- Itachi tenía una junta importante esta mañana, no quería entrometerme, por más que odiara el sonido de su móvil.

-Lo que quiero ahora es cogerte preciosa, antes de que te vallas y tenga que masturbarme con tu ropa interior nena.

Algo en esa oración me hizo desbordarme, mi exultación creció tanto que no me aguanté y llega al éxtasis más jugoso que he tenido.

-Me encanta que aprietes tan rico nena, me haces venir- y descargó su semen en mi interior.

Líquido caliente, ojalá pudiera darle hijos sin ningún tratamiento. Salió de mi y se movió hasta quedar sentado y atendió su móvil.

-Lo siento, recién vuelvo de hacer ejercicio- técnicamente no mentía -¿qué sucede?- me senté en sus piernas -llegare pronto a la oficina- me recargué en su fuerte pecho dejando mi cabeza recostada en su hombro -si, ya está todo listo- su mano libre empezó a vagar por mi espalda desnuda, sólo quería sentir su calor un poco más -si, nos vemos- y colgó.

Seguimos en esa posición un rato más Hasta que volvió a acostarme en la cama.

-No creo soportar más el no tenerte en la cama todas las mañanas- me besaba con posesión -prométeme que lo pensarás- decía entre besos -mudarte conmigo, dime que lo pensarás princesa.

-Lo prometo- dije sin aliento, él sonrió...

.

Así fue mi mañana, dulce y sensual.

No estaba segura de que hacerlo tantas veces fuera normal pero mi cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado y a Mi Itachi lo disfrutaba también, aunque no era lo único que hacíamos sí era lo más frecuente, teníamos citas donde me mostraba la parte más dulce y caballerosa que tenía, donde yo podía mostrarle mi afecto por él de forma algo empalagosa, y que de igual forma nos calentaba al punto de hacerlo en el baño del restaurante o detrás de cualquier lugar que no tuviera un público.

"vivamos juntos", "prométeme que lo pensarás", Itachi era más grande que yo, entendía su prisa por estas cosas y además era una ilusión muy bonita él pensar despertar con él, aún si sólo fuera despertar sin sexo podría estar con él más tiempo, yo quería...

Al momento de querer abrir, la puerta se abrió y unos ojos rojos me miraron.

-Hinata-san, buenas tardes- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes Kurenai-san- la morena era la nueva asistente personal; el reemplazo de Neji -¿qué tal el vuelo?

-Pesado- lucía cansada -le he dicho a su padre que debe descansar- no lo hará -así que no permitas que valla a la empresa hoy- trabajara desde casa.

-De acuerdo.

-Hasta luego- dijo saliendo de mi casa.

-Descanse Kurenai-san.

Mi padre jamás mostró interés por voltear a mirara a otra mujer después de mamá, Mikoto-san dijo que era porque mi madre fue alguien demasiado especial para él que no era fácil soltarla y que tampoco quería soltarla. La idea de Itachi de Kurenai-san y mi padre simplemente era disparatada.

-Es algo tarde para llegar de una pijama da ¿no Hinata?- le abrace, amaba a Itachi pero no quería dejarlo sólo -¿Todo bien?- mi padre no era muy afectivo, pero se preocupaba por mi y me quería.

-Sólo te extrañe- una de sus manos fue a mi cabeza.

-Pero ya volví- el aroma a café inundo mi nariz, me separe de él.

-Deberías dormir, los cambios de horario son pesados- su vuelo había sido largo.

-Sólo tengo que resolver algunas cosas he iré a dormir- no lo haría -¿no falta nada para volver a la escuela?- sólo tenía esta semana libre.

-Si, con Sakura verifique si me faltaba algo y estoy completa.

-Bien- sin decir más de metió a su oficina.

Mikoto-san dijo que mi padre era más sociable cuando estaba mi madre, tenía miedo de que si yo me voy se adentre aún más en el trabajo.

.

-¿Lo sabías?- cuestione.

-No- fue su respuesta.

-Lo sabias- afirme.

-No- contesto.

-Si, lo sabias.

-¿Y qué sí sí? Ese tipo te hacía daño Hinata si fuera por mi lo habría dejado en el hospital, además a quién deberías interrogar es a Itachi no a mi- había levantado la voz -lo siento, yo no se que me pasa hoy.

Temari era voluble, eso ya lo sabía y era la única amistad que tenía, me mantuvo más tranquila y segura cuando Neji seguía aquí en parte porque Itachi se lo pidió y en parte porque yo le agrado; pero ahora estaba frustrada lo sabía, pase por eso. En las escasas noches que mi padre me dejo quedarme con ella, no era una buena influencia para m padre que pasara el tiempo con una chica tan poco femenina, Temari tenía una visita nocturna, Hidan, y sólo sucedía una cosa tras esa visitas, sexo, y se notaba que ambos lo disfrutaban, Temari amanecía de mejor humor al día siguiente pero ahora el más extraño amigo de mi novio no estaba en el país desde hace una semana; Temari estaba frustrada. Cuando le pregunte el porque no salían ella sólo contesto: "no se puede tener confianza en alguien que se acuesta con cualquier trasero que le parezca lindo", lo entendía después de todo Hidan era un mujeriego.

-Me siento novia de un mafioso- mi amiga río.

-¿Pues qué creíste que eran? A todos les queda bien ese porte, todos son feos y dan miedo.

-Itachi no- defendí.

-Él sólo es un encanto contigo pero todos los demás debemos comportarnos o cuidarnos la espalda- lo decía en broma, eso esperaba.

-¿Qué fue de Shikamaru?- no quería saber sobre ese lado de Itachi o las bromas de Temari a mi novio.

-Paso a la historia, resulto ser bastante aburrido, creo que prefiero a los hombres más...- lo pensó por un momento -salvajes- eso tenía doble sentido y el nombre de Hidan escrito por todos lados -debo colgar Hina.

-Descansa Temari.

Pasaban de las 11 pm, mi padre se había rendido en el sofá, lo cubría con una manta y apagué el televisor. Subí a mi cuarto y me quite la ropa, tenía mucho que ya no dormía con pijama ahora usaba las camisas de Mi Itachi para dormir, si él podía masturbarse con mi ropa interior yo podía dormir con la ropa que lo hacía ver tan caliente y sexy. Un mensaje llego a mi móvil, sonreí, la foto de las bragas de mi obsequio de cumpleaños eran las elegidas para esta noche.

Me recosté en la cama tome mi móvil y saqué una foto mordiendome el labio y se la mande, "amo tu boquita nena pero no es lo que quiero ver ahora", Itachi era tan pervertido hasta por mensaje, abrí las piernas, me toque entre ellas, removí la tela de mis bragas blancas y tome una foto "¿esta te gusta más?" Y mande el mensaje, "tanto así" me contesto con la foto de su delicioso mástil levantando mi panti con la punta, sólo yo lo excitaba hasta por mensaje; continúe tocándome pensando en Mi Itachi, Mi bello y sensual Hombre. Cuando termine mande una foto más que fue respondida por una de mis bragas llenas de su semen, habíamos adoptado esta nueva forma de conciliar el sueño hace una semana y se sentía tan bien, justo como Mi Itachi decía "dulces sueños".

"Volviste a llevarte mi camisa favorita, serás castigada la próxima ves que te tenga en mis brazos preciosa. Descansa"

Y con esa dulce y salvaje promesa mis ojos se fueron cerrando.


	49. Chapter 49

Niñera

.

.

"Él se deshizo de tu molestia en casa".

No sabía ni porque eso seguía dándome vueltas por la cabeza, sabía que se preocupaba por mi, pero ¿no fue muy excesivo? Creí que sólo quería saber si tuvo algo que ver con que Neji se fuera pero ahora quería cuestionarlo aunque era obvia la respuesta y no tuviera otras preguntas que hacerle.

Me tire en el sofá, había ocasiones en que no entendía a Itachi, tal vez sea porque soy menor o quizá sólo porque no lo entiendo, lo amo realmente lo amo pero en ocasiones quisiera saber en que piensa, saber si realmente me extraña tanto como yo a él cuando dejamos de vernos por un tiempo; le daba vueltas al anillo en mi meñique.

Después de que Kisame me dijera aquello, cualquier cosa que cambiaba o cambio a mi alrededor mi cerebro lo relacionaba con Itachi; Kakashi-sensei dejo la escuela, Itachi, Naruto dejo de molestarme, Itachi, me toco el último postre de chocolate en la cafetería, Itachi. Perdía la cabeza y no sabía si era por temer a que él me alejara de mi padre para irme a vivir con él o simplemente porque Itachi no me decía nada de esto.

Teníamos momentos donde nos sincerábamos, donde le mostraba mi parte más vulnerable y él siempre me ayudaba a darme cuenta de lo valiosa que era, pero había jugado por tanto tiempo con tantos que, en momentos, sentía que él jugaba conmigo aunque sabía que no era así. Odiaba esta inseguridad.

Pase la tarde echada en el sofá viendo películas, era mejor mantener a mi mente ocupada y el sueño ya me ganaba. Le extrañaba, yo siempre extrañaba estar apegada a Mi Itachi.

-Deberías dormir en tu cuarto- la voz de mi padre sonó.

Tenía un rato de haber llegado del trabajo, sólo había salido de su oficina para servirse un poco más de café.

-¿Qué tal las cosas con Itachi?- no entendía porque últimamente esa pregunta era tan frecuente.

-Bien- ¿Itachi le habrá dicho algo o mi padre lo intuía? -¿Itachi te ha dicho o comentado algo a futuro?- mi padre me miro por unos instantes.

-¿Hay algo de lo deba hablarme, Hinata?- pregunto entre preocupado y severo.

Negué, mi padre mi miro como sí buscará decifrar mis palabras y expresiones.

-Recuerda que aún eres muy pequeña para muchas cosas- era un pequeño regaño, o así lo sentí, después de todo yo ya hacia cosas "inapropiadas" con mi bello novio de ojos negros.

-Lo se- conteste bajo -me iré a dormir- me levanté del sofá y le bese la mejilla.

.

Tenía los pies sobre el sofá, sus brazos me rodeaban sin moverse, sentía su calor en mi espalda y el como se propagaba por todo mi cuerpo, pero no así me sentía tranquila, estábamos solos y quería hablarle, quería decir lo que tenía rondándome por la cabeza, preguntarle porque no me dice lo que hace. Suspire, no me sentía con confianza para sacar el tema sólo así y no sabía como llevarnos a esa atmósfera de sinceridad.

Su móvil sonó, saqué el aire en cuanto se levantó a contestar, ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba reteniendo, odiaba esas llamadas pero en este instante me alegraba que fuera a contestar. Necesitaba un respiro, camine a la cocina, yo sola me estaba volviendo loca, tome un vaso de agua. La puerta del departamento se abrió dejando entrar al par de amigos espeluznantes de Itachi, por un segundo mi imaginación voló viéndolos como gente de Al Capone.

-El borregito esta listo para su luna de miel, con esos lindos gemidos- no importaba cuantas veces la viera la sonrisa morbosa de Hidan me incomodaba.

-Deja en paz a Hinata- dijo Kisame de camino a su habitación.

-Si te aburres de Itachi conozco un buen abogado- él -que te hará el favor- doble favor.

-Pues claro que eres buen abogado- dije recargando los brazos en la barra de la cocina enmarcando mis pechos -hasta yo me declararía culpable de homicidio con tal de que cerraras la boca en la corte- su rostro mostró molestia levantando una ceja.

-¡Jajajajaja! a alguien se le está pegando lo Uchiha.

Él comentario de Kisame me hizo girar la cabeza y ver a Mi Itachi con media sonrisa en el rostro recargado en la pared, ese comentario me habría hecho sonreír como boba hace unas semanas pero ahora mi mente no estaba en posición de creerse nada.

.

Itachi saboreaba mi cuello, dejaba mi espalda recargada en su fuerte pecho, sus manos paseaban por mi abdomen buscando subir más, la satisfacción que solía tener mi cuerpo ante su tacto no estaba presente, buscaba dejar de pensar, que mi mente se apagará por un instante pero no lo lograba.

-¿Qué pasa?- me sorprendí -llevas varios días distante nena- sus caricias no cesaban ¿era tan evidente?

Me empujo al sofá, se puso sobre mi, sin tocarme y me miro con esos profundos ojos negros.

-Esperaba que me lo dijeras pero ya no tengo más paciencia, ¿qué sucede?- tenía miedo pero no de él, tenía miedo de alejar lo más de lo que ya lo hacía ahora y no poder volver a atraerlo.

-Nii-san- frunció el ceño -¿por qué? Itachi- mi voz salió y mis lágrimas igual.

Se quedo en silencio por un momento, que no contestará dolía, que no me contara lo que hacía o hizo dolía, yo quería ser parte de él pero no confinaba en mi, dolía.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?- su voz era autoritaria, firme y enojada.

-Hablo de ti- dije en un susurro, me temblaba la voz -tú lo hiciste, lo alejas...- se me acabo la voz.

Itachi se levantó, "no te alejes", mi voz no salía demoro en su habitación antes de salir de nuevo, en cuanto lo vi mi cuerpo reacciono por sí mismo, me levanté y lo abrace, odiaba estar así con cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza, sentir que lo perdía al saber que no hablaba conmigo de algunas cosas, que no confiara en mi. Un pensamiento grito en mi interior sin podría salir "¡TE AMO!"


	50. Chapter 50

Niñera

.

.

No hablaba, no me decía nada sólo se aferraba a mi con fuerza. Estaba confundido, hace un momento ella lloraba por Neji Hyuga, me tome unos segundos para digerirlo y ahora que iría a enfrentarlo ella se apegaba a mi como su yo fuera oxígeno en el universo.

-¿No me lo dirás?- ese silencio en ella no me gustaba.

Le tome del rostro y la hice mirarme, me destrozaba verla perturbada, temerosa, si quería que me contara necesitaba calmarla, darle seguridad y confianza. Junte nuestros labios, buscaba darle ternura, transmitirle calma pero Mi Hinata sólo llevo sus manos a mi nuca y sus labios se movían con desesperación sobre los míos; la rodee por la cintura y la levanté del piso, insistía en marcar un ritmo lento en aquel beso al igual que ella insistía en un ritmo torpe y ansioso.

-Tranquila amor- dije entre besos -no me iré a ningún lado.

La recosté en la cama, el sexo liberaba, relajaba y esperaba calmarla con eso. Subí su blusa y baje mi rostro a sus pechos llenándolos de besos húmedos, mis manos acariciaban su vientre, estaba más delgada o sólo mi preocupación por ella incremento al verla de esta forma y comenzaba a alucinar; Mi nena estaba agitada pero no por mi causa si no por su temor, se lo arrancaría completo.

Mis manos llegaron a sus rodillas y de ahí subí por sus suaves muslos, marque un camino de besos hasta volver a sus labios y meter mi lengua en su rica boquita, se estaba calmando cada vez un poco más, tome el borde su sus pantis y las deslice para abajo, para luego abrir mis pantalones.

-Preciosa, te amo como loco Mi pequeña- quería consolar sus miedos -no me iré jamás ¿sí princesa?- necesitaba hablar con ella, me rompía verla en mal estado -aquí estoy.

Sus manos reaccionaron quitándome la camisa, nuestros sexos se rozaban con delicia, su bello cuerpo me incitaba a tomarla, poseerla y sentirla mía. Mi nena me abrazo por la espalda con fuerza apagando me bien mi pecho a sus bellos cenos, me hundí en su vagina, amaba ese lugar tan húmedo, tan proclamado mío, tan placentero; sus gemidos me cautivaban aunque esta vez sonaban diferente, entrecortados y ligeros.

-Nena, te amo, Mi pequeña- me moví con algo más de entusiasmo -te adoro- no sentía que ninguna palabra ya expresara bien lo que sentía por ella -te idolatro Mi Diosa hermosa.

Su agarre en mi espalda se aflojo un poco, ya sólo sus dedos se incrustaban en mi espalda causa de la excitación y el placer de sentirnos; ya la sentía volver, relajarse, le bese el rostro con devoción, su estreches me absorbía, en cada estocada se apretaba y mi pene se sentía muy bien; acelere más, no buscaba perder el control, quería hacerla venir a mi y que me compartiera su dolor, su preocupación, aún si terminaba molesto, la quería sincera pero estar en esta posición me costaba no querer cogérmela con rudeza.

-!AH!- le había dado su orgasmo.

Yo sólo no pude dejarlo hasta ahí, me moví mucho más brusco hasta derramarme dentro de Mi princesa. Deje caer mi peso en ella por unos segundos, luego me recosté de lado sobre la cama, Mi nena se recostó igual quedando frente mío, su pequeña y delicada mano acaricio mi pecho y mi abdomen, sabía que le gustaba esta zona de mi cuerpo y me encantaba que le gustará. Acaricie su cabello, siempre largó, siempre suelto, tan oscuro como siempre y con ese adorable flequillo que se le pegaba a frente con el sudor.

-¿Vas a contarme?- le bese la frente.

Ella callo por unos segundos más, no me miraba, sólo observaba lo que veía frente de ella, aquel torso que ya conocía bien, que había tocado mil veces y que en ocaciones sólo lo repasaba por puro aburrimiento.

-Neji...- de nuevo ese sujeto -él no se fue por voluntad, tú lo hiciste- no supe como interpretar eso, ¿me reclinaba? O ¿sólo decía que ya lo sabe?

-Y sabes bien porque- la abrace.

-No me lo dijiste- su voz, dolía escucharla así.

-¿Eso es lo que te molesta?- beso mi pecho.

-¿Por qué- su voz temblaba, estaba lastimándola -no confías en mi?- y la escuche llorar en mi pecho.

Acaricie su cabello, Mi princesa era lista, lo sabía bien, sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para que hilara el asunto. Ya había olvidado la razón del porque no le dije, la imagen de Neji Hyuga escupiendo sangre me vino a la mente, ella había pedido que no lo lastimara, que no le hiciera daño y yo no había cumplido su petición, había evitado que se molestara conmigo pero eso la hizo creer que no confiaba en ella. La había roto.

-Hice lo que no querías que le hiciera- no estaba orgulloso por eso pero tampoco pediría una disculpa -no fue fácil para mi dejarlo ir sólo así y menos después de ver aquel cofre.

-¿Qué cofre?- me enfrente a su mirada desbordada por algunas lágrimas.

.

Suspire no pensé nunca hablarle de esto y aquí estábamos; Hinata ponía aquel video en la estancia, yo estaba recargado en la pared con las manos cruzadas y mirando para otro lado, no pensaba volver a verlo.

-"Oh Hinata"- escuchar de nueva cuenta su voz me hizo apretar mis brazos.

-"Ni...i-s...an ah, ah, ah"- nunca supe que era más despreciable, que él deseará a MI PRINCESA o que forzará a aquella castaña a hacer algo así de repugnante.

No hubo más sonido, gire el rostro y la vi con los ojos abiertos y el control apuntando al televisor, lo había apagado. Se quedo así unos segundos que me parecieron eternos.

-Había más cosas pero simplemente no podía tolerar verte en ellas- esas fotografías donde estaba dormida, en la ducha o cualquiera más, todo ahora era sólo cenizas.

-¿Por qué lo guardas?- bajo la cabeza.

-Garantía- dije -si él vuelve se lo mostraré a Hiashi-san.

Hinata me vio con terror en el rostro, la entendía exhibirla a ella tampoco me agradaba, aunque ella no estaba involucrada en aquella escena físicamente.

-Aún si vuelve- se levantó -no lo muestres.

-Amor...

-No- dijo apenas -Tenten-san ya sufrió bastante- sus lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas de nuevo.

Camine asía ella y la encerré en mis brazos. Tal vez nunca entendería el tamaño de su bondad, bese su cabello, antes de ella siempre pensaba en los demás, siempre expresaba su voluntad por no dañar a otros, realmente era un ángel o una deidad; era en momentos como esté en que me sentía muy inferior a ella y en que mis sentimientos por ella aumentaban. Ya no podía esperar a dar el siguiente paso con ella.

-Quédate esta noche- suplique.


	51. Chapter 51

Niñera

.

.

Nada era perfecto, todo siempre era y sería una montaña rusa, mi vida, a diferencia de lo que muchas personas pensaban, no era miel sobre hojuelas, nada era perfecto, ni siquiera Itachi; él también tenía defectos, impulsos y errores muchos errores, pero había momentos donde sólo Mi Itachi podía ser perfecto.

Cada vez que me decía lo valiosa que era, lo hermosa que le parecía, cada que se comportaba de forma caballerosa, cada que dormía, cuando usaba aquella camisa negra incluso cuando era todo un pervertido Itachi tenía un aire de perfección.

-Pero que ojos tan curiosos, ¿vienes a inspeccionarme?- sonreí cuando lo escuche.

Me ofreció su navaja de afeitar.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?

-¿Insinúas que debo afeitarme?- él río.

-No, digo que fuiste tú la que me pidió afeitarme bajo la amenaza de que tú misma lo harías mientras duermo, así que- me tomo de la cintura y me acercó a su masculino cuerpo cubierto por apenas una toalla -quiero verte intentarlo preciosa.

Me sentó en el lavabo y se quedo quieto, algo temerosa sujete la navaja y la pase por su rostro cubierto de crema para afeitar, me estaba tomando mi tiempo no quería cortarlo, amaba su rostro, su cuerpo, yo amo a Mi Itachi. Él hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Lo siento- lo había herido.

-Sólo bromeaba- su bella sonrisa traviesa apareció en su bello rostro de hombre.

-No es gracioso- replique dejando la navaja a un lado.

-Me fascina verte preocupada por mi- su voz sonó sensual.

Se acercó a besarme pero lo detuve poniendo mis manos en sus hombros.

-No tienes que hacer esas bromas para preocuparme- yo realmente no quería lastimar a nadie y mucho menos a Mi Itachi.

-Ya, pero no te pongas así tampoco.

Me tomo de los brazos y unió nuestros labios en un beso, si yo decía no él paraba, si yo pedía él me daba, si yo lo amo él ama y con eso me bastaba para sentirlo perfecto, perfecto para mi.

-¡Wow! Abra función en el baño.

La odiosa voz de Hidan sonó de repente y había llegado a molestar como siempre, estire el brazo y empujé la puerta del baño para cerrarla. Mi Itachi río en el beso.

-Eres asombrosa nena- sus manos subieron por mis muslos -¿ya te he dicho lo perfecta que eres princesa?

Era lo que más me decía últimamente.

-Tú eres el perfecto- dije, él levantó una ceja -llegaremos tarde.

Me baje del lavabo, el tema de la perfección nadie lo ganaba, entre virtudes e ilusiones que nosotros nos creábamos del otro nadie nunca ganaba.

-¿Una cogida en el baño amor?- dijo antes de que abriera la puerta.

-Hidan esta afuera- y hoy no quería lidiar con sus comentarios idiotas sobre mi vida sexual.

-¿Y qué?- se acercó dejándome entre su perfecto cuerpo y la puerta -ya me tienes bien encendido primor.

Sentía su erección bajo la toalla, mi cuerpo tembló. Mi pervertido sonrió con malicia contagiándome.

Lo tomé del cuello y lo acerque a mis labios, Mi novio adentro su lengua y lo saboree, lo amo tanto que dolía y me volvía adicta a ese dolor; me deshice de la toalla que lo cubría y le toque el trasero.

-¿Te gusta preciosa?

-Tú sabes que sí- dije lujuriosa.

Pase un brazo alrededor de su cuello y mi otra mano bajo por su fuerte torso, lo amo, lo amo tanto; elevo una de mis piernas y la llevo a la altura de su cintura, ya estaba lista, estimulada, lo quería dentro ya. Me sentí mantequilla cuando sentí su pene erecto dentro, y empece a arder cuando me embistió con ganas, con fuerza, tan Itachi.

Salió de mi de improvisto me dio la vuelta y se adentró de nuevo, mi vestido subió hasta más arriba de mi cintura, sus manos lo elevaron sólo para tocarme los cenos, me pare de puntas buscado levantar mi trasero y sentirlo más adentro, sus gruñidos me inundaban los oídos, mi cuerpo se calentaba al punto de hacerme sudar con cada embestida, pase una mano para atrás a su nuca y ladee la cabeza, Mi Itachi capturo mi boca en un jugoso beso, sólo él me hacia babear, sólo él me demostraba cuanto me amaba con una actividad gana pació nada como lo era el sexo.

-¡AH!- le mordí el labio por puras ganas.

Y su semen se esparció en mis paredes y más allá.

-Mi Diosa- pose mis manos en sus hombros.

-También te amo- dije con el poco aliento que tenía.

.

Pasar la noche en su departamento no era nuevo, pero pasarla cuando mi padre lo sabía si lo era y aunque no era recurrente hoy era una noche así, había algo de tranquilidad dentro mío aún sabiendo que mañana cuando llegará a casa mi padre me haría las preguntas más incómodas posibles. Se sentía bien no esconderle nada.

-Princesa- Mi caballero de ojos negros cerraba la puerta -salgamos.

-¿Ahora?- estaba en pijama apunto de meterme a la cama.

-No, yo hablo de hacer un viaje- se acercó a mi -sólo tú y yo- paso un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja -¿Qué dices?

-¿Sólo tú y yo?- él asintió mientras con sus dedos me rozaban las mejillas -sin móvil- era mi condición.

-Haré lo que pueda- suspire.

Cerré los ojos levantando la cabeza, Mi Itachi río y me beso.

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un si?- dijo separándose por un instante.

-Mjum.

Lamí sus labios y el beso continuo por unos segundos más, Mi Caballero sin armadura me recostó en la cama y se acostó junto a mi, nos cubrió con la cobija y me rodeo en sus brazos.

-Así cuando le contestes a Hiashi-san que no hice nada indecente en la noche no estarás mintiendo- reí como boba.

Pocas veces dormíamos en la cama durante la noche pero no me disgustaba, en realidad lo encontraba satisfactorio.

-Te amo- lo bese sólo posando un instante mis labios en los de él.

-Descansa Mi Diosa.

Los "te amo" de su parte ya no estaban, ahora yo era nombrada su Diosa, su deidad, su todo; había llegado a ese punto "y cuando deje de decir que la amo será porque la palabra amor ya no hará justicia a lo que sienta por Hinata-san". Iria a dónde sea que él me pudiera ir.


	52. Chapter 52

Niñera

.

.

-Para se sinceró no esperaba que te la llevaras tan pronto.

-Lo lamento- suspiro con cansancio.

-A mi me tranquiliza que estés tan interesado, pero sólo Hinata puede decidirlo.

-Lo se, aunque para mi su aprobación es igual de importante.

-Y la tienes Itachi- estrechamos nuestras manos.

Tener la aprobación de Hiashi-san sólo me impulsaba a continuar avanzando con Mi princesa hermosa.

.

Mi nena se la paso entusiasmada todo el camino, admitía que yo también lo estaba, este era nuestro primer viaje juntos, sólo nosotros, su atención sería sólo para mi por cuatro días, cuatro maravillosos días que me unirían más a ella, o eso buscaba. Su graduación de la preparatoria era "el motivo" de nuestro viaje, la excusa perfecta para tenerla sólo para mi.

-¿Es aquí?- las casas del camino se distanciaban entre ellas cada vez más.

-Estamos cerca- sonreí en el momento en que Mi nena puso su mano en mi pierna.

-¿De verdad? Yo, no creo aguantar más- también ansiaba ponerle las manos encima.

-Seguro- le tome la mano y bese su dorso.

No la culpaba, habíamos pasado poco más de un mes sin vernos, sin sentirnos y obviamente nuestros cuerpos gritaban por esa atención tan parte de nosotros pero había manejado durante gran parte de la tarde y ahora estaba anocheciendo, que metiera la mano en mi pantalón en estas condiciones por el camino no era buena idea.

-¿No es demasiado sólo para dos personas?

Para estar con Mi princesa nunca era demasiado, el lugar era un tanto más grande que la casa de mis padres, si puede que el espacio fuera mucho para dos pero era una buena excusa para conocerla a fondo, lamí mis labios por ese pensamiento.

-Un lugar más pequeño no tendría playa privada.

Ella me miro por un instante y cruzo por aquella estancia hasta la puerta corrediza.

-Esto es muy exagerado- dijo sin quitar los ojos de aquella vista de arena y mar iluminada por la luz que reflejaba la luna.

-Me gusta mi privacidad- la abrace por detrás.

-Aún así- se dio la vuelta -exageras- se levantó de puntitas y me beso -siempre exageras- dijo entre besos.

La acerque a mi tomándola de la cintura; puede que tenga razón y exagero pero me gusta ocuparme de cada detalle y en este caso sólo yo puedo ver su cuerpo semidesnudo en traje de baño.

Puso sus manos en mis hombros y brinco enredando sus piernas a mi cuerpo, la sujete del trasero para darle más apoyo y toquetearla un poco. Camine con ella en brazos hasta el sofá, la ropa nos estorbaba y fue desapareciendo de poco a poco, en un movimiento ella quedo sobre mi meciendo sus caderas con sus manos en mi pecho y su boca por mi cuello y hombros.

-Te extrañe- dijo llena de ganas.

-Bueno aquí me tienes primor- río -a tu disposición preciosa- sentí su lengua sobre mi piel.

Bajo más las caderas ya estaba a todo, lo tenía bien parado, ella me lo tenía bien parado.

-Hinata- pedí, no era de Uchihas pedir, pero ella tendría que obedecer si es que quería seguir arriba.

Mi Diosa se quitó de encima y con sus suaves manos bajo mi bóxer dejando al aire mi erección; ronroneo para mi antes de llevárselo a la boca, Mi Hinata sabía como usar la lengua y lo hacía de maravilla; lleve mis manos a su nuca, jaloneaba su cabello y la llevaba a metérselo más adentro, sentir su atención, tenerlo en su boquita, saber que ella también me desea con desesperación en este momento todo sólo hacía que me excitara más.

La mire sacarse mi miembro con un hilillo de baba que juntaba su lengua y mi punta, la tomé de la barbilla y la atraje a mi boca, ella se dejo guiar; le sujete las caderas y deslice su bello y escultural cuerpo, me adentre en ella, yo sólo subía y bajaba su cuerpo sobre el mío mientras le devoraba la boca, se estrechaba cuando recién empezábamos, sólo nos tomo unos segundos terminar juntos.

-Más- dijo sin aliento.

Rodé con ella en brazos.

-Como pida Mi nena.

Subí una de sus piernas y la sujete con mi mano, comencé a moverme de nueva cuenta en su interior, ya se regiría mi pene dentro de ella, gemía fuerte, dulce, me encantaba oírla, mi mano libre acaricio su vientre hasta subir a tocarle el ceno, ale su pezón y volvía a estrecharse; realmente nos necesitábamos de esta forma, nuestros cuerpos se habían extrañado con demencia.

.

La brisa entraba por la puerta que dejamos abierta, el sonido de las olas rompiendo era lo único que se escuchaba, nuestras respiraciones se habían calmado y nuestras ganas tomaban un descanso o algo así; no podía parar de besarle con parsimonia sus bellos y grandes pechos, me encantaban, los amaba, así como amaba sus labios, sus piernas, ese firme trasero, sus ojos, su cabello, su piel, simplemente esta mujer me tenía completamente rendido a sus pies.

-Itachi- su voz tranquila me hizo contestarle con un sonido de mi garganta -¿qué te gusta de mi?- levanté la mirada y sonreí -¡pervertido, no me refiero a eso!- dijo entre avergonzada y molesta.

-Este- señale debajo de su ceno izquierdo, ella me miro sin comprender -este lunar me gusta.

-No sabía que tenía un lugar ahí.

-Diez y siete años primor y no sabes que tienes en el cuerpo, a mi sólo me tomo dos años y me se todo él mapa preciosa- le bese la nariz -¿Qué te gusta de mi Hinata?

Su rostro se pinto de rojo.

-Pervertida.

Escondió su rostro en mi pecho, se quedo en silencio durante tanto tiempo que creí que se había quedado dormida.

-Te amo y siento que mi corazón explotara sólo por eso- no existían palabras más dulces que esas.

La abrace con ternura y firmeza, estrechándola a mi cuerpo.

-Hinata, vivamos juntos.


	53. Chapter 53

Niñera

.

.

Hasta cuando dormía era apuesto. Mis cosas hacían cada vez más presencia en su departamento desde mi ropa en el armario hasta el arreglo de mesa que compré para la sala; a Kisame no le molestaba o al menos no me decía nada. Básicamente lo único que faltaba era que pasara todas las noches ahí.

Tenía miedo, cada que él me lo pedía tenía miedo de contestar, Itachi siempre avanzaba muy rápido, lo entendía era mayor que yo, pero me asustaba la idea de que me dejara atrás; una cosa era hablar sobre un futuro una suposición, un anhelo y otra muy diferente era hacerlo ya. Sin embargo nada lo detenía para seguir insistiendo aunque nunca me ha presionado...

.

-Hinata, vivamos juntos.

Comprendía ese sentimiento, a mi también me inundaban las ganas de avanzar en nuestra relación.

-Yo...- mis manos se hicieron puño es su pecho ¿por qué me costaba decirle que aceptaba? -y...yo- ¡sólo dilo Hinata, acepta!

Su mano acaricio mi mejilla.

-No te presiones nena- me beso la nariz -no hay prisa- enlazo nuestras manos, aquellas que tenían nuestro símbolo de pertenencia -lo nuestro es por siempre...

.

No podía ser más patética, este hombre me daba todo, lo que quería, lo que le pedía incluso lo que no yo sabía que necesitaba y siempre que él quería algo yo le respondía hundiéndome en un vaso de agua.

Bese sus labios, suaves labios, lo volví a besar, sólo poner mis labios en los suyos se sentía celestial, sólo un poco de presión y ya estaba más que fascinada con su boca y quería más.

Él se movió un poco y deje de besarle.

-Puedes hacerlo mejor- su voz salió ronca, culpa del sueño, sus ojos miraban los míos.

-Perdón, no quise despertarte- se puso sobre mi.

-Mi Diosa- comenzó a tocarme aún estando medio dormido.

Su tacto, su voz, su pene en mi interior, su cabello negro que me hacía cosquillas en la piel, sus labios que reclamaban todo el aire de mis pulmones, ¿por qué no podía aceptar la petición del único hombre que me ha amado de verdad?

.

-Necesito ayuda- le extendí el bloqueador y me senté frente a él -con la espalda.

Pase mi cabello por delante del hombro y me mordía el labio, sentía su mirada, buscaba que me mirara con esa intensidad con la que lo hacía ahora; sentí sus manos pasear por mi espalda en círculos, de los hombros a mis omóplatos a la columna para luego bajar, subían por mis costados y se colaron bajo la pequeña cantidad de tela para tocar directamente mis cenos, sentí su respiración en mi nuca mientras me amasaba y retorcía mis pezones, sabía como terminaría esto: yo abajo él arriba, embistiéndome, tomándome, poseyéndome y haciéndome disfrutar.

Alcancé la botella de agua que estaba a mi derecha, la abrí y vacié el líquido sobre su cabeza, salí corriendo entre risas.

-¡Ven aquí!- grito detrás de mi.

No me atrevía a voltear, Itachi era un atleta nato y la arena apenas me permitía avanzar, mis pies apenas y se mojaron cuando me alzo de la cintura, no podía parar de reír, intentar escapar de sus brazos era una pérdida de tiempo me estaba cargando en su hombro, aunque no me quejaba de la posición ya que podía verle ese firme trasero sólo cubierto por aquel traje de baño.

-Si quieres jugar con agua preciosa, juguemos con agua- dio unos pasos más y me aventó al mar.

Salí con el cabello cubriéndome el rostro y algo falta de aire por no haber tenido tiempo de tomarlo antes de sumergirme ó de que me sumergiera. La guerra comenzó cuando le aventé agua al cuerpo; me encantaba tener estos momentos tan infantiles con él, me hacían creer que podía recuperar mis últimos años de infanta que perdí y que Mi Itachi me permitía tener por unos instantes.

-Eso es trampa- salí del agua de nuevo, me quitaba el cabello que se pegaba a mi rostro.

-En la guerra todo se vale amor.

Me acerque a él y lo empuje, alcanzo a tomarme de la muñeca y volví a sumergirme en el agua, una vez salí volví a lanzarle agua sin dejar de reír, Mi Itachi también sonreía.

-Ah.

No supe por cuanto tiempo estuvimos jugando así, ni en que momento nos detuvimos, pero ahora Mi caballero de ojos negros estaba recostado sobre la toalla tirada en la arena con una erección entre mis piernas.

-Ah, ah.

Itachi estaba sujetándome de las nalgas ayudándome a meter y sacar su pene de mi vagina, las gotas se escurrían por mi cuerpo de mi cabello que se apegaba a mi cuerpo por la humedad.

-Ah, ah, ah.

Mis manos de apoyaban en su duro abdomen, la parte inferior de mi bikini negro no estaba en mi rango de visión y la parte superior colgaba de mi cintura.

-Ah, ah, ah, ah- cada vez más agudo.

Mi bello hombre se sentó, pase mis manos a su nuca, desanudando su coleta baja.

-Estas bien rica primor- me besaba el cuello -mueve ese trasero y no pared hasta que me corra.

Si el placer me dejara hablar estaba segura de excitarlo con palabras como él lo hacía ahora. Sus atenciones bajaron a mis pechos, me aferre más a su cuello apegando su rostro a mis cenos.

-¡SI!

El éxtasis me recorrió la espina y su semen inundo mis paredes.

Abrí mis ojos con pesadez.

-Buenos días princesa.

Me había quedado dormida sobre aquella toalla, me senté en el piso y lo sentí, ahora mi mejilla, mis pechos y otras partes de mi cuerpo quedaron con las marcas de aquella toalla.

-No debiste dejar que me durmiera- dije soñolienta.

-Me encanta verte dormir amor.

-Aún así- bostece -ahora estoy marcada.

-Bueno por una toalla no me pondré celoso- sonreí -¿tienes hambre?- me tomo en brazos, me deje consentir por esa atención. Siempre me dejaba consentir por Mi Itachi.

-Preparare algo.

-Ya lo hice yo.

-¿Cocinas?

-¿Con quién crees que sales primor?

Lo mire dudosa hasta que ese aroma llego a mi nariz, sobre la barra de la cocina sólo había un pequeño banquete, sólo para nosotros.

Comí desnuda, sentada en sus piernas o más bien me dio de comer y yo le daba a él, los besos lascivos y juguetones se escapaban de vez en cuando para llegar a la piel del otro. Al final nosotros terminamos siendo el postre y que postré.

Se sentía tal y como dijo Hidan una vez "lista para la luna de miel" viniendo de Itachi sabía que, probablemente, este viaje lo planeo desde ese entonces; lo pensaría bien y fuera lo que fuera que me impedía aceptar el vivir con él lo descubriría y lo arreglaría antes de que acabara nuestra pequeña y anticipada luna de miel. Para cuando volviéramos yo ya tenía que responderle con una afirmación.


	54. Chapter 54

Niñera

.

.

Bajó luciendo más guapa que nunca, usaba un vestido celeste que terminaba por encima de las rodillas, con un escote un tanto profundo en sus pechos, su largo cabello sujetado en media coleta haciendo que sus hermosos ojos blanquecinos lucieran más grandes, una adorable sonrisa en sus labios, la mujer perfecta estaba frente a mi, tan lujuriosa y lasciva como tierna y dulce, Mi Diosa.

-¿Lista?- dije.

Mi preciosa nena sonrió dejando que un lindo sonrojo le decorará el rostro, me tomo del brazo y salimos a la playa. Pasó la tarde preparando una cita para nosotros, algo así como una cena-picnic en la playa, realmente era un encanto Mi princesa. El ambiente era tranquilo, sólo las olas rompiendo se en la orilla a unos metros de nosotros, un mantel sobre la arena con las delicias que preparó Mi nena, la luz de la luna y algunas más de las antorchas que encendí.

Me gustaba estos detalles suyos, sobre todo porque se le ocurrió hacerlo cuando nos interrumpió una llamada del trabajo, parecía que al fin entendía la importancia de eso aún si no le gustaban aquellas llamadas cuando era nuestro tiempo el que era interrumpido.

Mi Hinata se sentó de rodillas frente a mi y acercó un bocado a mi boca, estaba seguro que ganaría peso una vez viviéramos juntos y más aún cuando entrara a la universidad, Mi Diosa se lamió los dedos quitándose los restos del bocadillo.

-¿Buscas engordarme para después comerme?- abrí la boca para comer el siguiente que me ofrecía.

-No necesito engordarte para comerte- lamió mis labios.

La tomé de la cintura y me incline asía ella para besarla, ella se alejó y se sentó dejando su espalda recargada en mi, la abrace a mi cuerpo.

-Aquí el cielo es muy despejado- alce la vista -pareciera que con sólo estirar la mano se podría tomar una estrella.

-¿Quieres que te baje una?

-No, ya estas aquí- me quitó mi propio intento de ser romántico con ella.

Bese su cuello.

.

Caminamos por la playa o más bien yo era el que caminaba, Mi Hinata se había cansado y ahora estaba dormida en mi espalda, no la culpaba llevábamos dos días sin dejar de tocarnos, habíamos hecho algunas otras cosas además del sexo pero siempre caíamos en el contacto físico, me preocupaba que nunca nos quedáramos satisfechos pero una voz en mi cabeza me respondía "no es posible saciarse de una Diosa", era verdad y parecía que Mi nena tampoco podía saciarse de mi, esperaba que así fuera. Había aprendido a leerla, incluso ella decía que podía leerle el pensamiento y quería seguir hurgado en su mente, saber que la hacía frenar nuestro avance; Hiashi-san me dio luz verde para llevármela a vivir conmigo, si es que ella aceptaba y eso era lo que me estaba costando. No la forzaría, sabía que ella también lo quería, por momentos me contaba su visión futura sobre nosotros que en resumidas palabras: "familia", Mi Diosa nos veía teniendo una familia y lo admitía, no sólo lo deseaba, yo quería volverlo realidad; la palabra "siempre" era más que sólo un sueño para nosotros, ni siquiera era una promesa, era una realidad que ambos aceptábamos y queríamos, nos pertenecíamos.

-¿Alguna vez- sonó su dulce voz, creí que estaba dormida -pensaste en casarte con Konan-san?

-Ahora pienso en hacerlo contigo- sólo nosotros importábamos ahora y por siempre.

-Esa no fue mi pregunta- su tono era tranquilo, sin reproches.

-Tal vez- sería honesto -en algún momento lo hice- pero eso no importaba ya.

-¿Querías tener hijos con ella?

-Jamás llegue a eso- sus preguntas cesaron por unos segundos, ahora yo necesitaba respuestas -¿Para qué necesitas saber eso amor?

-Neji me mandó una postal cuando cumplí 17- ¡¿?! -tiene un koala y atrás sólo tiene "feliz cumpleaños"- si ese bastardo se atrevía a poner un pie en este país o ponerse en contacto con MI HINATA podía considerarse muerto.

Mi princesa se movió hasta bajar de mi espalda.

-Lo siento- dijo suave -lamento no haberte dicho antes- su voz tenía ese tono a punto de llorar.

-Me lo estas diciendo ahora- la abracé con posesión.

-Tengo miedo de alejarme de ti- soltó, aniquilaría a ese Hyuga.

-Eso no pasara Mi princesa, nadie te alejara de mi, nunca.

-¿Y si un día encuentras a alguien mejor que yo?- sollozaba.

-Imposible- la estreche más a mi -eso no pasará.

-También la amabas a ella ¿verdad?

Sentí sus manos en mi pecho, no quería soltarla pero perdía la fuerza en mis brazos a cada instante que ella me alejaba sin realmente usar la suya.

-Te fue fácil dejar a Konan-san y deshacerte de Neji...- yo no la dejaría, ni me desharía de ella.

-No, no lo fue- ella levantó su mirada -nunca es fácil separarte de una persona con la que compartes años de tu vida; dolió y mucho- la tomé del rostro -si con ella fue doloroso, con Mi Diosa es algo imposible, moriría antes de tener que soportar no estar contigo.- Mi Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa -Sabes bien porque Neji Hyuga no está, nadie toca lo que es mío y sale limpio, ya habíamos hablado de eso.

-Siempre arruino los buenos momentos con mis tonterías ¿no es así?- estaba apenada.

Prefería mil veces que me las digiera a que se las guardara, de esa forma podía dejarle bien en claro mis intenciones, mis sentimientos con ella y aclararle las sombras de su cabeza.

-Tú no arruinas nada- bese su frente -aún si pudiera dejar de sentir algo por ti amor así fuera por un instante con sólo ver esos hermosos ojos tan llenos de ti me enamoraría de inmediato nuevamente.

.

Un hilillo de baba salió de nuestras bocas al separarnos, me media un poco más en ella, sólo porque quería; me encantaba esa expresión en su rostro después del orgasmo: labios entre abiertos, hinchados y rijosos, ojos semi-cerrados, mejillas con un radiante tono de rojo y ese brillo en de satisfacción bañándolo.

Baje a recostar la cabeza en sus pechos bañados en sudor, saqué mi pene con demasiada lentitud de su vagina, con un brazo le rodee la cintura y mi mano izquierda bajo a acariciar con dulzura su clítoris, recién empezábamos; esta noche le daría varias rondas de sexo. Se las tenía bien merecidas.


	55. Chapter 55

Niñera

.

.

Tenía sueño, quería seguir durmiendo pero aquí estábamos, Mi Itachi me cargaba en brazos bajando las escaleras con una manta cubriendo mi cuerpo.

-Despierta amor- su voz era empalagosa, me gustaba - vamos Mi nena despierta.

Sentí el ambiente enfriarse cuando abrió la puerta corrediza y salimos a la terraza, busque calor en su cuerpo, mis ojos se abrían con pereza aún era de noche, aún se veían las estrellas y aún veía a Mi caballero de ojos negros, Itachi era mi estrella personal porque aún si estaba lejos mi corazón lo sentía él brillaba para mi.

Nos sentamos en aquella banca-columpio yo encima de él, viendo las olas romperse contra la orilla y aquella espuma blanca hacer un sonido de "psh", me gustaba el mar, amaba el cielo abierto que me dejaba ver las estrellas pero ahora quería dormir. No sabía que hora era pero apostaba a que no habían pasado ni dos horas desde que deje de tener a Mi Itachi entre las piernas.

-Tengo frío- me queje.

Quería volver adentro y dormir en sus brazos pero lo único que obtuve fue que me arropara más ajustadamente con la manta y un abrazo posesivo y cálido de su parte. Recargó su barbilla en mi hombro, mis manos le tocaron las rodillas.

-¿Eres feliz Hinata?- ahora sería más feliz durmiendo en la cama.

Él había contestado todas mis preguntas absurdas el día anterior, siempre me satisfacía y yo debía y quería satisfacerlo a él.

-Sólo contigo.

-Te ayudo a ser feliz ¿eh?- asentí.

Con su calor corporal y su voz suave hablando, estaba segura que me quedaría dormida pronto.

-¿Podemos entrar?- la banca no era exactamente acolchonada como la cama.

-Aún no, tenemos que esperar un poco.

-¿Por qué?- Mi Itachi no contesto.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Me dejarías subirte una estrella?

-Querrás decir bajar una.

-No yo hablo de subir una estrella.

-No- conteste firme -no puedes dejarme- afiance mi agarre en sus rodillas -sólo para subir al cielo. Te lo prohibo- él río, a mi no me parecía gracioso.

Sus manos de separaron de mi cintura una bajó y otra subió, una acariciaba mi clítoris y la otra un pezón.

-Como ordene Mi princesa- be beso el cuello.

-¿Bajamos sólo para hacerlo aquí?

-Sería un buen final, pero no es la razón.

No dijo más, supongo que lo único que me queda es esperar a que me diga la razón.

El cielo aclaraba ¿cuanto tiempo llevábamos? No lo se, las caricias de Mi Itachi eran muy suaves necesitaban ser más intensas para lograr que me encendiera por ahora eso servía de arrullo. Aparte sus manos de mi cuerpo y las hice envolverme por la cintura.

-Haces que de sueño- bostece la última palabra.

-Lo lamento Mi Diosa, en cuanto acabemos aquí, si así lo desea, la devolveré a la cama para que descanse- devoción, no era broma realmente a Mi Itachi me idolatraba.

Ladee mi rostro y le bese la mejilla ¿Algún día yo lo idolatrare? Esperaba que si, quería llegar a sentir más por él que sólo amor, así como él sentía por mi.

-Vista al frente Mi Diosa- lamió mis labios -ya va a comenzar.

Obedecí su instrucción. El agua del mar brillaba, si brillaba, pequeños destellos de luz se acrecentaban y estiban por toda el agua; al final de toda su extensión de mar la luz era cegadora e hipnotizante, un punto que se volvía cada vez más grande, más ancho, más brillante bañando al mar y a todo el océano con su resplandeciente luz, se distorsionaba en el oleaje que sólo hacía fuera más deslumbrante, más hermoso, el espectáculo alimentaba mis ojos, de fondo todo el tiempo las olas rompiendo en la orilla y a cada instante el sol se alzaba más "¿me dejarías subirte una estrella?" Mi caballero de ojos negros me lo daba Todo incluso lo que no le pedía.

-Parece que lo disfrutaste.

Voltee a verle, ¿en qué momento termine en cuatro? Quede tan hipnotizada por la belleza del amanecer que me acerque demasiado.

-Parece que tú aún la disfrutas- moví las caderas, Mi Itachi río.

-Mi Diosa sabe bien que yo no puedo en realidad bajarle o subirle una estrella pero me se varios trucos para hacerlo y verte feliz.

Me acerque a él quedando de frente.

-Eres un mortal muy astuto- puse una mano en su mejilla.

-¿Mi Diosa aún quiere volver a adentro a dormir?

-Si y no- levanto una ceja -quiero que tú vuelvas adentro y luego salgas- le tome el pene -y adentro de nuevo- lo cubrí con mi mano -y lo saques- lo masturbaba -y lo metas otra vez, hasta que me hagas ver más estrellas.

-Como ordene Mi Diosa.

Me puse sobre Mi bello caballero de ojos negros, me metí su pene aún sin erguir completamente, adentre terminaría de ponerse duro y sabroso, Mi Itachi me tomo de la cadera y comenzamos a coger, duro, fuerte, de endurecía y alargaba dentro mío, mis pechos eran atendido por su boca y mis manos se sumergían en su cabellera; me sentía más allá del cielo era la gloria, era la maldita gloria amarlo tanto y que no fuera nada comparable con lo que él me mostraba que sentía por mi.

-¡AH!- mi primer orgasmo.

Cambie la posición aún faltaba que él llegará, lo haría llegar y derramarse en mi. Me puso en cuatro como viendo miraba el amanecer que Mi Itachi me había mostrado.

-Ve...n a...qu...i- estaba agitada, él me agitaba.

-Como ordene Mi Diosa- se adentró con rudeza.

Mi cuerpo temblaba por su forma salvaje en la que me cogía, se recargó en mi espalda tomándome de los cenos y halando mis pezones, nuestro sudor lo hacía deslizarse con delicia en mi espalda y adentrarse bien profundo en mi vagina. ¡Que delicia! Itachi era mi hombre y yo le pertenecía ¡Sabroso! Apretaba mis paredes sólo para Mi caballero ¡Esto si era coger! Sus gruñidos sonaban más, sólo yo lo hacía correrse y sólo yo podía disfrutar de todo su semen.

-¡!- Itachi era el paraíso.

.

Pase casi toda la tarde sola en aquella casa tan grande, quería estar moleta furiosa pero ya no se sentía bien ser tan caprichosa todo el tiempo. "Lo siento nena, pero es una emergencia y debo ir", Mi Itachi dijo "debo" no era como que él quisiera dejarme aquí sola, era por trabajo después de todo, Fukaku-san era el que hablaba del otro lado del móvil no podía decir que no.

Prepare galletas, tenía que entretenerme en algo en lo que regresaba; la universidad, Mi caballero de ojos negros me había ayudado a decidir que estudiar aunque seguía sintiendo que era trampa estudiar repostería "si ya eres buena, se aún mejor", me preguntaba si eso se decía todos los días y por eso llegaba a ser tan perfecto. Fuera como fuere no había otra cosa que me interesara para estudiar a excepción de ser su esposa y madre de sus hijos, si podía.

Hablábamos del matrimonio con normalidad, ambos sabíamos que pasaría en algún momento, por ahora esperaba ansiosa mi cumpleaños, sería en unos días quería empezar el tratamiento de fertilidad pronto, quería darle una familia a Mi Itachi, se había emocionado en aquella ocasión donde a mi me invadía el miedo pero ahora era diferente.

En una ocasión había escuchado a mi padre y Mi caballero hablar "no Hiashi-san, Hinata aún tiene otras cosas que vivir antes de cargar las responsabilidades de una familia", después de eso mi padre me soltaba con más facilidad para pasar las noches en su departamento; por otro lado Mikoto-san se emocionaba diciendo que su hijo era apuesto y que yo, en sus palabras, era una hermosura y fantaseaba con que atributos saldrían nuestros hijos combinando los aspectos que ella consideraba perfectos y agraciados de nosotros, a Sasuke-kun le molestaba que hablara su madre sobre bebés "Hyuga no tendrá hijos, ella es Mi niñera", aunque sospechaba que para cuando ese momento llegara lo menos que Sasuke-kun querrá sería una niñera. Kisame y Temari pedían que fueran como yo, para ellos era suficiente con que hubiera un Itachi Uchiha en el grupo y por Hidan yo suplicaba que sólo tuviéramos niños aunque Mi caballero haría de muy buen guardaespaldas.

.

Para cuando llego ya era de noche y lucía exhausto.

-Lo siento nena- me abrazo -no te enfades- podía sentir su cansancio -te lo compensaré, lo prometo preciosa.

-Esta bien- le bese -no se podía evitar- me miro con sorpresa.

Lo tomé de la mano y lo conduje a nuestra habitación temporal, él debía descansar. Si esto iba a funcionar, realmente a funcionar no podía enojarme con asuntos laborales, en un futuro también yo tendría más responsabilidades no podía ser egoísta con esto.

-¿De verdad no te molesta?

-Si me molesta, pero no podías hacer nada por quedarte, era una emergencia y te necesitaban.

Le quite la playera, él me aparto con tranquilidad las manos y negó con la cabeza, lleve mis manos al cinturón de su pantalón y él volvió a apartar las manos.

-Amor estoy muy cansado.

-Lo se- desabroche el pantalón y lo jale para abajo, Mi Itachi.

-No voy a poder complacerte Hinata.

Lo mire y le sonreí con ternura.

-Sólo recuéstate- suspiró.

Le indique que debía hacerlo boca abajo y eso hizo, le Sauce los zapatos y el pantalón, me senté sobre él y masaje su espalda, sonidos de placer le salían de la garganta, con mis manos hacia algo de presión en su ancha espalda y las pasaba por su cuello, sus hombros y más abajo.

-¿Te he dicho ya que eres asombrosa?- reí un poco.

-En varias ocasiones- bese su espalda.

Continúe el masaje por varios minutos más.

-Deja eso primor- su voz era soñolienta -duerme conmigo- giro dejándome de costado en la cama -ven aquí.

Me moví hasta quedar frente a Mi caballero.

-Yo no estoy vestido, tú no debes estar vestida.

Me senté en la cama y me quite el ligero vestido amarillo que usaba, Mi Itachi paso sus manos de mis brazos a mis cenos desnudos y pellizcó mis pezones, luego bajo a mi cintura y me recostó sobre él.

-Eres perfecta- me beso la cabeza.

-Lo intento, para ti- me apretó más a su perfecto cuerpo.

-Lo haces bien.

Su expresión al dormir era bella una ligera sonrisa en sus labios y su rostro inundado de tranquilidad. Esta excitada pero no quería sexo, me excitaba saber que viviría días como estos, trabajo, niños y sólo para esperarlo en casa para tenerlo de nuevo en mis brazos y yo en los suyos, todos los días, por siempre.

Sólo debía esperar a que lo propusiera "Vivamos juntos" y yo aceptaría, así mis mejores fantasías se cumplirían justo como ahora.


	56. Chapter 56

Niñera

.

.

Era algo curioso como nunca me parecía tener suficiente de él, no era como que yo sea insaciable y que Itachi sea poco porque no era así, él era mucho, él lo es todo.

Nuestra pequeña "luna de miel anticipada" había llegado a su fin, extrañaría estar aquí, en esta casa, con la cama grande, un sofá bastante cómodo, una vista maravillosa, sólo nosotros, dormir, coger y más; cerré la maleta ya estaba lista para irnos, este viaje me hizo tener bellos recuerdos.

-¿Lista princesa?- Mi Itachi estaba en la puerta.

-Si- Mi caballero de ojos negros tomo mi maleta y se encaminó a la salida de nuevo.

Sentí un nudo en mi estómago con ver esa imagen, era como verlo partir y así sería, dentro de unas horas me dejaría en casa e Itachi volvería a su departamento, dejaríamos de vernos, no despertaríamos en la misma cama, no conciliaríamos el sueño con sexo por las noches pero aún más irritante que eso volveríamos a lo de antes: hablaríamos por móvil sólo unos minutos, nos masturbaríamos con fotografías de nuestras zonas excitadas pero sin sentirnos realmente, sólo lo vería aquellos fines de semana donde no estuviera agotado por la semana y yo no podría relajarlo o ayudarle a calmar el estrés. ¡No! Yo lo necesitaba todos los días ¡Lo amo y siempre lo haré! Y él me idolatra no para de decirlo, de hacerme sentirlo; corrí hasta Mi Itachi y le abrace por la espalda, apreté mis brazos con fuerza a su cintura.

-¿Sucede algo preciosa?- sus manos acariciaban mis brazos buscando calmarme.

-Itachi vivamos juntos- suplique.

Sus manos se afianzaron a las mías, aspire su aroma, me apegue a él, su espalda me indicaba que su respiración aumentaba, no podía verle el rostro pero estaba segura de que sonreía, por mi, yo lo hacía feliz.

-Empezaba a creer que tendría que secuestrarte para llevarte conmigo- se dio la vuelta, aprecie esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos con un brillo encantador -me alegra saber que no es así- me envolvió en sus brazos y me beso.

.

Había tantas cajas en el piso que realmente no sabía por donde empezar, montañas de cartón, era la primera vez que me mudaba, me sentía agobiada, ¿acabaríamos algún día de desempacar?

-Listo- Mi Itachi se acercó a abrazarme por la espalda -he terminado.

-¿De verdad?- tal vez si podría haber fin para todas estas cajas.

-Claro, me beso la mejilla -la cama ya está lista para cuando quieras ir a des tenderla.

No pude evitar reírme, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Siento que me volveré loca con tantas cajas y tú sólo haz hecho la cama- sus labios me mimaban el rostro con besos.

-Bueno nena muéstrame que haz terminado tú.

Itachi ganaba esta, cada que abría una caja y empezaba a sacar las cosas me desviaba a abrir otra caja buscando algo que se relacionaba, al final terminaba abriendo varias cajas y no acomodaba nada. Suspire.

-Te dije que sólo trajeras lo importante.

-Es lo importante y no todas las cajas son mías.

-Amor se que las chicas acostumbran creer que todo es esencial pero realmente son demasiadas cosas, pudiste dejar algunas donde Hiashi-san.

-Pero todo lo que traje es importante- dije haciendo puchero.

-Pero claro que si- dijo sarcástico, me dio vuelta para verme de frente -bien pudiste venir sin nada, me vasta con que tú estés aquí todos los días.

Pase mis manos a sus hombros, y me apoye en ellos para besarlo, sus manos me sujetaron de la cintura e hizo ademán de levantarme pero antes de que eso pasara me separe.

-Aún hay cosas por desempacar.

-¿Y?

-¡Itachi!- me cargo sobre su hombro -bájame- dije en risas.

-No quiero.

-¡Ahora!

-Dijiste que te volvías loca por unas cajas, cuando sólo debes estar loca por mi- y lo estaba, siempre lo estaba -así que te volveré loca.

Me lanzo a la cama y lo vi arrodillarse en la cama mientras se quitaba el cinturón, me mordí el labio, me quite la blusa y el sostén, me senté en la cama acercándome a sus labios.

-No sí te vuelvo loco primero.

Le metí la lengua en la boca lo tomé del cuello y volví a recostarme en la cama llevándolo conmigo. Metí las manos en su playera, tocando su bien formado torso y subiendo la tan molesta prenda, su boca se alejó bajando por mi cuello, suspire y sólo era su boca. Bajo más, gruño para cuando llego a mis pechos, su pantalón caía de su cadera con ayuda de mis rodillas que lo deslizaban, baje una mano y la metí en su bóxer, alzo la mirada cuando mis dedos lo sintieron.

-Ah- me mordió el pezón.

Sus manos pasaron por mis muslos subiendo por ellos con caricias a mis caderas y bajo mis pantis con lentitud mientras su boca seguía bajando a mi vientre, cuando llego ahí lo de gusto con devoción, realmente quería darle una familia a Mi caballero de ojos negros. Mi pensamiento se nubló al sentir sus dedos adentrándose entre mis piernas, sabía que venía pero yo lo volvería loco, no dejaría que fuera al revés y justo antes de que su rostro pasara a estar cerca de mi entrada cerré las piernas, río mirándome a los ojos, subió de nuevo a la altura de mi rostro.

-Si te gusta nena- dijo mientras saboreaba mi cuello -no paras de gemir cuando lo hago preciosa.

Mi cuerpo se deslizó por debajo del suyo, lo escuche reír de nuevo, subió su cuerpo un poco más y mi rostro quedo a la altura de su gran pene, lo lamí gustosa, me encantaba sentirlo en cualquier lugar de mi cuerpo, pero oírlo gozar como lo hacía ahora me hacía sentir poderosa, sólo yo podía hacerlo sentir así; soltó su semen y lo tragué todo, se acostó a un lado.

-Ven aquí- me lamí los labios y me eche sobre él -más arriba primor.

Lo mire sin comprender, me tomo de la cintura y me alzo hasta quedar sentada sobre su rostro.

-¡Ah!- su lengua, sus labios, la boca -Ah, Ah- me sostuve de la cabecera de la cama -Ah, Ah- me deje llevar.

Mi Itachi siempre era tan intenso, ¡maldición! Ya no podía...

-¡AH!

Apenas tenía fuerza para no caer sobre él.

-Te lo dije, te vuelvo loca- me recostó en la cama.

-S...i lo ha...ces- su sonrisa era cautivadora.

Se puso sobre mi nuevamente, me besaba con dulzura, mis manos fueron a acariciar su amplia espalda, te amo, se hundió en mi.

-Mmmmmm- así lo amaba más, tan cerca.

El vaivén era suave y certero, sus besos llenos de ternura y sus manos tocaban cada fibra sensible de mi cuerpo, cada poro lo llamaba y se satisfacía con Mi Itachi.

-¡AH!- le sujete el rostro y le comí la boca -T...e a...mo.

-Mi hermosa Diosa- sólo oía pasión en su voz.

Lo abrace con procesión, ahora sólo podía sentirme completa por siempre.

.

Después de varios días al fin termine de desempacar, era curioso como todo había tomado forma, no sólo nuestro departamento, si no todo en general, mi desastre de adolescencia, la historia con Neji, mi relación con Itachi Uchiha; mirando para atrás me daba risa como es que algo tan enredado podía terminar en algo tan común como vivir juntos, mire el anillo de mi dedo meñique, ya no se sería una promesa por un futuro juntos ahora se sentía como la promesa de una familia juntos, mi mente alucinaba con eso.

-Ya no hay cajas- Mi caballero se quedo en la puerta.

-He terminado- dije sonriente, él me miraba extraño -¿qué?- dio un paso atrás y entro con una caja más -Itachi- me queje.

-En mi defensa, te gustara el contenido.

Lo dejo sobre la mesa del desayunador, la abrí, el contenido eran simples utensilios, eran los que me faltaban de la lista para la universidad, los había conseguido por mi.

-Gracias.

Había tenido estrés hace unos días por la mudanza y la cercana fecha de ingreso y Mi caballero de ojos negros me aligeraba la carga; como siempre tan...

-Perfecto- me acerque a besarle pero él se apartó con sutileza.

-Aún falta algo.

Mire una segunda vez en la caja, saqué las cosas una a una hasta que halle una cajita negra, lo mire.

-Ábrelo- note nerviosismo en su sonrisa.

Cuando abrí aquella cajita supe el porque.

-¡¿Es enserio?!

-Yo no juego contigo Mi Diosa- llevo su pulgar a acariciar mi mejilla -voy muy enserio contigo nena.

Tomo el anillo y lo puso en mi dedo, se sentía como déjà vu, el segundo anillo que me ponía.

-¿Estas cosas no se hacen en un ambiente romántico?

-Sólo hay que quitarse la ropa.

Me cargo en sus brazo y me llevo al sofá. No paraba de sonreír y él tampoco, nosotros éramos perfectos para estar juntos y así estaríamos.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

Gracias por llegar al final, espero que disfrutarán de leer la historia como yo de escribirla; quiero agradecer a Komorebi-chama por motivarme en un principio a darle más de un único capítulo a esta historia y a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews, saber que les intriga o mis errores me ayudan a a mejorar mis historias y tener más ideas para otras historias más. Gracias nuevamente.

.

Soul


	57. Chapter 57

Niñera

.

.

Vivía enamorado. Mi pequeña estaba resplandeciente, su largo cabello oscuro sujetado en una coleta alta, sus bellos ojos brillaban y en su rostro se reflejaba toda la alegría por este día, su día, daba vueltas se sentía soñada con aquel vestido azul con vuelo; se parecía a Mi Diosa, era dulce y alegre aunque también era de temer a sus cortos 4 años.

La primera en emocionarse por mi pequeña hija claro era mi madre, después de años reclamándome por un nieto hace cuatro años se le concedió y era la primera también en consentirla de sobremanera, en ocasiones era un dolor de cabeza sobre todo cuando Mi pequeña supo manipulara a mi madre para concederle caprichos a los que nosotros no accedíamos. Mi pequeña Kao salió corriendo al jardín seguida de su cómplice de travesuras, era extraño como aún con el carácter de mi hermano se llevaban bien y aún más como es que a sus 14 años Sasuke aún se rebajaba a su nivel y jugaba con ella. Se que no debo reír pero simplemente ver a Hiashi-san y a mi padre en su forma de abuelos sólo me ocasiona risa, era difícil creer que ese par eran hombres de negocios cuando sólo mimaban de las formas más absurdas a Mi pequeña, aunque no los culpa a ninguno ni siquiera a Hidan quién lucía completamente ridículo al hacer gestos sólo para que dejara de llorar; Kao sabía ganarse a todos, era una lindura igual que su madre.

.

Lleno sus pequeños cachetes de aire y soplo con fuerza apagando las velas del pastel atiborrado de fresas.

-¿Qué pediste cariño?- pregunto mi madre con ternura.

-Un hermanito- dijo con su dulce voz.

Mire a Mi nena de reojo se había sonrojado levemente, este era un capricho de Kao que no me molestaría conceder.

.

-¿Qué paso después de que Gretel derroto a la bruja?- pregunto Mi niña.

-Bueno supongo, que ella y Hansel se cuidaron uno al otro por siempre.

Guarde el libro en su pequeño librero de cuentos.

-Yo molestare a mi hermanito.

-¿A sí? ¿Y no es mejor que su alteza sea buena hermana?

-El tío Sasuke dice que es más divertido pelear- ese idiota, me senté en el borde de la cama.

-Puede que Sasuke sea más grande pero eso no quiere decir que debas creer todo lo que dice.

-Pero tú siempre peleas con él.

-Si pero no lo hago todo el tiempo ¿entendido?

-Entendido- sonrió adorablemente.

-Ahora descanse su alteza- le bese la frente y la arrope para luego apagar la luz y dejar su habitación.

De no ser por aquellos ojos y cabello negros sería una copia impecable de Mi Diosa.

Cuando entré a nuestra habitación Mi nena estaba sentada en la cama jugando con sus dedos. Me acerque y le ese la mejilla.

-¿Qué sucede?- me senté junto a ella.

Mi Diosa recargó la cabeza en mi hombro y suspiro.

-Itachi... nos tomo mucho tener a Kao- me gustaba que pensáramos en lo mismo, aunque ella se preocupaba mientras yo me emocionaba.

Tsunade lo dejo muy en claro, el porcentaje de concebir era bajo pero probable, Nuestra Kao era prueba de eso y a mi no me molestaba de todas formas amaba tocarla, sentirla y hacerla llegar, adorarla por completo y mostrar mi devoción; pero para ella cada mes que pasaba sin un bebe la llagaba a deprimir.

-Nena sabes que sólo nos tomará un tiempo- tomé sus manos -mientras podemos darle un perro.

-Un perro no es igual a un hermano.

-Lo se pero sirve para esperar, aunque mis padres aún no me dan a mi hermano- adoraba su risa.

-Siempre eres tan perfecto.

-Lo intento, te mereces eso y más Mi Diosa.

Mi Hinata se sentó sobre mis piernas y comenzó a besarme los labios, mi lengua se sintió impaciente, mis manos no se quedaron quietas, la inspiración se cortó con el llanto en la habitación de a lado. Mi bella y perfecta esposa se levantó a atender a su majestad, Mi nena llego con su alteza en brazos llorando, ya sabía lo que venía, por hoy no habría intento para un nuevo Uchiha.

-Dile a papi porque lloras- pidió Mi preciosa.

-Mostro- dijo llorosa y soñolienta.

La tomé en brazos y la senté en la cama.

-Los Uchiha no le temen a los monstruos su alteza- limpie con mi pulgar sus lágrimas.

-Perdón- dijo temerosa.

-Pero lo más importante ahora es resolver otro asunto Mi pequeña- mire a Mi Diosa -¿Dejaremos dormir a mami con el monstruo o- le hice cosquillas en el cuello -la dejaremos dormir aquí con nosotros?

-Aquí- dijo un tanto risueña.

Mi pequeña descansaba en mi pecho y Mi Diosa sobre mi brazo, mis dos damas a quienes adoro con toda mi vida estaban aquí y aquí las mantendría cerca de mi por siempre.


End file.
